


Yes, ma’am!

by lesbianese



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Con vos todo, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianese/pseuds/lesbianese
Summary: © No adaptations/reproduction allowed•••Juliana is a young designer who owns one of the world’s most successful companies in the fashion industry. Her signature is very well respected, but her ‘personal fame’ isn’t much popular in the eyes of the press and reviewers. She’s known as the woman of steel - cold-blooded, heartless, implacable. That image will have to change in order to improve her popularity rates, or so she might put at risk her lifetime efforts to become a recognized fashion designer. To help her, she’ll count on her assistant – Valentina. A very talented woman who works for her for about three years, though Juliana does not even know her surname.





	1. C1. Prelude

Another Friday, almost weekend, only one more day to end the torture cycle. Waking up at 4:30 am is not that bad anymore; the problem is having to endure the rest of the day in that _hell_. Valentina gets up, takes a shower and gets dressed. 5:30 and she's already facing New York's traffic to go work.

She routinely stops at a coffee shop to face a f* gigantic line, already this early. She loves living in New York City, but there are some disadvantages of living in a place with just over 8.5 million people - the time spent in line to simply buy a cup of coffee is one of them.

She finally manages to make her usual order: a decaf with a spoon of sugar and three drops of milk for her boss and a very strong black coffee for her, just to make sure she's awake. Valentina thanks the attendant who offers her a very special and bright smile in response - but there's no time to flirt. In fact, Valentina has no time for anything else; her social life disappeared as soon as she signed the contract to work at VIREO Co as the personal assistant of a famous designer.

In the midst of the concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Valentina could never imagine that this was the beginning of a nightmare. Graduated in fashion journalism, the young woman arrived in NY determined to achieve her professional goals, to build a solid career with her own blood and sweat - without relying on her last name to get recognition. Right after the first three months of not even getting a job interview, Valentina realized that just her pride and passion for the profession would not be enough to conquer her place in the market.

Before she could make her dreams come true and earn a good position at Vogue magazine or at the NY Times to have her own weekly column and talk about fashion's importance in women's life, Valentina would have to gain experience. It was then that a college friend suggested her to work for a fashion designer and make an improvement to her resume - despite of already having both undergrad and postgraduate degrees from one of the best universities in the country. So, lucky or fate, she found out by an ad that there was an opportunity to work as a personal assistant for a young designer, she just didn't know it would be the dreaded _Juliana Valdés._

The interview was excellent; Valentina had all the requirements and even more than necessary for the job. Although she knew about Juliana's tough personality, she decided to accept the offer; after all, she had only to gain by working for one of the youngest designers in the industry considered a prodigy for both unique talent and vision. Little did she know that fate could be as ruthless as her new boss.

* * *

Seven am sharp and Juliana was already in her office. The room is huge, as much as the drawing table beside the panoramic window with a breathtaking view. Drawings scattered all around the place. It was time to choose the designs that would enter the new portfolio - Juliana's favorite task.

Without realizing it, Juliana bumps into the frame on the table. She lifts it and puts it back in place, a skimpy nostalgic smile settles in the corner of her lips. The photo is from a few years ago; there she's beside her mother, both smiling and happy. Juliana feels her eyes water, but readily she suppresses the urge to cry. For years she does not cry, there is no time for sentimentality. Juliana takes a deep breath and refocus on work.

Fifteen minutes later, Valentina gently knocks on the glass door and Juliana just nods, giving her permission to enter. The assistant wishes her a good morning, puts her coffee on the table next to the papers she has to sign for the day, notifies her of the meeting with the other shareholder at eight, and leaves. They hardly talk, only the necessary is said.

Juliana has a very clear work policy in which personal matters should be left outside the company's door as soon as all employees arrive to work. The coexistent must be strictly professional and respectful. Everyone can call her by her first name but must respect the hierarchy, to maintain the order. For this and much less, she is known as the _woman of steel_, emotionless - or perhaps even _heartless_.

The hour goes by quickly, and Juliana realizes it was time for the last-minute meeting. Juliana is the CEO and owns the major percentage of the company’s shares, but she has a partner - Raquel - who called for an urgent talk. Juliana leaves her office and all the employees instantly shut up, pretend they are working or invent something to do. She walks through the quiet corridors and tells Valentina that she's on her way to Raquel's office and asks her to book a table in her fav restaurant for lunch. The assistant immediately obeys her orders, and as soon as Juliana disappears into the elevator, everyone can breathe normally again.

Juliana enters Raquel's office and promptly notices that she has the company of two men she has never met before. The woman greets her with much affection, despite maintaining the professional image - no hugs or kisses on the cheeks, just words.

"My dear Juliana, sit down!" Raquel offers and so she does.

The men watch Juliana with a smile on their faces, it all seemed too mechanical - as if rehearsed by them.

"So, what do I owe you the honor of this unexpected meeting?" Juliana, as always very objective, makes the woman laugh, and so do men. The brunette remains serious, expectant.

“These are Erick Diaz - the company's new director of marketing, and Guillermo Ruíz - a prodigy like you but in the telecommunications field. They join our team straight from Spain, they are the best ones in the market nowadays.” Raquel introduces them, so they shake hands and exchange greetings.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you personally, Miss Valdes. You're much prettier than the magazines show!” Guillermo commented with a wide smile, trying to impress her. It didn't take a minute length with the boy to Juliana detect that he's one of those guys who think they are handsome and charming just because they can afford wearing an expensive suit set and a fancy pair of shoes. She forces a smile and Raquel understands that it is the time to intervene.

“Well Juliana, as we've already talked previously, I really think we needed to renew our marketing team. I had the best recommendations on both and decided to give them a chance. They analyzed some of our data and made some observations that I found very pertinent. I would like you to keep your mind open for criticism and suggestions, ok?!”

Just by the end of the sentence, Juliana already knew what to expect. Those two would bombard her; the lack of ability to deal with professional fashion reviewers, the lack of charisma to get along with press, and for last but not least, the lack of popularity among the audience of her age average.

Said and done, each of her defects were mentioned by them. She heard everything without saying a word, even though several profanities were being shouted inside her head.

Guillermo presented graphs and percentages of what could be improved, which would obviously mean an increase to the company's profits and also the reward in their pockets. Juliana does not care about that; of course money is necessary to live in a capitalist system, but she doesn't design clothes because she thinks about $$$, she's a stylist because she has talent and absolutely loves what she does. She may not be popular, however, no one can deny the fact she's very good at what she does - good no, _excellent_.

"Okay! You are wasting my time. I'm already aware of all my flaws ... now if you'll excuse me I have a portfolio to prepare!” She was tired of hearing the same litany (or the popular - _bullshit)_ as usual, so she decided it was time to get out of there.

“Juliana, stay!” Raquel interrupted her intentions, her tone more serious and firm. Juliana sat down again and took a deep breath. "We have a proposal for you!" The woman continued, this time with a tenser voice, quite insecure. Raquel looked at the men and nodded, as if allowing them to keep going.

“Miss Valdés, we have come to an idea that might help to improve your image considerably. It's a bold but very efficient strategy.” Eirck commented and then looked at Guillermo, waiting for him to add to the thought.

“Your image is currently marked by the myth that you are somewhat adamant ... I mean, a little-”

"Cold, heartless, implacable... You can spit it out without fearing me. That is not a myth, it is the truth indeed - _or at least it has become my reality."_ She cuts him off, whispering to herself the last comment.

“So in order to change this erroneous idea people have of you, our strategy is to show that actually you're the opposite of it all. Raquel told us that you are a sweet and kind person, so we just need to make everyone meet that side of you" Erick explained excitedly. He at least didn't seem to be as arrogant as his colleague.

“And how am I going to do this? Do I walk around downtown NYC giving out candy to little kids and helping the elderly to cross the streets?” Juliana replied with the most sarcastic tone in the world. Raquel laughed; she already expected that the brunette would be reluctant.

“We don't want you to run for mayor... we just want you to improve your image!” Guillermo replied and everyone laughed, even Juliana - but very quietly.

"So?!" she insisted curiously.

They looked at each other and smiled. _That can only be a bad omen. _She told herself in her mind.

"We thought you could start dating!" Guillermo said and Juliana remained unresponsive, she showed no astonishment nor sarcasm. She just listened to him, so he continued telling her about their strategic plan.

“People love romance, it's a perfect plan. You introduce _someone_ to the press as your new love and all the criticism will shift focus. Heartless you will become a passionate romantic Juliana. We will replace the image of a relentless woman to a very docile and sensitive designer; all the heavy criticism about your work will no longer exist.”

“I don't understand why I being single can be a problem to my work!” Juliana snapped, a little more annoyed.

“Listen Miss Valdes, the focus here is on your reputation. Currently any hashtag or comment about you on social media is related to your lack of social life. Whether you like it or not, it affects your work. Currently, people place great importance about public people's social life, and this tiny detail can define one's career success or failure. I understand that it may sound like an invasion of your privacy, but we cannot deny the fact that you are a public person with a negative image. This can jeopardize all your lifetime effort and dedication to reach the top as you are now. I'm sure you certainly have heard a phrase that says, 'hard is not to get to the top, but to remain there!', am I correct?” Erick was right, Juliana couldn't deny it.

After a few seconds of silence thinking about the proposal, Juliana decided to put obstacles to the marketer's plan again.

"But I don't have a _someone_ to introduce to the media!" She said looking straight at Raquel, who smiled like a child at Christmastime.

"That's why you'll have the mission to go out and have fun until you can find a good candidate! That's what normal humans do: socialize" The woman replied, placing her hand on top of Juliana's, that incessantly tapped her fingers on the table due to so much nervousness.

“Are you telling me I'm going to have to go out at night, go to clubs to flirt? No way! You can forget that ridiculous idea…” She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“You're young Juliana, only 26 years old! Life is too short for you to get stuck in this office all day and then spend the evenings at home watching Netflix. Go live, meet people, get wasted, kiss and have sex... This will help not only to improve your social image, but especially will do a great good to yourself”. Raquel insisted, her smile brighter than necessary.

“I’m _un-date-able_. People are afraid of me!” Juliana replied; not a hint of shame in her words, actually she was pretty proud of that fact.

“Oh come on! That's nonsense... You're one of the most famous girls at your age, and not to mention you are very beautiful, with all due respect! There must be a line of guys at your disposal.” Guillermo commented, almost flirtatiously. Juliana released a loud laugh and only Raquel understood why. Juliana made sure to clarify the situation as both men had questions marks expressed on their ugly faces.

"There is one more detail: I'm gay!" She commented expecting some kind of negative response, but Erick surprised her.

"Even better! You will be the new representative of the LGBT community. It couldn't be more perfect, it will improve your image considerably and critics will leave you alone. Nothing better than a popular cause to raise a flag- ”

“Do you even think before you speak?” Juliana interrupts him, completely enraged.

“I'm not gay because I want to raise a flag; I'm gay because I was born that way. And it doesn't make me better or worse than other people. If you think you are going to turn me into a puppet, you're very mistaken. I do not care what people think of me, that's _their problem, not mine_. I'd rather be known as the tin-hearted woman than be who I am not just to please magazines and newspapers! Frankly Raquel, I expected better of you.” Juliana was already on her feet to leave, completely annoyed.

The men fell silent and a tense mood spread throughout the room. Raquel kindly asked them to leave Juliana and herself alone. Moving side to side, Juliana was on the verge of erupting.

“Juliana, listen to me-”

“No, Raquel, this is insane. Do you have any notion of what they are asking of me?” Juliana sat again in front of her, a look of disappointment and indignation on her face.

"Actually it was me who came up with the idea of the dating thing!" She confessed and Juliana almost fell off from her chair in fright. “I deeply care about you, even if you don't think I do right now. I did this because I'm sick Juliana and I'll be absent from the company for months, maybe I won't even come back ...”

"What? Why didn't you tell me before? What do you have?”Juliana was appalled, asking thousands of questions per second.

“I have cancer, I found out a few weeks ago. I waited to the confirmation before telling you, I didn't want you to despair-”

"It didn't work out very well..." Juliana answered, freaking out in tears and Raquel got up to comfort her.

“Don't cry my girl! This is part of life - life and death are phases of a cycle. My case is not terminal, but there are always risks ... and that made me think of you. You only have me, Juliana, and I don't want you to be alone when my time comes.” Raquel caressed Juliana's hair, who could only listen and cry.

“We will all die one day, but we have to live all the others before that happens. And you only work but don't honor your efforts, you don't enjoy the privileges that life gives you. We all need someone, Juliana. Be it relatives, friends, love affairs ... Living alone prevents you from extra trouble, but it doesn't help when you need solutions.” Raquel's words drove deep into Juliana's heart and soul, like a finger pressing an opened wound.

After her mother passed away, Juliana had no one else but Raquel. The woman is not only her business partner, but also her godmother and only friend.

"I may take care of myself just fine, I don't need a girlfriend to prove anything to anyone." Juliana replied between sobs.

“I know you are self-sufficient, Juliana. I also know that you do not have to satisfy society, but I want you to allow yourself to live. Lupita passed away and I'm sorry for that, she was my best friend and you know how much I suffered when she died. But _you're still alive_, and you need to get back to life ... Can you please do it for me?!” She asked with watery eyes, Juliana swallowed hard.

“What if I don't accept this deal? Wouldn't you be able to forgive me?”Juliana tested the waters.

"Of course I can forgive you ..." Raquel smiled and that was a hint that Juliana would not have much of a choice.

"However" The brunette already knew the _but _to come.

"However, as I already knew you would refuse to volunteer, I added a clause to the company's contract that requires your popularity rating to increase by at least 30% by the end of the next trimester or I shall sell my share percentage to the national bank."

"I do not believe this! Are you… is this some kind of joke? ”Juliana was puzzled.

“No joke, just the reality. I'm doing it for your own sake!”

_“My own sake?_ How dare you say that Raquel? You, better than anyone else, know how hard I worked to make this company grow, to have my name recognized... ” Juliana was shouting, not caring if the employees heard her screams.

"Exactly. And that's why I'm doing it! If you improve your ratings, 45% of my part will be automatically passed to your name, making you the sole shareholder of the company forever. But for that to happen, I need you to accept the conditions Juliana. I'm not asking you anything impossible. I just want to make sure you won't be alone forever if I die!” Raquel screamed back, also mad now.

"This is insane! INSANE! ”Juliana was uncomfortable and scared. First the news of Raquel's disease, and above all, that crazy idea.

“You don't have to get married, don't be too dramatic. I never demanded anything from you in exchange for my investments, but now the circumstances are different. What I want from you in exchange is that you be happy, make friends, and maybe give love a second chance - you might be amazed at the beauty of life when we're in love, Juliana. Please don't waste all your time here in this building, there's so many things to do and see out there.” Raquel was decided and Juliana had no other choice, she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

Without even saying another word Juliana left the room, totally enraged. She strode to the elevator. As soon as he arrived at her office's floor, she stormed through the corridors and nearly ran to the room. Valentina didn't have time to ask how the meeting went. With wobbly legs, the assistant made her way to check on Juliana after hearing her name being screamed in demand - everyone already felt so sorry for the poor woman who would have to face the dragon realeasing flames through her nostrils.

"Called me?"

"Is your name Valentina?" Juliana replied without looking at her, facing the window to hide the tears of rage that uncontrollably kept streaming down her face without chance to cease.

"Yes, it's Valent-"

"So obviously I called you!" She interrupted her with great arrogance. “Cancel my appointments today, all of them. I'm going home and I don't want to be disturbed the rest of the day or the whole weekend! Understood?"

_“Yes, ma’am”_ Valentina answered quickly. "Anything else?" She added with a lump in her throat, a fear she'd never felt in her life.

“That's all!” Juliana picked up her purse and passed by the woman without even thanking her. In less than five minutes Juliana was already inside her car driving without direction through the city. Anger mixed with sadness dominated her body, leaving no room for anything else but despair in her heart.

* * *

As usual, Fridays evenings after work, Valentina and a few co-workers would choose a different restaurant bar to drown the frustration of the week in alcohol. A few rounds of beer and then some others of tequila was the ritual. It was time to relax and celebrate two days away from the _dragon_.

They were a group of seven colleagues, each with a different kind of background but all being 'enslaved' by the fashion industry - which pays very well, by the way. That's the only reason why they all continue to cope with the horror of having to work for the merciless Juliana Valdes. But money wasn't Valentina's goal, she was seeking knowledge and experience - which so far, she hasn't gotten none of it. She's only acquired more stress and frustration.

“I don't know how you can handle that girl. She is arrogant, rude and boring as fuck.” Sergio said to Valentina and the others agreed, all around a table full of empty beer bottles after several rounds.

“In fact, we almost never talk. I don't think she even knows my name, to be honest!” She comments and everyone laughs.

“How not? You have worked for her for three years. You're a saint, this is the new record ... no other assistant has been able to stand it for so long. The maximum was three months,” Naiely added to the chat.

“You're going to laugh at me but I don't think she's that tough. People who live under a mask - like I think she does - usually uses loneliness as a defense mechanism. Maybe out of the workplace she's different!” Valentina had absolutely no reason to defend her boss, but she still did.

“Newspapers and magazines say the opposite. She's like that all the time ... I doubt she has any boyfriend, can you imagine her forcing the poor guy to answer _'Yes, ma'am!_' to everything she says?” Bruno mentioned and everyone laughed hard and loudly.

"Let's go to the movies? _Yes ma'am!”_ \- “Shall we have sex? _Yes ma'am!”_ \- “Are you an idiot to be with me? _YES, MA'AM!"_

In the last comment, everyone responded together laughing nonstop. They continued to criticize Juliana and her awkward manner of relating to other human beings. Valentina felt bad for hearing so much criticism, deep down she admires her boss - although Valentina is a 'nobody' to her.

“I doubt anyone would be able to date that woman! _She's scary, I'm afraid of her!_” Other some guy commented and everyone agreed.

"Exactly! I tried to explain that to them, but they didn't listen to me ... It's almost an impossible mission!” A woman said from the counter; in front of her, several empty whiskey bottles. She turns around and to their surprise, it was _Juliana_.

“HOLY FUCK, we're all fired!” Sergio stated and then an utter silence spread through the place.

Juliana walked over to the table and slapped her hand on the wood, provoking a deafening noise. Everyone widen their eyes, unsure how to react.

“Go on, I don't care. I'm used to hearing that kind of stuff 'bout me!” She declared between sobs - both from her crying and also because the alcohol was affecting her ability to communicate.

“I really am all that crap, and a little more. A boss-shaped devil? _Yes, ma'am!”_ She shouted the last line to emphasize her irony.

All silent. If regret could kill, everyone would still be very much alive because they've lost count of how many times they said similar things about Juliana behind her back. The only new fact now was that she was present this time to hear it all.

Naiely asked Valentina to say something; as her personal assistant, she was the one to have more 'intimacy' with Juliana. Valentina's mouth opened and closed at least a couple of times, but there were no words to express anything at that very moment.

“Miguel!” Juliana shouted the waiter's name.

“Yes, ma’am!” He answered naively, just as he treats all other customers - even though Juliana is a regular, well-known customer at the bar.

"Even he knows!" She mocked and laughed on her own. A wave of remorse washed over her employees, who remained speechless. “Put my staff's account on my behalf, tonight is on me!” She raised her nearly empty glass to the air and then drank the rest of the whiskey.

“That's no need!” Valentina finally found courage to speak. Juliana just smiled at her and walked towards the exit, almost falling.

The group was scared, frozen, not knowing what to say or do. Valentina's heart clenched inside her chest, she was so sorry for everything Juliana had just heard.

“Since when is she here?” Bruno asked the waiter, who went to their table to collect the bill as they would not have to pay anything else for that night.

“Since ten in the morning! She usually comes here at night, but today she came earlier and drank much more than the usual” He simply replied and left.

Everyone felt even worse, but Valentina felt wrecked. The waiter only confirmed what she already suspected; the meeting with Raquel must have been terrible, because Juliana never cancel her appointments. She is always the first to arrive at the company and the last one to leave.

Besides the bad day she had, Juliana yet had to listen her own employees saying bad things about her, literally, 'behind her back'. Valentina could not control herself and ran to the exit without saying goodbye to the others.

As soon as she arrived outside, she witnessed one of the saddest scenes she had ever seen in her life. Juliana was sitting on the curb, in tears. Valentina hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to approach or leave her alone as usual. An inner voice made her walk over to the woman and ask if she could help her.

"Leave me on my own!" Juliana replied without acknowledging who reached her.

"Fine, if you prefer!" Valentina replied but didn't move.

Juliana felt a strange sensation overwhelm her stomach, and within seconds, everything she had drunk all day came up her throat and ‘washed over’ the car tire.

“Shit!” She wiped the rest of the vomit that trickled down her chin with her sleeves and tried to get up to leave. The problem was that the effect of the alcohol had also risen up, making Juliana dizzy to the point of falling. Valentina held her.

"You can't drive like that, not in such state!" Valentina exclaimed as Juliana tried to break free from her arms.

"You don't tell me what to do; I'm your boss, not the contrary!" She replied rather rudely, making Valentina furious.

“You can only tell me what to do inside that building, not out here. I just wanted to help, but you're very ...” Valentina paused to measure her words "…_stubborn!_ Be here all by yourself then.” She shrugged and turned away from Juliana.

While trying to open the car door, Juliana hit the trunk button and it opened up. Within seconds the car began to beep, the alarm went off. As angry as Valentina could be, she also knew that this pathetic scene was a full plate for gossip magazines if any paparazzi was there to take pictures. As she has been doing regularly for the past three years, Valentina swallowed her pride and helped her boss.

“Come on!” Valentina pulled Juliana by the arm, closed the woman's car and set on the alarm. When things could not seem to get worse, Juliana fell asleep - almost as in an alcoholic coma.

With the help of a kind stranger who was passing by at the moment, Valentina propped Juliana up and placed the woman inside her car, so she could drive her home. Her Friday night could not end in a 'better' way. That was unscheduled overtime - she should've listened to her mother’s advice to _never take work home!_

* * *

* * *


	2. C2. Pacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal.

Juliana woke up with a headache as if a herd of elephants had trampled over her. She sits on bed and notices her body dressed in her silk nightgown. She was _home_, her safeplace.

She walks to the bathroom and looks herself in the mirror: _Juliana - the panda bear!_ Her eyelids were so heavy that it was almost impossible to keep them open, but yet she could see the horrible dark circles all around her eyes. After her morning ritual, Juliana goes to the kitchen for water, her body requiring some hydration. As a saying states, “_If getting drunk is how people forget they're only mortal, then hangovers are how they remember it”._ However, Juliana was already used to it, getting drunk was no novelty, but a constant attempt of trying to forget reality - in vain, because she never forgets anything.

Although alcohol has some effect over the body, it does not have over her memory. She always remembers every detail, even though she sometimes gets drunker than an Irish on St. Patrick's Day. And as expected, she remembers everything about the previous night - unfortunately.

Juliana sits on the kitchen counter and drinks her third cup of water in a row, the cold liquid trickling down her throat, slowly helping to quench her thirst. It doesn't take long before Perlita enters in the place. She is Juliana's housemaid, cook, therapist and spiritual guru. Okay, the last two unofficially, but the woman always helps Juliana by listening to her or giving her counseling.

Perla has been working for Juliana for four and a half years, since the young designer's successful career began. She is an older woman with a sad life story. Perlita is Mexican; At 26, she immigrated to the United States in search of a better life. She already had two children when she moved from her country; they stayed in her homeland under the care of their grandmother - Perla's mother. For years she lived hidden from the immigration police, without the right to go home to visit her relatives and consequently her children. Only three years ago, she got a permanent resident visa, but time is cruel. Her children felt 'abandoned' by her and so they refused to encounter Perla after so many years apart.

Maybe some people think she is grumpy, but Juliana knows that much of her "bad mood" is just a shield to do not suffer anymore. The young woman - more than anyone - knows very well that kind of strategy of using certain defense mechanisms can be very effective to push people away; however, one side effect is the judgment of others - only those in pain can truly know how difficult life can be; the outsiders can only imagine but still criticize.

“Another drunken night? You are so irresponsible! Want the papers to talk badly about you even more?” Perlita pinches Juliana's ear like an enraged grandmother would do. “You arrived at two in the morning with your clothes covered by vomit! I should make you wash it all…”Juliana tries to dodge away from the tweaking to no avail. Perla holds her on the chair, and there comes the lecture.

Perlita's voice echoed inside Juliana's head; the migraine and sadness occasioned by the previous day merged, she began to cry. It was a mixture of emptiness with pain, agony, despair, anxiety. All at once. Perla hugged her until she calmed could down, both in silence. After a few minutes, Juliana tried to explain herself but Perla didn't give her a chance to say a single word.

"I do not want to hear excuses! I already told you that if you want to end your liver and your career, it's your problem.” Perlita grunted as she prepared breakfast, or lunch, because it was past two in the afternoon.

Juliana just remembered it was her secretary who took her home. Some scenes from the night slowly drifted through her thoughts, in Full HD quality. Not a single detail was forgotten - the time her employees arrived at the bar, everything they said about about her, Valentina helping her on the street, how the woman took care of her and gave her a ride home, then how she helped her shower and lie down to sleep.

“Shit!” Juliana let one of her thoughts slip, and Perlita slapped her mouth for cursing.

"Eat it all!” She placed an omelet in front of Juliana, who felt her stomach - still sensitive - twist and turn just because of its smell. “Don't make grimaces, eat it! I'll put your clothes in the dryer and when I get back, I want to see this plate empty. Sí?”Juliana just nodded and promptly began to swallow the food.

There's only one person in this entire world capable of telling Juliana what to do, and that person is Perlita. By the time the maid returned to the kitchen, Juliana had eaten everything. With much affection and in a softer way this time, the woman kissed the young brunette's cheek and then lightly patted her face twice to show satisfaction.

“Now tell me what happened! Your secretary called me completely terrified.”

Juliana told every detail of the previous day to Perla, who listened attentively. This time Juliana had plausible reasons for being so desperate - Raquel was pushing things past the edge. They talked for a little over half an hour and Perlita gave some advices to Juliana, as usual.

"Did my secretary tell you anything else?" Juliana asked worriedly.

“Except that you are fucked up and need psychological help? No. She is very professional - and beautiful too.” The last comment was unnecessary, but the woman for some reason made a point of mentioning it. Those words gave Juliana an insight, but she kept it for herself. "She left a note by your bed!"

Juliana ran to her bedroom and saw the piece of paper on the corner table. She quickly found the remote to open the automate windows shutters to let the natural daylight invade and lighten the room.

The note said - _"I hope you're fine! Call me if I can help in any way."_ \- Just below, her personal phone number and her signature: Valentina.

Juliana felt breathless for a few seconds. On Monday they would've to have a very serious conversation.

* * *

Sunday morning. Valentina was Skyping her parents, both wondering when a simple visit from their own daughter could be possible, since she hadn't been home for over two years now. She tried to explain to them that her boss was currently experiencing a very delicate situation and that it would not be possible to let her by herself. Both Lucia and Leon already know the same excuses by heart. Her mother handles it in a better way, but her father vehemently disagrees with his daughter's job. And not only because Valentina hardly ever goes home, but also because Leon thinks Valentina is too devoted for something she's not even being recognized for.

For the past three years, all Valentina's done was to dedicate herself to Juliana. Birthdays, Christmas, Easter, New Year, during an earthquake or an apocalypse, Valentina is always there for her boss - no matter the day, time, or situation. If Juliana snaps her fingers, there goes Valentina running off like a puppy well trained by its owner.

Deep down, Valentina knows that her father has reasons to disapprove her current job, but she also knows it's not just because her absence. Leon had different plans for her future; he wanted her - as an only child - to continue the family business, which is passed down from generation to generation. Notwithstanding, that was not Valentina's dream. So she faced her old man and left home to live her life in between the chaotic NY. However, she could not deny that, so far, all she had acquired were some extra headaches and frustrations, but her pride would not let her give in so easily.

“Valentina, don't you dare telling us you won't be coming home for Thanksgiving! You promised you'd to be here this year.” Lucia questioned with a sad tone that made the young woman's heart clench.

“I'm very sorry ma, but I can't simply leave her now” Valentina wanted to go home so badly, but the fear of asking Juliana for a few days off kept her from even trying.

“Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't come! I tried to warn your mother, but she is stubborn and prefers to delude herself and suffer.” Leon replied angrily, disappointment present on his blue eyes.

“Don't talk like that, Leon!” Lucia tried to repress him, but it was no use.

“I talk like that because it's the truth! Valentina has long forgotten us, her roots. NY changed her, she doesn't care about her family anymore. Now all she cares about is this Juliana who doesn't even give a shit about her” He bellowed, stood up, and left. By then, Valentina was trying hard to suppress the tears that had formed in her eyes.

“Don't be sad about your father, he just misses you. We all do…” Lucia tried to appease the situation. Valentina just faked a smile.

"It's all right, ma. Dad someday will understand... I just need more time to show him that those years of dedication and effort will be worth it very soon!” She replied unsure of her own words. Would it really be worth so many years working for the young designer? Would that lead her to her dreams? Valentina had no answers, and it was then that she decided to say goodbye to her mother.

Lucia gave her a blessing and kissed the screen, as she always did before hanging up. Valentina closed her notebook and burst into tears. After hours of crying, she got up from the couch and decided to go for a run; only Central Park's nature could help to ease her anguish. 15km, sweat dripping all over her skin, and a certainty: she could not give up. It was the moment to impose herself; Juliana couldn't continue to treat her as a no one. The new week would also be the beginning of a new era. Two could play this game, and Valentina was determined to dictate the rules from now on.

* * *

Monday. Almost ten in the morning and Juliana had not yet arrived at the office. Valentina was impatient and overly anxious. The dragon is never late, had something serious happened? Would Juliana fire everyone who was at the bar last Friday night?

After a few mind-boggling thoughts and an array of nervous tics, Valentina saw Juliana stepping out of the elevator. A silence fell over the place. Her throat went dry and her heart pounded, it was a mixture of fear and uncertainty - Juliana was stunning as never, discourteous as always.

“Valentina. Office. Now!” Three words, one at each step. Valentina got up so quickly from her chair that she almost fell over. Sergio, Naiely, Bruno, and everyone else looked at her with pity. The poor assistant was about to face World War III alone, with no allies and no weapons. Valentina took a deep breath and entered the room.

“Close the door and sit down!” Juliana ordered her. The brunette sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room and invited Valentina to do the same. Without understanding, the woman just obeyed.

Juliana watched her in silence and Valentina didn't know what to do. It was an odd strange peculiar moment, _legitimately weird._

"I'd like to thank you for taking me home Friday night." Juliana stated, not looking away from the blue eyes for a second. Valentina was surprised, she'd never expect that.

“No nee-”

"I'm not done talking yet!" Juliana interrupted her and Valentina swallowed the rest of her words. “I remember everything of that night, including telling you about personal matters.” Juliana was referring to the meeting she had with Raquel, and Valentina understood it without the need for further explanation. “So you're the only employee to know about that. I do not think I need to say that you shouldn't mention it to anyone.” Valentina just nodded, unsure if she was allowed to utter anything this time.

“Great!” Juliana replied and deep silence hanged between them after that. It took Valentina a few seconds to process and organize her own thoughts. "Would you be willing to help me?" Juliana asked and Valentina didn't know what to answer. Why couldn't her brain form coherent sentences and order her own mouth to pronounce them?! “I trust very few people; I need to know if I can keep trusting you?” The brunette insisted.

Did that mean Juliana trusted her? Valentina felt such happiness inside her chest that she barely knew how to react. It was after a few seconds of pure ecstasy that she remembered it was her turn to speak. "Hmm ... of course you can ... always!" Things weren't exactly going accordingly to what Valentina had planned during all Sunday, but so far it seemed to be even better. Juliana was _listening_ to her, never in three years the two had such intimate conversation - or no conversation at all. 

"I can help you!" Valentina reaffirmed, almost as a plea.

"You help me so much by doing your job," Juliana answered softly. Valentina felt in the clouds. _Was that even real?_ "But what I have in mind will demand even more from you..." Juliana paused, a little unsure. Valentina could feel the tension in the air. "I know you already dedicate yourself quite a lot, but I really need you. What do you say?"

Valentina didn't know exactly what to say. A _yes_ could mean more hours of work, and a _no_ her career opportunities thrown into the trash. It was the first time Juliana seemed to be finally opening herself up, recognizing Valentina's existence. She could not let that opportunity slip away. After a deep breath, she replied “Count on me boss. Whatever it takes!”

Juliana's introverted smile, though concealed, was a sign that Valentina was making the right decision.

"I knew I could count on you!" Juliana replied and got up to go to her desk. Those words made Valentina smile, it seemed that at last the young designer was recognizing her value. "I need to talk to Raquel, please call her and let her know we'll be in her office in ten minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Valentina replied with a wide smile that naturally settled on her lips.

"Thanks!"

Valentina heard the 'magic word' when she was already at the door to leave the office. That could only be a dream, _in three years_ it was the _first time_ she had heard a ‘thank you’. A simple thanks that made Valentina float.

As soon as she stepped out, everyone was looking forward to hear from her. No one could ever expect that the assistant would leave the office with a bright smile on her face - _tears maybe, but a smile? That was weird._

"How was it? Is everything okay?” Naiely asked what everyone wanted to know.

“Peachy keen! Let's get back to work guys.” Valentina answered already dialing Raquel's extension. No one understood anything, curiosity only increased to know what had happened inside that room.

“Valentina” Juliana left the office and everyone ran back to their respective desks. “I forgot to ask you to schedule a meeting with the fabric suppliers for next Wednesday, if possible” Juliana continued to speak without deeming the attitude of the other employees.

“It's already done boss. I organized everything last week. The meeting details are on your desk.” Valentina responded proud of her own efficiency.

"Great. Thank you!”Juliana replied and went back to her office. As soon as she closed the door a murmur around Valentina automatically began.

"Did she just say _thank you?"_ Sergio asked in shock.

"Yes, second time this morning!" Valentina replied laughing in amazement, as all her colleagues. She could hardly believe it yet.

"What happened? Did she hit her head?” Bruno asked and they all laughed, puzzled.

“Let's work guys!” Valentina suggested and everyone went back to their business, still surprised.

The joy inside Valentina was indescribable. Those were signs of new times, definitely _everything was about to change_.

* * *

Valentina walked beside Juliana down the corridor to the elevator. For the first time the designer asked her assistant to accompany her to Raquel's office. This, no doubt, was a day to be remembered - forever.

Perhaps her boss' predicament made her realize that some change needed to be made. Valentina couldn't be happier about Juliana's new attitudes. At least until that moment.

The two entered Raquel's office, who naturally greeted them with much affection and politeness. The woman is always very friendly and kind. Juliana and Valentina sat side by side in front of a curious and smiling Raquel.

"So Juliana… is everything alright?" Raquel asked expectantly.

"Alright. Actually, all great!” She replied with a wide smile. Hesitant, but very pretty, Valentina thought.

“Wow, so much excitement. It seems you have superb news for me.” Raquel noted, legitimately pleased.

"I do have marvelous news for you, it will make you even happier." Juliana replied and looked at Valentina, who did not understand anything but also smiled. “Well, first of all I'd like to apologize for the rude manner I left your office the last time we talked. I was a little startled about everything - your proposal, the news 'bout your illness, and- ”

Raquel looked at Juliana terrified, and then she glanced at Valentina.

“It's all right, Valentina knows everything. I told her and I completely trust her!”Juliana clarified and Raquel waved a smile. Valentina felt her heart flutter with joy, _that could only be a dream._

“So, I reacted badly because you know I'm not used to people talking bout my personal life, and I got a little scared of those two men telling me what to do and… anyway, you're right Raquel!” Juliana paused to observe her godmother's reaction so far. Raquel had a surprised expression on her face, Juliana laughed internally.

“In fact, I had already understood that life is better when _shared_.” Juliana clasped her hands and connected her fingers to demonstrate with gestures - and forced facial expressions - what her words meant. “I guess I was afraid to admit it.”

Raquel was as bewildered as Valentina. No one could ever imagine those words being spoken by _Juliana Valdes_.

"And what made you change your mind so quickly?" Raquel questioned, clearly suspicious. Juliana smiled and shook her head.

“Not what, but who! And it wasn't that fast, it took me a few months to accept this intense, overwhelming, and fulsome sentiment… it's still hard to deal!" Juliana smashed her hands together to mimic the intensity of the feeling, provoking a loud sound that made Valentina jump in fright. "I couldn't tell you Friday because I was scared, maaan... I still am, to be honest!” Juliana placed her hands over her chest. Valentina understood absofuckinlutely nothing.

"What do you mean by that?" Raquel was already skeptical about Juliana's overexcitement, who realized that perhaps she was exaggerating more than necessary and decided to simplify things.

“I must confess that this is not comfortable for me to declare. You know me for years and you perfectly are aware of how much I appreciate the respect for my private life… ”Juliana was being too dramatic, Raquel wasn't buying it. “This is very difficult for me, especially because it involves work matters with personal life and-”

“Juliana, you've never been a person to do round talks! Don't be a coward now and get to the point.” Raquel definitely knows her very well.

"OK. Well, _I-am-in-love!”_ After Juliana's words, Raquel laughed hard and Valentina almost choked by hearing the news. “Do you want to know the source of my blessings? Here it is!” Juliana reached out both hands to Valentina and smiled.

Raquel frowned and smiled doubtfully. Valentina had no clue of what her boss was talking about.

"That's your secretary!" Raquel mentioned.

"Assistant". Valentina replied. "I'm her personal assistant," she added, her face frozen with no reaction whatsoever. Especially because she did not know how to behave after what Juliana said. Valentina still had no idea what was going on for god's sake.

"Yes I know. And that makes our relation even more complicated, but I can't deny it anymore. I thought it would be better to hide from everyone, but you're right, Raquel. Life is too short to care what other people will think ... I can't blame my heart for falling in love with this wonder!” Juliana continued her performance and gradually Valentina started to connect the dots. She looked at Juliana with a 'what the fuck is that' expression and Juliana winked at her with her left eye.

"Are you telling me you're in love with your personal assistant?" Raquel used Valentina's words this time.

"Isn't that crazy?" Juliana replied with a wry smile.

"Crazy!" Valentina replied, completely frightened.

"You're not making this up just to fool me, aren't you, Juliana?" Raquel questioned, intrigued.

“Making it up? Of course not!” Juliana let out a puff and a nervous laugh. “How could I lie about such pure and legitimate feeling. Isn't that right, _muffin?”_ Juliana squeezed Valentina's cheek, who was completely unresponsive.

“Valentina?” After several seconds of silence watching the young assistant, Raquel brought her to reality.

"What?" She shook her head and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Raquel inquired and laughed.

"She is fine. We're nervous, you know ... this situation between boss and secretary is not easy.” Juliana answered for her.

"Not easy!" Valentina repeated only what her brain was able to process.

“Well, what can I say? I'm happy if you're happy! That sure will be the talk of the town for days. Be prepared to deal with the press and the murmur in the company's hallways when you two assume your relationship!” Raquel said excitedly.

"Relationship?" Valentina repeated in panic.

"Yes, you two are dating. Correct?" Raquel tried to corroborate the ‘obvious’.

"Officially not yet, but I'm preparing a surprise." Juliana whispered to Raquel and blinked, of course Valentina could hear it. “Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. There is a lot of work to do. As much as I want to spend all my time with my _babylicious_, I need to control myself and focus on the tasks of the day!” Juliana was crossing all lines, and Valentina let out a desperate laugh.

"All right! Thank you for sharing with me this great news!” Raquel stood up to hug Juliana and a petrified Valentina. “Just don't forget that you still need to improve your popularity ratings. Dating can help, but it's still just the beginning!” Raquel led them to the door after reminding Juliana of the new clause in their contract.

"Sure thing. Don't worry Raquel, I'll prove to you that I've been trying hard” Juliana responded by pulling Valentina into the elevator. As soon as they were alone, Juliana broke free from her assistant.

They walked in silence to Juliana's office; everyone watching the two of them together. It felt as if Valentina was being judged by her coworkers, and they didn't even have heard the 'news' yet. Valentina closed Juliana's office door and watched the woman continue her tasks naturally as if nothing had happened. A wave of rage and indignation consumed the woman.

"Can you explain to me what just happened?" Valentina asked, totally irritated.

"You were there in the room, you know very well what happened!" Juliana replied without even looking at Valentina. She was back - the heartless woman of steel was back. Valentina felt used and could no longer control her disgust.

“Have you listened to what you just said? _I'm not your girlfriend!”_ Valentina bellowed.

“If you want to keep your job, I suggest two things: one - stop screaming right away, and two - you are my girlfriend from now on!” Juliana clarified, showing no regrets.

"What? No!” Valentina paced, not knowing what else to say. "This cannot be happening!"

“You said yourself: _'count on me for whatever it takes!_' So... Here we are” Juliana continued to move around without looking at her.

“Look at me!” Valentina roared and Juliana promptly did. "You are crazy! Selfish! Clueless!” She was pointing at her boss, tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Done? Have you finished the drama yet?” Juliana questions scornfully. “This is temporary, let's pretend to have a relationship until Raquel is satisfied. You help me, my popularity rates improve, I reward you, and end of the story. No need to react that badly!” The brunette replied and Valentina was about to jump on her neck and strangle Juliana to death.

“This will ruin my professional reputation!” Valentina sat on the couch and began to rub her hands over her face. "This is a nightmare, it can only be a freaking nightmare." She said to herself but Juliana heard it.

“It's not a nightmare, it's reality! And it will only help you professionally. You are dating the heartless woman, this is a great achievement in life. Don't you think so?” Juliana mocked and laughed on her own. Valentina was furious.

“What if I don't accept? I'm not obligated to accept that!” She stood up, determined to resign.

“You're not going to throw away three years of dedication, are you? I know you only work for me because you want to improve your resume to maybe get a better job ... I have contacts and I can refer you to any magazine or newspaper in this country and others. That's if you help me, of course.”

"What? This is blackmail!” Valentina became even more nervous. Juliana shrugged. “I already helped you for three long years. I spend more time in this office than in my own apartment. It's been over two years since I visited my parents last time. I have no social life. And you tell me - with such tranquility - that you knew all this time that I've been waiting for an opportunity to work in my field and that you could've referred me a long time ago and didn't do it? You're a selfish bitch!” Valentina spoke wildly.

"Stop it. Don't you dare talk to me like that again! Do you want the opportunity or not? ”Juliana as always very straightforward.

“Rrrg! I hate you, you know?!" Valentina confessed, her anger controlling her.

“_Everybody Hates Juliana_, they should adapt the name of that TV show… anyway, you have a minute to give me an answer! If you accept my proposal and pretend to be my girlfriend until my popularity ratings increase, I will reward you with a raise and a future recommendation for any newspaper or magazine you want. If you don't, you can walk straight to Human Resources and good luck getting another job on your own!”

Juliana isn't a bad person, and deep down she felt terrible for doing that. But it was her only option, no one in their right mind would accept to date her, so extreme situations require extreme measures.

Valentina was silent for half a minute. She wanted to give up and send Juliana to hell, but her pride wouldn't allow it. Giving up would mean that she'd dedicated three years of her life for nothing. Her father's voice in her mind with the words "I told you so" made her shiver; she wouldn't throw in the towel so easily. Valentina sighed and faced Juliana, who challenged her with her brown eyes. She was tired of it. It was really time to change the rules of the game as she had planned the day before.

“I don't need a raise. I want a month's vacation now and a recommendation for the NY Times when it's all over!” Valentina replied firmly, surprising Juliana.

“A week off and a recommendation a year from now. I need time to find another you.” Juliana bargained.

"No way! Good luck explaining yourself to Raquel, getting a girlfriend, and trying to find another me. Sorry to say but I am unique, boss!” Valentina walked decisively to the door but Juliana ran and kept her from leaving.

“Fine!” They were inches away, breaths gasping at the nervousness of the moment. "Fifteen days off, a raise as a bonus to your salary, and a recommendation for the NY Times a month after the end of our deal!"

It was a good proposition, but Valentina would have to make Juliana suffer all that _she_ had suffered in the last three years to be a fair reward.

“Deal!” Valentina held out her hand and Juliana shook it to seal the pact.

"Deal!" The designer replied with a smile and a sigh of relief. “Where are you going?” Juliana asked as she watched Valentina leaving the office.

“First day off. I need time to process all this and also to plan my trip home on Thanksgiving.” Valentina answered very calmly, inside she was feeling powerful.

“Thanksgiving? This is a week from today! You can't leave me here by myself.” Juliana snapped. Both were at the office's door and everyone else watching their interaction.

"So pack yourself up, _muffin!"_ Valentina whispered in a mocking tone and left Juliana alone. The woman grabbed her purse and cell phone, turned off her computer, and left without looking back and not saying a word to her coworkers who were not understanding what was going on.

Juliana went back to her office, mesmerized. That was an insane plan, but she had no other option. Raquel wouldn't change her mind about the clause, and so Valentina was her only hope.

Valentina got into her car and for a few minutes, she just couldn't stop laughing. She was nervous, anxious and surprised. What was happening? “This woman is crazy!” She commented to herself. It all seemed insane, but at the same time liberating. For the first time in 36 months Valentina felt empowered, master of her own destiny. Juliana needed her, not the other way around. Her luck was changing, though in a very unusual way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love can be the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares.”
> 
> ― Aman Jassal, Rainbow - the shades of love
> 
> Do you agree?


	3. C3. Calm Before The Storm

The clock in the corner of the computer screen marked the first twelve hours of the day. Valentina had left the office in less than an hour ago, and Juliana was already about to go mental. The phone rang minute to minute and the emails didn't cease arriving; it was impossible to focus on choosing the clothing mockups for the new portfolio.

At each electronic clatter, Juliana would feel her brain throbbing. After being for over twenty minutes with her eyes evaluating the same damn drawing, Juliana gives up. She quickly closes the folder and tosses it into the drawer, stress exhaling through her pores.

As she left her office, a grotesque scene - at the very least - passed before her eyes: one of her employees was parading around the room, exhibiting himself amid the desks, while the others pretended to make evaluations of his performance. On A4 white sheets, the red scores were written. He received a seven, an eight, and then a nine. _Nine?_ Juliana laughed internally at the absurdly high score. They all kept having fun, whistling at the young colleague who continued his performance in a shameless and narcissist manner.

Gradually, one by one began to notice Juliana's presence. She was by the door of her office watching that ignominy. The laughter ceased and the tension set in place.

"Oh come on guys, this flawless ass is worth a ten!" Sergio continued to joke around but his colleagues no longer had the same excitement as before.

“Too unbalanced. I'd give you a four - maximum!” Juliana commented and the young man stiffed. Sergio was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The silence in the place was so pure that it was possible to hear the city's sounds outside of the building.

Bruno, who was facing Sergio, silently mouthed to him _'don't turn around'_. Juliana began to move toward him. The soft pitter-patter crunching through the floor behind him almost made his spirit leave his body and hide forever. He closes his eyes but feels the warmth of Juliana's breath on the back of his neck - it was as if the dragon was ready to release its flames to burn his skin. A few inches away from his body, Juliana whispered, “What’s your name,_ top model?”_

Slowly he opened his eyes. Sweat trickled down his face and automatically he gritted his teeth inside his mouth. _That is the end bro_ \- a voice inside his head warned him. 

"S ..." It was the only sound that came out of his mouth. Internally Juliana laughed, but on the outside she kept the poker face. “SérgioMenaLittle” Everything came out at once.

"Turn around" She ordered firmly and he promptly did. “Shoes size?”

"Pardon me?" Sergio asked, quite befuddled.

“In addition to a terrible model, are you also a sluggish man? Shoes size?” She repeated and he looked to his colleagues imploring for help, but no one had the courage to simply breathe at that moment.

“Ma’am, please-” he pleaded, embarrassed. She just raised an eyebrow, inferring that she expected a vocal answer to her previous question. “Seven… seven and a half.” He finally uttered it, low enough so only Juliana would be able to hear it.

“Someone go to the dressing room and bring this Cinderella a shoe size 7 ½, please!” Juliana had not taken her eyes off Sergio's face, he was completely flushed.

After a few minutes, Naiely arrived with a pair of high heels - size 8 - explaining that there were no shoes of the size she demanded. Juliana handed him the Louboutin heels.

“Put them on!” She ordered and some low and demure laughter could be heard in the place. After removing his oxford leather shoes and his socks, Sergio put the high heels on. He vehemently repudiated a few whistles from his buddies, Juliana did her best to do not laugh.

“Now: chin up, belly in, chest up, lean on your heels!” She would softly tap him as she'd straighten his posture. And though he wanted to run away, he obeyed the young designer in whatever she directed him to do.

“Do you want to be a model? You have to do it right. Come on, start walking.” She made room for him and everyone started laughing nonstop.

In the first step he almost fell. In the second step, the floor. Juliana helped him to get up - she was chortling verily and Sergio stood up just to be charmed by her beautiful face while smiling. It was the first time the man and everyone else saw her so relaxed, completely at ease.

Juliana felt her face burn with embarrassment as soon as she realized that everyone was watching her with admiration. The joking time reached its limit.

“You have a new task. You'll walk in those shoes all day until you improve your posture. I'm going home and tomorrow when I arrive I want you to take at least five steps down the hall without tripping.” Everyone continued to mock him, the mood was chill. "If you fall, you will be fired," Juliana added in a serious tone, and the energies quickly shifted from relaxation to apprehension.

“Stuart Little, you will also be responsible for receiving my calls today as Valentina took the day off. Write down all the messages and only call me if it's a life or death matter. If you mess up, it will be your end!”

Sergio just nodded, Juliana's voice echoed inside his head and he lost a little more of his sanity at every word. _‘I am screwed’._

"See y’all tomorrow." She grabbed her purse, her cell phone, her car keys and left - leaving everyone in total dismay.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, it was impossible to contain the laughter. She might have been a bit callous, but she also has the right to have some fun.

* * *

Valentina bought the plane ticket to go home. At the same time that a sense of riddance took over her body, a certain panic was yet lingering in her thoughts. After years without visiting her family, the incertitude of how they'd receive her arouse some apprehension. But what could go wrong?_ ‘It’s just my family, for God’s sake!’_

Doing her best to keep the anxiety under control, she prepared herself a hot bath. The to-do list of the day had an only task _'re-lax'_, and that was what she was going to do. After over an hour in the bathtub, Valentina got dressed, ordered food from her town's fav restaurant, threw her body on the couch, and chose a good book - one that she'd bought for over two years already but never passed from the preface.

While chewing the tasty grilled lobster accompanied by pesto sauce, her eyes enjoyed Nancy Garden's lesbian romance, 'Annie on My Mind'. A feeling of tranquility immersed her at each page she read, with every sip of white wine that accentuated the delicious taste of the food, and with each breeze that entered the window to kiss her skin and her hair, still damp by the soothing shower.

A calm day, a lull she'd not had in a long time.

The hours passed and Valentina didn't care at all about time. There were no notifications, no e-mails, no ringing phones, and especially no _Juliana Valdés._ Thinking of Juliana made her unexpectedly smile, maybe she missed her a little. _"Insane woman!"_ Valentina whispered to herself, laughing at the situation her boss had just put her in.

After slightly shaking off the thoughts that prevented her from carrying with her relaxing activity, the blue eyes focused again on the classic story about two teenage girls who fall in love. Since her love life has been without emotion for a few years now, at least her heart can beat faster for some cheesy but lovely fiction. 

Something cold ran down her chin, slowly contouring and tickling the lines of her neck. The buzzer woke Valentina. "Oh crap!" She wiped the drool that had dripped from the corner of her mouth, took the book off her face and sat on the sofa. She had not even past the second chapter when tiredness won the battle against her brain. It was a spectacular nap, one of those that makes us forget our own name once we wake up.

Again, a sound. This time, a few knocks on the door brought her back to reality. Who could it be? No one knew she was home on a Monday during work hours ...

After quickly fixing her hair and tossing the book on the coffee table, Valentina walked to the door. She looks through the door’s peephole and almost can’t believe what her own eyes caught sight of. She steps back and takes a few seconds to digest that physical presence. Her hands again smoothed her hair and checked if she had a bad breath - nothing unusual for wine and lobster. She heard footsteps moving away along the corridor and quickly opened the door.

Juliana turned around sharply, not knowing what to say. Valentina also seemed unable to express herself with words. The two stood still, looking at each other. It looked like a mimic game, in which both were statues.

After a minute, Valentina's eyes moved down to Juliana's hands. Her boss had a box in her right hand and her bag in the other. Juliana cleared her throat, which was drier than a transport camel's throat walking in the Sahara Desert.

“Wet!” Was the sole word that came out of Juliana's mouth. Internally, the brunette swore because of her stupidity. This obviously is not an appropriate way to start a conversation. Valentina did not move, nor replied. She knew her boss was a weirdo, but Juliana always seem to find a way to surprise.

“Your blouse-” Juliana walked over to Valentina and pointed to the collar of the baby pink shirt that the woman was wearing. "-is wet" 

It was only when Juliana completed the semi-sentence that Valentina slightly pulled the cotton fabric and looked down to confirm that there was a gigantic puddle of drool on the collar of her shirt. Her cheeks instantly heated up, leaving her skin redder than a ruby.

"I was ... mm ... drinking water" It was the first excuse that came to mind. "What are you doing here?" The second reaction was to try to shift the focus of that weird conversation.

Juliana replied by lifting the box, Valentina did not understand what it was suppose to mean. The brunette was nervous, something Valentina had never witnessed before.

“I brought you the contract” Juliana's voice was unsteady, almost unrecognizable. “And a symbolic gratuity... you know” With slow and uncertain movements, Juliana offered her the box.

Valentina held the gift very carefully. She placed the wooden box of just over 40cm against her chest to prevent her shaking hands from dropping it and opened the little golden lock. It was just like a jewelry box, but instead of a gemstone, there was a 750ml bottle of red wine inside.

“Holy sit! Is it a legit Taylor-Fladgate Scion?” Valentina’s jaw was almost hitting the floor.

Juliana smiled proudly, “Yep, 1885!” she stated happily.

“But… this wine is one of the ten most expensive in the world. What should it cost? $ 3500 per bottle?” Valentina asked incredulously. Juliana just smiled, answering the query with the simple gesture. "This is crazy, you don't have to give me such expensive things ..."

“Allow me to clarify that I ain't trying to buy you. I know that most of the time I seem cold and indifferent, but I'm not. I recognize that I'm demanding a lot from you with this deal, but I really need your help. And this is a way to demonstrate that I am grateful for what you are doing for me” Juliana said it all at once. One word per second, just like a soccer narrator.

That was unexpectedly _cute._ Valentina smiled slightly and closed the box.

“And I noticed that you like wine. At the bar ... you were the only one in the table who was drinking wine, while everyone else had bottles of beer and- “Juliana decided to shut up before she spoke more than the necessary. Valentina was positively surprised. Juliana, though drunk, had noticed what she - no, no, no - what everyone was drinking that night.

"Come in!" Valentina invited her, stepping aside to allow Juliana to enter.

The brunette looked around, discreetly observing the place. It is a nice, cozy apartment. Simple furniture, but very tasteful. It isn't big, but it has a wonderful view.

"Wow!" She let out what her mind registered. Central Park from a distance, seen from above, was even more beautiful in a dramatic and eye-catching way.

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” Valentina spoke from behind, watching her boss lose the ability of being eloquent. “Shame that I don’t have much time to relish this privilege”

Juliana swallowed hard at Valentina's last comment. Was her secretary indirectly blaming her for her lack of free time? Of course Valentina was! Does Juliana feel bad about that? Of course she does! Would she demonstrate her guilt? Obviously not!

Juliana turned around in silence, opened her purse and removed a beige envelope from it. Yet silently, she handed it to Valentina.

"What's that?"

"The contract!" Juliana replied blankly. “I went to my personal attorney's office after lunch and decided to bring the document in person. No one but the three of us knows about the deal, and it should remain that way.”

Valentina took two sheets out of the envelope, it was full of clauses and conditions. Her eyes scanned the document, an expression of doubt covered her face.

"I didn't think we were going to formalize anything ... I actually thought my word was enough!" Valentina's voice had a certain annoyance, as if she were offended.

The contract is not to protect me from anything. I trust you". Juliana replied surely, the tension in the atmosphere was so thick that it was nearly touchable. “In fact, the contract is to protect you legally. In case something doesn't go as planned-” The brunette paused, waiting for Valentina to react, but there was no riposte. “I already signed it. You don't need to sign it right now, you can and must read it first. I only ask you to sign the pair of copies and then bring one to me when you're ready."

Juliana walked to the door and left without saying goodbye. Valentina was speechless. At the same time that Juliana gives any hint of being a pleasant person, the Cruella de Vil inside her always take control.

"This is pathetic!" Valentina threw the envelope on the table, frustrated. But why was she feeling so frustrated? It was just a contract. A damn contract that could mean the turning point of her career, career no, of her life.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Valentina asked when she saw Sergio walking around the office in high heels. For a Tuesday, seven-thirty in the morning, that scene was totally bizarre. She placed the two cups of coffee on her table and removed the handle of her briefcase that was across her chest.

“The dragon,” Bruno initiated the explanation, leaning against Valentina’s desk to also watch their friend stumbling around the room.

Naiely also approached them. “She caught him imitating the models and made him walk on heels. She’ll evaluate the poor guy today, if he falls, she’ll fire him!” the woman passed her hand across her throat, simulating a decapitation.

“What?” Valentina laughed, not believing her coworkers overstatements. 

Juliana walked in, surprisingly coming from the stairs. “Morning!” All the employees promptly stiffened their bodies, as a bunch of young cadets fearing their Sergeant. “Stuart Little, in my office now!”

She passed by them all without looking at anyone, not even at Valentina. They shared a few wary glances, but none dared to say a sole word.

“Stuart Little, why is it taking you so long to come here?” She yelled from her office, Sergio pointed to himself as if asking his friends if the Stuart in the matter was him. Bruno nodded, Naiely held the laughter. 

Moving in a feeble and unsteady way, Sergio walked to the room. “Yes, ma’am!” he spoke as he waited for her to look at him. She didn’t.

“Any calls after I left yesterday?” Juliana had her eyes glued on her computer screen, checking the emails.

“Nothing important, ma’am-”

“Come again?” She interrupted him, now almost knocking him out with her fatal stare. “No calls?”

“Yes there were several calls, but none of them was in fact important…” he tried to explain himself, Juliana stood up and he felt as if the world had just stopped spinning at that very second and no other tomorrows would ever come.

“Every call is important! Do you hear me Stuart Little?” he nodded, unable to utter a sound. “Do you think we are here to play? Do you think what we do here is not important?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, Sergio was about to cry when Valentina stepped in.

“Your coffee, ma’am." Val looked at the tremulous man, his eyes filled with fearful tears.

"Stuart, pass to Valentina all the note calls from yesterday." He nodded, breathing erratically. “And you may put your own shoes back on. I hope this will reminder you that you were hired to be my accountant, not a model!” Juliana returned to her desk and Sergio quickly took off the heels and left the room.

Valentina watched the scene in complete silence, but inside she was shouting at Juliana for being so strict. After half a minute, the young designer felt the warmth emanating from the blue eyes. It felt like she was being judged, and in fact she was.

"Anything you'd like to say Valentina?" Juliana asked without looking directly at the secretary, just watching her through the peripheral vision.

“No, ma’am. I'll find my way out. If you need anything just call”. Valentina walked out and slammed the door. Juliana felt her ‘girlfriend's’ vehement disapproval on how she had treated Sergio. After a certain internal debate, Juliana shrugged. It was necessary to maintain order in that place, and she was only fulfilling her role as a boss.

In what seemed to be the length of a blink, a few hours went by quickly. It was already eleven thirty in the morning when Valentina knocked on the door to announce her presence back in the office. Juliana scratched her tired eyes and authorized her secretary to enter. Valentina let Juliana know that she'd been invitated by Raquel for a lunch together. It was then that Juliana had a brilliant idea.

"You are going too!" She warned.

"Where am I going?" Valentina retorted, already knowing the answer.

“Have lunch with me” Juliana replied, finishing the last details of the portfolio. “And with Raquel!” She added, because she simply felt the need to clarify the invitation.

What was heard in response was an ironic laugh. The kind of laugh that the air comes out of the nostril emphasizing the dissatisfaction. Juliana instantly looked at Valentina, who closed the office door and walked closer to her.

“I don't know what type of girlfriend you had before - and its' not like I care about it - but you must know that I'm not your Genie of the magic lamp to comply your wishes when it suits you. This 'dating' being real or not, you must treat me with the due respect. And starting right away, if you don't want it to end before it even begins”

Juliana's eyes widened. Valentina was not kidding, she was empowered and totally right. This was no way to treat a woman, and Juliana knew it.

“Pardon me! I didn't intend to boss you in our relationship too. I mean, our fake relationship”. The brunette babbled the words, a warmth overpowered her body. What was that: fear of Valentina or lust? Or both?

"Ask me nicely!" Valentina had a half smile on her lips, an evident satisfaction on the features of her perfect face.

“What?” Juliana chortled and frowned.

“Ask - me – nicely” Valentina said as if talking to a baby or a puppy. “-to go on a date with you!” 

Juliana let out a nervous laugh, but Valentina was adamant about her demands. After a sigh, the designer quickly asked "Would you like to have lunch with Raquel and I, today?"

Valentina shook her head, negatively. “You can do better, too cold to speak with your beloved girlfriend”

Juliana narrowed her eyes in defiance to Valentina, who had the sexiest and boldest smile on her face. She was enjoying the power, _‘Mmm, she likes to be in charge then...’_ The brunette tried to ward off the improper thoughts and decided that it was time to regain control of the situation. Slowly, Juliana left her desk and walked over to Valentina.

Without warning, Juliana ran her fingers through Valentina's hair, her hand gently sliding to stop at the back of her neck. Juliana leaned over, leaving her lips inches away from the woman's ear. Her thumb caressed with delicate touches the skin of her 'beloved girlfriend', who shivered. Every single strand of hair on Valentina's body was up.

“_Ma boo, wild kitten, lovely angel_... would you please give me the privilege of your presence at today’s noon meal?”

Annnnd Valentina was wet!_ ‘FUCK’ _

Valentina closed her eyes, trying to regain consciousness. Juliana stepped away, waiting for an answer. She smiled victoriously when she noticed the dilated pupils taking over the intense blue.

“You’ll pay for it!” Valentina's lips were dry. She could feel her heart pounding heavely in more than one part of her body.

“Will you make me pay?” Juliana flirted with double meaning of Valentina’s statement, making the woman blush intensely.

Valentina shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, but the designer was faster. “Of course I’ll pay for it…” Juliana stepped closer again, staring directly into her blue eyes. “Anything to please my puddin'. Get ready, please. We leave in fifteen, sugar!” Juliana walked back to her desk, too satisfied with herself. "For lunch, I mean".

Valentina walked to the door, dizzy and aimless. Before she left, she turned around and declared, “We will have to work on nicknames. Your choices are awfully cheesy!”

Juliana burst out laughing as soon as her secretary left the office. Perhaps she could also have some fun with this fictional dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My last months have been incredibly busy, I didn't have time to write or to simply rest. I am so very happy and I hope this new year is full of great things to everyone. Lots of Juliantina to us all! xx


	4. C4. Bitter-sweet infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments, I absolutely love it!

Valentina and Juliana had already arrived at the restaurant and were waiting for Raquel. The seven minutes’ car trip was completely quiet. Juliana had her cell phone in hands, impolitely checking her e-mails while Valentina just watched her.

“Are you always working? Do you ever enjoy normal human activities?”

The question left Valentina's mouth with a tone of irritation, Juliana shrugged.

"What would a normal human activity be?"

"Mmn, I don't know ... what about expressing your ideas or feelings, communicating by spoken words, aka talking?!" Valentina replied sarcastically, then she took a sip of the white wine to soften her bitter palate.

Juliana threw her cell phone in her purse and awkwardly placed both hands on the table, taping her fingernails on the wood surface.

After half a minute of complete weirdness Juliana raised both eyebrows at Valentina, who just tilted her head in reaction.

"So, is that what normal humans do?" Juliana's question made Valentina release a jubilant laugh, the tension drained away.

Valentina asked her how the portfolio prep was flowing so far, something Juliana simply loves to talk about. They talked for five minutes until Raquel finally showed up. The surprise was that Raquel had the company of a woman.

A pretty woman, about 27 years old, with brown hair, green eyes, and a ridiculously white bright smile. Valentina noticed that Juliana's face lit up when she saw the woman, the brunette's body expressed itself with a certain nostalgia and anxiety.

“My God, the traffic in NY is getting worse each and every day. Forgive me for being late, ladies!” Raquel, as always very courteous, apologized while greeting both women. “Oh Valentina, it’s so good that you could join us for lunch. I really want to know more about the woman who is melting my goddaughter's icy heart”

Valentina surrendered to the loving embrace, and with a truthful grin she thanked Raquel for the invitation. Meanwhile, Juliana greeted the other woman very intimately, the two exchanged kisses on the cheeks and an extremely exaggerated amount of hugs. Raquel realized that Valentina watched their interaction suspiciously and decided to make the introductions.

"Valentina, this is my daughter Renata". Only then did the woman finally let go Juliana's arm, the latter yet continued to smile like an idiot. “Renata, this is Valentina. Juliana's girlfriend”.

The woman examined Valentina from head to toe, an inspection that was not discreet and much less well-mannered. After a few seconds, Renata stepped forward and kissed the air twice, once at each side of Valentina's face.

“Junana, why didn't you tell me you were dating? "

_‘What the fuck is Junana?’_ Valentina did her best to hold back a laugh, instantly looking at Juliana who seemed to be in a trance.

Juliana chuckled, nervous to the hilt. "I'm telling you now" Valentina noticed something strange between the two. A stress, perhaps sexual tension? “You look beautiful. You’re always beautiful, but you’re glowing!” Yeah, definitely sexual tension - at least from the designer's part.

Raquel invited them to sit, the waiter served them the same wine that Juliana and Valentina were already relishing and the menu. They were choosing their plates when Valentina noticed that Juliana could not take her eyes off Renata. _'There's no account for taste, clearly'_ Valentina exclaimed internally as she watched her girlfriend circumspectly.

After all the orders were placed, the four women initiated a chitchat. They started with trivial matters as NY’s cold weather, Golden Globe nominations and their favorites, and how Rihanna looked extremely magnificent at Vogue Magazine November’s cover; then comments about scary world politics curiously led to alcohol. Raquel remarked how luscious that wine was.

“It was Valentina’s choice. She really likes wine” Juliana commented, making her girlfriend blush.

“A woman of very good taste, no doubt!” Renata’s statement wasn’t a compliment to Valentina’s taste in wine uniquely. Her eyes laid on Juliana and that was, at very least, rude.

“Thank you!” Valentina answered, placing a kiss on Juliana’s cheek. At the unexpected act, Juliana looked at her and shyly smiled. “But yes, about my wine passion, it is also true. I believe that there isn’t anything wrong in life that can't be fixed by a really good cup of wine.” She completed, Renata looking at her with disgusted eyes. That was Valentina's _Aha_ moment, Juliana and Renata assuredly had a common past that she was about to find more about soon.

“Wow, you’re sincerely passionate about it”. Raquel commented with admiration.

“Yeah, it’s a family thing I guess” Juliana looked at Valentina and timidly smiled after her response, coming to sense at that moment that she didn’t know anything about her girlfriend’s family yet.

“Do they live here? In NY, I mean” Raquel asked, interested.

“No. They live in the other extreme of the country. California” She proudly said, Juliana could see the radiance on her blue stunning eyes.

“A California gurl!” Renata exclaimed, irony in every syllable. “Let me guess; fashion industry, a model body, actress face, chooses wine as if knowing what you're doing, must be a preppy girl… Los Angeles?”

Raquel and Juliana didn't know how to react, Valentina just laughed. She politely replied, “well, first of all thanks for all the compliments. And I chose wine as if knowing what I’m doing because I know what I’m doing. The wine you’re drinking right now, comes from my family’s vineyard. I grew up surrounded by grapes and wine production, so yeah, I think I know a little about wines”. Juliana's mouth was throw wide, her eyes locked on Valentina.

“And no, I'm not from LA. It is a fantastic city, one of which everyone should visit at least once in life. But nothing compares to my beloved Yountville, where I was born and lived most of my life”. Valentina was enjoying Renata, Raquel, and especially Juliana's reactions. “And just as Katy Perry states and I absolutely agree, California girls are unforgettable!” 

_‘And undeniable’. _It was all what Juliana's brain could process at that instant. The young designer looked at the bottle of white wine and read on the label_ ' _Carvajal’s - since 1971’.

“Are you a Carvajal?!” Raquel asked in awe.

“A Carvajal” Juliana repeated, more as a question than an affirmation. Valentina simply nods to affirm, passing her thumb on the mist cold drops that formed on the cup surface - smiling proudly.

“You must miss them a lot, don’t you?” Raquel asked, to break the silence around the table.

“I do. It’s been a couple years since the last time I visited!” Juliana swallowed hard after Valentina’s response, who noticed her discomfort and tried to minimize it. “But it’s ok, I’m going to visit them on the coming week for Thanksgiving”. 

“Oh, that’s so nice!” Raquel replied excitedly. “So Juliana is going to meet the in-laws to-be?”

It wasn't necessary to have any liquid nor food in her mouth to Juliana choke up, _'in-laws to-be'_ was sufficiently suffocating. Renata said nothing, she just watched Valentina and Raquel trying to help Juliana breathe normally again. After a minute and a few water gulps, the young designer calmed down.

“Why are you so uncomfortable by mom's question, Juliana? It's natural to meet the family of the person we're dating, isn't it ?!” Renata had a sordid smile on her face, Juliana blushed, not knowing what to say.

"In fact, it is something very natural Renata". Valentina replied with the same sarcastic tone “And yes, Juliana is going with me to California. It's just that she gets a little nervous about the idea of meeting my parents, but I already told her that my family is super welcoming. Right, Juls?!”

The water in Juliana's mouth was sneezed out through her parted lips and her nose, burning from the septum to the tip of her nostrils. The liquid ran down her chin and she quickly wiped it off as she simultaneously tried to process Valentina's words. She was vertiginous by the tornado of information in a single minute. Valentina had her left arm around her shoulder and neck, calling her Juls, and promising to take her to California to meet the Carvajal family. What? 

“I'm glad that you're planning to spend Thanksgiving together. I was worried about leaving you alone here Juliana, since I'm going to Canada with Renata this weekend!” Raquel spoke, but Juliana didn't give much care to what her godmother was saying, so she just mechanically nodded. "I'm also finally going to meet my only daughter's fiancé-"

"Fiancé?" Juliana interrupted, now paying full attention. “Are you engaged Renata?”

Valentina noticed that Renata deviated her stare so she wouldn't have to glimpse at Juliana's disappointment.

"Engaged! Can you believe that she has been engaged for over six months and only cared to inform her mother today?” Raquel continued speaking without noticing the taut atmosphere that settled among Juliana and Renata.

The woman tried to justify herself, still unable to look at Juliana. “I wanted to give the news personally, mom” 

“And you were blaming me for not telling you that I'm dating? You're engaged, Renata!” Juliana was perplexed and it bothered Valentina a little. Despite that, she did her best not to show her… _dissatisfaction?_

There was no reply. The waiter arrived with their dishes and the four women had lunch in silence. Valentina would glance at Juliana from minute to minute, the brunette seemed to have lost her hunger. Renata was also quieter, perhaps feeling guilty. Raquel and Valentina sometimes mentioned how divinely prepared the food was, but nothing more than short comments.

After lunch, Raquel excused herself and went to the toilet, leaving the three young women alone.

"This is a scam, isn't it?" Renata accused, out of nowhere. “That courtship of yours is a deceit. Mom told me about the new clause in the company's contract. I know you’re lying Juliana, that one is not your type”.

_"That one?"_ Valentina retorted, enraged. “Excuse you, bitch!”

"You're doing it just for looks, aren't you?" Renata insisted, Valentina clenched her fists under the table.

“What if it is? It's none of your business, Renata! Mind about your fiancé and your own life” Juliana replied like a middle school teenager arguing with her bestie.

"I knew it was a lie, you wouldn't date a bumpkin girl..."

“Bumpkin is your hairy as-”

Valentina was about to answer properly, but her words were interrupted by Juliana's lips. Her wide eyes saw Renata's surprised face, and that was enough to convince her to respond to the kiss. Valentina closed her eyes and placed both hands on Juliana's neck, gently slowing the movements of her lips so that the brunette would follow. The kiss that began in a hurry due to the need to prove their relationship, became more tender at every past second.

Juliana felt the warmth of Valentina's soft hands on her skin, stroking her jawline on both sides. In an automatic impulse, Juliana tilted her head and felt Valentina doing the same. The kiss attained a perfectly patterned movement, unhurried and literally mouthwatering.

Valentina's lips simply felt divine; soft as a marshmallow, scented as a flower, the sweetest drug - intoxicating and addictive. By the way, _Renata who?_

Powerless to control her own body, Juliana's tongue gained self life. The tip of her muscle asked for permission to enter Valentina's mouth, sliding on her lower lip. The woman pulled away instantly.

Juliana knew she had crossed the line, so she didn't want to open her eyes to face Valentina. Still with her eyelids closed, she felt a short, docile smack on her lips again, followed by a whisper "Juls, we're on a public place".

Juliana in the fullness of time opened her eyes to encounter a smile on Valentina's swollen red lips, and a 'play along' expression in her blue eyes.

“Sorry, I lose my mind sometimes. Renata, you were saying...” Juliana and Valentina looked at the woman, who seemed to be frozen. Her face showed nothing less than distaste and nuisance.

“The bathroom line was huge, but I finally made it back. What did I miss?” Raquel sat down at the table again and Renata just shook her head. Valentina smiled and wiped the excess of saliva from her lips with the napkin. Seeing Renata speechless was the best response to her offenses.

* * *

Juliana and Valentina went back to the office to finish the working day. They didn't mention anything about lunch, nor the trip, much less about the kiss. As usual, they only talked the necessary when necessary.

It was seven at night when Juliana closed her office to go home. Valentina was the only employee yet there; she always waits for her boss to leave to go home as well.

"Are you still here?" Juliana asked as she turned off the lights in the hall.

"I am," Valentina replied, turning off her computer and gathering her belongings. “Are you still here?"

Juliana giggled and nodded. “I'm, but won't be in a few seconds, and so won't you. Fancy a ride home?"

"Nope, it's alright. I won't deviate you of your way. I can get an Uber, or a taxi-”

“Oh, come on! Are you going to reject a free ride?” Juliana walked towards the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. "Am I that unpleasant?" She asked, without looking at Valentina, who stood behind her awaiting for the elevator car doors to open so they could get in.

"No. You're not that unpleasant” The answer came out in a whisper, Juliana bashfully smiled. The two entered the elevator in silence and silent they remained until Juliana parked the car nearby Valentina's place.

The interaction was even stranger between them, neither knew for sure what to do or say. Forty-seven seconds of nerves and oddity passed before Juliana decided to lastly break the ice.

“About Thanksgiving, you don't have to worry about me. You go and visit your family as we agreed and I'll stay here in NY. When Raquel returns I'll make up some excuse and everything will be fine”

Valentina nodded silently, with a whirlwind of thoughts buzzing her mind at once. Obviously she had affirmed that Juliana would go with her to California to minimize any suspicions that Raquel might had regarding their fake dating. And also to annoy Renata, there's no denying it. But above all, perhaps Valentina had said that because she knew that Juliana would spend another holiday - which is traditionally celebrated with family - alone and working.

In the past three years, Valentina spent Thanksgiving working half period. Once she left the office to celebrate the day with friends, Juliana was the only person to stay. Despite her fame as the 'woman without feelings', Valentina knows that Juliana feels - and feels a lot. The loss of her mother years ago still hurts, and the little that Valentina knows about Juliana's life story is already enough to cognize that this excessive working habit is just an attempt to lessen the immense pain of grief.

_'Don't do this' _her internal voice of prudence tried to advise her.

"It doesn't have to be a lie, you can come with me for Thanksgiving ... if you want to, of course" Valentina replied after a hiatus. _'Did you just do that?'_ The voice once again reverberated inside her head.

"Yountville?" Juliana asked with a sheepish smile at the corner of her mouth, Valentina smiled back. “But your family doesn't know about us! What are they going to think?”

"No, they don't know about us," Valentina agreed, now thinking about what this trip with her boss could mean to her personal life. Juliana looked sad, and it made Valentina's heart sink inside her chest. "But they will know..." She suggested and Juliana's cute dimples appeared again.

“And you know what? This can be excellent to make Raquel believe in this fictional dating even more, and also my grandmother can give me a rest on asking when I'm finally going to introduce someone good enough to join the family” Valentina laughed, Juliana blushed.

"Would I be someone good enough for the Carvajals?" The designer's question created a lump in the other woman's throat.

"Shouldn't you be the one to answer that question?" Juliana laughed at Valentina's cunning, and just silently agreed. "I already bought my ticket, should I buy yours?"

Juliana placed both hands on the steering wheel, squeezing it firmly to ease her apprehension whereas she thought. "Are you sure about that, Valentina?" She asked without looking at the woman, who, in another hand, was eagerly staring at her.

“To be honest, no. I'm not sure". Juliana then rotated her body and head to fix her eyes on the blue ones. “But we are not sure of anything in life. We don't know how tomorrow will be like, we don't know when we the next world war will implode, which candidate will win the next presidential election, nor the day we will die ... and that's not a motive to us stop living, is it?”

Juliana was delighted. "Deep!" She teased.

“This is because I'm still sober. You can't even imagine how I incarnate a philosopher when under the influence of alcohol!” Valentina answered automatically. _‘Maybe you should think before you open your big mouth, Valentina Carvajal?!’_ her brain scolded her again.

“Really? Descartes and Aristotle?” Juliana couldn't let it pass without mocking her.

"More like Simone de Beauvoir or Schopenhauer, but you got the idea!" The two laughed, the interaction much easier between them now.

“Okay, you can buy my ticket. I will reimburse it to you on your next month's wage, and I will also cover all the trip expenses!” Juliana demanded, it was not an option. Valentina nodded and opened the car door to leave. She thanked for the ride and soon disappeared inside her building's lobby.

Juliana leaned her head against the backrest of the car seat and closed her eyes. A smile graced her face as the sensations of the lunch kiss recreated in her memory. She only woke up from the reverie when a taxi driver swore at a tourist that was walking in the middle of the street, probably making a video to post on Instagram.

She shook off her thoughts and laughed at the scene of the tourist guy showing his middle finger to the Indian taxi driver. “This is so New York!” She said to herself while starting the car.

As she passed by the people arguing, she tucked her head out the car window and sang _“Now you're in New York... These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you… hear it for New Yorrrrrk!”_ Alicia Keys would be proud of her. The taxi driver, in another hand, screamed ‘FUCK YOU’ to her with some other Indian words that she didn’t exactly need to understand to know that they were expletives. Juliana left laughing her heart out, just like a bad teen girl joking around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She would never change, but one day at the touch of a fingertip she would fall to dust.”  
― Simone de Beauvoir, The Mandarins


	5. C5. Signals

The night was short for so much insomnia. Something was oddly out of place; The mattress felt harder than the usual and the overheated temperature in the bedroom was making her sweat like a pig. The minus six degrees outside did not match the stifling heat inside the apartment. The air conditioner showed 18ºC in the inside environment, which seemed like a lie to Juliana's boiling body.

After turning her body side to side for forty times, she decides to get out of bed. On the dark path to the kitchen, she hits her little toe on the corner of some furniture, an expletive is released for each second of pain felt. Limping toward the refrigerator, she just wants to find any cold liquid that may help her to cool off. The orange juice trickles down her throat quickly, in less than thirty seconds the bottle is completely empty but Juliana is still sweltering. She then decides to take two ice cubes from the freezer and place them against the burning skin of her neck.

Delirious or not, she could feel the vapor caused by the contact of the frozen water on her fiery body. 

_‘What the hot spell?’_ She grumbles when she realizes that only ice cubes wouldn’t be enough to help her chill. She finds a Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey in the freezer and quickly shoves a full spoon of ice cream inside her mouth. Juliana sits on the kitchen island and savors the frosty sweetened flavored milk fat. Her mind drifts away, far from the reality that she currently lives.

The memories of her as a child appeared before her eyes. Juliana walks with her mother in a park. She sees another kid licking an ice cream cone and looks fixedly at it with much desire. The scalding sun above her head makes it even harder to do not wish for a cold treat. Next to her, Lupita is trying to sell lottery tickets, without much success. Her mother then realizes that she’s been staring at the ice cream, so she kneels in front of Juliana and kisses her forehead.

Juliana remembers perfectly of each word that her mother told her that day._“I'm sorry Juls, we can't afford to buy an ice cream today”._ Obviously, a ten-year-old child could not understand why her mother could not buy her a mere ice cream. Juliana started crying.

Lupita embraced her with affection and patience, with a pain in her chest that only mothers feel when they have to deny something to their children. _“Listen, my love, mom can't buy you ice cream today. But I promise that as soon as I manage to sell the lottery tickets, I’ll buy you a pot. Just for you, ok Juls?” _Tears streamed down her mother's face, and Juliana hugged her tightly. They'd might lacked money, but they had everything else on each other.

Amid the dark apartment, three am sharp, Juliana cries. She misses her mother, and loneliness is suffocating her. The ice cream falls from her hands, and tears from her eyes. A cry of despair, of missing, of fear.

She comes down from the island, picks up the ice cream pot and aggressively throws it into the trash can. Her heart speeds up inside her chest, her breathing becomes labored at each passing second, and air does not seem to reach her lungs. Juliana rushes to the nearest window, but not even the natural breeze is able to help her calm down. She feels dizzy, as if the room is spinning around. Without balance control, Juliana throws herself on the couch and closes her eyes, her hands press on her chest in an attempt to prevent the pain and despair from spreading inside.

_‘Inhale and exhale’ _Juliana tries to focus on her therapist's advice, practicing the breathing exercise that she hasn’t had to perform for a long time. _‘Inhale and exhale’_, she continues to repeat it like a mantra, but it didn’t seem to be working as it should. She feels her hands trembling, her body sweats incessantly_. _Juliana makes a tremendous effort to get up and walk to her room with her trembling legs. She reaches her cellphone, unlocks the screen, and calls for help. Before the last beep, a sleepy voice finally responds on the other side.

"I need help Perlita, please, I need your help"

* * *

A rustle woke her up. Her eyes slowly opened up, the room still completely dark. The mattress that hours ago seemed to be made of concrete, now felt comfortable. But her head still hurt, a relentless migraine.

Juliana notices Perlita's presence in the room, trying to move around carefully to don't make any noise. She sits on the bed and scratches her eyes. Her right hand slides down to her neck, she feels every inch of it stiffed and sore.

"What time is it?"

Perla jumps in fright when she hears Juliana's voice. She walks closer to the young woman and sits on the edge of the bed, cautiously. With the remote, Juliana opens the windows shutters and realizes that the sun had already risen over the horizon. Perlita examines her face closely, like a professional doctor.

"What time is it?" Juliana repeats the question.

"Don't even think you're going to work today!" Perlita gets up and walks to the kitchen. She quickly returns with a cup of tea and a painkiller. "Swallow it!" She demands and Juliana makes a grimace. “Don't make me mad. Swallow it"

Without blinking, Juliana swallows the medicine and the tea. She automatically reaches for her cell phone on the nightstand, but she doesn't find it. Perla stands still in front of Juliana, with her left hand on her waist and with the right one she swings her index finger side to side. _“¡No no no, niña terca!”_

“No hay teléfono para ti hoy. Descansarás, como lo ordenó el médico. Sin trabajo, sin correos electrónicos, o ese maldito Facebook. Comerás una buena sopa de pollo y descansarás todo el día”. = [“There is no phone for you today. You will rest, as ordered by the doctor. No work, no emails, or that damn Facebook. You will eat a good chicken soup and rest all day.”]

With both hands over her face, Juliana blew out a 'fuck my life' breath.

"Y no sirve de nada hacer muecas, las caras feas no me asustan". Perla left the room again, saying a few other words in Spanish. Probably grumbling.

Juliana got up and went to the bathroom. Her face looked tired, she _felt_ tired. An icy bath would do the trick. After cleaning herself from head to toe, she dressed up and walked to the kitchen, where she realized it was already eleven in the morning according to the microwave clock. Perlita had left a bowl of chicken soup cooling off on the table, Juliana sat down and ate her meal in silence. When Perla realized that she was dressed in work clothes, the war began.

“What part of 'you are not going to work today' that you didn't understand? Am I not speaking English? Or are you deaf?” The old woman kept talking, alone. Juliana knew it was useless to fight back.

After a few minutes, Juliana stood up “I already feel much better and I need to go to the office because I have an important meeting today” she replied calmly while washing the dish she had used.

"I won't tell you where I hid your phone," Perlita replied, furious at the young woman's disobedience. Without saying anything, Juliana walked to the kitchen cupboard and took the jar of flour out. She opened it and her cell phone was inside. She laughed at Perla's surprised face watching her wipe the white dust off the device.

“The next time you try to hide it from me, do not to wipe the evidence on your clothes!" Juliana pointed to Perlita's blouse that had white fingerprints on its hem. The two laughed and Juliana hugged her beloved maid and friend. “Thank you for coming to rescue me Perlita, I'm sorry for waking you up so early. And thanks for calling the doctor and taking care of me as well”.

"You know I'm hard on you because I care about you, nena!" Perla gently pinched Juliana's cheeks, who fondly smiled in response. "You need to take care of yourself Juliana, I won't be here for long, you know that"

“Stop the nonsense, Perlita. You'll have to put up with me for many other years still,” Juliana kissed her forehead and walked to her bedroom to get her purse and car keys. When she returned to the kitchen, Perlita gave her a homemade sandwich to take as a snack.

“If you feel bad, come back home immediately. Promise me?"

"I promise Perlita!" Juliana hugged her again and put the sandwich inside her bag.

Before Juliana walked out the door, Perlita confessed, “I wasn't the one who looked after you and called the doctor last night, you know. I arrived here at the usual time, seven in the morning!”

Juliana promptly turns around to look at her, completely confused. She enters the elevator, still puzzled by Perla’s words. She unlocks her phone screen and checks the latest records. Her eyes nearly pops out as she sees the last contact she’d called.

“Fuck, Juliana… You’re a fucking moron!” She rebukes herself, and rushes to the lobby to talk to the concierge as soon as the elevator’s doors opened.

“Mr. Davis, did you let a young woman to enter in my apartment last night?” She questions the old man, who instantly blushes.

“Yes, madam Valdés. Your secretary told you me you were with health problems and needed her help, so I let her in”. At his confirmation, Juliana shivered.

“Fuck, I’m such an idiot!” She whispered with both hands covering her face.

“I hope I didn’t cause you trouble!” The kind old man tried to apologize for any inconvenience, and she didn’t want to make him feel bad for simply doing his job.

“It’s ok Mr. Davis, you did right. Thank you” She rushed her steps to the garage. “I am the one who is fucking it all up!” she completed in her way to her car.

* * *

As she drove to the office, Juliana tried to remember what had happened that night. Nothing came to mind. The last thing she recalls of was her eating ice cream in the kitchen. After that, a complete blackout.

The traffic around lunchtime is hell, and so Juliana took forty minutes longer than usual to get to work. With hasty steps, she went straight to the meeting room. The fabric suppliers were ready to start the meeting with Raquel when Juliana surprised everyone with her unexpected presence.

"Juliana?" Raquel and Valentina spoke in unison.

“Pardon my delay, I had a few minor problems to deal with this morning. Have you started the meeting already?” She took her sunglasses off and instantly killed at least three people by heart attacks caused by her stunning beauty - even without proper sleep. 

"No, we were just about to start." Raquel replied, looking at Valentina who was equally stupefied by Juliana's sudden appearance.

Juliana sat down at the table and turned on her iPad. "So shall we begin? There’s much to discuss!"

The meeting lasted just over an hour, enough for Juliana to choose the fabrics for the new collection. As soon as the suppliers left the meeting room, Raquel closed the door so she could privately talk to Juliana and Valentina.

"What happened to you?" Raquel asked, Juliana quietly continued to write some other notes on post-its.

"Nothing happened. I'm here, aren't I?” The young designer answered her godmother with petulance, childishly grumpy.

Raquel looked at Valentina, who shrugged without knowing why her boss was so snappy.

“You weren't supposed to be here, the doctor said you should rest all day. I passed all the recommendations to Mrs. Perla- “

“Perlita doesn't tell me what to do. Raquel doesn't tell me what to do, and neither do you!” Juliana cuts Valentina off. "And I already said I'm fine"

Valentina swallowed hard, confused by that rude reaction.

“These are not manners to talk to your girlfriend or to me, Juliana. We are concerned about your welfare”

"No need to, cause I already said I'm fine!" Juliana repeated her previous statement, getting even more irritated. “And inside this building Valentina is not my girlfriend, and you're not my godmother Raquel. We are co-workers”.

“And does that give you the right to be rude?” Raquel retorted, Valentina silently watched the two of them arguing. “You had an anxiety attack Juliana, I thought you had already healed. Why didn't you tell me that your crisis returned?” By that point, Raquel was already furiously shouting.

“Because the crisis has not returned. It was a sporadic event!” Juliana replied with the same tone, minimizing the problem. "And you shouldn't have told her about it..." the last sentence was addressed to Valentina, who could see the anger on Juliana's coffee eyes.

“Of course she should have told me. It is your health that we are discussing here, Juliana. Stop being so stubborn and let the people who love you to take care of you”. Raquel, again, answered for Valentina, the latter remained silent. "Go home now, you need to rest and-"

“I already said that I'm fine Raquel” Juliana roared.

“No, you're not fine. You wouldn't have passed out in the middle of the night if you were fine, Juliana!”

“Enough! You are not my mother and you do not tell me what to do!” The sentence came out at once. Clearly, without thinking before speaking. A painful silence spread across the room, Raquel had tears in her eyes. Instant guilt washed over Juliana's body, she knew she'd messed up.

“I know I ain't your mother, Juliana. But I love you as if I were. And for that very reason I will leave you free to do whatever you feel is best for yourself. And I'll still be here if you ever need me!” Raquel replied in a lower, almost inaudible tone.

“Are you going to leave me free to do what I feel is best for myself? Really? How ironic this is, Raquel". The brunette wryly laughed. "Don't you dare saying that you'll give me freedom after putting a damn clause in the company's contract to force me to do what _you_ think is best for me”.

In pain, the truth arises. And again, anger defeats reason. As the old saying goes, _‘When you have nothing productive to say, stay silent’ _but in a moment of fury, not even the wisest person can be reasonable.

“You don't understand yet, but you'll” Raquel walks to the door and leaves the room without saying anything else.

Juliana feels her head pounding; the migraine is back with full force. She rubs her fingers over her eyelids and focus on taking deep breaths, trying to prevent another attack to trigger.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Valentina offers, her voice soft and patient. Juliana looks at her and deeply sighs.

“Why?” The brunette asks.

Valentina frowns, unsure of what that one-word question was supposed to mean.

Juliana places her forehead on the table, the pain inside her head is overwhelming. She uses a few seconds to think, and she hears Valentina asking “Why, what?”. She doesn’t look up. In her mind, Juliana replies the question with another question, _‘why are you being so nice to me?’._

She just wanted to know why Valentina is doing all that for her when she’s been nothing less than a fucking asshole with her for three entire years. Juliana just wanted to know how Valentina could still support her when everyone else loathes her. Why would Valentina leave her apartment and her sleep to help her overcome an anxiety attack in the middle of the night? Why risk her career with a stupid lie for someone not worth it? Why? Why? Why?

The question marks kept on multiplying inside her head. Juliana felt Valentina’s hand resting over hers and she right away looked up. 

“Juls, are you ok?”

Juliana pulled her hand back abruptly, as if Valentina’s skin was on fire and just about to burn hers. ‘_She gotta stop calling me like that’_ Juliana screamed internally, closing her eyes forcefully to ease the pressure inside her head.

“Juls-”

“Don’t call me like that!” Juliana stood up, interrupting the woman. "You don't have to do this anymore."

Valentina was even more bewildered, trying to understand what she had done wrong. "This?"

"_This_... pretending to like me" Juliana paced side to side, trying to push oxygen into her lungs. “Pretending you're worried about me, and pretending to be my girlfriend. I should've known it wouldn't work... I can't ask it of you anymore. It is neither fair nor ethical, much less professional!"

Valentina watched her gesticulating nervously. After a few seconds of consideration, she decided to walk over and hold Juliana's body in place, so she would stop walking in circles like a disoriented person.

“I'm not pretending to like you; I wouldn't be able to pretend to like someone. _I like you_ Juliana, and I admire you. Otherwise I would have resigned a long time ago, don't you think?”

Valentina tried to joke to make Juliana feel more relaxed, but it didn't work. Her comment had the opposite effect, and her boss started crying. For pure impulse, Valentina hugged Juliana, who responded by tightening her arms around her body.

Juliana felt safe with Valentina, a sense of tranquility and certainty. She closed her eyes and her body glued even more to Valentina's, who was softly stroking her back and efficiently helping her to calm down. Juliana pulled away just enough to look Valentina in the eyes, but she was betrayed by her own body. Valentina's lips were more attractive, and like a magnetic force, Juliana couldn't resist the pull. Without control, her body slowly started to lean.

_‘Shit, Juliana!’ _Her conscience screamed at her and she took two steps back. It couldn't be happening, it _shouldn't_ be happening.

“You don't need to pretend anymore. Once Raquel is back from Canada, I will tell her everything. I just need you to give me enough time to hire another secretary. Your recommendation to the Times will be made as agreed, and you are free to work where your talent will be properly appreciated” One word per second and Juliana's eyes were fixed at the floor.

"Come again? Are you firing me?” Valentina couldn't believe it. "Have the decency to look at me, at least!" She shouted and Juliana obeyed. "What did I do wrong?" Valentina wanted to explode, but she contained herself in a few words.

"You did not do anything. I'm being professional-”

"Professional?" Valentina interrupted with a sarcastic laugh. “Were you being professional when you involved me in your nest of lies to deceive your godmother and partner? Were you fucking professional when you blackmailed me to pretend to be your girlfriend without even asking me if I was in a relationship with someone else? Were you being professional when you knew I was working for you to gain experience and yet all you have taught me so far is the type of coffee you freaking like to drink?” Juliana fell silent, she deserved it and she _needed_ to hear it all.

"Were you being professional when you kissed me yesterday, without previous notice or permission, and still, you tried to shove your fucking tongue in my mouth? Were you?" Valentina was on fire, about to burst. “Are you being professional now, firing me for simply taking care of you? I left my house three thirty in the morning after you called me, and do you really think I was 'pretending' that I like you? You are an idiot, Juliana Valdés. A freaking asshole-dork!"

_Indeed, Juliana Valdés is an idiot. _The young designer agreed with her, every word and its meanings. But she couldn't allow it to get worse, she couldn't afford going any further.

“That's why I'm going to tell Raquel the truth, after Thanksgiving. Go home and enjoy your family, I'll fix things”. Her voice was oscillating, regretful and evidently ashamed.

“You'll fix _things?"_ Valentina screamed, completely furious.

“I think I passed the wrong signals” Juliana stammered, making Valentina even more enraged.

“Wrong signals? You are _unbelievable!_” Valentina opened the door to leave the room. “Here is a right and addressed signal at you” She lifted her middle finger and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliana is mastering the 'freaking out' art, isn't she? What now?


	6. C6. Rumor has it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PDQ = pretty damn quick

As fast as possible, Valentina gathered each one of her belongings. All she wanted to do was get out of there. In fact, she wanted to scream, explode, punch someone. Never before had she felt such a devastating anger - distress, annoyance, frustration, inconsolable vexation.

Sick at heart, she did what was possible to prevent the tears to pour of her cloudy eyes. She felt shred, destroyed, miserable. Like a wrecked ship, Valentina’s heart seemed to be drowning to a great depth into an ocean of regret. 

Only if she could go back in time...

But _ifs_, are beyond repair. Between the thoughts of _'what might have been'_ and her father's voice repeating _'I told you so'_ in her head, Valentina bravely succeeded on keeping the composure in front of her colleagues. They watched her leaving without pronouncing a single word, but her inaudibility spoke for itself in many different ways.

Sergio, her closest coworker and personal friend, helped her to carry the cardboard box with her things down to the lobby. Once they were alone, the man asked her what had happened, but she refused on saying. Valentina kissed his cheek in gratitude for his kindness. He stopped a taxi to her and put her stuff in the trunk. She hugged him before departing, and he promised to stop by her place after work.

As soon as the taxi drove away, she fell apart. Fully downhearted, Valentina couldn't bear with the strong urge to cry anymore.

With a hellish headache and a cracked heart, Juliana left the conference room to go to her office. Seeing Valentina's table empty intensified her suffering. But nothing could compare to the accusatory looks of her other employees. Without discretion or fear, everyone internally judged her. Juliana knew that she was being crucified, and she deserved every bad name they called her - woman of steel, cold-blooded, heartless, implacable, a bitch, _asshole-dork._

Valentina's voice echoed inside her ears whilst the disgusted faces continued staring at her. The tips of her fingers started tingling and a sudden hot flush washed over her body. She didn't know if the pain in her chest was occasioned by remorse or if she was indeed having a heart attack.

Juliana rushed to the elevator, holding her body by placing both hands against the wall in front of her. _‘Oh fuck, that’s it. I’m dying’_ her troubled and hectic brain warned her, and an overwhelming sense of choking increased PDQ. Body trembling, strong palpitations. _'No, no, no. Shit. Inhale and exhale’_. Dizziness reaching its peak. _‘Inhale and exhale. Come on Juliana, not here.’_ She kept repeating to herself inwardly, until the damn elevator car finally arrived.

Sergio saw her pale face and promptly tried to help, but she pushed him aside and quickly stepped in. As soon as she arrived at the garage, she threw up. Upset stomach, broken heart. 

* * *

Phone off, resentment on. Valentina was looking for any narcotic to help her cope the pain. She found no beers in her apartment, her only available options were a sleeping pill or Juliana’s wine gift. “Fuck you!” She screamed at the bottle as if it wasn’t a mere inanimate object. Sanity in a moment of fury? Not a possibility. She had to calm herself down before a stroke could worsen the situation, the sedative would do.

_‘Your bad decisions will come back to haunt you’. _That statement has never been so true.

The cellphone started ringing and her heart raced when she saw 'dad' on the screen. It seemed that Leon Carvajal could smell failure from miles away. She tried to ignore it, but the insistence of a second call made her answer.

> _\- 'Hi Dad'_
> 
> _\- ‘Valentina, are you crying?’_

Great. It was exactly what she needed at that very moment - a good dose of ‘congratulations, you’re a loser’ with a hint of ‘I told you this wasn’t the right career for you’. The tightness inside her chest announced that her heart was getting smaller and smaller by second, and it was already in the size of a grape seed.

> _\- ‘What happened?’_ He asked.
> 
> _\- 'I was fired'_ she replied in one go. Bitter words of a cruel truth.
> 
> _\- 'What? Why?’_ Her father sounded surprised, but she could sense his satisfaction even without seeing his face.
> 
> _\- 'What happened Leon?'_ It was her mother's voice.

Nothing is too bad that can't get even worse. Disappointing Lucia - who faced everything and everyone to support her - is by far the worst frustration of her life.

> _\- 'Vale, my love, what happened?'_ Lucia took the phone from her husband's hands. Valentina started crying as soon as she heard her mother's concerned tone.
> 
> _\- 'I'm coming home next week, mom. Daddy was right, my place is not here!’_
> 
> _\- 'Vale...'_
> 
> _\- 'Talk later, ok?!'_

Valentina hung up before the pain could get even more unbearable. There is absolutely nothing worse in life than the sensation of being a failure.

A few knocks on the door were about to interrupt her self-pity moment, but she just refused on checking who was knocking. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she needed solitude and time to think what she'd do next. It's when an obstinate voice resonates ceaselessly behind the door that she decides to get up from the sofa and walk over there to shush it. It was Juliana, the very source of all her pain right there in front of her.

"What do you want? Isn't it enough to suck all of me, like a parasite, during all these years and then simply get rid of me as if I were garbage?”

"You're wrong, I haven't sucked all of you. Yet!"

"What?" Valentina asked, confused.

Without saying anything else, Juliana pushed her into the apartment, closed the door, and threw her against the couch.

"You are not my employee anymore, and I was dying to do that for whole three years”.

“Do what? What you talking about?”

Juliana smiled and laid on top of Valentina. She felt warm lips on her neck, slowly wetting her skin. 

“Wtf are you doing?”

No vocal answer at first, and the kisses turned into soft bites. “Tell me to stop and I’ll!” Juliana offered, Valentina moaned. The brunette had a sexy smile on her face, her eyes darker than the night. 

“I’m gonna suck every inch of you tonight,” Juliana whispered in Valentina’s ear, holding both her hands aside her head. Valentina was literally weak in the legs. “I’ll start with your blood…”

“With my what?” Valentina retorted, opening her eyes instantly. 

Juliana released an evil laugh, pulling her head back to look at Valentina’s eyes. Her pointed canine teeth become longer and sharper, and suddenly, Valentina feels Juliana biting her neck violently. She screams for help, but no one listens.

“Please, don’t! Please…”

A loud sound wakes her up. Her subconscious didn’t give her a break. The effect of the sleep-inducing pill had multiplied her despair, she had one nightmare after another. Valentina looks toward the window and realizes it was already dark outside, the medicine knocked her out.

Her hand massages her neck, and it all seems normal. No bites, no vampire Juliana. The sounds get louder, is she still dreaming? She walks to the door and hears Sergio’s voice on the other side. She opens it and he instantly storms in.

“Valentina, are you ok? You scared the shit out of me!” he hugs her, she still dizzy by the narcotic effect. “I’ve been calling you for hours but it went straight to voicemail. And I’ve been knocking at your door for fifteen minutes!”

Valentina hears his complaints but doesn’t answer. She’s still fuzzy, that nightmare felt so real that she could swear her panties were wet.

“Valentina, when were you thinking on telling me? I thought we were best buddies” Sergio closes the apartment door and she frowns at his question.

“Tell you what?” She frankly has no clue of what he’s accusing her of omitting. 

“Oh come on, it’s everywhere. I knew you were acting weirdly lately, but I would never, _ever_, imagine that you would involve yourself with the dragon!” 

“Involve myself with the…” Nothing was making sense. “Sergio, what are you talking about?”

He simply takes his phone off his pocket and spends a few seconds typing. He hands her his cellphone and… _farewell, world!_ Valentina passes out.

* * *

As soon as the sufficient amount of oxygen found its way back to her brain, Valentina woke up. Sergio was still there, which only meant that what she'd seen on his phone wasn’t part of a nightmare, it was part of a real fucking merciless life.

“Eaaasy, easy!” he helped her to carefully sit down, her face was as white as a ghost. Valentina drank a few gulps of cold water and stood up.

She turns her cellphone on and a million notifications start popping on the screen. 16k mentions on Instagram, other 10k on Facebook and Twitter combined. 17 missing calls from her mother, her father, and Juliana.

“That cannot be fucking happening! FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE!!!!”

“I think I've never heard you saying 'fuck' so many times. I had never heard you swearing before, to be accurate…” Sergio joked, but it was no use. Valentina was tense, utterly stressed out. “Is that why you two had a fight earlier?” he asked, she shook her head. “Then, what happened? I mean, what is going on Valentina?”

Her shaky hands could barely hold the phone, but she kept scrolling through her social media feeds. A picture of her and Juliana kissing, that day at the restaurant, was everywhere.

“A video, there is a video?” She asked, perplexed watching the five-star movie kiss they shared.

“It has reached over four thousand views on Youtube already”. Sergio declared with an incredulous tone, laughing heartedly. “You can delete your Tinder, no one will ever match you again, since you are dating the Woman of Steel”. He wiggles his brows; Valentina rolls her eyes.

Valentina couldn’t do anything other than also release a laugh. Her friend knows how to calm her down. She tossed her phone far away and placed her head in between her legs. Sergio gently caressed her back, trying to comfort the woman.

Nothing is too bad that can't get even worse… Spot on!

Have you ever heard about Murphy's law? Well, it basically is a law of nature which states that _"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong". _

The bread always falls butter side down? The queue on the side always moves faster? Socks always go into the washing machine in pairs, and come out only one foot? Murphy's law!

Not only social medias were reverberating the rumor that Juliana Valdes - the Woman of Steel, stylist prodigy of the century - is dating her secretary. Every gossip magazine and blog in the countryhad a picture of them kissing - _US WEEKLY, OK!, LIFE & STYLE WEEKLY, Radar online, E! online... _all of them and a few others.

But it isn’t all, because there’s a bonus: _"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, **at the worst possible time**." _Valentina was just being part of universe’s experiment right there. When it rains, my friends, it pours! 

Her cellphone starts ringing, and just as in the frightening dream she’d had a couple hours ago, she reads her father’s name on the screen. Trembling head to toe, Valentina answered it.

> _\- ‘Hello!’ _
> 
> _\- ‘Finally Valentina! Your mother is just about to collapse’._ Leon screamed and instantly Lucia took the phone off his hands.

It seemed a Déjà Vu, but much worse. Hopefully vampire Juliana wouldn’t show up later.

> _\- ‘Vale, is it true?’ _Well, hi mother. I’m miserable, thanks for asking. '_Valentina Carvajal, talk to your mother!’ _Lucia insisted, afflicted to the hilt.
> 
> \- ‘_Guess_ _I can’t contradict an image, can I?’ _That was all she could say.

How to refute something everybody was seeing with their own eyes? A picture is worth a thousand words.

> _\- ‘That’s absolutely lovely! Why didn’t you tell us before?'_

What? Did her mother just say the word lovely? The day of terrors is infinite?

> _\- 'Mom, I…’ _she stammered, not knowing how to react.
> 
> _\- 'It surely was an impactful surprise, hearing from the press that my only daughter is dating, but I am also so happy for you my love! Your grandma is freaking out, you can imagine…’_

And here it is, the Murphy’s Law bonus version. 

> \- _‘Is that why she doesn’t come home for so long? Is her girlfriend prohibiting our daughter to visit her own family?’_

Leon’s angry voice echoed in the background, Valentina closed her eyes wishing to everything disappear once she opened them. But it didn’t, it was still there. 

> _\- ‘She didn’t forbid me of anything mom, please tell dad! I was just busy, working…’_
> 
> _\- ‘We know, my love. Your dad is just a bit over shocked by the way the news came to us’._

Lucia was so calm that it made Valentina freak out even more.

> _\- ‘She’ll need our approval still; she cannot date my daughter without our blessing. Valentina has a family, even though she doesn’t remember us, she does!’_

Leon kept yelling in the background, his wife trying to contain his roaring.

> _\- ‘Your dad says your girlfriend needs our approval, I agree with him on that’. _
> 
> _\- ‘I heard, mom. I could hear dad’s screams without a phone device to it!’ _Lucia laughed hard at her daughter’s comment. _‘Well I guess y’all will meet her soon, we’re coming over for Thanksgiving!’_

Wait, what? her consciousness screamed at her. Do you suffer from amnesia Valentina? You and Juliana 'broke up' this morning, scattered brain. She treated you wrong and you showed her your middle finger and slammed the door at her face. How on earth are you promising to introduce her to your parents?

Wherever that ‘Murphy’ dude is, he is laughing out loud.

> _\- ‘Wait, what? Are you coming over for Thanksgiving and bringing her with you? Valentina, that is the best news I've received in so long!’_

Answer her no, answer with a _no_ right now - her brain clamored.

> _\- ‘Yes mom! it would be a surprise, but in the circumstances…’ _

Stupid! Her internal monologue continued. Her heart couldn’t contradict her mother’s happiness, something she hasn’t given her for so long. But, how far a lie would make things better? And here comes the wave of remorse.

> _\- ‘Mom, can we talk later? I’m kinda busy right now… I’ll call you tomorrow, ok? Bye!’_

Valentina hung up in between her mother’s excited whoops. After rubbing both hands on her gelid face, she looked at Sergio, who was completely baffled.

“Are you already taking her to meet your folks? It’s _that _serious and you didn’t bother to tell me? Am I really your friend Valentina?”

“Oh no, Sergio. For the love of Jesus, please. Don’t be dramatic now!”

He stood up to sit by her side. “Dramatic? Do you really think I’m overreacting here?” he placed both hands over his chest, feigning disappointment. Both laughed and she hugged him. “Don’t think that this will excuse you from telling me every detail of what is happening! But for now I’ll let you breathe”

“I am so screwed Sergio; I don’t know what to do. I had a very bad argument with Juliana this morning, and now my parents want to meet her. She said she would find her another secretary, and I called her an idiot – which she totally is. But my family saw the picture of us kissing and now my grandmother is probably doing wedding plans for me already, because let’s face it, I haven’t dated in so long that they presumed I was going to die alone… and now this! Oh-my-Lord, how am I gonna show up at my family’s place alone and depressed? This is my end... I did nothing to deserve such bad end, I am a nice person. I pay my taxes, I help the ones in need, I don’t gossip around-”

“You don’t smoke… you don’t fuck!” Sergio interrupted her outbreak. Valentina was saying three words per millisecond, she was hype. 

“No, I don’t fuck. I don’t even watch porn!” She played along, both laughed hard for a whole minute.

“Listen, sweetheart. I dunno what happened between you and the dragon this morning, and what is happening in general. But whatever this is, just know that nothing is unfixable. All humans make mistakes. And the mistakes we make do not define a person’s character, it’s how you deal with’em that does!”

Valentina let escape a tear or two. Sergio is a very good friend, and equally a fantastic being. 

“Now, you have to talk to her… if you saw the picture and reacted like that, can you imagine how _she_ reacted?!” 

“Holy shit!” Valentina stood up to pick up her phone that she’d thrown in the sofa on the opposite side of the living room. “She had an anxiety attack last night-”

“And this morning, it seems!” he cut her off. “She was pale when we ran on each other in the elevator, and I’m pretty sure she was crying”

Sergio’s words made Valentina feel guilty. She called Juliana’s phone but it went straight to the voicemail. Then she called Perlita and the maid said she hadn’t seen Juliana all day, the last time was before she left to work in the morning. Valentina’s heart clenched.

“Sergio, she’s not home. When did she leave the office?”

“A few minutes after you did, and she didn’t go back!”

“FUCK! I gotta find her… Sergio, I’m sure she’s in trouble and the press will eat her alive!”

“Come on, I’ll go with you” 

Sergio and Valentina left the apartment as soon as possible. Where exactly they were going, they had no clue at all. 


	7. C7. Pot Twist

Upset stomach, broken heart. 

Juliana tried to walk to her car but her legs were too feeble to be effective on such simple task. She leaned herself against the nearest pillar to try to regain control over her body – ineffectively. She was absolutely impotent to prevent the panic from spreading through every cell and fibers of her nervous system.

Sensitive heart versus anxious brain - a battle she's been fighting ever since her mother passed away. There is no winner side, only a common loser.

Just like a baby learning to take its first steps, Juliana ventures to put one foot in front of the other. '_You can make it, c‘mon! Inhale and exhale’_. She walked in a clumsy and extremely groggy way until finally reaching the vehicle.

As life is made out of challenges, the next one is to find the car keys inside her purse. It seems everything else is at reach but the damn keys. Perlita's sandwich, cellphone, makeup, hair brush, ooh pointed object... nah, it was only a pen.

Shaky hands, irritated woman. The dizziness finally convinces Juliana that she won't be able to drive anyway. Afterward vomiting the rest of the chicken soup, she gives up on being stubborn. Juliana bravely withstands the vertigo and makes to the street to stop a taxi.

As soon as she manages to sit in the backseat of the yellow cab, the driver asks ‘Where to, Miss?’. Juliana debates with her own discernment to make a decision. Where to? Coward and useless brain! The young man turns his body around to look at her after such muteness. He offers her a toothy, boyish smile that could charm any woman. Fortunately, Juliana is immune to male hexes.

“Queens Boulevard, please”. Juliana finally comes to a conclusion - chosen by the heart, since her pathetic brain was too busy making her hyperventilate. “Once we get there, I’ll tell you where to stop!” She completes the information and opens the side window in hope that the cold autumn wind might reduce the impression of her body being on fire.

The fourteen minutes ride gave the impression of being five minutes’ length. Juliana directed the taxi driver whither to stop and he parked right in front of where she would go. Where she _should_ go. With two twenty-dollar bills, she paid for the ride that would be charged $24. A nice tip for the nice guy that symbolically saved her life - otherwise, she'd probably be in that garage looking for the keys until now.

At the speed of a turtle, she entered the place. The deep blue - like a clear sky - walls instantly calmed her down. A sense of quietude disseminated inside her head.

“May I help you, Miss…?”

“Valdés. Juliana Valdés!” She replied to the soft voice of a very sympathetic girl. “I need to see Doctor Bárbara, she’s my therapist. I don’t have an appointment scheduled but I really need to talk to her”. Juliana basically begged. Her watered eyes and the visible spasms in her hands left no doubt that she was a case of urgency.

“Please, take a seat. I’ll call the doctor right away!”

Juliana tried to sit her body on the chair, but she was too exhausted to keep her motor coordination in check. The unforgiven gravity reminded her that the center of the earth is stronger than we usually give credit. In a matter of seconds, she was kissing the floor.

* * *

Unable to carry her own weight by herself, Juliana walked to the therapy chamber assisted by two nurses. Barbara greeted Juliana quickly as she laid down on the divan. The dark room was illuminated by a very few candles and dim blue light bulbs.

“For what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, after three months of not seeing you?” The woman questioned with a low and gracious tone of voice. Even without looking at her, Juliana could tell that Barbara was widely smiling.

Before she vocalized an answer, tears fell of her eyes like a waterfall. “I'm down in the dumps. Totally lost and stuck. I can't take it anymore; it became unbearable to deal with”.

The doctor waited a few instants to Juliana add anything else to her response, but she didn’t. “What became unbearable?” Her amicable manner of speaking already filled Juliana's heart with compassion. A unique and rare empathy, gift of very few.

How to put into words an emotional state so overwhelming? How to describe a sensation of crumbling down inwardly? Ephemeral state of mind, heart in halves.

“Let’s say that life is a game of chess… and I don’t know how to play chess”. This, for sure, would qualify as a satisfactory analogy. Barbara released a soft laugh, Juliana is surely one her favorite clients. 

“Let's explore this parallel a little further? You probably know that chess can also be considered as an art and a science. And as you wisely suggested, life sometimes has its similarity to a chess game, presenting itself to us as a scientific matter, or even revealing its artistic side. Now, what do you have to say about it?”

Barbara’s intelligence always amazes Juliana. There’s absolutely nothing in this world the woman doesn’t know about. Differently of her, the young designer never knows how to transform her thoughts into words, which is totally humane, but it can also be a bit nerve-racking to her own pride. 

“Hmn… I feel like the minute I get comfortable or even a bit relaxed, life artistically kicks me in the teeth”. Juliana replied with the serenity she could muster, in other words, trying to look less troubled than she actually was.

Once again, Barbara couldn't contain a giggle. She wrote some observations on her notebook in silence, watching her patient restlessly pinching the corner of her nails skin.

“The last time we talked, you said you couldn't sleep properly because you were experiencing tricky dreams about your childhood. Your mother's remembrance. Have the dreams ceased?"

Somehow the word ‘mother’ made her heart race. The young woman did her best to master the difficulty of concentration. “I’ve not dreamt about her for a while now, at least not as I sleep. I sorta had a flashback with her last night, but I was awake and an anxiety attack trigged”.

Barbara nodded, quietly. Patiently listening.

“I just had a second attack a couple minutes ago, that’s why I came to you…” Juliana confessed, sheepishly.

“I am glad you came!” The doctor answered truthfully, no overstatement. “One of our healing exercises was to talk to yourself; discuss with your brain if such dreams and memories were in fact beneficial to your welfare, as a self-incentive to discover the reason why your body has been using such coping mechanisms. Have you been chatting to your brain lately?”

“Of course I talk to myself! Who do you think that helps me to make bad decisions?!” Juliana replied instantly, so spontaneously that it sounded as a joke. But it wasn’t, she was being utterly honest. 

“Is it only about bad decisions? Or something else?”

Should she keep the secret? A minute passed and Juliana started to cry even harder. She couldn’t hold it anymore, she needed to trust somebody else or she would burst apart. The designer told everything to Barbara, starting with Raquel adding an absurd clause to the company's contract until her awful fight with Valentina that morning. No detail was omitted.

“It seems you were bothered by Renata’s engagement news. Any resentments?” 

Seriously? Of everything else she just said, the doctor was asking about Renata? 

“Not really, just fear I guess” She answered with a shrug, a disdainful look and a wearily voice. 

“Fear of what, specifically?” Barbara kept her questions direct and flat.

Fear of what, Juliana Valdés? She repeated the question to herself and a tiny crease formed between her eyes. She thought starkly, until she finally discerned what was haunting her mornings and nights. “Loneliness”

Barbara closed her notebook, settling it and the pen on the table. “The last time, you told me you enjoyed loneliness. What's changed?”

The questioning was becoming deeper and Juliana wasn’t sure if she wanted to go that far. She looked away, her throat tightening and her eyes burning. Emotions that she's been trying to avoid for so long, were creeping her out. A few seconds passed and she knew exactly what was becoming different. Not what, but who. Valentina, she'd changed everything. But is it too soon to admit? Maybe. Terrified to confess, Juliana shook her head.

“I don’t know. Loneliness is the most familiar feeling I know, perhaps the only”. It wasn’t a lie, but not entirely a truth either. As she's used to, she opted for closing up again. Retreating into a protective shell, saving her own skin. Juliana feels that she has to safeguard and rely on herself, first and ultimately, because she's all she has. “I just don’t feel I am the same person since life broke my heart”.

“And who were you before life broke your heart?” At that point, Barbara wasn’t pausing anymore. 

“Hard to remember, but surely not the dick I’ve become”. She caught a glimpse on her therapist purposefully staring at her, and Juliana knew exactly that look meant 'elaborate it'. So she took a deep breath and tried to explain in a more dynamic way. “The world doesn’t end because someone leaves, but it surely feels like it. And I'm afraid of letting people come into my life, because I'm too familiar with the pain of being left behind. And I don’t think I can deal with such suffering in a larger amount”

“Do you think that pushing people away has helped you to suffer any less?”

Silence. A figurative slap in the face.

“How many things we lose for being afraid of losing?!” Barbara pushed, Juliana was speechless. Sensitively, the doctor understood it was time to cease the questions. Juliana now needed some clarification. “You can’t break what’s already broken, you can only fix it. And not doing anything, won’t help to heal. Nothing changes without endeavor”.

It seemed too obvious, but Juliana found courage to ask anyway. “What would heal a broken heart?”

“You know the answer to that!” Barbara smiled, satisfied with her patient’s curiosity. “Love, Juliana. The heart’s function isn’t uniquely pumping blood to your system, but it also pumps sentiment to your soul. It’s the main vital organ for a reason, be it scientific or emotional.”

Juliana shrugged a little and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “Love doesn't seem to be available nowadays, at least not for me!”

“It isn’t or you don’t allow it be available?” _Aaand... bingo!_ "Love requires patience, Juliana; in every form it appears to us. And without it, life surely feels unbearable to deal with. Love is who we are, Juliana. Most people are deceived by appearances, but the beauty of love is found within. No one can be a good pair if is not a good sole. That's why self-love is the pillar to any relationship – Monogamous, polyamorous or open relationships; friendships, long-distance or casual sex relationships; family, work mates, or even a simple deal to a fake relationship... the list goes on”.

Nothing to say, Juliana could only listen and think about those words. The muscles of her jaw clenched, a reaction to the windstorm inside her chest and the hurricane Katrina inside her brain. It was more than clear that living a life walking on egg shells wasn't doing any good to her.

“Love is what defines and dignifies us. Trying to avoid love because you are afraid of the pain it brings, will only hurt you even more. Denying love is the same that denying your essence, is to repress your nature. Don't be a tyrant of reason, no one ever passes through life being unscathed. To feel is important, and if you continue to refuse to let your heart do its job, you won't evolve. You get stuck, just as you're describing to be right now. Maybe life indeed kicks us in the teeth sometimes, but it's your choice if you'll remain toothless or buy yourself a denture”.

Juliana laughed at the last comment, she should never have abandoned therapy.

“Sometimes, you have to break your heart until it opens”. Barbara stood up. “And if you don’t like being a dick, then don’t be a dick! It’s an option, not a life sentence.”

The brunette smiled. Definitely, she should never have abandoned therapy. “I want to restart the treatment, the whole thing!” Juliana declared, determined. She was tired of fighting a losing battle, but she wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet.

“We can restart the treatment only if you commit yourself to follow the recommendations and don’t abandon the therapy sessions as you did before!” Juliana agreed with a vehement nod and hopeful eyes. “All right, we restart today. You need a complete detoxification. I can smell brimstone from miles away”.

Juliana giggled at the reference; she also missed Barbara’s good sense of humor. 

“You will be out of service the entire day. So I advise you to call, email, text anyone you need to, right now. When we start the session, your phone must remain off. You can only turn it on when we finish the cleaning, ok?!” Barbara instructed and Juliana nodded. The brunette thought on calling Raquel, but she gave up the idea instantly. So she called Valentina. Why? She doesn’t know. Voicemail - thanks universe!

She quickly settled the device on airplane mode and shoved it into her purse. Maybe that was exactly what she needed, disconnect from the world for a while. Following the instructions, Juliana changed her clothes and got ready to start the trip to the cosmos and back. _Off we go!_

* * *

Valentina and Sergio had been driving around the city for over two hours already. Juliana had been missing since the morning of that day, and the car dashboard clock showed 9pm on its screen. Though Valentina was still extremely pissed at her boss slash fake girlfriend's juvenile behavior, she couldn't deny that she was worried as much - if not more.

Juliana's phone was yet unreachable - calls going straight into voicemail. Did the battery run out? Has it been stolen? What if she'd been kidnapped? Despair, sometimes, can be very creative.

“Don't you think we should let Raquel know? I mean, she's her godmother” Sergio suggested naively, he couldn't even start to imagine half of the confusion that had happened in the morning.

Valentina was afflicted to the limit, but likewise she knew she couldn't call Juliana's godmother until she was sure that the brunette hadn't gotten into more trouble. “Sergio, what if we go to the police? Maybe they can help us to find Juliana and...”

“Are you nuts? If you want to put your girlfriend's head on a silver plate and serve it to the press, surely talking to the police will do”. He replied while maintaining his eyes on the road. Realizing that his friend was completely terrified, he tried to minimize the tension that was quickly escalating. “She is fine, Vale. If something bad had happened, we would already have known. She's probably just drowning her frustrations at some bar somewhere in the Big Apple. Sooner or later she will show up!"

Valentina agreed, talking to the police was a stupid idea. And Sergio was twice as right, bad news spread quickly in NYC and lack of information suggests nothing bad. _'Urgg... I hate this woman!’_ But in truth, she knew that all this anger was nothing less than concern. Her chest ached just for thinking that Juliana might be in danger.

When the two friends decided to go to Juliana's place and wait until she'd show up, Valentina's phone rang. On the screen, ‘_Valdés_’ popped. THANK GOD!

"Juliana, are you o-"

Before Valentina could even complete the question, an unknown voice answered. “Miss Carvajal, this is Doctor Blue speaking, Juliana's therapist. Currently she's not with a perfect discernment. For such reason, she can't go to her house by herself and so that is why I'm contacting you!”

She's not with a perfect discernment ... what could that possibly mean? Valentina felt her body stiffening and her mouth drying. "Is she okay?" The question made Sergio park the car, also concerned about potential problems ahead.

"Her health condition is absolutely fine. But there are some side effects on the treatment, and they're still strong by now. So, it is safer for her to have some company - a family member or a friend - until the effects naturally wear off.” The doctor's voice sounded calm and secure, that appeased Valentina’s heart a little.

“Hmn... ok. Can you please send me her current location? I'll immediately pick her up” Sergio promptly took out his cellphone and typed the address on Google Maps. According to the app, they were only half an hour away.

Valentina thanked the doctor and hung up. She and Sergio let out a sigh of relief simultaneously, glad that nothing bad had happened to Juliana.

"Sweet Dreams?" The man asked, a little skeptical.

"It's a therapeutic clinic, it seems," Valentina replied, also unsure of what that place in fact was.

“Jamaica Avenue - Queens Boulevard west, here we go!” Sergio started the car and the two went off to meet their boss.

Juliana had woken up ten minutes ago. After a full day of spiritual and psychological cleaning, her body felt so light that she could soar. Quite different from hours ago, now she's completely serene. Her heart is a little less sore, lighter, under repair. Obviously one session alone would not solve all her problems, but it was certainly helping her to have a better balance between reason and emotion - although Juliana felt like stepping in the clouds at that very moment.

"I've already contacted Miss Carvajal, she'll be here soon to take you home!" Barbara informed her patient, who smiled widely while she played with a piece of brownie in her hand, as if the food were an airplane landing inside her mouth.

“My fake girlfriend? Is she coming?” Juliana asked with her mouth full. A piece of the brownie slipped off her mouth and she laughed and laughed - as if she'd just seen the funniest scene in the world.

Barbara helped her to stand up from bed, the brunette was still laughing. “Yes, your girlfriend is coming for you. Eat the brownie, chocolate will make you feel better!”

"But I'm feeling mag-nif-i-cent!" She replied singing the syllables. “Astonishing phenomenally out-of-this-world, on cloud nine!” Juliana squeezed her therapist’s cheeks and kissed her forehead, her fingers and lips yet covered by chocolate.

“That's great Juliana! But don’t forget, this effect will eventually fade away, and if you feel anxious again-”

“Focus on blue things! _Gotcha._” Juliana interrupted Barbara, blinking clumsily with her left eye and cheek too. “Blue… sky!” She spoke what first came to mind.

“Very good, Juliana. Very good”. Barbara smiled, extremely proud of her client. 

* * *

Sergio made to the clinic in fifteen minutes. Valentina was so nervous that she kept yelling at him to drive faster. As soon as he turned the car engines off Valentina jumped out, basically flying to the place's entrance.

“Valentina, wait!” Sergio tried to match her speed but his legs were too short in comparison to the woman’s. “Valentina, for God’s sake. Slow down! We don’t even know what this place is exactly” he had a point.

They read a sign by the door that said _[Sweet Dreams - Natural therapy and Spiritual Counseling]. _The man instantly shivered, denying to go any farther. Valentina wasn't all secure either, but if Juliana was inside and needing her help, then Valentina would not hesitate to go in. 

“Listen, Sergio. Mature up, ok?! Don't be too narrow minded. Come on, sooner we do this sooner we can go home”.

Even though yet dubious - to do not say scared to death – he accompanied his friend inside. Once they entered, both were surprised by intensity of the blue walls, objects, furniture, and everything else. 

Sergio tried to swallow a sense of panic that was preventing him from breathing. His eyes scanned the environment, by far the weirdest place he'd ever been in life. “Where the hell are we?” his inconsistent voice made Valentina chuckle.

“Nothing of hell!” A voice spoke from behind them, both jumped in fright. “Welcome! I’m Doctor Barbara Blue” She reached her hand to both, they noticed her nails polished on navy blue as they courteously shook it.

Sergio stretched his neck just enough to access Valentina’s ear and whispered, “everything is blue in this place!” his astonished tone made Valentina sharply swallow a chuckle, she then shot him a ‘please, behave’ look and he shushed.

“Colors can be part of a medical treatment”. Barbara resumed speaking after hearing the boy’s comment. “You heard right, colors have an enormous impact on us, psychologically, emotionally and even physically. When feeling overly stressed, the right color can be a useful stress management tool. And blue has a tremendous power. It's a very calmative color that helps to ease the mind, slow down heart rates, diminish blood pressure, and mitigate anxiety. When choosing the right shade of blue, a person can transform from a lion into a kitten”. She finished her explanation, leaving Valentina and Sergio gaping.

At their dumbstruck reaction, Barbara decided to give them a short tour around the clinic and explain to them what exactly they do there.

The clinic performs alternative medicine, in other words, uses of medical treatments that are different of traditional - western's mainstream - therapies. Medicine techniques as acupuncture, chiropractic, and ayurvedic massage are used to treat patients. Also, energy therapies, like Reiki practice, are other available options to clients. And the most common and demanded, Herbal Medicine, an alternative therapy that uses parts of plants - its roots, leaves, berries, or flowers - to heal body and soul.

“Herbal Medicine my ass! I can smell pot from miles away. Let’s name it accordingly, this is marijuana!” Sergio again whispered to Valentina, half amused half suspicious. She quirked her eyebrows warning him to stay quiet.

“You have a good nose!” Barbara commented, and Sergio blushed. _‘And you have a good ear, how could’ve she listened?’_ He thought in disbelief. “In fact, the smell you are detecting right now comes from cannabis plant, but not exclusively. We used other herbs during Juliana's session, not so long ago for instance". The doc clarified.

Valentina and Sergio exchanged a glare after the doctor’s reveal. _‘God please have mercy of us if Juliana is high’_. Valentina said to herself, repeating it in her mind like a prayer. 

“Please Dr. Blue, when can I see Juliana?” Valentina politely asked, Barbara fondly smiled at her.

“I’ll make sure she is ready to leave. Make yourself at home! There are some fresh special brownies on the counter, please, eat as many as you want. It's free, an extended weedend treat" The doctor blinked and left them alone. They then sat down to wait.

Sergio stared at the wall in front of them. He could not hold a belly laugh once he read a quote on the wall _‘Herb is the healing of a nation’_ That was it. By all means, that was simply hilarious. Valentina couldn't keep her blank expression anymore, she also surrendered to a deep guffaw.

“Alternative Medicine? Bullshit! Fancy name for smoking pot”. Sergio stated, scornfully. “They are addressed on _Jamaica_ avenue, quoting blue _Bob Marley_ on the wall, and if I am not mistaken I’ve heard the ‘doctor’ saying extended _weedend_ instead of extended weekend?” 

“Yes, you heard it right. She said weedend!” Valentina confirmed and both burst out laughing. 

Sergio placed a hand over his mouth, as if trying to control his own tongue. “That's some scary shit!” he muffled the words and shook his head.

A couple minutes later Juliana’s figure showed up in the hallway, Barbara leading the way. Valentina felt as if her lips were being pulled back to her ears, so relieved for seeing her boss safe and sound. Well, not _that_ sound. Valentina and Sergio promptly stood up, the woman stepped closer to Juliana and the man stood still in a certain distance to provide them some privacy at first contact.

“Woah! Is that my girlfriend?” Juliana asked her therapist, in complete awe. Valentina swallowed. Reality - all the disorder their lives are right now - just knocked.

“Hi Juls… Juliana” Valentina didn’t know how to properly call her; the last time they spoke, ‘freaking asshole-dork’ was the compliment. 

“Woah!” Juliana repeated, dumbly and goofy.

Barbara interrupted their brief romantic fling to elucidate Valentina about Juliana's current state. Since the morning, she's been experiencing different techniques of treatment. She'd been cleaned with herbal shower, done acupuncture, and inhaled a combination of plant-derived medicines.

A psychoactive substance, as used in her treatment session, acts mainly on the central nervous system. It alters brain function and temporarily changes perception, mood, behavior and consciousness. It helps to relax and gain focus. But as any other traditional medication, there are some side effects. They're: some confusion, unusually talkative, misjudgment of time, increased food craving, giggling without a reason, temporarily lack of coordination, transient mood, and unfiltered honesty.

Valentina was listening attentively to every word the doctor uttered. Barbara handed Juliana’s purse and three small plastic bags filled with herbs to Sergio, since Valentina was too busy helping her girl to remain stable on her feet.

“Guess sweet dreams are made of this?!” he sarcastically spoke while examining the sacs.

“Who am I to disagree!” Barbara replied, same tone. She laughed, Juliana did too. “Juliana must drink the tea once a day until her next appointment, in two weeks”. After all recommendations were made, the doctor hugged the young brunette and they were free to go. 

“Stuart Little?” Juliana shouted as soon as she recognized Sergio. He nodded and shyly smiled, unsure of how to react. “Permission to hug you?”

That was _unexpected_. He looked at Valentina, who shrugged. “Permission granted!” Juliana promptly ran to embrace him tightly, patting his back with quite strength. “Thank you, I guess…” he arched his eyebrows skyward, as if asking Valentina what was going on. She simply smiled and mouthed to him 'must be the pot'. With a frown he nodded in agreement.

The three entered the car and left. 

* * *

On the way to Juliana’s apartment, she asked the boy to stop in a Taco Bell’s drive-thru. The brunette opened the side window and practically laid on top of Valentina to reach the intercom.

“I’ll order in Spanish!” she stated, laughing alone. Sergio searched for Val’s eyes through the reviewer mirror, the woman was struggling to hold Juliana in the back seat.

_“Buenas noches. ¡Siete y nueve, eeehh dos quesos y un tequila, por favor!”_ Juliana kept on giggling and Sergio and Valentina couldn’t do nothing else than laugh too at her horrible Spanish skills. The man apologized with the attendant and placed the order for them. 

Juliana didn’t wait to arrive home to start eating. As she chewed the food, she would release pleasurable sounds, delighting every bite as never before. It was if she could sense fireworks exploding in her tongue buds. Valentina watched her quietly, Juliana moaning made her think about improper things. She quickly doused the smutty thoughts with a mental bucket of ice water.

“Thank you Seth! This food is divine” Juliana’s voice woke her up, and Sergio laughed. 

“You’re welcome Julieta!” he joked back, naturally. Only after the words slipped, he remembered that he was talking with his boss, and worse, Juliana Dragon Valdes. The tense atmosphere was quickly dissolved by Juliana’s loud laughter.

“You’re funny, _Steven!”_ She retorted, unable to stop giggling. Sergio wasn’t sure what the hell Juliana had smoked, but for sure he liked her better that way. Free of worries, relaxed, humane.

“You’re funny too, _Jessica!”_ his answer made Juliana almost pee her pants. Their chortling was so pure and spontaneous that Valentina soon was infected. 

Juliana wiped her tearful eyes and tried to regain her breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun to the point of cry with laughter. “I like you, _Stephen_. Sorry I never told you before!” 

Sergio’s first reaction was losing his ability to speak. His mouth parted and no sound could be uttered. A silence settled into the car, Juliana looked out the window, already focused on something else. The man felt such warmth inside his chest that a few tears filled his eyes. He only smiled and decided to quietly keep driving.

Juliana turned around to catch Valentina staring at her. She slowly lifted her hand and nudged away the long strands of tousled blondish waves that were covering the blue eyes. With a panoramic clear view, Juliana smiled whilst observing the other woman's features.

“Ojos bonitos” the designer risked herself on speaking Spanish once again, and the adorable act made Valentina melt like an ice cube in a warm drink. Besides their earlier fight, deep down Valentina knew that beneath Juliana's exterior tough image lurked was a sensitive soul and a good heart with a limitless capacity of caring and giving.

Valentina was so close to Juliana that she could see the many red veins around her dilated pupil. Dark eyes so impermeable, like black granite. “You have your head in the clouds right now, don’t you?” Valentina whispered, chuckling at seeing Juliana doing a tremendous effort to think.

“I do, and your eyes are the sky”. The answer came out in a serious, low, and sexy tone. “Sorry for my lack of creativity, you must have heard this kind of compliment from a million other people” Juliana seemed embarrassed, but never so sincere.

_‘True fact, but none of them were you’. _Valentina answered internally, incapable to control her own thoughts. Juliana nervously smiled and her dimples cutely formed on her blushed cheeks. She kept observing the shimmering, soft, dark ocean eyes in front of her – so full of life and depth. Those were the kind of eyes Juliana had only read about in books, unconvinced they really existed. The sense of safety that she felt when Valentina hugged her in the morning returned. Juliana was being gradually hypnotized. 

Valentina didn’t know how much longer she could endure Juliana looking at her like this, it surely was making her feel things. Timid, scared, electrified, wishful, and oooh yeah... turned on. The latter, she hadn't felt for someone in a very long time. _‘Basta, no me provoques’ _she shouted inwardly, doing her best to stay still.

“I am sorry I haven't appreciated you as I should. Both of you!” Juliana spoke again, out of the blue. Right then, she was quieter, almost sad. Transient moods side effect mode on.

“It’s ok. We talk later, alright?” Valentina proposed and Juliana only nodded. Her eyes down, a pout on her lips. “Hey, don’t worry. Things will be fine”. Valentina felt the need to wipe that sadness away, even though she wasn’t entirely sure if things would be certainly fine.

“Promise?” Juliana asked, watered eyes and trembling voice. 

“Promise!” Valentina lifted her pinky and Juliana laced hers. “We’re together in this. We have a pact, remember?” The brunette widely smiled and that was Valentina’s reward.

* * *

Sergio helped Valentina to walk Juliana into the elevator. The three in silence, until Juliana started laughing again. The man was so thrilled by his boss’ tranquility that he automatically smiled.

“What?” Valentina asked her, already regretting it.

Juliana giggled, but suddenly made a serious expression. “I was thinking that we never realize the blessings we have until it's gone”. The two looked at her surprised, she nodded clumsily as if she were the thinker of the century. “Wanna an example? I'll give you an example, _Samuel_… When your ass is dirty with pooh pooh, then you realize that you ran out of toilet paper”.

Sergio laughed hard, Valentina rolled her eyes. _‘That night is gonna be looong!’_ she grumbled.

“Oh come on Valeria, that one was good!” the man poked Valentina's arm with his elbow, trying to make his friend relax a little.

_“Valeria!” _The irony felt like tickles to Juliana, she couldn't stop chuckling. “You’re a nice man Sergio, nice man!” She patted his face, twice_. _

“You’re not a bad person yourself_, Jenniffer!”_ he spoke and she playfully narrowed her eyes. Both laughed together again. 

“Sergio, please! She is the one high, not you. Don’t act like a ten years old boy”. Valentina was doing all she could to prevent a giggle because she knew that if they kept incentivizing Juliana like that, it would be impossible to put her to sleep any time soon. 

They walked into the apartment and the man helped Valentina to settle Juliana on the couch. The brunette said bye to Sergio and Val walked him to the door.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you!” She declared as they shared a tight hug. 

“You’re welcome, and you know you can count on me for anything. That applies to your girlfriend too!” he wiggled his brows and both smiled.

“You are truly a nice man, Sergio. Juliana may be high, but she’s right”. Valentina kissed his cheek and he released a soft sigh.

“I don’t know what kind of shit they made her smoke, but I am a hundred percent in favor now. I love _that_ Juliana Valdes so much” he whispered and Valentina couldn’t do anything less than assent.

“Just remember the effect eventually wears off… so, maybe tomorrow she’ll call you Stuart again!”

The two laughed, implicitly agreeing that it’s been a really strange – to do not say fucked up in truthful language - day. 

“I trust your judgment. If you are dating her, then I know she’s a good person. You have an especial gift to see through people’s soul, and that is enough to me to be here for both of you if things get too heavy”. He kissed her forehead and held her face with both hands. “Try to rest tonight and talk to her in the morning. It seems she is not aware of the rumors and posts yet”. He walked to the stairs and disappeared.

His last words made Valentina remember all the mess she’s in. She closed the door and saw Juliana eating the leftovers of their tacos. They had so much to talk… but it would be something to worry about the next day. Right at that moment, she would have to find a way to convince Juliana to take a shower and go to bed. 

“Are you going to sleep here tonight?” The brunette asked as Valentina helped her to walk to her room.

“Yes. It’s too late to go home now and I am going to take care of you. If that is ok?!” Valentina saw Juliana debating internally, waiting until she could come to a final conclusion. 

“It’s ok. Both, you staying here overnight and taking care of me” She tried to side blink, but failed. It was too cute to handle. Juliana sighed loudly, growing sleepy. Valentina thanked heavens for that.

Juliana sat on the edge of the bed and Valentina knelt down to help unzip her boots. “Are you going to undress me, too?” She looked up, shocked. _‘Omg, is she flirting? She’s flirting!’_ Valentina stiffened, speechless.

“It’s ok, I’ll do it!” Juliana broke the silence and started undressing herself. Only in her lingerie, she climbed up in bed and patted the mattress to Valentina join her. “Come on, I don’t bite! You can use any of my sleeping clothes, third drawer” she pointed to the closet and Valentina thanked the concern.

Valentina changed herself, used the toilet, turned off the lights and laid by Juliana’s side in bed. When she thought Juliana was already sleeping, the brunette opened her dilated coffee eyes.

“Thank you for all you did for me until today, even though I don’t deserve it!” Juliana reached Valentina’s hand and placed a kiss on her palm, then held it tight under her chin. She closes her eyes and finally surrenders to her tired brain.

Maybe Murphy’s law in fact be true and anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. But also maybe, and just maybe, all the wrongs happen in the right time and for the right reason. We just need to be open to accept and trust life's plans. 

* * *

* * *

_**P.s.** This chapter has no intention of influencing its readers to consume any type of alternate medicines. The only and main goal here is to have fun. However, as a person who experienced many anxiety attacks and that has been treated with alternate medicine (yes, aka herbal medicine) I thought it could be an interesting subject to bring up. And also yes, I am much better thanks to cannabis and my friends hahahaha… It's time to society stop being so biased and narrow-minded. Spread love and tolerance, Juliantinas! Xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Plot Twist*.**   
_Ooops hahaha_


	8. C∞. The sky is (not) the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told... Undoubtedly, one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. But if the calm precedes the storm, after the storm comes the rainbow. 🌈

Very few times in her life Juliana felt so unconfident. The way to Raquel's office has never been more tortuous, at each step the apprehension intensified. In front of the door, Juliana tried to tame her insecurity with some dose of optimism, _'everything will be fine'_, _'it's just a conversation'_, _'just listen, don't say anything'_. Maybe she could get out of there alive, if she managed to bit her tongue.

She took a profound and prolonged breath that made her chest bulge, then she turned the doorknob to release the latch. Two steps inside and she already knew that the storm was approaching on the horizon was laden with dark and trouble clouds. Raquel was accompanied by the two men whom Juliana did not even remember their names, but they were partially responsible for that stupid clause idea. What for them would be a mere marketing ploy, for Juliana it was torment.

Beside them, Renata. What was she doing there? Juliana walked to the chair and sat down in silence. The four watched her with a certain reproachful - harsh even - look.

“Straight to the point... you have not improved your ratings. The company lost many investors in the past month and our net income is free falling”. Raquel’s words were nonchalantly cold. Maybe she has lost all her patience, the faith that Juliana could change simply ran out of stock for good.

“That means?” The young designer asked, not sure if she wanted to hear an answer.

“Means that it’s time to take measures. I warned you but you failed to comply with my friendly requests. Now it’s time to implement some precautionary methods, before we have to sign a declaration that we're unable to pay the company's outstanding debts”.

Implement precautionary methods? It doesn’t sound any good. Juliana remained quiet, her stomach dropped to her feet. Raquel rubbed both hands on her face; she was struggling, but irreversibly decided. Juliana knew that look, she was very aware of what that left brow arched meant.

“For the sake of everything we’ve built together, I’ll sell my share percentage to the national bank before it's too late”. Raquel looked to Renata, who nodded supportively.

“You can’t do that! Raquel… I… please?! Just give me more time. I know I am hard to deal sometimes… I am stubborn, insolent, a… jackass! But, I swear that I can do better. Please, this is all I have left…” sobbing, Juliana tried. However, her godmother’s eyes revealed that there was no turning back. She’d made her mind.

“Let’s not make it harder, Juliana. Please accept reality and face the consequences with dignity. I cannot let this company bankrupt and you know if we keep in this path, we soon will collapse". Juliana couldn’t accept it; all she’s been doing in the past years is dedicate her life to the job. “For the memory of your mother, be the woman she believed you were!” Raquel crossed the line unacceptably and it was more than enough to ignite the fuse to make Juliana explode.

“DON’T YOU DARE TO SAY A WORD ABOUT MY MOTHER!” Juliana stood up, pointing fingers. Renata placed herself in between her mother and Juliana, trying to avert any possibility of physical contacts. “Don’t make her part of this. You want to give up, fine. Then give up. But don’t be cruel to use this emotional card against me”.

Juliana’s eyes were burning but she refused to cry. Not in front of them, not with the people who is ruining her life watching her. Breaking at their presence was not an option, not after everything she’d been through to be where she is.

“You dishonor your mother!” Raquel replied, in an accusatory tone "You lied to me and to yourself. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out that you were faking a relationship with your secretary?" Juliana looked quizzically to Renata, she deviated her stare. That's it, the snitch. _Betrayer!_ "You disgrace everything she did for you Juliana, all the sacrifice. I feel sorry that you will live and die alone, and simply because you chose it that way. I've done what I could, I have no regrets".

Those words hit her like a wall. She just has been doomed, condemned to eternal solitude and failure. That was the end of the road, the abyss' edge.

“You didn't have the right to decide on selling the shares without my permission”. Juliana wiped the tears that disobediently rolled down her fiery eyes. 

“I do have the right, and I already did it. Guillermo and Erick will contact you once the sale is confirmed”. Raquel sat down, her voice much more stable then. “You can leave my office now!” She indifferently ended their conversation.

Juliana stormed out, aimless. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside the first stall she saw unoccupied. The young designer sat on the toilet and cried. Maybe Raquel was right, she'd dishonored her mother. She’s a failure and it surely hurts to accept the fact. Juliana heard a few steps into the place, there were some employees talking. They were gossiping about the company’s bankrupt rumor.

“I heard that Raquel sold her share. It’s a matter of time 'til the dragon lose everything” One of them declared.

“I feel sorry for her, but at the same time I don’t. It’s like karma, you know… She is just receiving what she’s been giving, the universe is merciless. She’ll learn the hard way!” the other exclaimed.

“We’ve suffered too much on her hands, I don’t feel not even a bit sorry for her. Now she’ll finally understand what feels like to be humiliated and depreciated. It's about time that she gets a taste of her own medicine” A third one added, the other two agreed.

Juliana walked out the bathroom stall and the trio froze. “You know absolutely nothing about my life!” She bellowed, her head pounding and her stomach twisting of anger. “I don’t care what you think. Gather your personal belongings and get out. You are all fired!” Juliana screamed, simmering.

“It doesn't matter. We soon would be unemployed anyway. Your empire is about to perish and I am glad that we don’t need to work for a freak anymore”. One of the women shouted, Juliana would retort but they started laughing.

“Soon you’ll have nothing. Not an employee, not a family, not even your clothes!” The blondie scorned and pointed to her body.

Juliana looked down and realized she was only in her underwear. What? She tried to cover her semi-naked body whereas the women took pictures of her. “Stop it!” She demanded to no avail. They kept laughing of her, she never felt so exposed. Attempting to flee from them she left the bathroom, running to her office. Before she could get there, a crowd formed in the midway preventing her to shelter.

Hands armed with cellphones making videos and taking pictures of her. Some whistles mixed with the loud boos. Symbolically, they were throwing rocks at her, but surely the pain of the judgment felt much worse than any actual physical harm could. She looked around and no one seemed to be willing to help – again and as usual, she was on her own.

Juliana ran to the door, pushing whoever tried to stay in her way. Once she finally managed to reach her office, the room had transformed - she was in a cliff. Two options, go back to the hall of shame or jump. She chose for the latter. Juliana closed her eyes and stepped forward. Falling to an infinite darkness, she felt sorry for everything that couldn't be changed. It was too late for apologies or regrets. Soon the impact of the everlasting nothing.

“NO!”

Juliana felt her body hit the mattress. She sat up in bed hastily, breathless. Passing her hands on her face, she feels the cold sweat all over her skin. Lifting the blanket, she realizes that in fact she's dressed only in her underwear. Quickly turning on the side lamp, she confirmes it was just a nightmare. Quite real, but only a bad dream.

The left side of her bed was empty, but something inside her head was telling her that it shouldn’t be. Juliana scratched her heavy eyelids and yawned. Fragments of the evening were slowly coming back to her, gaining form in her mind just as puzzle pieces fitting together. The smell of seasoned beef and spicy sauce in her fingers left no doubt - Tacos! It brought to her memory that Valentina and Sergio were with her earlier.

_Valentina. _

She jumped off the bed and took from her drawer jammies shorts and an extra sized shirt. Dressing herself up in the way to the living room, she soon caught sight of the woman sleeping on her couch. Juliana felt bad but at the same time immensely relieved to see that Valentina was still there.

Leisurely, she walked closer. Juliana fixed the blanket, covering Valentina’s exposed arms and torso. She spent a few seconds looking at her, feeling an almost uncontrollable urge to slide her fingers on the delicate skin of her perfectly symmetrical face. Juliana retreated - she couldn’t. She has to tame her impetus from now on; for her own protection, it had to stop. Off to the kitchen! 

Her stomach felt like a black hole, the more she ate more she starved. After devouring a whole Goldfish crackers bag, a banana, and a yogurt, she was still hungry. Juliana had half of her body inside the refrigerator, deep diving for whichever leftovers she could find.

“Kinda four hours late for midnight snacks… don't you think so?” Valentina’s voice made her stand up abruptly, hitting the head on the refrigerator’s ceiling. “Shit! Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you”

Rubbing her sore scalp, Juliana laughed. “It’s fine! I am too clumsy” Valentina smiled at the response. She was leaned against the kitchen doorframe, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Juliana’s eyes scanned its way bottom-up, analyzing how her pajamas suited Valentina’s body so perfectly. Once her eyes met the baby blues, she blushed. _Guilty!_

“Sorry if I woke you up. I tried to be as quiet as possible-”

“You didn’t” Valentina intervened the unnecessary apologies, “I was tossing and turning all night. Couldn't sleep. And that's why I came to the couch, didn't want to disturb you...” She felt the need to explain herself, she didn’t want her 'boss' thinking wrong things. Juliana nodded, unsure how to proceed on that conversation.

Juliana placed her hand on the back of her neck, pouting “I was going to make myself some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, would you like some?” she offered, Valentina smiled.

“Mmn… 4am breakfast? That is new for me, but yeah, I'm down!” Valentina’s voice sounded as calm and affable as ever. Juliana beamed, a bit timid and a lot satisfied.

They remained in silence while the brunette toasted the breads. Valentina watched her clinical movements around the kitchen island and her perfectionism to execute each task. After five minutes or so, Juliana had the snacks almost ready.

“Butter or no butter?”

“Butter, please!” Valentina answered, beaming shyly.

“Are you sure? It sounds like you're in a dilemma” Juliana mocked, the other woman laughed.

Her innocuous laughter is so heartwarming. Something to behold. Juliana bit her bottom lip until it stung. Her stare focused on Valentina's tongue licking the strawberry jelly that slipped aside her lips. This was both cute and electrifying, deliciously transforming her body into a shivering, narrowly-controlled mass of need.

_Earth to Juliana._ As soon as she realized what she was doing, Juliana took a huge bite on the sandwich to occupy her mouth and give her brain a new task to focus on. She poured herself some tea and handed a cup to Valentina as well.

“Thank you!”

Juliana only nodded to respond, yet chewing. Valentina looked at her with her lips pursed and with those adorable worried wrinkles between her eyes. “What? You don’t like my top chef peanut butter jelly sandwich?” Valentina giggled blissfully as the question sounded a bit muffled by the food. She then shook her head in denial. “Then?” The brunette insisted after swallowing.

Val held the cup with both hands, examining the liquid. “This tea, is made of … ?”

Juliana couldn’t contain an unrestrained laugh to erupt. She knew right away what Valentina was referring to. “It’s not made of ‘sweet dreams’. It’s chamomile, not Barbara’s herbs. Don’t worry, I won’t drug you!” Valentina chuckled, her face slightly red.

“You remember about yesterday” It wasn’t a question, Valentina was affirming and Juliana simultaneously blinked with both eyes to agree. “Do you feel better?” She asked before sipping the lukewarm tea.

“I actually do feel better. But I just had a very bad and weird dream… maybe the hallucinogenic effects still on. It felt too real, hopefully this is not an omen”.

Valentina hummed, Juliana’s face expression asked her what she was thinking about. “I just would never guess you were the kind of people that believe in presages”. They both remained silent for a while. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Was she going too far? Would Juliana open up for her? Valentina wasn’t sure, but she could try.

Juliana didn’t answer. She washed her plate and cup, dried her hands and walked out the kitchen. _Avoidance tactics._ Juliana likes to keep her feelings and thoughts locked in a safe vault, unable to open without the right combination. It feels like Valentina would always have to play that guessing game, unsure if she could ever win.

“Come with me?” Juliana’s voice startled her, she didn’t expect her to come back. Juliana had a blanket in her hands, Valentina frowned but didn’t ask why. She quickly jumped off the bench and followed her boss.

* * *

Juliana and Valentina sat on the porch. The cold November wind, characteristic of the northern hemisphere, was armored by the fluffy blanket loosely slung around their backs. The wide-ranging skyline was breathtaking, and not even the fall - barely wintry - breeze couldn’t take away the magic of watching NYC from above in the middle of the night. The concrete jungle that is usually chaotic and crazily dynamic under millions of feet, at that very moment was contrastively peaceful.

Their bodies centimeters apart. Shoulders nearly, but not quite, touching. Juliana’s face was white like a porcelain doll, her moister eyes fixed on somewhere ahead – observing something and nothing specific at the same time. Valentina mutely watched her, politely waiting until her boss decided to say something. Anything. But Juliana Valdés is like a mysterious riddle, hard to figure out.

Valentina cleaned her throat and exclaimed, “It’s a very nice view”, carefully trying to bring up a neutral subject between them. Juliana nodded curtly, maybe she didn't even hear what Valentina had just said. What would be occupying her thoughts? What was creeping Juliana's mind out? Valentina had so many questions... but she wasn't sure if the other woman was willing to answer them.

Juliana wanted to trust Valentina, she really did - without reservations. But, the inmost pain inside her chest didn’t allow her to simply let go easily. The intimate, almost cozy, fear that has accompanied her for years always pulls her back, shielding the very few inches of her heart that aren’t yet damaged. Like a rare endangered species, she has to protect herself at all costs or soon all the good parts inside of her will vanish. However, some costs are too high and not everyone can fully understand that.

Her life is like walking in a minefield, at the slightest distraction, things might blow up. She fears that once the atomic bomb of her feelings blast, there will be no safe place to hide. A pandemonium is right on the corner, just waiting to spread.

Her phobias has a ground zero and once had a life. Maria Guadalupe. Thinking about her mother is like pressing an open wound that stills hurt and bleed. Though Juliana had tried to let it cure, no remedies were effective. And also no, not even time was able to heal it so far. It's not about simply forgetting and accepting her mother's death, it's about forgiving. But forgiveness is a prerogative of the brave, and Juliana isn’t sure if she qualifies.

Tears fell off her mocha eyes; Valentina promptly drew a nervous breath. Nervous is an understatement, she was terrified. She wanted to hug Juliana, solace her in her arms. Help that woman to lessen the weight of that burden she carries on her shoulders, even though Valentina doesn't even have a small idea of what Juliana hides behind her tough reputation.

Notably they weren’t that intimate yet to have a heart-to-heart chat, but what was Juliana so afraid of? That Valentina would think less of her? That she’s vulnerable? _But who isn’t!_ Or would she think that Valentina could hurt her in some way?

Valentina knows that there is no secret formula in order to someone trust you, it's about endeavor and merit - you must deserve it first. “Can I tell you something?” The smooth and caring voice woke Juliana from her distraction. She briskly wiped her tears away and nodded, side smiling.

“I’d love to hear you”. The husky tone and the delicacy of her answer instantly turned Valentina into a puddle.

It was impossible to inhibit the smile that formed on her fleshy lips, pleased that Juliana was disposed to listen to whatever she had to say. “I don’t know what bothers you and what is taking your peace away, but you must know that everyone has problems. And..." she paused, searching for the right words. "...and I'd like to tell you that if you want to give me a chance, I'm willing to be worthy of your trust. Sometimes burdens are too heavy to carry on your own, you can always use a friend's shoulder to cry, to share the weight, to rely on... And I think we have a great potential to be friends," she said matter-of-factly.

Juliana laughed, not in a disrespectful way, but in a you-are-so-unbelievably-cute way. “We do have a great potential to be friends”. The words came out naturally, emphasized by a sheepish smile. “I’d like to try”. Screw it, enough of barriers and misgiving. That woman is offering her altruism and friendship, it's past time to Juliana reciprocate some goodwill, at least. And as Barbara advised her, _'if you don't like to be a dick, then don't be a dick. It's an option'_. Juliana definitely chooses to do not be a dick with Valentina anymore.

Valentina looked ahead the horizon again, Juliana attentively watched her. “I left home as soon as I graduated. I’d never left California before, but something inside me would never let me settle down. I had to go other places, wander, discover. My father wasn’t very supportive to my plans, he wanted me to be forever under his wings and to continue the family business. Doing journalism in college was already a tremendous defiance to him since he expected me to do something related to business, so I could manage our vineyard once he retired. He said that if I wanted to have a diploma that wouldn’t pay for my food once I was graduated, then he wouldn’t support me”. She ironically laughed, hurt but at the same time proud of herself.

“I paid for my tuition and other expenses by working mornings and afternoons, so I could study at night. My mother would send me money whenever she could do it behind dad’s back, always standing up for me. But this ain't no merit, lots of other people do that, you know… work your ass off to afford a piece of paper that will change your resumé status”. Juliana nodded, unblinking.

“The real challenge was yet to come. I had to choose between staying home and being miserable but continuing my family’s tradition on winemaking, or leaving to follow my dreams and making them unhappy”.

“You chose to leave” Juliana stated to reaffirm to Valentina that she was all ears - and eyes too, because she couldn’t simply deviate her stare from those most beautiful and honest eyes she’d ever seen in life.

“Yes, I chose disobedience. And my father decided to disinherit me, not only about material things like our family farms and business, but also and foremost from his heart. We didn’t speak to each other for over two entire years; I couldn’t even see my mom. Which above all, was the worst part by far!” Valentina shed some tears, Juliana tried to swallow the knot that formed in her throat.

“We'd exchange letters secretly when possible, but it wasn’t enough. I was in a different city, alone for the first time, and I needed my mom’s support. But dad prohibited her to make any contact with me. He said I wasn’t part of the family anymore, simply because I didn’t want to keep the Carvajals tradition. It broke me for a while, but I had made a decision and I wouldn’t give up - I _couldn’t_ give up”. She laughed self-deprecatingly, remembering all the rough times she’d been through.

“I came to NY, one of the most expensive cities in the country, with a hundred and twenty dollars in my bank account and a few pennies in my pocket. I won’t lie that I wanted to go back as soon as I stepped on Times Square, but my pride made me stay. So, I contacted a college friend who gave me shelter and food at his parents’ place until I could afford living on my own. Long story short, after the two first years my mother showed up at my doorstep unexpectedly. I was already stable by then, at least monetarily and professionally”.

“Did she face your father for you then?!” Juliana asked, keenly interested. 

“Yep, she did. Mom left home to live with me, can you believe that?!” Valentina laughed and cried simultaneously. Juliana felt so much appreciation for Valentina’s mother, even though she doesn't know her personally. “Apparently dad went crazy back home. He loves her too much to the point of not being able to live without her. He appeared in my apartment’s door after a week, begging her on his knees to go back” they laughed together, but soon Valentina’s expression gained a sad shade again. 

“Did he only want your mother back to California, or you as well?”

The silence that followed the question made Juliana shiver more intensely than the bone-chilling breeze that now and then bypassed the blanket's fortress.

“He loves _her_ too much” Valentina finally answered, crestfallen and visibly hurt. “Mom said that the only condition to her to go back was if dad and I could rise the white flag and forgive one another. I know that if wasn’t for her, he would probably never had talked to me again. He’s too stubborn and conservative to accept other people’s perspectives and opinions that differ from his traditionalist mind”

Juliana nodded, feeling sorry that a woman so wonderful as Valentina has no fairly recognition from her father, and that now she's also being undervalued by her stupid boss. Remorse occupied every cell of Juliana’s body.

“Him and I are talking again and I went home to visit a couple times, but nothing feels the same anymore. I still love him, he’s my father after all. But it’s nothing compared to the love I feel for my mother. She’s my best friend, my sister, my confident. I miss her so much, but all I do here is for her too, and she knows it. I just don’t want to disappoint her, that’s the only thing I fear in my life, to let her down…”

Valentina cried as she played with her thin-lengthy fingers trying to ease the agony inside her chest. She’d probably never feel guilt-free about the choices she'd made, notwithstanding her pride. Juliana’s body craved for her to make a move and embrace the woman, but cowardly she held herself in place. She didn’t have the right to comfort Valentina for her father’s pathetic attitudes when she has done the same, if not much worse.

Juliana wanted to say sorry for not giving Valentina all the respect and recognition she deserves, but sometimes only spoken apologies aren’t enough. Words can't redeem what's been done. The only way to demonstrate that she truly cares, and to reciprocate Valentina’s endearment, would be sharing something she’d never told anyone else.

“My name is Juliana Valdés. I’m twenty-six years old, Texan. Lone-wolf, clothes designer, Sagittarian”. Valentina dried her tears and cleaned her nose. Juliana was introducing herself to her? She shifted her body so now she was face-to-face with the brunette, curious to hear more.

“A single mother and her five years old daughter moved from Texas to NYC in search for a better life”. Her voice was unstable, her hands clearly shaking. “When Lupe - my mom - got pregnant, her then boyfriend Macario refused to assume paternity. He used to drink too much and beat her for no reason. An old friend of Lupe's, Francisco, would always help her to hide from the man or to heal her wounds. They became too close and one day Macario found out about their ‘beneficial relationship’ and threatened to kill both Lupita and Francisco. Thinking that they had a long term affair behind his back, Macario was blindly sure that I wasn't his daughter”.

_"How could I never heard about this story before?'_ Valentina asked herself. She thought she knew Juliana Valdes, but clearly she doesn’t.

“2,507 km away from Texas, she tried to give a fresh start to our lives. Francisco moved back to Mexico, where he’s originally from. Life was never easy for us, but at least we were safer here and we had each other. Lupe always did everything she could do for me. She worked hard so I could have both high school and college diplomas, something she never dreamed to achieve herself. Lupita got a part time job at Raquel's family house - the Ortiz-Campbell’s. Traditional and wealthy Spanish-American family”.

Valentina was not sure if Juliana’s red face was caused by anger or humiliation, but obviously none of the options were good prospects anyway.

“Raquel and mom were basically same age; their friendship was spontaneously born. It became even stronger when Raquel got pregnant and her parents kicked her out of their house for dishonoring the family's name by sleeping with a man without being married. My mother gave shelter to her and the baby in our humble two-room house. Mom was Renata's godmother and Raquel is mine as a symbol of their friendship”. 

_‘Oh, Renata and Juliana grew up together then’ _Valentina instantly linked the dots. They're childhood friends, but noticeably there is something else between them. Valentina kept her curiosity for herself, now wasn’t a proper time to be investigative. She remained quiet to hear Juliana.

The Ortiz-Campbell accepted their only daughter and grandchild back after a couple years and obviously Raquel felt like she had an eternal debt with Juliana’s mother. She helped them with all she could and when Juliana graduated from design school, she offered her a partnership. Raquel invested a few hundred dollars in the fashion industry’s new prodigy, who also happened to be her goddaughter. "It all happened so fast that I don't even remember when I started traveling to fashion events overseas and having my pictures on magazines covers". But with fame, comes the price of being famous.

Macario went after them. He didn't want to assume paternity or make up for the lost time, but he wanted money. He started chasing Lupita and Juliana incessantly. Juliana refused to give him any money, because he did not deserve a penny from her or from her mother. Blind by greed, he threatened them to tell the media that Guadalupe had betrayed him when they were younger and so jeopardize Juliana's recently born career with such scandal.

Lupe fell into a deep depression, and Juliana almost went crazy. She practically would interrogate her mother daily to know who her father really was and put a definitive end to all that confusion. But Lupita didn't know for sure, since she indeed had slept with Francisco once. That was an attempt of revenge against Macario for beating and mistreating her, but it was only a one-night stand and not a long affair as he accused her of. "So, I decided to go after Francisco and ask him for a DNA test but he refused it. He was already married to another woman and with three children". Valentina’s eyes filled with tears but she did her best to hold it and be strong for Juliana, who was also trying to keep her emotions under control.

“Macario started pursuing my mother and I more frequently, making chaos of our daily routines. The bastard, one day, was too drunk and chased after Lupita. To flee away from him, she ran in between the cars and crossed the street. Without looking, he tried to catch her but a car killed him on the spot. Mom was remorseful and carried the weight of his death on her shoulders, even though she had no responsibility at all”. Juliana had long gone forgiven her mother because it didn't matter who her father was, but what really mattered was that the two of them - Lupe and her - were a family and that Macario wouldn't never haunt them again, or so she thought.

Lupita's depression only became worse with time. The monsters under her bed, fed by guilty and shame, didn't allow her to sleep anymore and her mind clamored for peace. “One day I arrived home late at night after work and I saw my mother on the floor. What cures can also be poison. The remedies that were supposed to help my mother overcome depression, killed her. Overdose, then a heart attack on the way to the hospital”.

Valentina was sobbing, she couldn’t prevent it anymore.

“I wasn't able to give my mother enough love to help her recover from depression or to prevent her from taking her own life”. Juliana’s confession was filled by pain and remorse.

She has closed herself off to the world for fear of feeling, of not being able to offer enough love, of being rejected by others just as 'both her fathers' refused her. Juliana felt like her mother also gave up on her, and there's nothing worse than not being someone's reason to keep fighting for.

“My mother committed suicide 4 years ago, when I was 21 to 22. Lupita used to tell me that the sky was the limit. She was my biggest fan and most loyal supporter. Once she was gone, the magic and colors of my world were gone with her. I continued to be a stylist because that's all I've left in my life, it's a piece of what my mom and I achieved together and I couldn’t lose it too - I _can’t _lose it”. By then, the words were not sounding very clear. The deep regret and crying were muddling her ability to speak. Valentina didn't think twice and hugged Juliana tightly, the brunette melted in her arms.

Six months after Lupita's death, Juliana started to work like crazy to occupy her mind and heart. A year later, she was elected the most talented stylist of the decade and the youngest to achieve such feat. The following years continued to be very successful, her name increasingly recognized in the fashion world. Now at twenty-six (almost seven) she has a consolidated career and a shattered personal life.

Juliana pulled her body back after a few minutes. She cleaned her sore and wet eyes in her shirt's sleeve. “People say that the sky's the limit because they think that there are no limits and that anything is possible, I disagree with such statement". She resumed talking, Valentina kept silent. Her heart was so small at that moment that she wasn't sure if she was able to keep breathing. She reached for Juliana’s hand and laced their fingers, she needed to express in some way that she was there for her. Juliana tightened the grip in response.

"People use this expression to say that one can achieve anything if they really want to. As if life were summed up only in earth and sky, bad or good, day and night, republicans or democrats, men and women. There are many possibilities beyond the opposite poles, there is an endless list of other stuff in amid. Between love and hate for example, there is pain, agony, passion, fear, and many other feelings. _The sky is not the limit_. Death is the limit because life is the beginning. And death is literally the limit because we don’t know what the next step, day, or drop that will lead us to the culminant end". Valentina nodded, amazed by Juliana’s lucidity.

"Opposite poles only exist to remind us that life requires balance, and I've been oblivious about it for so long. I’ve been neglecting my emotions and focusing only in the reason - work became my escape route. I am insensible because I can’t afford hurting anymore. I stopped to appreciate the things and the people that really matter, it transformed me in the woman of steel and it might make me lose the company I so fought to build".

“No Juliana, you’re not insensible. In fact, you feel too much!” Valentina felt the need to stand up for her, an instinctive reaction. “You just don’t know how to deal with so many emotions at once… You’re not what magazines and critics say about you-”

“I don’t know who am I anymore, Valentina!” Juliana interrupted her, she felt unworthy of such sympathy and compassion. “After some time you start to believe what people say about you, even though if you pretend you don’t care. A lie repeated a thousand times becomes a truth, and sometimes it is easier - and less troubled - to simply accept the names people call you than trust who you truly are. It became my personality, and ultimately, who Juliana Valdés is”.

NO! Valentina wanted to scream. Life can be so arduous sometimes, so unfair. And mostly because we make it hard, as if existing wasn't a challenge itself. 

Juliana doesn't deserve not even half of the criticism and bad judgments that she'd been exposed to in the past years. Valentina's heart was in million pieces, she wanted to yell to the world how unfairly everyone has treated that awe-inspiring and talented woman in front of her.

But, as well known, society is not made of fairness. We build our beliefs in presumptions and selfishness. We judge the book by its cover and the first impression is always the last. Humanity is not made of 'only-humans', but - instead and unfortunately - it is made of ‘self-righteous perfect beings’ who seem immune to commit any mistakes in life and for that has the right to point fingers at others. Bullshit!

“Juliana, listen to me. What happened to your mother is awful and I am so sooo sorry. But it wasn’t your fault and she didn’t do it because you didn’t love her enough, do you hear me?” Valentina coped Juliana’s face with both hands, firmly looking at her crying eyes. “You’re not alone. It might take some time to you to trust me fully, but I promise won’t give up on you. I admire you and I never, ever, thought you were what the media tells about you. I'm so glad you shared with me a little part of your life and that I could know a bit more about your true heart. Now, can you please let me be the friend you need? Please?!”

Juliana fell speechless. It’s so hard to let go, and not because she doesn’t want to, but because she _really wants_ to. Valentina is a very especial being and this is exactly what scares Juliana so much, because she fears to harm her. Valentina is one of the rare people that can separate observation from preconceptions. She sees things and people in their unique ways, when most people only see what they expect.

“I may have not demonstrated it to you in the best possible manner for the past years, but I admire your capacity to be so genuinely nice. I don’t know one person in that company that dislikes you-”

Juliana’s comment made Valentina release a nose laugh “Oh, believe me. There probably is-”

“Then is pure envy. I never met someone so altruistic and caring as you. It terrifies the shit out of me, because I don’t know how to deal with it. So it was much easier for me to do not talk to you too much, push you away. I'm very sorry for that!” She looked truly ashamed, disconsolate even. "I'm also sorry for being a prick and for you having to endure my lack of sensibility all those years. You deserve much better, and that’s why I freaked out as soon as the voice of reason spoke to me yesterday. I don’t want to put you in the middle of the mess my life is, I just couldn’t explain to you in a polite way... But I was utterly honest when I said that I want to fix things, so you won’t have to lie anymore”

“I believe you!” her answer was secure and direct. “And I appreciate the apologies but I think you should let me be the judge of my own decisions. If I told I'd help you, it's because I'm completely aware of what I'm doing". 

Juliana opened her mouth to reply, but her brain let her down on the simple mission of forming coherent thoughts. 

“About our deal… we need to talk, Juliana! Things might have turned out to be a little more complex-”

“Can we wait, though? It seems we already talked for over two hours because the sun is just about to rise!” Juliana pointed out and Valentina looked ahead. The dazzling sunrays illuminating the skyline little by little.

Maybe Juliana was postponing their talk because she didn’t want to hear Valentina say that their deal was definitely over, and so, she would have to think in another way to convince Raquel that she could do better on her ratings. One thing Juliana was completely sure of: she needs to make some changes before her nightmare of hours ago became reality. Her eyes filled with rueful tears; maybe the rising sun in the horizon was a metaphorical reminder that fortunately nothing remains the same forever, life is mutable and dynamic. Every cloud has a silver lining.

“Did you know that the sun never rises in the same position?” Juliana asked, her moist eyes yet focused on the sky. Valentina shook her head. A low “No, I didn’t know” demonstrated her surprise and admiration for Juliana’s cleverness.

“If you get up to watch the sunrise every day, you will notice that the sun comes up a minute later than the previous day, depending on the season, that is. For example, today is Thursday 21st of November, the sun will be up at 6:49. Yesterday it was up at 6:48 and the day before at 6:47. Tomorrow, it will rise at 6:50 exactly”.

“Do you usually watch the sunrise?” Valentina now had an amused smile on her lips, absolutely delighted. 

“Yeah, that’s why I'm the first to arrive in the office!” Juliana's sarcastic answer made Valentina giggle.

“And why is it always one minute later, do you care to share Juliana Stephen Hawkins Valdes?” The brunette laughed hard at Valentina’s mockery tone.

“Well, it is not always one minute later. Like I said, it depends on the season. By early January it starts decreasing one minute until the end of May. In the summer, middle of June, it goes back to counting one minute ahead at each day”.

The two smiled to each other, eyes locked. Juliana felt her stomach twisting. _‘Dangerous waters, Valdes… keep talking’._

She listened to her brain and continued her random fun scientific facts. “The tilt of Earth's axis of rotation makes the position of the Sun vary, Kepler's law states that planets revolve in elliptical orbits. This means that the Sun travels across the sky at slightly different speeds from day to day depending upon where Earth is in its orbit. The combination of Earth's elliptical orbit and the tilt of its axis results in the Sun taking different paths across the sky each day. So, if you take a picture of the Sun's position in the sky at the same time each day of the year, by the 365th day you'll notice that it makes a figure-8 shape (or an infinite symbol). This phenomenon is known as Analemma”.

“WOW!” Valentina would never think about such a simple thing as the position of the sun rising every day. This is so _ordinary_… but Juliana has nothing of ordinary, she is extraordinary in all means.

“What? It’s nothing, really”. Juliana blushed, the other woman’s reaction made her think that her nerdy skills might had made her to look like a weirdo. “I have normal IQ levels, I’m just curious. At least when I was younger I used to pay attention to things like that, the sky always fascinated me. I did this experiment on seventh grade for a science project, and since then I wake up to watch the sunrise every day, no exceptions”. Why was she feeling the need to explain herself to Valentina too much like that? Stupid! _'At least finish the thought before she thinks you are literally a lunatic…'_

“I am just telling you all this because I don’t believe the sky is the limit like mom used to tell me and how most people believe it is. Nature affirms that to us by forming an infinite symbol every year with the sun’s rotation. The sky is part of the interminable, of the unpredictable”. Juliana pauses to take a deep breath. Their hands were still clasped; she admires it for a few seconds, caressing Valentina's fingers with her thumb. Anxiety starts to accelerate her heartbeat but her therapist’s advice came to mind, ‘_focus on blue things’._ Juliana then lifts her eyes and fixates them on Valentina’s, concentrating on its vivid blue color - so overpowering and so relaxing at the same time.

“_You_ are unpredictable, Juliana Valdes!” Valentina whispers, Juliana bashfully grins.

“The signs aren't always explicit, not everything is what it seems to be. I am not that asshole people say I'm, at least not all the time!” She clarifies and both chuckle.

They shared a comfortable silence. Valentina leaned her head on Juliana's shoulders and they sat there, together, watching the sunrise. Their bodies uniting perfectly as if they've done it thousands of times before. A natural inner peace filled both their hearts. Their knotted fingers assured a firm hold that could have a million meanings, but the most important among all is that they aren't 'enemies' anymore. From that moment on, they could fully rely on each other because their hearts finally revealed to the other.

* * *

After a while, they walked back to the living room. Valentina didn’t want to break the nice mood between them but she would have to show Juliana the posts sooner or later. It wasn't a simple nuisance that they could brush under the carpet and pretend it never happened.

“We really need to talk about yesterday!”

“I know… I’m sorry I dragged you and Sergio to my crazy therapist’s clinic. I’ll apologize to him when I get to the office and thank him for all he did too.”

“No Juliana, it’s not about that, but I accept the apologies and I appreciate your disposal to be friends with Sergio”. It was obviously important to Valentina that she and Sergio get along, and even though she didn't fully understand why, Juliana also had nothing to lose on being nice to him - especially after all he did for her. But something wasn't clear yet. Juliana wrinkled her brows and nose, bewildered. Val understood the sign. “What I mean to say is that we have to talk about the pact, and some other things too…” Valentina bounced on her feet - jumpy because of the butterflies dancing in her stomach. 

“Other things?” Juliana asked quietly, her eyes kind but probing.

Without uttering a single word, Valentina picked her phone and showed Juliana all the gossips posts and rumors about their relationship. As soon as Juliana saw the pictures and video of their kiss, she became pale as death.

“Fuck! That changes everything”

“I think it does changes lots of things… including in my personal life!”

“Valentina, I am so very sorry…”

“No, it’s ok. I accepted the deal, so I am equally responsible for this. But the thing is…” She stammered, terror-stricken. “…my family saw the picture of us kissing. They presumed we are dating for real, and they're freaking out”

Juliana sat on the edge of the couch and gnawed her thumb nail, “Freaking out, good or bad?”

Valentina reached for her wrist and pushed Juliana's hand away from her mouth, “It depends on the perspective. On mom's perspective it is a great thing, but we can't expect the same from my dad. The complication is that now they want to meet you... I mean, personally meet you. Dad said you need their blessing to date me and I was too nervous to deny. In fact, I said you were going home with me next week for the holidays.” She said it all as fast as she could, closing her eyes and frowning already expecting a bad reaction from Juliana.

The seconds passed and the silence let Valentina even more anxious. She opens her left eye, looking at Juliana like a pirate.

The designer stands up and scratches her neck. Maybe she is allergic to awkward situations, because her skin instantly started itching. “Did you talk to them before or after we had that fight?”

“After” Valentina sighs, quite mortified. “I know… I know! But you gotta understand my reasons too. I didn’t want to let my mother down and if my father ever finds out this is all part of a deal – with my boss - he will forever throw at my face how much of a loser I am. I can’t disappoint my mother, Juliana. And she sounded so happy on the phone that I simply couldn’t do anything else but let her believe in what she saw in the picture. I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, of all people, you are the last person that I'd be mad at. I put you in this mess, it's all on me”. Juliana stepped closer to her and held her hands. “But what matters now is: do you want to keep this going? Do you think we will be able to pretend to be a couple in front of all the press, _and what terrifies me the most_, in front of your father and family?”

Valentina blinked once, then twice. “I really don’t know, but I don’t see any other option but to follow the plan we had. If you still want to, of course!” Juliana smiled, the two laughed.

“Yesterday, I didn’t want to, because of you. I mean, not in a bad way, like I said, I didn’t want to harm you more than I already did…” she clumsily tried to justify “but if ending this will mean your mother’s disappointment, we should not disprove the rumors. I do not know your mother, but just for everything you told me about her, she seems to be a very nice person. And I would hate to let her expectations down”

Valentina giggled, happy tears filled her eyes “Would you fake date her daughter then?”

“I’d fake date her daughter. But just because of her, and not because her daughter is a nice person too. Just to make it clear”. Valentina almost broke Juliana's bones in a firm grateful hug.

“Thanks Lucia Carvajal! Her daughter much appreciates it” Val kissed her cheek and Juliana melted.

“Well, tell her daughter that everything I ever do for her won’t ever be enough to thank for everything she’d done for me”. The words came out in a whisper, the two smiling like dorks.

“Friends?” Valentina offered.

“Friends!” Juliana confirmed.

They shared another quick embrace. _‘Too much of physical contact for a day’_, neurotic Juliana stepped back. 

Inwardly, Valentina laughed at Juliana’s gawky way but respected her need for space. “Actually, it would be better if we’d say that we’re _partners in crime_” She joked, succeeding on breaking the tension and making Juliana comfortable again. 

“_Partners in crime we are!_ Now, we need to go to the office, I need to settle a few things before we travel on… when are going to Yountville?”

The pinky lips curved up joyfully, “Sunday morning!” Valentina answered. “Wait, _we need to go to the office_… Does that mean that I still have a job?”

“You know, Stuart Little is a horrible assistant” Juliana mocked, walking to her room to change. “The job is still yours, if you want it, of course!” She bellowed, already out of Valentina's sight, who widely smiled.

“Hurry up, the boss doesn't like people to be late!” Valentina shouted back and in response heard a deep and honest laughter from her boss/fake-girlfriend, but most importantly, her newly _friend_.

* * *

* * *

“_A lie told once remains a lie but a lie told a thousand times becomes the truth”_

_\- Joseph Goebbels_, the quote’s author, was a politician and Minister of Propaganda in Nazi Germany between 1933 and 1945, who supported Hitler on the Holocaust. This phrase always reminds me how we - humans - can be so cruel sometimes. It costs nothing to be kind and to remember that behind the external features (or social media accounts) there are other hearts and feelings like our owns. In times of intolerance and prejudgment, let's spread love and respect. Each being is unique and especial on its own way, don’t let appearances mislead you. Let’s try not judge the book by its cover or the fic by its title (haha). Less preconceived ideas, more empathy!

* * *

* * *

Analemma phenomenon:

(_Pics: Solar Center Stanford_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Cheers to the darkness that turns into light. The enemies that turn into friends. Dreams that turn into reality and the pain that turns into love!"_
> 
> Comments are like thermometers for us writers, it is through feedback that we have a perception of whether we should continue or abandon some ideas. So I'd like to say that I'm profoundly grateful for everyone who takes a minute of your time to write me a few words. Means a LOT! Thank you for contributing to my writing improvement. Xx


	9. C9. Koi No Yokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the biggest so far. There are three chapters in one, if we compare to the previous ones. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUS -> Abbreviation for 'See you soon'

Premonition of love.

We envisage love as something irrepressible, wrecking, movie-like. We dream of the day we will meet _that_ person. But our eyes, sometimes, can’t see everything or everyone as it should. That purblind expectation makes us unable to discern; almost an emotional astigmatism that distort reality, no matter how far from or near to us. Most of the times, we're simply incompetent to understand the signs of our hearts, to realize its preferences and innuendos.

Not every love is love at first sight. Neither at second, third, fourth, fifth, and… so on. Love takes time, and time is relative.

Albert Einstein proposed that time is relative because it depends of the frames of reference. Two people with two different frames of reference may not measure time the same way as each other.

Relativity of time basically means that if person A is still and person B is moving but both are watching a same scene from different angles, that will result in divergent perspectives of that very same scene. That happens because time isn’t absolute, it relies on points of view. 

If time is relative, I dare to say that so is love. 

Each person has a singular idea of how love looks like, or minimally, how it should be. There’s a common understanding that love has distinct shapes, colors, ages, status, preferences, etcetera. However, we arrogantly tend to assume that we master love, just as much Einstein knew about time and physics. We don’t.

Love is relative, and most of the times it’s everything we _never expected_ it to be. 

When love arrives, mostly we barely recognize it. Our frame of reference isn’t the same as the ones who ‘bring’ love to us. Poles apart - it can be scary. Difference is conflictive by nature, but it's equally fascinating. It sweeps us off our feet, sometimes gives us wings and sometimes it makes us fall so hard that we hit our face on the ground. It can be frightening, petrifying, spine-tingling, mouth-drying. The arrival makes us anxious, it knots stomachs, introduces us to a fervor never felt before, give us insomnia, fills our minds with silly thoughts and scenes that never actually happened, and, it consumes our _time. _

Love is crushing exactly because we don’t know how to tame it, how to measure or define it, nor how to limit it. And we shouldn’t try to, none of the previous.

Time and love are beyond science, religion, ideologies, myths… Both are based on or influenced by tastes, cultures, opinions, other personal feelings. Perspectives aren't linear neither immutable, love and time are dependent and mutually shaped.

No matter if we’re talking about love for the self or for the other, love of any kind is like a construction, solidified brick by brick. Some ‘edifications’ only take hours, days, or months to be built, while others take longer - like years, lives, second chances.

There are phases - recognition, acceptance, fullness. Each of them is hard on its own way, it requires particular ‘tools’, skills, efforts. Don't get misled, it is not a perfectly linear evolution. There are ups and downs, rights and lefts/wrongs. There’s a tenuous line that separates a step from the other, and again, the time spent on each phase is relative to each person. Some people have a very quick process, others may take an entire lifetime on a single stage.

Though not always immediately clear, love can still be foreseen at times. Like folders inside our hearts just waiting to be opened and studied, as buttons ready to be pushed, or alike the lava inside a volcano prompt to erupt whenever it’s the right time to be active … **_the_**_ right time_.

Not every love is love at first sight. Neither at second, third, fourth, fifth, and… so on. Love takes time, and time is relative. Juliana simply isn’t aware of that fact yet, but she’ll soon find out.

The young designer arrives at her company carrying a few boxes of donuts. She settles the treats on a central table while the employees watch her in silence. Juliana opens one of the lids and grabs herself a sweetened dough soaked in chocolate frosting adorned with multi-colored sprinkles all over it. She bites and chews it slowly, while her eyes observe the intriguing faces staring at her.

“Morning!” She declares after swallowing, - not a single vocal response she gets. Some mouths are parted and a few brows are lifted in disbelief. Juliana walks out, straight to her office. Her act of a good Samaritan has been done, now is up to them to accept it.

Sergio is the first to reach to the boxes. Some of his coworkers warned him that the donuts could be poisoned, since the dragon would never do something that nice for them. The man ignores the many ironies and accusations, taking two treats to his table. One by one, the other employees bashfully start digging in and Juliana giggles at hearing the murmurs outside.

  * Good deeds –> check ✔.

On the way to the office, in the taxi, Valentina and Juliana talked briefly about some things that could be done to help the young designer improve her ratings. Simple things like being more sociable, doing some good deeds, showing more sympathy, manifesting authenticity, smiling more often ...

Being more sociable would be one of the biggest challenges, since if it depended on her alone, Juliana would live in an igloo far away from society and isolated from everything and everyone.

Practicing good deeds would not be a difficult task; despite appearing heartless, Juliana has a great heart, but she only shows it to people in rare occasions. It’s not her nature to walk around in a boastful manner; bragging, is definitely not part of her personality.

Sympathy and smiles … ‘_If I show them my teeth they'll probably think I want to eat'em alive!’_ Juliana laughs at her silly thoughts - one of her greatest virtues, by the way.

“Excuse me, ma’am!” Sergio knocks at the door and enters her office with an envelope on his hands and a sheepish smile over his lips. “The courier just delivered this to you,” he handed her the small package, curiously waiting for his boss’ reaction. “I thought on bringing it to you, since you’re ‘out of secretary’ currently” he cautiously tested the waters, soft speaking with a brow arched.

“Thanks, Sergio!” Juliana looked purposefully and directly at his eyes, he wasn’t sure if she meant she was grateful only for that moment or for the previous day as well. “Valentina will be here soon, she just went home to take a shower and change clothes”. He nodded, unsure what else to say or do. “Once she’s here, can you please come to my office? I need to talk to you, both. For now, you can go back to your tasks”

“Mmn, sure thing ma’am!” he replied shyly, his eyes became wider instantly. Juliana always scares the shit out of him when she asks for private talks, even though he had a small idea of what the subject of their conversation would be. Before he walked back to his desk, he found courage to ask “sorry to be too intrusive, but the Cherry Seaborn that sent you that envelope, is she the one I’m thinking who she is?”

Juliana laughed, that kind of reaction never gets old. “I don’t know what you’re precisely thinking, I can’t read minds – yet”. Both chuckled at her satirical self-assurance “But yeah, she’s _the_ Cherry Seaborn most people know of” She answered simply, his amused face made her smile widen.

“Wow! Damn, that is so cool”. He declared on his way out. Juliana nodded, it’s indeed cool. She opened the envelope after he closed the door and then she pulled four tickets out of the package, it was accompanied by a handwritten note:

_“Hope you can make it this time, my dear friend. I’ll be wearing one of your fab dresses tonight! Xoxo, cheery Cherry & Ed.” _

Juliana happily smiled at the note. Cherry is one of those rare and very especial people, kind and nice by nature. She’s been one of Juliana’s first clients, waaay before her life turned upside down after the marriage. Cheery Cherry – as the designer affectionately calls her – is still one of the most loyal buyers of Juliana’s clothes brand. 

Afterwards placing the envelope and its contents inside her desk drawer, Juliana walked out. She made her way to the donuts boxes and noticed that the nearly hundreds of sweets she’d bought, were almost all gone in less ten minutes. She grabbed four, two of the traditional flavor and the other pair with chocolate frosting. The brunette saved two for Valentina and the other two for Raquel. She walked to her godmother’s office and left the donuts on her desk near the computer, since Raquel hadn’t yet arrived. Juliana thought about writing an apology note, but decided it would be better if she personally said sorry to her godmother. More ‘sympathy’, she reminded herself of Valentina’s advices. Talking about her, there she is - surrounded by her coworkers.

* * *

“So, you are laying the boss?!” Bruno asked in awe, Nayeli and other three of her coworkers were also around Valentina. “That’s why you’ve always stood up for her, you were banging the dragon all this time, behind-our-back!” he completed, in a mockery tone.

Valentina blushed, she didn’t even have the time to reply when Nayeli added “You are such a traitor. Smart, but traitor”. She walked closer, bent down and whispered, “Are you doing this for a promotion? I didn’t know Valdes was into girls, otherwise I'd also have given it a shot!” Nayeli laughed, and so did the others. “Eewww, no. Considering it better, I don’t think I’d be able to date the dragon. I wouldn’t stand her for a day!” The woman completed her thought, and Valentina felt nothing but disgust at hearing her colleagues’ comments. Val thought she knew them, and their character, but clearly she was mistaken.

“Hey guys, stop it! It’s Vale’s personal life, none of our concern” Sergio intervened as soon as he realized how uncomfortable Valentina was growing by each deplorable comment. 

“It’s ok Sergio, I was expecting despicable gossiping about it. I just didn’t think it would come from the people I’ve so close to me” Valentina spoke while sending them a condemnatory look, but it didn’t even cause a single crinkle of shame on their brazen faces.

“Oh, come on! Don't play innocent, or dumb. Nayeli has a point… you were fired yesterday. Now, you conveniently show up to work after the news of your dating is all over the press as if nothing ever happened”. Bruno defied. “You don’t have to lie to us Valentina, you can confess you’re involving yourself with the dreadful Juliana dick Valdes because you’re simply thinking about the benefits this relationship will bring to your career!” The man's argument left her wordless and completely conscience-stricken.

From day one, he had a crush on Valentina but she always let it more than clear that his chance with her was equal to a snowball's chance in hell, in other words – none.

Bruno’s a handsome young man. He has good sense of clothing, nothing too nerdy but also not sloppy. Just passed his thirties but still has a very fine physical shape. Well built, not overly muscular; his large back gives a hint that he probably was part of swimming team in his early ages. He's tall - just about Val’s height - and has balanced weight. Jet black hair, bright green eyes, and an exquisite aquiline nose that gives his face an extra charm. Intelligent and well mannered, respectful ... well, at least Valentina thought so, until he 'indirectly' accused her of being an opportunist bitch who is sleeping with their boss for a promotion. Bruno is a figure that enchants many women, but not Valentina. He’s definitely not her type, and that surely hurts his ego every time he's 'reminded' of the fact

“Listen, guys. Cut it off, ok? It’s none of our business-” Sergio, once again, tried to stand up for his friend. Valentina interjected this time.

“I don’t give two flying fucks to what you guys are thinking of me! I’ve been working here long enough so you all should know by now how ethical I’m about my career”. Valentina might have raised her tone a little.

Nayeli laughed, sitting her body on the desk in front of Valentina's. She crossed her ankles while loosely leaning on the table, then she also crossed her arms in front of her chest to emphasize her disbelief. “Valen, stop this Mother Teresa of Calcutta play-act, ok?! We all know you ain’t a saint to distribute charitable work all around. You can confess you’re motivated purely by self-interest; no one would _ever_ date Juliana Valdes. At least not a sane being, unless you’re mucho loca!”

The loud chortlings all around the place sent all blood of Valentina’s body up to her head. She not only had her face in a vivid red, likewise an almost unbearable fury took over the control of her brain. She had enough, her temper flew out of the window and disappeared in the wind.

“I don’t owe you an explanation of my private life, but so just you know, Juliana is much more than you think of her. She’s kind and truthful, one of the most amazing people I’ve met in life. I’ve mutely heard you all saying many bad things about her through the past years, however I won’t tolerate it anymore. Respect the honored and beautiful heart of hers, and I’m not just saying that because I am in fact dating her, but because she deserves - minimally - some deference from us all since she’s _our boss_. I won’t allow your insults anymore, am I being clear?”

They all had astonished expressions on their faces, Valentina has never been so … eloquent? Sergio smiled broadly, amazed by his friend’s passion at defending Juliana, who was just standing behind them listening to everything without announcing her presence.

“Crystal clear!” Bruno answered for all and they returned to their tasks. Although completely nervous, Valentina didn’t let it show. She released a deep sigh and mentally patted herself in the back for the secure and decided woman she just demonstrated to be.

Juliana fondly smiled, her eyes inundated by the exhilarated tears that formed. She felt an unspecified and unknown warmth inside her heart, like a small flame of… pride? gratitude? admiration? Lov-? NO, not that hazardous four letter word. She shook off her thoughts and cleaned her throat to announce her presence in the place after a minute or two.

Valentina and the other employees promptly turned around to see Juliana there, cheeks partially pink and a vague look that denounced some state of embarrassment. “Valentina, can you please accompany me to my office?” her voice sounded softer as never before.

“Yes, ma’am! As you wish.” Valentina responded and instantly stood up to follow Juliana into the room.

Nayeli and some others released low giggles, just like middle school kids silly joking when the teacher would say something about human’s sexual anatomy. Once the two were inside the office and the door was closed, the woman commented, _“As you wish?_ Are they going to burn down the room in sex?! Valentina isn’t naïve as I unequivocally thought she were!” In instants, everyone was laughing – except Sergio.

“Why don’t you all grow the fuck up!” he scolded Nayeli’s malicious comment and promptly received a loud boo from the others, reproachfully. “I’m sure y’all have lots of things to do, so why won’t you focus on working?!” he indignantly waved at them, finally succeeding on ceasing the gossips for a while.

Inside the office, Valentina tried to act normally, as if she wasn’t just about to burst out in rage only seconds ago. “Hey, are they being rude at you?” Juliana kindly asked, Valentina then realized that she might have heard their dimwitted and ridiculous accusations.

“Don’t worry about them. I don’t care if they think I’m a bad apple, they can say whatever they want!” She shrugged, not giving too much importance to her coworkers’ childish behaviors.

“They absolutely cannot say whatever they want, Valentina. They aren’t paid to gossip or to point fingers, they’re here to work. And if they mistreat you, all you have to do is tell me and I’ll-”

“You'll what? Fire them because they’ve been bullying your fake girlfriend?” Valentina unintentionally yelled at Juliana, who simply released an apprehensive breath in response. “Sorry, didn’t mean to shout at you” She pressed her tongue on her teeth and cheek, clearly annoyed by the current uncomfortable situation with her colleagues.

“You are not the one who has to apologize. I’ve put you in this mess without considering all the trouble it would cause to you and to your personal life. It’s all on me!”. Juliana’s voice was shaped by regret and Valentina didn’t want her to feel that way, after all, that pact of theirs is ‘beneficial’ to both parties. 

Then she rethought about Bruno’s words, maybe she’s in fact dating Juliana for self-benefit. She didn’t have the right to be mad at his allegation since this relationship would in fact give better chances to her future career. Also maybe, he isn’t all wrong when accusing her of being an opportunist.

“Stop it!” Juliana demanded, taking Valentina out of her internal moral debate. “I know what you’re thinking, and I guarantee to you that you’re not a bad person. You’re extremely ethical and that’s why you’ve put your career at risk to help your selfish and reckless boss”

Valentina smiled, how could Juliana find the right words when she needed the most?! “How you’re so sure that I was thinking about that?” She questioned, her lips gracefully curving up at the sight of a ‘know it all’ Juliana in front of her.

“I can recognize a pair of guilty eyes easily; self-experience gives us lots of knowledge” She bashfully replied, lowering her head to deviate the pitiful look Valentina gave her. “Guilt doesn’t suit your beautiful eyes, neither does pity!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

“Stop apologizing all theee tiiime!” Juliana laughed, Valentina nodded. “Okay. So, do you have any important thing to do tonight?” She changed the course of their conversation, their interaction was getting too tense. 

“Important thing?” Valentina repeated the words, narrowing her eyes and frowning her nose.

“Yeah, mmn, you know ... a date or stuff like that” Juliana’s face probably lit on fire because it was so red and warm that it could burn.

“No, nothing planned. Why?” Valentina smirked watching Juliana being clumsy and all nervous in front of her. The brunette opened her drawer and took a pair of tickets, handing it to her. “What’s that?” Valentina asked, Juliana tilted her head as if telling her to read it.

Once the blue eyes identified the words and her brain processed all the information she'd just read, Valentina released a squeak. Juliana chuckled after her cute reaction.

“Are you really giving me a pair of tickets for Ed Sheeran’s concert?” Valentina’s eyes were so wide and shiny that Juliana was nearly being hypnotized, just like a fly mesmerized and seduced by light. 

“Yes!” She answered without adornment.

Valentina had to sit before her legs could fail her. “What? I mean, why?” Juliana laughed at the questions.

“Well, I have the tickets and I simply want to give it to someone who I’m sure will enjoy the concert. And by your reaction, I can tell you’re a big fan of his?!”

“SHUT.UP.!” She replied in happy amusement, oblivious to her informality on talking to her 'boss'. “Oh my god, I _love_ Ed Sheeran. I wanted to go to this concert so bad, but the tickets sold out in minutes. I.CAN’T.BELIEVE.THAT!” Juliana could see Valentina's hands shaking due to so much excitement, which only made her even prouder of her decision. “How did you get those?”

“Let’s say I have good contacts!” Juliana joked, smiling brightly for witnessing Valentina’s candid zest. She was just like a little girl unwrapping the best Christmas gift of all times. “You can go home earlier today, so you'll have time to prepare yourself and rest a little for the concert. I hope you have fun; you deserve it after all the tension I’ve put you through in the past days. Or years, to be more accurate,”

Valentina couldn’t quite believe. The pair of tickets in her hands shined brighter than a diamond, that was a dream come true.

“Wait a second,” Valentina just then realized that Juliana meant to _give_ her the tickets, and not _invite_ her. “If you’re giving the tickets to me, how will you go?”

“I won’t. You can take anyone you want … a date,” Juliana suggested, noticeably timid by the meaning behind that latter word. “I just ask you to be careful with the press, now they’ll probably follow you to places and stalk your life. We don’t want our deal to be over before we achieve our objectives”

Valentina knew exactly what Juliana meant. The trip to her family’s house was important to her, and the rating improvements to Juliana. “Sure, don’t worry 'bout that. In fact, I’m not dating anyone!” She could go further and tell her boss that she hasn’t dated in so long that by then her kissing skills are equal to those of a dead fish. Not necessary to expose her sad love life like that, so she decided to shut up before embarrassing herself epically. 

“Oh, I thought that you …”

“That I … what?” Valentina teased, Juliana almost turned into a puddle. 

“That you and Sergio were-”

“Dating?” Valentina interrupted with a loud laughter. “Oh my, no! I mean, Sergio is great and all but, no. We’re good friends, that’s all.” Now Valentina was also melting.

“No other especial someone then?” Juliana asked, just to be sure.

“Nope.” Both smiled and simultaneously looked down at their respective hands. “Why don’t we go together? I mean, this is a great opportunity to make you more sociable in the eyes of the press”. Valentina’s teasing tone made Juliana chuckle, but the woman was likewise dead serious on her proposal.

Juliana hesitated for a while, she’s never comfortable in crowded places. Her anxiety overpasses its limits when around there’s a multitude; lots of voices speaking at the same time, bodies rudely bumping into hers, too many people in the same km2 … not-a-very-good-prospective. She looked up just to notice the puppy - most adorable - pair of sky blue eyes staring hopefully at her. _‘That woman is going to be the death of me’_, her conscience voice echoed inside her head. She closed both eyes and scratched the skin between her brows.

“Come ooon! Just give it a thought, it’s a golden chance to improve your social ratings. Also, there is no denying that you also need to relax a little, you’ve been through lots of stress in the past days and years too”.

Valentina was right. _‘Why she has to be so annoyingly right all the time?’_

“Okay”

“Okay what?” Valentina straightened her body’s posture on the chair. “Do we have a date tonight?”

“We have a date tonight!” Juliana agreed after a hiatus; she couldn’t disappoint the only person that has been fully supporting her for years now. “But, you must prepare yourself for the paparazzi following us, they will be insanely irritating – especially after the rumors of the past hours waiting to be confirmed”

“I know and I don’t mind” Valentina honestly replied, a smile confirmed her previous statement. “Ed Sheeran will be playing on the stage and I'm sure I’ll have no time to bother myself with flashes when all I want to do is hear his beautiful voice!”

“Fair enough”. The designer smiled contently as hearing her <strike>secretary's</strike>, no no no, her _partner in crime_ excitement. “Show starts at 8pm, wanna have dinner first?” _Wait, am I going too far? Think before you open your big mouth, Valdes!_ – her brain has never been so talkative.

Valentina’s - half of a second - silence made Juliana's heart race. She could feel her throat beating like an old-school fifty-pound boom box. Her pulse seemed to be following the rhythm of a hip-hop song, her brain like a rapper articulating a million words by second.

“I’d love to!”

_Uff_... Juliana’s mind and heart straightaway felt relieved after such positive response. “Great. I’ll pick you at … 5:30?” Juliana looked at her wrist, even though she didn’t have a watch to look at.

Valentina held a chuckle, Juliana is so damn cute when timid. “5:30 sounds great!” 

Both were like two nervous teens, fearing to say something stupid in front of the other. The interaction was getting too weird, luckily Sergio knocked at the door.

“Come in” he entered after Juliana’s permission.

“You said earlier that you wanted to talk, ma’am”

“Yes, Sergio. Please have a sit!” he nodded, looking at Valentina who smiled tenderly at him. “I’d like to thank you both for your help yesterday. Especially you, Sergio. For all you did for me and also for Valentina”

Valentina got surprised for hearing Juliana give thanks to Sergio in her name. The two friends shared a quick glance and exchanged concealed smiles.

“I know actions can mean more than a thousand words, and for that I just thought on something I could do for both of you to demonstrate my gratitude”. She looked at Valentina, who remained quietly listening. “Well, I’m clearly not really good at demonstrating feelings … I’ll try to make it simple. You saw the envelope Cherry sent to me, but you haven’t seen what’s inside” Juliana opened the drawer and took the other two tickets from it, passing it to Sergio. “She gave me four tickets, Valentina and I are going to use two of them, so you can have the other pair to take someone with you for the concert tonight” 

Valentina’s heart filled of tenderness, she was SO happy that she could cry of so much euphoria. Sergio was in ecstasy, wordless. 

“What? You don’t like Ed Sheeran?” Juliana teased. Sergio shook his head, then nodded in agreement. Both Valentina and the designer laughed at his comic reaction.

“Ah, I ahm, thank... thank you!” he lifted his watered eyes to find his boss’ self-satisfied smile.

“We could go together” Valentina proposed, looking at Juliana seeking for her approval. The brunette’s nod came in delay, and Sergio took it as a hint.

“I don’t want to rain on your parade. I’m sure you want to avail your date night; I won’t be a third wheel-”

“You don’t have to be the third wheel, stupid. You have a pair of tickets; you should invite someone!” Val wiggled both eyebrows to emphasize what she meant, the man blushed.

“Do you really think I should?” he hesitated. Juliana was silent, trying to keep up with their codified intimate friends talk. 

“I’m sure your crush I’ll be more than glad with such date plans. I mean, if you want to conquer someone’s heart, what better than Ed Sheeran’s music to help you on that?!” 

Sergio let a nervous chuckle escape his parted lips. Juliana simply let them discuss the subject in matter, internally taking mental notes like:_ ‘Valentina is a true romantic’. ‘Ed Sheeran songs to conquer the crush’s heart’. ‘I only know two of his songs, not good!’ _

“I’m already really thankful for the tickets, so I don’t want to bother you two-” they resumed talking while Juliana still had her mind out of orbit.

_‘Should I buy her some flowers?’. ‘Too cheesy? … ‘Absolutely and unequivocally maybe!’ _

Valentina shifted her body on the chair to face her friend. “Sergi, what if we meet there. Juliana and I will have dinner first, then we meet at the arena’s main entrance. Right Juls?”

Juls. ‘_She’s again calling me Juls’._ Juliana’s brain took longer than usual to process all the information, but she liked how her nickname sounded on Valentina’s tongue. A lot.

Valentina cleaned her throat and grinned, as if notifying Juliana that it was her turn to talk. “Oh, sure. Definitely!” No matter what Valentina asked her to do, - jump off a train in movement, get her ass cheek tattooed with a permanent ink, paint the sky in red, cross the country by foot, make a trip to hell… that beautiful smile is capable of convincing her of _any_-thing.

“If you insist,” Sergio agreed after Valentina lifted both her brows to him. “Then I’ll see you two at 7pm?! Does that work?”

“Yes, it does. Enough time for us to dinner and then meet you there!” Valentina excitedly confirmed. Sergio excused himself out of the office, not before thanking Juliana once again for the amazing tickets.

“So, that Cherry who sent you this magical envelope ... is she Cherry Seaborn, Ed Sheeran’s wife?” Valentina’s curiosity and shrewdness made Juliana chuckle.

“Spot on!” She squeezed her lips to suppress a loud laughter after seeing Valentina’s reaction. “Ed Sheeran is married to one of my most faithful clients, isn’t that dope?!”

Val giggled. “Dope?” she mocked and Juliana instantly played her game, winking her left eye at her. _‘Ouch.’_ That sexy act hit Valentina like a bullet. “You can tell me more about that intimacy of yours with Mrs. Seaborn Sheeran over dinner. Now let me work before my fellow coworkers accuse you of favoritism!” She stood up and walked to the door, doing her best to recompose herself before returning to her desk.

“Favoritism, me? Bullshit! I’d never go easy on you just because you’re officially dating the heartless woman. I can only go harder”

Juliana didn’t mean to use the double meaning of her words as it sounded, but the blush on Valentina’s cheek was so cute that she could definitely use - and abuse - some more of witty puns, just for the sake of that beautiful sight.

Not knowing how to respond, Valentina just nodded and smiled. The dumbness that stroke her body was her cue to leave.

“You can go home at 1pm today. Things are pretty much settled here; I’ll just have to talk to Raquel about some documents, I need her to revise it for me before I sign them. Can you please let me know when she arrives?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Valentina replied with a smirk and left the office. Juliana also had a stupid grin that simply wouldn’t wear off of her lips. 

* * *

When inspiration strikes, Juliana forgets the rest of the world’s existence. She’s oblivious to everything around, focused only on her drawings.

At the old fashioned way, Juliana slides the 4B graphite pencil on the white paper, sketching delicately but with a vigorous purpose at the same time. The consistency of her wrist movements is solid but tender when necessary. The dress quickly gets a form, a soul. That's what makes her brand so remarkable and unique, the great detailed work giving to each piece of clothing its own idiosyncratic essence. She reaches for other type of pencil, one to add shades and velvety dark marks on the right spots. In minutes, the fifth sketch of that morning is ready.

Valentina is at the door silently watching her boss’ passionate gestures, analyzing each of her creations with those evaluative talented pair of almond eyes.

“Excuse me,” Valentina announces her presence softly, doing her best to do not scare Juliana once she gets out of her trance.

The designer finally realizes her presence in the room and shifts her body's position on the bench to face Valentina. She swipes off the sweat on her forehead before speaking, “sorry, I got too carried away. Is everything ok?” 

“Yes. I just came here to tell you Raquel called earlier and said she won’t come to the company today, but she’ll call you later”.

“Oh, ok then. Thanks!” That's odd, Raquel never skips work. She's a workaholic as much Juliana, but if she decided not to show up, surely she had her reasons.

“And … It’s 1:30pm already!” Valentina added, quite embarrassed.

“Valentina! 1:30? Didn’t I tell you to go home at 1?” Juliana walked to her desk and checked her phone, almost not believing the hours passed by so fast. “You’re not going to be paid for overtime!” Juliana joked, succeeding on making her assistant laugh wholeheartedly. 

“I’ll charge you for these extra hours tonight, don’t worry!” She responded naively, but it made both of them blush. Valentina stared at Juliana for long seconds, a silly smile forming on the corner of her flashy lips.

“What?” the brunette asked, her voice almost inaudible. 

Valentina didn’t vocalize a response at first, she stepped closer to her boss and passed her thumb on her forehead. “You have a-”

“Graffiti mark” Juliana completed the sentence and her dimples formed as she shyly smiled.

“Graffiti mark” Valentina nodded and repeated the words as her finger continued the cleaning task. One step back and a timid wave, “Mmn, see you later then!”

“Later!” They seemed to be playing an echo game, too dumb to form elaborated sentences.

Valentina left, wiggling her hips more than the habitual. Juliana's eyes betrayed her good manners and for the first time ever she noticed how of a curvy and nice ass Valentina has.

Her cellphone’s vibrated on the table, making her jump in fright as if she just had been caught doing something wrong. Juliana unlocked the screen to read the text message:

Carvajal -> [No food restrictions. Surprise me, Valdés!] 1:39 

She smiled widely and passed her fingers over her eyes and smiley lips.

“I should go home as well!” She advised herself and quickly collected her new drawings and shoved them inside her caramel-brown leather bag. Juliana checked her emails one last time, closed the room windows, turned the computer off and disconnected all the plugs. For the first time in years, she will be far away from her office for an entire week. The thought made her heart race, the tip of her fingers started tingling, “No no NO. Fuck no!” She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down, not a proper time for an anxiety crisis – as if ever there’s a right time for that.

'Focus on blue things' she repeats Barbara’s instructions in her head and instantaneously, Valentina’s eyes pop into her imagination. That’s a dangerous path, but there's no denying that the image does help her to breath evenly again. “Alright, good job brain! Now, please let me get home to drink my tea. That’s all I ask” she slowly opens her eyes and take deep breaths. Before her nerves could take her to the edge of an emotional cliff again, she briskly walked out of the room. Juliana locked the door, said a loud and general ‘bye’, and opted for the stairs to get to the garage as soon as possible.

In less than fifteen minutes she was already home. Juliana didn’t bother to change her working clothes, all she wanted was to drink her tea and make sure she wouldn’t freak out again. She had to be ‘sane’ later that day, Valentina didn’t deserve a freak as company. _So, dear brain, put your shit together and save the damn drama for yourself!_

Two dessert spoons was the therapist's recommendation, but just for safer measures, she added four full soup spoons of herbs to the boiling water.

After the saturation and immersion, she filtered the already lukewarm liquid to separate out the solid matters. Quicker than a shot of tequila, she drank a full cup of tea in a few gulps. “What now?” she asked aloud, not feeling anything different. “Maybe I should lay down to help speed up the process?” Juliana pouted and shrugged.

As she walked to the living room, she caught sight of the pillow, bedsheets, and the well folded blanket on the couch. She smiled at the memory of Valentina sleeping there the previous night. Juliana sat on the edge of the couch and instantly felt Valentina’s scent yet present. She unfolded the blanket and laid down. She deeply inhaled the unmistakable sweet and pleasant fragrance, wishing that smell to reside her lungs for a little longer. In a matter of minutes, loud snores were resonating through her entire apartment.

* * *

“I don’t mkhdosje, mmn … ysasmaoteurimc!”

“What? Are you speaking German?” Two gentle slaps on her face. “Despierta! ¿Estás en coma?” Two other not-so-gentle slaps on her arm.

*Snore*

“It … doesn’t make sense” she grumbles, a drool drips off her ajar lips.

“What doesn’t make sense? Ay, nena! Ya, despierta. Me estás assustando pendeja”

Her thumb scratches her nose; she swallows the remaining saliva inside her mouth. “Has a giraffe ever smelled its own fart?” the completely out of context question, comes out in a whisper. That was it, Perlita had enough.

“JULIANA!” She shouts so loud that the brunette instantly wakes and sits up.

“What?” her eyes are wide and her pupils extremely dilated. Perla is standing in front of her, she feels a bit dizzy. “Do you want to kill me of a heart attack Perlita? Goddamnit!” Juliana rubs her heavy eyelids and yawns.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for more than forty minutes now. You’re bizarre, Juliana! Clearly not a normal person!” The old lady complains, picking up the blanket from the floor. “Are you drugged? You were saying some weird stuff while asleep”

Juliana shook her head; she partially could remember about the dream she just had. She was talking with baby Yoda, in a zoo, about philosophy. _What?_ She chuckled. When she looked up, Perlita was staring at her with a grimace.

“I’m ok, Perlita. I just needed a nap to rest”

“A nap? You’ve been sleeping since I got here. A nap shouldn’t take longer than two hours!” The lady murmured while walking to the kitchen. Juliana simply smiled at her friend's usual irritated state of mind. _Wait, did she just said two hours? FUCK!_

Juliana jumped off the couch and rushed to get her phone from her purse. 4:40pm. “Shit!” She wasn’t late yet, but she would have to take a shower and get ready before the clock hand advanced another quarter of hour.

As a hurricane, she stormed to the bathroom and took off all her clothes in the speed of light. Like a cat, her shower was quick but purposeful. She gave more attention to the intimate parts, arm pits, and hair. The rest was cleaned, but not with the usual dedication of always. Time, it’s relative but it can also be your worse archenemy – sorry to disappoint Einstein! 

She'd barely dried herself when she threw half of her body inside the closet. Clothes election, a task that should never be done in a hurry. Ever! But due to the circumstances, Juliana let her fashionista guts do the job. Khaki pants, a Rolling Stones shirt, jeans jacket, and high top white Converse. Simple, but cool - not too geeky but also not too exaggerated.

Juliana sprinkled some of her fav perfume on her neck, wrists, chest, then combed her yet wet hair – no time to dry it out, nature would do it for her. She reached for a wrist watch and a necklace. Her earrings and all piercings were fine, she wouldn’t have time to change it anyway.

Quickly, she gathered her wallet, car and apartment keys, lipstick, gum pack, some cash and threw it all inside her purse. “Perlita, I’m leaving!”

“What? How on earth did you change so quickly?” The old lady asked as she stepped on the living room, Juliana was already at the door.

“I’ll meet Valentina, told her I’d be at her place 5:30. I’ve gotta go, see ya tom morning!” the brunette kissed Perlita’s cheek and blew out on her skin, as always making the lady laugh. “Be a good girl and don’t stay up until late, ok?!” Juliana winked and smiled fondly at her.

“And you be a responsible woman and don’t drink your ass off in front of Valentina. She’s a wonderful girl Juli, don’t waste your chances!” she pinched the rose cheeks and tapped it lightly. “Now leave! Being late is rude”. Perlita pushed her out before she could reply the previous comment. “Drive safely and don’t drink cold stuff, you don’t want a sore throat tomorrow”

Juliana nodded and entered into the elevator car. Perlita’s recommendations reminded the woman of her mother, always so devotedly concerned. Hot tears formed behind her eyes, but it wasn’t time to be emotional. She would meet Valentina in less than twenty minutes – that is, if NY chaotic traffic allowed it.

Valdés -> [On my way 😊] 5:12

Juliana hit send as she got into her car, rapidly the phone buzz announced a reply.

Carvajal -> [K! CUS, drive safely 😚] 5:13

Does that emoji mean something else? _‘Oh, cut if off Juliana! It’s just an emoji!!!’_

Turns out that traffic wasn’t that jammed for NY normal standards, Juliana made it to Valentina’s place quickly. They didn’t live too far from the other, which luckily also helped the designer on not being late. She didn’t have time to buy the flowers though – _‘well, at least I’m here on time!’_

Valdés -> [Here!] 5:31

Juliana checked her face on the reviewer mirror and quickly applied some mask on her naturally long eyelashes. She didn’t even have time to makeup - not that she really needs it, let's be honest. The cellphone buzzes on her lap, and without unlocking the screen she read Valentina’s reply.

Carvajal -> [Be right there, in a min] 5:33 

After one last check on her breath and hair, Juliana deliberated if she should wait for Valentina inside or outside the car. She fastened and released the seatbelt at least three times each. In a final decision, she opted for waiting outside. As the brunette opened the car’s door, a vision of heaven blessed her eyes - Valentina walked out her building’s lobby. White pants and jacket, a navy blue top that purposefully let her toned abdomen available to the eyes and for imagination.

“You look great!” Valentina kissed her left cheek, “Couldn’t expect anything less from the most amazing fashion designer of the decade, could I?!” Juliana almost chocked on her own saliva, unable to properly function or even simply blink.

“You look fabulous, too!” After a minute, she finally regained her speaking ability. “Hungry?” Juliana asked as she opened the car’s door for Valentina.

“Starving!” Valentina’s reply came out in a jiff. Both laughed.

Juliana quickly ran around the car to return to the driver’s seat, and so their first 'date' night begins.

* * *

The designer took Valentina to a Japanese restaurant, her favorite in town. It’s on Brooklyn, which couldn’t be more convenient since the concert would be at Barclays Center, located in the same neighborhood.

They talked as they savored the tasty oriental food, the various subjects were naturally emerging as their conversation flowed pleasantly. Valentina was enchanted by the cozy feeling that place caused on her.

The restaurant has been offering high quality guests services for years and it’s passed from generation to generation. The family that owns the establishment has been on NY for about 62 years, but they succeeded on maintaining their cultural traditions and it certainly shows on the food’s divine taste. 

“I love the Japanese culture,” Valentina commented, Juliana nodded in agreement. “Juls, be discreet but look how cute that couple is, right behind of you! I’ve been observing them since we got here, they’re absolutely adorable”.

Juliana instantly turned her head to see the elderly couple Valentina was talking about. They waved to Juliana and she endearingly saluted them back.

“Not exactly discreet, are you?!” Valentina showed some embarrassment and Juliana could only giggle when the woman’s cheeks became as red as a pepper.

“They’re the owners, Valentina”. She modestly revealed and then took a sip on her Sake. “They’ve been married for 49 years; I'm their client for four years now, and I can tell you that they're always that lovely with one another. Something to admire nowadays!”

“49 years? Wow!” She asked in awe. “That’s beautiful. I hope someday I find a love like that!” She stated as she rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. Juliana stared at her adoringly, mesmerized by her intense and raw beauty. 

Both finished eating and Valentina excused herself to go to the toilet before they could head to the arena and meet Sergio at the entrance.

“Juliana, how are you doing kid?” The old lady walked to her table to properly exchange greetings, now that they’d finished their meal. 

“I’m good Mrs. Emiko, how about yourself?” They exchanged a quick but truthful embrace. “Mr. Kawa!” Juliana shook his hand, and he returned the act in a very affectionate way.

“Who’s the pretty lady with you tonight? We’ve never seen her before. Girlfriend?” Emiko’s question hit Juliana like a punch in the stomach. Val is not truly her girlfriend, though, she is.

“Let’s say she’s a really good friend of mine and at the same time a bit more than that!” Juliana didn’t refute, but didn’t confirm. Hard to explain, isn’t it?!

“Oh, I know what is that!” Kawa said, then cutely smiled. He looked to his wife and both spoke in unison **“Koi No Yokan”.**

“Koinow what?” Juliana asked, confused. The couple laughed and Emiko politely sat down by her side so she could explain.

“Koi No Yokan, Juliana. It’s a Japanese expression that doesn’t have an accurate translation to English, but you can interpret it as ‘Premonition of love’. It’s a sensation upon meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love. This is different than 'love at first sight', Koi No Yokan implies that you might have a sense of imminent love, somewhere down the road, without yet feeling it immediately. It’s like the intimation of inevitable love, rather than the instant attraction as implied by love at first sight”.

Juliana only listened to the wise lady, blinking slowly as she processed the new information.

“You see Juliana, not every love is love at first sight. Neither at second, third, fourth, fifth, and… so on. Love takes time, and time is relative”. Mr. Kawa now spoke. “Albert Einstein proposed time relativity, and it makes sense if we give it a thought. We don’t need to be a physicist or a genius to understand that each person has its own _timing_ \- be it to study, to play sports, to meet other people, to love, and so on.”

Somehow that was making a lot of sense to Juliana’s heart, but she’d have to think about it later because at that very moment Valentina returned. “Emiko and Kawa, this is Valentina. Valentina, they’re the best Japanese cooks in this entire world!” Juliana introduced them and they all greeted each other.

“I was just telling Juliana how Emiko gave me a hard time when we first met”. The nice man resumed speaking, now directing his words to Valentina’s attentive stare. “For me, it was love at first sight. I saw her and I immediately knew, she was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with!”

“That’s so beautiful!” Valentina stated and Juliana dumbly smiled.

“Yes, but for me wasn’t like that!” Mrs. Emiko's declaration made them laugh. “I was more interested on being a rebel and exploring the world, not in marriage! But, with the time, we became good friends and oddly I felt like I’d end up marrying him someday-”

“Koi No Yokan” Juliana instantly got the idea, the couple nodded happily. Valentina obviously didn’t understand what the brunette just said, Juliana promised to explain later.

“It was great to see you again Juliana, and to meet you Valentina! Now we must go back to the kitchen, Friday nights are busy busy” Emiko and Kawa said their goodbyes and left to work.

Juliana had a stupid and cute smirk on her lips, Valentina watched her for a while. The silence got too weird, and the designer decided to break it. “What?” Both chuckled.

“Can I take a picture of you? You look so cute, I can't help it!” Valentina took her phone out of her pocket and slid her finger on the corner of the screen to activate the camera.

“No Val, I don’t like taking pictures!” Juliana, without noticing, for the first time called Valentina by a nickname.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re one of the prettiest women on the planet, give yourself some credit. Now, let me take the picture”

The word ‘no’ doesn’t exist in Juliana’s dictionary when with Valentina. She threw her hair to the side and posed for her.

“Happy?” Juliana asked after she heard the click.

“Very!” Valentina was indeed very happy. “Do you think we could go walking to the arena?” She changed the course of their talk.

“Yes, we sure can. I was really thinking on leaving the car parked here because I’m pretty sure the parking lot will be insanely busy around there. It’s a 10min walk, we just have to cross the Brooklyn Bridge”. Juliana explained.

“Great, so let’s move. It’s 6:28 and I want to be in the middle of the bridge by 6:42!”

“Why so accurate?” Juliana mocked.

“You’ll see when we get there!”

Juliana quickly paid the bill and they hurried their steps to be on the middle of the bridge at the exact time Valentina wanted so much. She’d Googled what time the sun would set that day, 6:42pm was the answer. Juliana was surprised and touched by Valentina’s lovely consideration; they had watched the sunrise that morning, and now they were just about to also watch the sunset together that evening. That is, if Juliana could take her eyes off Valentina for a second to look at the sky instead.

Failing on her attempts to watch the sunset and not the woman next to her, Juliana stepped back and took a picture. Valentina immediately turned around once she heard the sound of the phone’s camera click. “What you doi-” Another click interrupted her question. “Juliana!” Valentina protested, but it was too late.

“Sorry, but you look so cute I couldn’t help it”. She used the same excuse as Valentina did minutes ago. “The view is just breathtaking!” – _not only because of the sky, let’s make it clear! _

“That’s not fair. You didn’t want me to take a pic of you, but you can take a picture of me, and without previous notice?” Valentina asked, they both having fun.

“You’re wrong. I took pictures, in the plural!” Juliana corrected her, in a mockery tone.

“What? Let me see it!” Valentina basically jumped on Juliana to steal her phone and see the pictures, but the brunette was way faster and deviated from her attempts. When they came to sense of how intimate their interaction was, they were already hugging each other. Juliana felt a cold shiver in her spine and her jaw tensing.

“Here, take a look of how a good photographer I’m!” She passed her cellphone to Valentina, and their bodies separated.

“Wow, Juls. You really have an amazing … model in those pictures!” Valentina teased, Juliana poked her tongue out at her.

“You should post it, I’m sure you’ll get lots of likes!” Juliana wasn’t playing anymore, her serious expression made Valentina blush for the thousandth time that day. She frowned her nose and passed her tongue over her lips, Juliana knew that she was thinking about something. “What’s in your mind Valentina?” She asked, and in return she received a timid smirk.

“Do you want to post it on _your_ Instagram?” Valentina’s voice was so low that if a car had passed at the same moment as she spoke, Juliana would probably not have heard it, but she did. Clearly did. “I mean, people will find weird that we don’t have each other’s pictures on our respective profiles. I could post the picture I took of you on my IG and we both can erase it once our pact is over … not mentioning that the press won't have to stalk us to get a confirmation of our 'relationship' and-”

“Valentina,” Juliana cut off her hysterical talking “it’s a good idea!”

“It is?” She was taken by surprise of how fast Juliana agreed with this ‘marketing ploy’ plan. “Do you want to do it now? I mean, we post at the same time?!”

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Juliana got her phone back and they posted each other’s pics in sync – same captions: Pacto✨.

As soon as Juliana hit the ‘share’ button, thousands of likes and comments immediately started popping up. She has 1.4M followers, and the reaction on internet can be instantaneously suffocating. Before her phone locked down for so many notifications, she turned her Mobile Data off. Whoever needed to speak to her in the rest of that night, would have to use an old technique - call. 

Valentina has nearly 550K followers, the number grew exponentially in the past hours since the rumors of their – now confirmed – relationship circled through the medias. Five thousand notifications in a couple of minutes. She also turned her internet off, no way she would waste her attention with social media when Ed Sheeran would be playing live only meters away from her.

They didn’t wait any longer; Valentina tangled her right arm with Juliana’s left arm and they walked to the arena without sharing a comment about the posts. 

It wasn’t hard to find Sergio. Very punctual, the man was waiting for the two women at the Barcley’s Center main entrance, as settled earlier. By his side, a man Juliana had never seen before. He’s taller than Sergio, ginger hair, freckles on his face, dark eyes, and very white teeth.

“Matt! So good to see you again” Valentina hugged the man very intimately while Juliana and Sergio exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

“Stuart!” She blinked.

He laughed. “Julieta!” They smiled at each other. “Boss, this is Matt. My …”

*seconds of weird silence*

“His date!” The man completed, since Sergio was too unsure of how to title their relationship. “It’s really nice to meet you, Miss Valdes. You are a heck of boss, you two are so lucky to work for someone so nice as her!” he addressed the last part of the sentence to Valentina and his 'boyfriend'. The two exchanged glares and Juliana laughed, diminishing the tension that settled after the innocent comment. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Matthew! Now I think it’s better if we go in, before it gets to crowded” Juliana proposed and Valentina knew she was trying to prevent on getting too anxious, so another attack wouldn't trigger off. 

The line moved quite quickly, the arena has a very effective entrance system. They found their seats, all amazed by how close to the stage they were. Third row, they would be able to nearly smell the singer’s sweat.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Sergio looked at Valentina as if desperately asking her to go with him so they could talk.

“I’ll help!” She kissed Juliana’s cheek before leaving.

Matthew and Juliana started a trivial conversation while on their own, both anxiously waiting for their respective partners to come back. The place quickly got packed, that show would have a full house audience. Juliana felt her anxiousness increase when she looked at her watch and realized that Valentina and Sergio were gone for over thirty minutes now.

“Juliana Valdés? Am I having a hallucination?” A familiar voice called her from a few meters away.

“Cheery Cherry!” Juliana yelled as soon as her eyes caught sight of her friendly client, wearing a dress of her newly collection. “Matt, I’ll be back soon!” he only nodded, perplexed that Sergio’s boss is friends with Ed F...amous Sheeran’s wife.

When Valentina and Sergio finally succeeded on returning to their seats after facing a giant line for four cups of beers, Juliana was still near the stage talking to Cherry. Valentina smiled proudly once Juliana turned around pointing at her and Mrs. Sheeran instantly waved at her direction. She raised her beer in response, since both her hands were occupied.

Juliana made her way back to the seat and Valentina handed her a cup. “You paid for dinner, now it’s my turn to pay for the beverages”. Juls nodded and accepted the golden liquid.

“Just this one, I already drank a lot of Sake. I can’t abuse on alcohol since I’ll be driving later!” they quickly toasted and drank the cold and tasty beer.

The show started at 8pm sharp. First song _‘Castle on the Hill’_, acoustic. The crowd went crazy, and so did Valentina. She sang the lyrics, word by word. Juliana couldn’t help but watch her bright blue eyes and the happy smile on her face. Other famous songs of his amazing repertory followed: Eraser, Lego house, I see fire, Don't, Nancy Mulligan. Each of them faithfully sang along by Valentina and the audience.

_‘Can we keep our love in a Photograph forever New Yooork?’ _The singer shouted and the audience insanely yelled back. “Oh, I know this one!” Juliana commented and Valentina giggled in the most adorable way. 

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Juliana already felt emotional right after the first verse. “Damn poet this man!” She murmured as she did her best to hold the tears. Instead of feeling overly anxious, for the first time in a super crowded place, she felt fine. More than fine. The thousands of voices singing in sync with the artist was a spine- chilling extremely cool experience to live.

The next song, Juliana hasn’t ever heard before, but the message behind the lyrics hit her like a wall. Especially when Valentina sang a few verses with more vehemence.

_You're a mystery_

_I have travelled the world and there's no other girl like you, no one_

_What's your history?_

_Do you have a tendency to lead some people on? 'Cause I heard you do_

_So don't call me baby, unless you mean it_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it_

_So let me know the truth, Before I dive right into you_

“What was the name of that song?” Juliana asked Valentina, uttering the words close to her ear so she could hear with all the loud noises around them.

“Dive” She replied, “beautiful, isn’t it?!”

“Yeah, really beautiful!” Juliana agreed, but the compliment was not exclusive to the lyrics.

_‘Let’s dance a little New York?!’_ he yelled again and Shape of You started playing.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

_Although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

_And last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

_Everyday discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with your body_

The last verse made Juliana remember of herself passing out on the couch hours ago, happy for smelling Valentina’s perfume on her pillow and blanket. She looked to her side and saw Val’s hips following the rhythm of the beats. “God, it’s hot in here!”

“Are you ok?” Valentina asked, concerned for that well known symptom.

“I’m ok. Don’t worry, I’m not having a panic attack. I just feel that the temperature quickly rose up in the environment!” She found an excuse.

“Take off your jacket!” Valentina helped Juliana to lace it around her waist. “Better?” Juliana could only nod. “Now dance with me, come on!”

Even though her brain told her to deny the offer, Juliana moved closer to Valentina and danced with her. Screw the reason!

_She got the mmm brown eyes, caramel thighs_

_Long hair, no wedding ring, hey_

_I saw you looking from across the way_

_And now I really wanna know your name_

_The mmm brown eyes, beautiful smile_

_You know I love watching you do your thing_

_I love her hips, curves, lips say the words_

_Te amo, mami, te amo, mami_

Valentina seductively dedicated each word to Juliana’s ear, both shivering at the contact of their sweaty skins. 

_She got the mmm *blue eyes giving me signs_

_That she really wants to know my name (hey)_

_I saw you looking from across the way_

_And suddenly I'm glad I came_

_Ay, ven para acá, quiero bailar, toma mi mano_

_Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando_

_Mmm blue eyes, taking your time_

_Now I know I'll never be the same_

Juliana didn’t waste time and repaid the favor. She not only sang the lyrics of ‘South of the Border’ to Valentina, as she also adapted a few words to make it suitable to their reality. It surprised the taller woman, and only made their ‘dancing’ little game even more interesting.

Next hit was ‘I Don’t Care’. Valentina glued the side of her face on Juliana’s, they danced the entire song like that.

_'Cause I don’t care_

_When I’m with my baby, yeah_

_All the bad things disappear_

_And you making me feel that maybe I am somebody_

_I can deal with the bad nights_

_'Cause I don’t care_

_As long as you just hold me near_

_You can take me anywhere_

_And you making me feel like I’m loved by somebody_

_I can deal with the bad nights_

_When I’m with my baby, yeah_

Back to the slower tunes, ‘Best Part of Me’ tells a story how love's capable of overcoming the flaws. The purity of giving yourself entirely to the other, even with all defects and mistakes both might have. It's a reminder that we all have imperfections, but love - true love - helps us to be better. Love is our best part, no matter how many limitations and scars we might possess.

_But she loves me, she loves me_

_Why the hell she loves me_

_When she could have anyone else?_

_Yeah, she loves me, she loves me_

_And I bet she never lets me go_

_And shows me how to love myself_

_'Cause, baby, the best part of me is you, oh_

_Lately, everything's making sense, too_

_Baby, I'm so in love with you_

_With you_

As he sang the chorus, Juliana pushed her head back to stare at Valentina’s eyes. The blue had almost disappeared around the dilated pupils. They rubbed their noses, slowly moving accordingly to the melody and the pace of the acoustic guitar. Valentina held Juliana’s hand in between their chests, near to her racing heart. Their foreheads touching and eyes connected. Juliana wasn't sure if she was getting dizzy because of the effect of the herbal tea and the four glasses of Sake combined to the beer, or if it was Valentina's delicious movements that were making her vertiginous.

The last song was ‘Thinking Out Loud’.

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

They smiled at each other, getting closer and closer at each passing second.

_So honey, now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_And maybe we found love right where we are_

It was impossible to prevent the inevitable. Their lips connected softly, very differently from their ‘first kiss’. This time they weren’t pretending, but acting in accordance with their hearts commands. Everything else around seemed to have disappeared, the only thing that remained was the singer’s voice and the instruments sounds marking the pace for their moving feet.

Valentina tilted her head and deepened the kiss; this time, Juliana waited for Val's initiatives. But she promptly reciprocated once she felt Valentina's tongue sliding slowly on her bottom lip. Their muscles matched speed and caresses, hotness and wetness, experiencing the best kiss of their lives - unquestionably.

With more confidence, Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s back, pulling their bodies impossibly even closer. Valentina circled Juliana’s neck with both her hands, not separating their lips for a split second. Juliana felt intoxicated by the smell of their wet kiss, unlike any scent she ever known. Valentina got lost in Juliana’s taste, uniquely addictive.

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

They pulled apart once they heard the crowd cheering up and screaming loudly. The show had come to an end after amazing 90 minutes of pure bliss. Valentina looked at Sergio and saw him silly smiling at her, she shook her head and he took the hint – he wasn’t allowed to utter a single teasing word at her.

The four walked out of the arena in complete awe, as everyone else in that audience. The concert was epic – in all means.

“Do you guys want a ride?” Juliana offered, Sergio politely denied. Matthew would drive him home, and for what it seemed, their night was just beginning. “Can we go then?” She asked Valentina, who promptly agreed. 

Matt and Sergio thanked Juliana a thousand times more for the tickets, said their goodbyes to Valentina, and left. The girls walked back to Juliana’s car in absolute - but comfy - silence.

Already inside the car, on their way back to reality, Juliana found courage to ask. “What do you think about sleeping at my place tonight so tomorrow you could help me with the packing? I honestly have no idea of what type of clothing to take to Yountville!” She wasn’t entirely lying; it was a legit issue to solve. But the main goal of Juliana's proposal was to stretch that night, to live on that comfortable bubble just a little longer before it popped out and all the worries and problems returned to her routine.

“Yeah, sure”. Valentina’s answer wasn’t that confident, she clearly hesitated. “Your couch is very comfy; I could get used to it!” She joked to dissipate the sudden tension that formed between them. Juliana laughed. 

“If that is an ironic way of telling me that your back hurts for sleeping on my couch last night, I can offer you a trade. You can sleep in my bed tonight,” Juliana quickly looked at Valentina, who had a cute smirk on her stupid beautiful face “and I get the couch!” She completed the thought and returned her attention to the road. For the rest of the way, both remained absolutely mute. The only sounds that could be heard were the car engines and tires against the pavement.

Not every love is love at first sight. Neither at second, third, fourth, fifth, and… so on. Love takes time, and time is relative.

Koi No Yokan [恋の予感]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of one more chapter, I sincerely hope you liked it. If I got too cheesy, blame Ed Sheeran! I wrote most part of it all listening to his songs.  
Next chapter we'll see how their next morning will turn out to be and they finally travel on Sunday morning to Valentina's parents’ house.  



	10. C10. Mercury Retrograde 🔁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?

If regret could kill …

Her fingers skimmed over the phone screen while her heart apprehensively pounded inside her chest. The walls of her throat, little by little, began closing as each letter was added and each word formed.

Two options: 1. send the text message and hope for the best, or 2. do not send and never know what could've been. It ain't a gambling game or a challenge to the odds, it's a _choice_. A choice between facing the consequences or passively accepting things as they are - binary and categorical as it is. Which does not necessarily mean that it’s an easy task.

The ‘send’ button has never been so tempting, and at the same time, so sinister.

The giant marquise-cut diamond on her engagement ring gleamed with the rays of a shy autumn sun. The cold morning breeze, typical of the season, was nothing compared to the bone-chilling sentiment inside herself. Contrary to what that expensive symbol decorating her right hand ring finger was supposed to represent, she felt in no means _engaged_.

Present and past dazing her mind, tricky battles between _ifs_ and _buts_.

The now is clearly not what she’d expected it would be, and she can only blame it on herself. Everything that led her to the deadlock she currently finds herself in, is much because the ago was a period of lack of understanding, certainty, and mostly, audacity. If she had just a little bit more of courage … _if_ she had listened to her heart and damned her insecurities … _only if_ she could go back in time. Time: the indefinite continued progress of existence, an onward movement - inexorable, irreparable, _relative_ … but merciless.

Impossible to alter the past, the only possibility of the present is to venture on making different choices. Maybe she'd be able to finally put a period at the blameworthiness that haunt and hurt her heart.

_But_, would Juliana be able to forgive her for the errors of the past? _But_ would her mother now understand them and their ‘motives’?

Again, Renata caught herself between a rock and a hard place. Sending that text could have a thousand consequences, but she only hoped for a specific one. An outcome where Juliana could show compassion and tolerance to understand her reasons to make the decisions she’d made when they were both young and immature. With her truth proclaimed and the risk taken, Renata only expected that the text could maybe serve as an inspiration to Juliana be equally honest with her own heart and admit that their feelings for one another are still alive and kicking.

“Rena, why is it taking you so long?” her mother’s voice resonated, waking her up from her internal debate. Renata had her body leaned against the car, eyes fixed on her cellphone, and her mind temporarily out of service as she waited for the tank to be filled. The beep produced by the gas pump announced that her task was done. She took off the fuel hose and closed the tank lid. Before she re-entered the car, Renata spent a few other seconds re-reading the text - for the millionth time.

She forcefully closed her eyes, feeling the cold sweat run down her forehead. It was the clear symptom of an absolute state of panic. She frowned her nose, “You know what, FUCK IT!” Her thumb pressed ‘send’ before she could regret. Done! Two gray check marks confirmed that Juliana had received the message. She locked the phone and finally took her place on the driver’s seat. Then, the only things she could do were wait and hope for the best.

However, and sad to say, life ain’t that easy. An old love can be like trying to re-light a match that burnt out long ago. Juliana is her old flame, no doubt. But, sometimes the flames that once enlightened and warmed up, now can only burn and cause pain.

“Are you ok?” Raquel asked as soon as she noticed her daughter’s pale face.

Renata only nodded, unsure of how to explain to her mother what she’d just done. She fastened the seatbelt, turned the engines on, and drove off the gas station.

“I've tried to call Juliana, but no answer, again!” her mother said, “She’s probably still asleep”. Renata mutely assented - her thoughts too far away, her body already quivering in anticipation. “I just texted her to warn that we’ll be there in a few minutes, you know. I don’t want to knock at her door and be received by a naked body, be it hers or Valentina’s - which would be even more awkward”.

That latter comment made Renata’s heart sink. Obviously she didn’t need to be reminded of Valentina, not now. Renata already felt sufficiently worried about how Juliana would react towards her text, no reason to stress even more at considering how her ‘girlfriend’ will respond to it as well. That is, if Valentina is truly Juliana’s girlfriend – Renata isn’t so sure of it.

“The secretary might not even be there, mom”. She replied with indifference. “I hope not!” the complementary declaration came out in a low whisper, but Raquel heard it perfectly.

“I’m pretty sure Valentina will be there. Taking into account their previous romantic night, I bet they are still in bed” The woman amusedly giggled as she uttered the words. Renata gave Raquel a sideway glance, confused by what that statement was supposed to mean. “What? You have not seen LIFE & STYLE article?" Renata shook her head, a brow purposefully arched to emphasize her confusion. It's not like she checks on gossip blogs every minute. She doesn't care about fashion industry as much as her mother and Juliana. "Rena, did you not open your Instagram today? I can’t believe you haven't seen your cousin’s post yet"

Her face contorted. Hearing her mother refer to Juliana as her _cousin_ caused much discomfort. Okay that Raquel considered Lupita as her sister, but no. Juliana is not her cousin. There is no blood bond to foreclose things between them, however, the way her mother included the kinship term in the sentence made her feel a bit remorseful. 

“What article and what post?” Renata tried to refocus, disregarding the cousin part.

Raquel simply opened her Instagram and showed to her daughter Valentina’s pictures on Juliana’s profile. Right foot on the brake pedal, wheels burning out - the sudden stop made both of their bodies swing violently back and forth on their seats. 

“Renata!” Raquel screamed, scared by the unforeseen braking. 

“Sorry mother!” Luckily, the driver behind them was quick enough to dodge before crashing. “Fuck!” she shouted, hitting her hands on the steering wheel with a considerable strength. Without further explanation, Renata picked her phone and deleted the text right away. Raquel had her wide startled eyes at her, but she pretended not noticing her mom's inquisitive look.

The double check symbols weren’t blue yet, which only meant that Juliana hadn’t read the text. *_sigh of relief_* But, if regret could kill …

“Mom, I don’t feel well. Can we go home instead of bothering Juliana’s romantic morning?! It’s very clear she is currently busy with her secretary! She won’t have time for us”

Raquel instantly detected Renata's moist eyes and the jealousy tone in her speech. It’s more than obvious that her daughter and goddaughter have some unfinished issue to solve. Notwithstanding, she decided not to bring up the subject of the article, not at that moment at least.

“Rena, I don’t want to travel to Ontario without making up with Juliana. You know how much I feel horrible when I have a fight with any of my girls!” She reached for her daughter’s blushed cheek and caressed it lightly. “It will be quick, we’ll be back home before you even notice it. Please do it for your mommy”.

Renata had to swallow her agony and pride. Of course her mother would want to see 'her second daughter' Juliana before their departure to Canada - where her _husband-to-be_ is waiting for them, by the way. _‘Shit! What was I thinking?’_ She closed her eyes and massaged the back of her neck as she mentally rebuked her previous decision.

She only realized that her car was literally in the middle of the avenue when a bunch of horns incessantly sounded behind them. Exhaling noisily through her pursed lips, Renata shook off the regretful thoughts and drove off, taking her vehicle out of the way so the traffic would not be even more jammed. For the rest of the way to Juliana’s place, she could only hope that the words she wrote in the text could also be magically erased from her mind - and her heart - just as she did in the app.

If regret could kill …

* * *

The sound of the front door closing made her awake. Her body felt the fatigue from the previous night, a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Her lips curved up forming a dazzling smile that reached the eyes revealing the purest state of bliss, no other way to describe it. The sweetest scent that was yet permeating her pillow and bedsheets made her release a content groan - her lungs have never been so well treated.

She heard footsteps gently approaching. Her lazy eyelids gradually opened, a figure slowly forming before her. Juliana's smile became wider by second, showing off all of her white and perfectly aligned teeth. Her heart pounding quickly, happy in expectancy.

"What are you doing sleeping in the living room?"

Perlita's voice not only fully woke her up, as also made her fall off the couch in fright. Juliana hit her butt hard against the floor, and that was more than enough to take her out of the reverie state she was in. She had dreamed all night long about Valentina, her soft lips and touches.

“Fuck, Perlita! Scaring the shit out of me when I’m asleep is your new favorite hobby?” She murmured as she stood up and rubbed her sore butt.

The old lady slapped her mouth for cursing. "What are you doing sleeping in the living room?" she curiously asked, one more time.

Juliana took a step back and shook her head, avoiding eye contact while thinking on a reply. “Valentina is sleeping in my bed”. Perla’s lips formed an O shape, her brows lifted in excitement. “It’s not what you’re thinking!” The younger woman tried to defend herself. Of what specifically, she’s not sure.

“I didn't say anything, did I?!” Perla teased, blinking her left eye. “But you didn't answer my question. Why aren't _you_ sleeping in your bed, too?” She insisted, her voice softer and playful.

Juliana narrowed her eyes, trying to look serious but she can’t feign annoyance at her old friend, not even for a sec. She knew she was being victim of silly presumptions – ok, not so silly.

“Beecaause ... Valentina is sleeping in my bed, it’s both an answer and a justification!”

The young designer sat on the couch again, covering the almost naked bottom half of her body with the blanket. She likes to sleep with the little amount of clothes as possible, normally she sleeps with none. But, as she had a guest in the house, Juliana respectfully wore a pajama set – even though the pants were unceremoniously taken out in the middle of the night as soon as she felt too hot to handle.

“You kids are too slow nowadays. ¡Tontería!” Perla’s comment made Juliana laugh, the old lady grumbled as she walked towards the kitchen. The brunette rubbed her face trying to dispel the tiredness that had settled under her skin, she stretched her spine lifting both arms above her head. 

Juliana heard her phone incessantly buzzing inside her purse, but she wasn’t ready to deal with reality - not yet. After much insistence, the person gave up the call. She leaned her body against the backrest and wondered if Valentina would also be awake by then. Valentina. The simple thought of her made her beam like a fool. _‘Crap! Don’t be the Queen of the Ridiculous, Juliana’_ her brain warned, only to make her smile become even wider at her own tomfoolery.

Another few buzzes, shorter ones this time, caught her attention. She gave up pretending not hearing it and stood up to check her phone. The Wi-Fi had automatically connected, thousands of notifications on the screen. She opened her Instagram and _BOOM_: 

“This is insane!” She declared to herself, in arrant astonishment. Quickly closing the app and silencing the notifications, Juliana decided to do not read the comments and reposts right then. She could do it later, or don't do it at all. Her mood was too good to be true and she wanted to linger that inner peace for as long as possible. She then shuts all her social media apps, only WhatsApp is spared.

Juliana sinks her body back into the couch, then sets the phone on her chest. Her fingers brush her hair whilst she tries to contain the insurgent apprehension spreading inside, without much control. The phone vibrates once; by the way it buzzed, Juliana knew it was a text message, so she uses a few seconds to deliberate if she should read or simply ignore it. After a minute, the phone vibrates again.

Reluctantly, she lifts the device and reads the texts on her still locked screen.

“The fuck?” Juliana’s brain couldn’t believe on what her eyes were reading. “What-the-actual-fuck!?” She shouts, incredulous. She freezes - her lips parted, breathing became erratic, eyes watered, facial muscles tensed, stomach dropped to her feet. Her heart rate probably rose to 1000 beats per minute, it surely felt like it would explode at any time soon.

Her shaky hands unlocked the screen and clicked on Renata’s chat. _‘This message was deleted’_, she saw. Juliana could only wish that it was a nightmare. Even though the words were deleted, she was a hundred percent sure about what she’d just read. “Who does she think she is!” Juliana states, mad as one can be.

She switches to her godmother’s chat,

Raquel -> [Juli, sorry that I couldn’t go to the office today. I don’t want to fight anymore, please let’s have a talk before I travel!?] 7:10pm

[what do you think if we have brunch together tomorrow?] 7:11

[Oh! Just saw your post… Valentina looks great in those pictures 🥰] 8:36

[enjoy yourselves!] 8:37

[I’ll show up at your place so we can talk, and no is not an option for you little girl!] 8:39

[love u] 8:39

[Morning! I tried to call but you didn’t answer. You better not be doing it on purpose] 10:15 am

[Rena and I are on our way]

[At your door in 5 :D] 2m ago

“Holy shit!” Juliana shrieked. She could only think about Renata’s text, and why in hell she had sent it in the first place. And now, she’s heading to her house – chaos! In instants, the good mood Juliana so wanted to preserve was over. “Stupid and selfish!” she shouted at the screen, as if Renata could hear her.

“Do you usually talk to yourself sweetly like that in the mornings?”

Valentina’s voice made her jump in fright, placing her hand over the left side of her chest. “Shit” Juliana stood up quickly, oblivious to the fact that she started pacing around only in her panties and in a shirt. The pair of blue eyes succeeded in not focusing on inappropriate places only for a few seconds, but it was impossible do not to look at the sinewy muscle beneath her tanned thighs and monumental butt in front of her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you” Valentina apologized, shyly holding both her hands in front of her body as she watched her boss at the edge of a breakdown. 

“Raquel and Renata are coming,” Juliana ran to dress her shorts up as soon as she remembered her semi-naked state.

“Do you mean now?”

“Yeah, now!” Juliana responded briskly. “Raquel just texted saying they’ll be here in five minutes” she explained as she collected her pillow and bedsheets from the couch. 

Valentina felt a knot forming in her throat as she deduced that Juliana was acting nervously like that because of her presence, “Do you want me to leave? I can go home if you’re uncomfortable-”

“No!” Juliana cut her off, her plead came out as quick as her brain pictured the _Inferno_ \- with capital letter and italics - that morning would be like if Valentina wasn’t there by her side. “It’s a good thing if they see you slept here, right?! I mean, couples sleep at their partner’s places. That way our fake relationship will only become even more believable”.

Valentina chuckled at Juliana’s clumsy way to justify herself. But, if her presence isn’t the source of her jitters, “What’s the matter then?” Val asked.

Juliana blinked once, then twice. Tension filled the silence. “Renata sent me a weird text,” Valentina released an ‘aha’, encouraging the designer to continue. “…she's, somehow, certain that our relation is just for looks.” Juliana had a vague and bewildered expression on her face, Valentina didn’t understand what she meant by that.

“What?” She cocked head and pulled her brows together in a frown.

Juls walked out toward her bedroom without replying, Val followed. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?” If there is one thing Valentina absolutely hates, is when people give the back to her - it irritates her to the fullest, especially when that person is Juliana Valdés. The brunette kept walking around like a headless chicken, silently. “JULIANA” the scream made her instantly turn around to look at Valentina.

“Renata erased the text,” She shrugged “but I read it before on the locked screen. She said something about ending her engagement if I told her the truth. I assume she wants to test me!” Juliana answered, putting on a false front as if she didn't feel affected by it.

Valentina, on the other hand, felt like someone had just punched her on the stomach. Even though she has no reason to feel jealous, her heart vehemently disapproved Renata’s attitude towards her girlfriend. Fake, but _her _girlfriend.

“You can choose any of my clothes to take and use, and if you want to shower there are clean towels in the bathroom’s cabinet. Just don’t leave me by myself with them!” Juliana pleaded, dramatically speaking as if she was just about to be thrown into the lion's den. “Pretty pleeaaase???”

After a lapse of attention, Valentina just then realized that her boss had already changed the pajamas for denim shorts and a black top. The pecan eyes stared expectantly at her, “I won’t leave, don’t worry!” Valentina replied and Juliana kissed both her hands multiple times before walking out the bedroom.

No way Renata would play with Juliana’s feelings like that, not with her around. Valentina was more than willing to confirm the ‘veracity’ of their relationship to Raquel - and specially to her daughter - once for all.

* * *

Juliana warned Perlita that they would have two extra mouths to savor of her delicious cooking skills that morning. The old lady complained why Juliana hasn’t warned about it earlier, so she could've planned brunch with more care and time. The brunette apologized, justifying she'd just received the texts minutes ago. It was no use, because Perlita kept grumbling around the kitchen. And Juls precisely knows that Perla was acting so enraged not because she would have to prepare more food, but because she doesn’t like Raquel – not even a little bit.

Perlita is definitely - and openly - not a member of Raquel's fandom. In spite of that, there's mutual respect because of their common great love and affection for Juliana. Raquel is fully aware of Perla’s aversion toward her person, even though she has no clue why the older lady distastes her so much like that.

The doorbell announced their arrival. Juliana took a profound breath before unlatching the door lock to let them in. As she opened it, Raquel practically jumped on her to embrace her tightly. The bear hug was meaningful, loaded by silent apologies and truthful concern. Juliana promptly caught sight of Renata standing in the hallway, their eyes locked and the atmosphere instantly became heavy.

Her godmother pulled her body back, cupping both of Juliana’s cheeks and softly caressed her skin. “You know how much I hate when we have a fight. I’m sorry!” Juls swallowed hard, she equally feels like shit when they argue. 

“I’m so sorry too, Raquel. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, neither said those stupid things! You know I consider you as a role model, I never meant to hurt you by saying you’re not my mother. I freaked out, and I hope you can forgive me for being so egotistical and childish!” Juliana focused all her attention on the woman in front of her, speaking accordingly to her heart's commands.

They shared another quick hug, to put the past behind in definite. Raquel walked in and so did Renata, awkwardly. Juliana was the one to take initiative and leaned her body to exchange cheek kisses with her, feigning normality. _Would she also pretend that the text never happened?_ The brunette deliberated inwardly, deciding it would be best for both if they did not bring up the subject - without a shadow of doubt.

Juliana politely invited them to sit at the kitchen table. Both women greeted Perlita, who was just finishing to serve some pancakes and scrambled eggs for their brunch.

“It all smells wonderful! Thank you Mrs. Perla” Raquel tried to be sympathetic, offering an authentic frank smile herewith the kind words. The cook responded a very cold and straight-faced "you’re welcome". Juliana served them some coffee, what made Renata straightaway realize a fourth plate and cup on the table.

“Is the secretary here?” She asked with an extremely bad-tempered tone, although not purposefully. Raquel looked at her, then at her goddaughter. Silence. Perlita lifted a brow to Juliana, expecting her to reply something.

“Val is taking a shower, she’ll join us in a few minutes” the pitch of her voice was weak and nervous, anyone in the kitchen could tell that Juliana was feeling herself under pressure. “And she’s my secretary only when at the office, outside the company she’s my girlfriend and I’d appreciate if you'd refer and respect her as such!” The words came out more firmly this time, living no room for hesitancy nor doubts.

Renata felt her chest sore, she looked down her hands and did her best to do not burst out in tears. Raquel sensed the discomfort and brought up a few inane subjects, trying to ease the tension that was rapidly growing.

“Excuse me!” A sweet voice resonated from the kitchen door, “good morning” Valentina adorably smiled as she walked in. She had chosen one of Juliana’s old casual dresses – a floral dress that the designer had long forgotten inside her closet but suited Val’s body so damn perfectly. Raquel stood up and greeted Valentina with a hug and two air kisses, one at each side of the cheeks. Renata didn’t move her body not even for an inch, Juliana keenly stared at her. “Hi Renata, good to see you again!” Val reached out her hand and the woman shook it quickly, with much disdain.

_‘I can’t tell the same!’_ her mind screamed, but she uttered a “Likewise” with a fake smile to Valentina. 

The four of them had brunch practically in silence, only now and then Raquel and Juliana would say something to one another. That changed when Raquel asked why Juls didn’t reply her texts the previous night.

“Valentina and I went to a concert, my internet was off all evening!” Juliana confessed with a blush on her cheekbones skin. 

“A concert? I can’t believe that!” Raquel laughed. “What have you done to my anti-social goddaughter, Valentina Carvajal?” The two shared a quick glance, Renata rolled her eyes shamelessly.

“It was really nice, one of the best nights of my life” Valentina wasn’t overstating it; she was truly feeling that much of joy. Renata nearly chocked up with a piece of pancake, and it was the green light to Valentina abuse of her patience a bit more. “Juls prepared it as a surprise for us yesterday. We celebrated our monthiversary!”

Juliana was totally caught off guard by such comment. They hadn't agreed on saying that - or any other thing related to their 'romance', to be accurate.

“Oh really? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?” Renata defied Juliana, her face was indeed pallid.

Valentina rested her hand over Juliana’s, “because she’s a true romantic and doesn’t like to brag her many virtues. She feels embarrassed when I compliment her in public, right babe?” the brunette shivered.

_‘Babe? What is going on, Valentina?’_ Juls was disoriented, unable to form a sound. Her brain started operating at a speed of 300 thoughts per second - it overheated, just like a machine malfunctioning at the edge of a short-circuit.

“What concert did you two go to?” Raquel again tried to maintain their conversation civilized and stable.

“Ed Sheeran’s!” Val replied happily, "not that we'd paid much attention to the show" she side-blinked and kissed Juliana's hand, Renata’s face twisted in an ugly grimace.

Juliana lifted her brows in surprise. Valentina was really going too far, just like this fic writer when doesn’t know how to be brief.

“How long have you two been dating?” Renata challenged, her daring look and forced smile only demonstrated to Valentina that her ‘torture’ was working – so damn well, by the way!

“T… two months” Juliana stammered, clumsily trying to keep up with Valentina’s fertile imagination. “We weren't able to celebrate at the right date because we were busy at work, so last night we did it. I’m glad you liked the _surprise_, honey”. She emphasized the word, shooting Valentina a look that meant that it was more than enough. “Does anyone want some more coffee?” She tried to change the subject, but Renata wasn’t satisfied yet.

“And when is this especial date then? We are curious to know more about the couple of the year, aren’t we mother?!” Raquel only nodded, sipping her coffee to occupy her mouth, sure that a civil war was just about to happen at that table.

“14th!” Juliana replied, “September 14th”. Valentina evilly smiled as she saw Renata sinking on her chair. “Can you please excuse me? I need to…” Juliana stood up and left without fully clarifying her motives. 

Valentina would go after her but Raquel volunteered herself to do so. “I’ll talk to her, years of practice!” She then sent her daughter a knowing look, explicitly apprising her to well behave. “We leave right after, Rena!”

The two women were left alone, Perlita also found something to do far away from that kitchen. They stared at one another fiercely, mutually disgusted.

Valentina didn’t know what kind of devil spoke in her ears to make her act so bitterly, but before she could tame her tongue, the words came out. “How’s your fiancé Renata? Aware that you’re sending texts to people proposing to end your engagement?”

Renata stood up abruptly, pointing her index finger at Val’s nose. “Listen secretary, I'll only tell you once. You might be fooling Juliana, but you won’t fool me. At the first lapse you commit I’ll be right behind you to take off this good girl mask you wear”.

Valentina also stood up, dominated by rage. “Are you threatening me?” It was scary to see how rigid the cords of her neck became by second.

“No” Renata bent over, her face centimeters from Valentina’s. “I’m warning you!” She completed, looking straight into the intense and vast blue. Val could also clearly see the hostility in Renata's eyes, but she doesn’t get scared that easily. “Break Juliana’s heart and I’ll make your life hell. I’ll find you at any place of this world - be it in the Antarctic Continent or at that Yountville swamp where you came from. You’ll wish you have never crossed my path, I guarantee!”

Valentina was breathing so thickly that one could tell that her dilated nostrils were exhaling fire. A purple-blue electric current was nearly visible to human eyes due to so much revulsion between them.

“I won’t break Juliana’s heart, Renata. I’m not you!” Valentina’s words felt like a slap on the face, making Renata retreat. Val also stepped back, doing her best to master her anger.

Perlita had listened to the end of their reciprocal insults, secretly cheering for Valentina. Renata trudged out furiously, Val sat down and unleashed an exasperated breath. With both hands over her fiery face and her brain now regaining sovereignty to function properly, she felt bad for yelling at Renata like that. It’s not her nature to be so aggressive, even if the other woman deserved it. With her eyes yet closed, she felt Perlita’s hand tapping her shoulder in encouragement. Valentina held the kind lady’s hand to thank for the support.

What was heard in the next couple of minutes was Renata and Juliana arguing – arguing not, shouting at each other. When Valentina and Perla finally arrived in the living room, Renata was already walking out the apartment and slamming the door. Raquel was petrified, wordlessly watching the scene. Juliana was extremely infuriated; Valentina did not miss the irritated manner the brown eyes stared her - blood-curdling.

“I have no idea what’s happening between you and Rena, and I rather to do not know. But find a way of resolving it before I start my treatment. All I don’t need right now is extra stress because the two most import people of my life are mad at each other.” Raquel spoke with tears in her eyes, collecting her purse to leave. “I hope you have a good Thanksgiving holiday with your girlfriend’s family. I’m traveling this evening to Canada but my phone will be always reachable, don’t hesitate on calling me if you need, ok?!” She kissed Juliana’s forehead and squeezed their bodies together. “I’ll see you in a week” Raquel walked towards the door but before she left she quickly hugged Valentina and whispered “Take care of her for me, please!?” Val nodded, feeling even guiltier now. 

As soon as Raquel left the apartment, Juliana threw herself on the couch placing her face between her knees, almost in a fetal position. Maybe that was what she accurately needed to do at that very moment: crawl into bed, hide under the blanket, and cry like a baby. Perlita excused herself to the kitchen and Valentina understood it was her turn to apologize.

“Juliana, I-”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Juliana hastily lifted her head to interrupt Valentina. “All that crap you invented… calling me babe and saying that monthiversary bullshit!”

“It was no bullshit, we need a background story. Or are you naive enough to think that my family won’t interrogate us about how long we’ve been dating?” Valentina’s voice was calm, smoothly trying to justify her earlier coarse and atypical behavior.

“Didn’t it pass through your brilliant mind about… mhmn, let me see… combining this fictional background with me BEFORE we pretended to be a perfect couple in front of people? IN FRONT OF RAQUEL?” Juliana, in a constative manner, was yelling wrathfully.

Valentina raised both hands to forestall her enraged rant. “I thought it would help to convince your godmother and your ex of our relationship. I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable”.

Juliana laced her hands behind the back of her neck, closed her eyes and inwardly started counting to ten, taking deep breaths and doing her best to even the over-accelerated heart beats. It worked til something clicked. “Wait wait wait,” Juliana walked closer to her “what did you say?”

Valentina put her eyes in white, twisting her lips before replying “That I am sorry, Juliana. My bad, ok?!”

“No, not about that. What you said before”

“That I imagined that creating a background story would be helpful to finally convince Raquel and Renata of our _bullshit dating_ thing!” Again, just for uttering Renata’s name, Valentina already erupted in rage.

“You referred to Renata as my ex-girlfriend!” Juliana whispered, her face so enigmatic as a puzzle. “What were you two talking about when alone in the kitchen?”

“I simply reminded her that she has absolutely no right to text someone else’s girlfriend. Especially when _she is engaged_.” Val’s answer made Juliana blow up a disbelief breath. “What? Are you seriously going to stand up for her instead?”

The brunette scratched her forehead and then her chin, annoyance visible in each of her gestures. “Is that what it's all about? An ego dispute?” Valentina didn’t know where to hide her face for so much embarrassment. Juliana is right, she behaved just as a spoiled princess screaming to have her whims heard. “Geez… I could’ve expected it from Renata, even from myself. But, never from you Valentina!” Juliana declared, notably disappointed.

“Oh fine! You can put the blame on me for telling her what you don’t have the courage to do yourself".

“Don’t, EVER AGAIN, assume that I need you to speak in my name!” Juliana again yelled, and Valentina’s blood went up all at once.

“Ok that I’ve messed up a little, Juliana. I already assumed and accepted that. But you don’t need to be so rude at me! I was just trying to make this thing work, but we’re clearly unable to get along, just like water and oil. I tried, and god knows I've tried. But you know what? Fuck it! I’m done. I won’t insist on trying to help someone who doesn’t want my help”. Valentina tromped to the bedroom, collected her clothes.

Juliana went after her, treading heavily and noisily through the hallway. “What are you doing?” She questioned, standing at the door. 

“It is quite obvious” Valentina turned around, dressed her pants, took off the dress letting her bare back exposed to a wordless Juliana. She quickly buttoned her bra and put on her shirt, but for the spectator a few meters behind, the scene seemed to be displayed in slow motion – torture speed. “You, master the art of pushing people away”. Val threw the dress on her face, taking Juliana out of the half-conscious state. “I’m leaving, dumb-ass!”

“I don’t need you, dimwit!!! I don’t need anyone else but myself” Juliana replied, holding her tears, before the other woman stormed out the bedroom.

“Keep lying and maybe one of these days you’ll finally believe yourself!” Valentina spoke taping her index finger on Juliana's chest, with more strength at each word. “And don’t even worry about packing to Yountville, it won’t be necessary!” She pulled the apartment's front door open, walked out, and shut it vehemently. 

Juliana turned into a statue, static and alone in the middle of the living room. She was making a supernatural effort to do not cry, but the hot tears that formed in the back of her eyes eventually dropped. Her lips trembled, pouting like a five-year-old little girl.

"Are you going to stand there watching her go?" Perlita asked, both hands on her hips. "Are you really going to let an opportunity of a lifetime literally walk out your door without even putting up a fight?” Juls shook her head and shrugged, unsure of what to do. “Vete Juliana, ¡no seas tonta!” Perlita yelled at her and, like a lightning bolt, Juliana ran out to the stairs. “Pendeja!” The old lady murmured as she closed the door.

In less than two minutes Juliana went down about seventy steps - living on the top floor has never been so inconvenient. With her heart almost coming out her throat, she made it to the lobby. She was feeling a claustrophobic despair spreading through her veins.

“Mr. Davis … did you see ... Valentina left?” Her labored breathing hindered her speech a little, but the doorman managed to understand the question.

“She came down to the lobby, left the building, but walked back to the elevator. I assume she forgot something upstairs” No, she hadn't forgotten anything. At the same time that Valentina wanted to leave, her heart demanded her to return.

Juliana ran to the elevator and noticed that its car was about to stop at her floor. She headed back to the stairs and as fast as an Olympic runner, she ran up to her apartment. The muscles of her legs hurt, but she didn't slow down until getting there. "Fuck, I'm ... totally ... out of shape!" She declared with one hand against the wall and the other over her burning chest. When it was possible to at least push some air back into her lungs, she lifted her head and saw that Valentina was desperately knocking at her door, calling out her name.

"Juliana, don't be so hardheaded. Let's talk!" Valentina had her forehead leaned against the door, “I fucking hate you most of the time, but I can’t just simply let go!” A comical scene - if it weren't for their 'fight' of minutes ago.

Without saying a word, Juliana walked over and hugged Valentina from behind. As soon as she felt the weight and warmth of the brunette's body on hers, Val turned around to hug Juliana tightly. The designer was yet trying to catch her breath, still unable to speak due to the extreme physical effort of going down and back up the stairs all in less than five minutes.

After a few seconds, Valentina slightly pulled her body back to look at Juliana.

Juls had both arms around Val’s waist and her face buried on her torso. “Rude!” Val heard the ‘compliment’ being uttered against her chest and playfully narrowed her eyes. She used her fingers to gently unstick the strands of the dark hair that had glued to the long eyelashes. “Douchebag!”

Juliana smirked and straightened her body to reply, “Jerk!” Val smiled back, then kissed her hair. “Asshole-dork!” she whispered on Juliana’s ear, making both laugh.

“I was waiting for that one, I deserve it. You’re right, I always manage to push everyone away. I repel people, I ain’t fit for any kind of human relation”

"No Juls, forgive me!" Valentina cupped her face to have full access to her eyes, “I didn't mean to say any of that. I was controlled by anger and- ”

“No, Val, I should be the one apologizing. You were just trying to help me, you as always being so nice to me and all I do is to act like a legit idiot” Juliana tightened their embrace and Valentina felt a tear escape her eye. “Please, don’t give up on me!”

“I won’t ever give up on you, I promised you that and I meant it! I just lost my temper for a few minutes, but I came back, didn’t I?!” Juliana nodded, chewing on her smiley bottom lip. “We have a pact. You won’t get rid of me so easily, Juliana _prick_ Valdes!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Valentina giggled intensely at the most adorable protest she has ever heard. Juls leaned in, joining their foreheads. Her thumbs caressed the skin under Valentina’s ears on both sides, “You’re the only true friend I’ve ever had, Val. Don’t let me ruin this!” the plea came out in a very low tone, Valentina felt herself completely disarmed. Her shoulders dropped and her entire body relaxed.

“Nothing will be ruined if we be honest to one another”. Valentina kissed the tip of her nose, “We are together in this” 

Juliana smiled at the delicacy of that promise. She lowered her arms and held the other woman’s waist firmly. “If you are in, I’m in!” Juls declared, rubbing their noses lento and attractively. Their lips barely touching – but not quite.

“The hallway is not a place for indecency!” Perla’s voice made both of them jump in fright, the older woman fondly smiled. "Don't give the neighbors a show!" She waved at them, ordering the two to enter the apartment. Valentina and Juliana laughed, agreeing that they should get in.

“Come on, we've packing to do!” Juliana held out her hand to Valentina, the latter happily took it and both chuckled on their way back to Juliana's bedroom.

* * *

Valentina and Juliana used the rest of the morning to get things ready. They also agreed on doing whatever they could possibly do to don’t argue in the next days ahead. An accord to raise the white flag between them for a week and strive on enjoying their time off to the fullest.

After lunch, Val went home to settle her suitcases and also call her folks to warn them what time they would be there on the following day. Their flight was scheduled to departure at 7am of that Sunday, with an approximate duration of 6:20h, without stopovers. They'd fly from JKF airport to SFO, then drive another hour and a half from San Francisco to Yountville. The ‘love birds’ would be at Vale’s parent’s house a little after 12pm, local time.

A sudden rush of adrenaline occupied her insides as soon as Valentina hung up the call. Lucia sounded extremely excited, which was freaking her out a little - no denying that. The problem with high expectations is that when you don't reach it, the disappointment can be as twice as worse. _But, what could go wrong?_ “SO MANY THINGS” Val laughed of nervousness at her own thoughts.

She lazily laid down on her bed and decided to check her horoscope – desperate situations require supernatural measures

> **_Saturday - November 23rd – Leo _**♌
> 
> _Be careful because this is an accident-prone day for your sign because of the retrograde Mercury energy. Therefore, think before you speak, do, or post anything. Do not be rash. And do not overreact to someone else! Tip of the day: You don’t want to get in a fight, trust me!_

Valentina laughed hard once she finished reading it. “Oh maaan, should’ve read it before opening my big mouth!” She quickly clicked on the tab for the next day's astrological prevision

> **_Sunday - November 24th – Leo _**♌
> 
> _Today you are caught between the demands of family and a lover and the demands of your career or your public reputation. You can’t please everyone, you're not tequila! Yes, it’s an emotional tug-of-war, so be prepared. Avoid arguments, this simply means you have to be easy-going, understanding and patient. Tip of the day: Mercury is retrograde, so don’t leave home without your halo!_

Curiosity made her open Juliana’s sign and read the universe’s advices to her boss.

> **_Sunday - November 24th – Sagittarius _**♐
> 
> _Stay mellow today because retrograde Mercury could create some difficulties dealing with coworkers, customers and people related to your job. Likewise, you might encounter obstacles dealing with things associated with communication, information, electronics, and travel. Because of the backward movement, you have to be ready for a slowdown in all of those areas. Things break. Projects stall. We lose things. Breakups happen. Schedules are thrown off. Tip of the day: Stay chill!_

“Shit! Looks like we’ll have lots of fun during that trip tomorrow” Valentina again giggled on her own, the prospects for the following day weren’t much of encouraging. “Fucking retrograde Mercury, it always has strong effects over my life!” She murmured, locking her screen and throwing her phone to the side on the mattress.

Val closed her eyes and rested her left arm on her forehead. Belly up and ankles crossed, a perfect position to think about nothing while doing absolutely nothing. But her mind wasn’t empty, it had flashbacks of her earlier discussion with Juliana and it instantly made her also remember how Renata easily pulled at her nerve strings. “Ay, Valentinaaa!” She blew out the words, upset and miffed at her own pathetic behavior.

Her phone buzzed and she rapidly grabbed it. A pleased smile adorned her face as soon as she saw who the text was from.

Juliana -> [Here!] 5:31

[Be right there, in a min] 5:33

Juliana -> [did u arrive home safely?] 1:45pm

[u said u’d text, but didn’t]

[and it’s already been a couple hours since u left…] 1:46

Valentina felt her heart warm. Juliana was being all cute and concerned about her wellbeing – so different from a month ago. She’d never, not even in her best dreams, imagine that things could turn out to be that way between them someday.

[Yes, made it safely!] 1:47

[Sorry for not texting as promised]

[I was finishing packing then called mom to let her know we’ll be there tom around noon]

[also, got a bit distracted. I was reading my horoscope 😬 😬 😬 ] 1:48

Juliana -> [Mmn… so bad like dat?] 1:49

[besides the fact I don’t believe in dat kind of stuff!]

[A little bit bad. Mercury is retrograde! 🤯] 1:50

[Wooow! Mercury is in Gatorade? 😮]

[ha ha ha! Funny]

[Lots of problems happen during a retrograde movement]

[this morning, for example…] 1:51

Juliana didn’t reply instantly. The _‘typing…’_ under her name lasted a couple minutes. Valentina chewed her bottom lip in expectancy, worried if she committed a mistake by mentioning the unpleasant occurrences of their morning.

Juliana -> [I don’t believe in astrology; I’m a Sagittarius and we’re skeptical!] 1:54

[🤷]

Valentina released a deep truthful laugh. Juliana could be making fun of her, but she truly believes in astrology – it almost never fails! Renata’s text to Juliana for example, it’s a classical harsh side effect of dangerous Mercury’s reverse movement. This side effect is commonly known as Retrosexual: when an ex calls or message you during Mercury retrograde trying convince you to get back or simply fuck. Let’s be honest here, how many people have done that? IT'S STATISTICALLY PROVED!

[sorry to disappoint. I’m not a cool kid!] 1:57

Val woke up from her thoughts when the phone vibrated again in her hands. She decided not to mention Renata’s episode anymore – better for everyone.

[The world is divided between believers and non-believers] 1:58

[It’s normal to choose a side! Haha]

[There is absolutely no evidence - from science - that Mercury or any other planet has any effect whatsoever on life on Earth] 1:59

[It doesn’t mean I’m not curious about the sky and planets, tho]

[it’s fine to be a skeptic and a stargazer] 2:00

[but I’m the kind of person that likes blaming it on the stars 😂]

[what other explanation to a delicate princess like me acting like Hulk as I did this morning?]

[😤😤😤]

[Yeah, Miss Valentina-Banner, putting it like dat I might start believing on it] 2:02

[who could tell dat beautiful princess face of yours hides a green furious dude underneath?! Hahaha]

[I couldn’t, dat's for sure] 

[I’m really sorry Juls!] 2:03

[It’s ok. We already talked bout it] 

[let’s put it behind and focus on the next days] 

[alright! I’ll pick you up at 5am tom]

[5am I’ll be ready! 😉] 2:04

[now, let’s get some rest] 

[Yountville will never be the same]

[hahaha it surely won’t] 2:05

[See you tom Juls!]

[C u tom Val]

[And, thank you!]

[Thank YOU!] 

[And don’t forget:]

[🙄]

[Everything will be just fine!] 2:06

Valentina locked her screen and placed her phone on the nightstand. Impossible was to stop smiling. A couple minutes later, a buzz. She giggled, because she knew it was Juliana again.

[The only Mercury I can possibly care about:] 2:10

[😂😂😂]

[😂] 2:11

[Don’t make fun of Mercury – the planet – like that!]

[It can be dangerous, lots of chaos]

[I thrive in chaos!] 2:12

[Uuuh… overconfident, isn’t she?] 2:12

Juliana read the message and giggled. She put her phone to charge and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. The next morning trip would require a lot from her, physical and psychologically - especially the latter. As everything was practically ready, she then decided to focus on relaxing as much as possible before that adventure.

* * *

If you suffer from anxiety, just like Juliana and this wacko fic author here, you may precisely know that taking a nap in the afternoon can be the worst of all plans for those who possess a hectic brain. After experiencing the amazing and infallible relaxing power of a hot bath, Juliana laid down and ended up dozing off. The ‘nap’ that was supposed to last forty minutes max, turned out to be a six-hour sleep. She woke up almost 9pm and obviously couldn't go back to sleep anymore.

Two major problems: 1. habitual insomnia and 2. more-than-habitual apprehension.

Just like ‘Inside Out’ movie has educated us and illustrated it perfectly, our brains are ruled by personified emotions. Normally, people - just like the film's main character, Riley - have five main rulers: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust. Those little 'guys' take turn on the leadership depending on the situation.

What is up to me to add is: for an anxious person, it.does.not.work.like.that! We have one and only main leader instead: PAR-A-NOI-A. 

A tyrant and merciless government, dictatorship of its worst kind. And you might say, 'hey, but paranoia is not an emotion' ... well, by self-experience, I can assure you, it-is!

Juliana didn’t drink her herbal tea, afraid of not hearing the alarm in the next morning if she did so. The night was long and tortuous. There is no such thing as Netflix, Twitter, Spotify, good lesbian novels, Memes, or any other ‘stupid' distraction able to help ease a troubled mind. Juliana tried all of the above, but her brain couldn’t simply shut down.

After a predictable and traditional midnight snack, Juliana returned to bed to stare at the ceiling all night long. Before the alarm clock went off, at 3:57am she was already getting ready. Brushed her teeth, combed her hair, dressed a ripped denim black pants, white shirt, leather jacket, and white cap. Right dose of perfume ✔, Converse sneakers ✔, handbag ✔, suitcase ✔, phone and charger ✔, AirPods ✔, ID ✔, cash and cards ✔, suffering in anticipation ✔✔✔. 

4:30 and she was already looking down at the window, waiting for Valentina. Paranoid? Oh please, nah!

Punctual and efficient as always, Valentina texted her 5am sharp to announce her arrival. Juliana double checked the windows, the stove, plugs, and a 'see you soon' note to Perlita one last time before locking the apartment. She would be out her cave for a whole long week… “so help me god” she whispered as she entered in the elevator car.

Val helped her put the suitcase in the yellow cab’s trunk and they left. No turning back now.

In less than thirty minutes, they were already inside the airport checking in their luggage. Tickets and documents ok, they boarded on time. On first class comfort, Juliana sat by the window and Val got the corridor seat. As soon as the seatbelt safety sign turned off, both leaned their backrests and covered their bodies with the fluffy blankets provided. Juls rested her head on Val's shoulder and quickly fell asleep in the warmth of her perfumed skin.

When it all seemed to be perfectly fine, a turbulence. Mercury says hi!

36,300 feet high, after two hours in the air, the pilot announced on the speakers that very heavy clouds loaded with snow would force them to make a stop at the nearest airport. Juliana woke up, cleaned the drool on the corner of her mouth and stared at Valentina curiously.

“What?” She asked, adjusting the cap on her head.

Before Valentina could repeat the pilot’s explanation, another turbulence made all plane shake. Seatbelt signs on, screams of fear all around. Violent and unsteady movements of air caused a sensation similar to an earthquake - 5.5 on the Richter Scale. Juliana and Valentina held each other's hands immediately.

Juliana looked around and caught sight of a priest and two nuns nearby. She is not superstitious, but in those kind of situations, anything becomes a Divine sign. “Fuck, this plane is going down!” She whispered, Valentina looked at her with spooky eyes.

“Stop the nonsense!" Val scolded her negativity, "Their prayers are more powerful, we'll survive. Now let's join them” she started praying for all the saints she knows of.

“Did you know that there was a priest on Titanic?!” Juliana's forehead creased as she uttered her random and unnecessary fun fact. Valentina gnashed her teeth and gave the brunette another reprimand glare. “I'm sorry. I'm not a pessimist, reality that fucking sucks!” she justified, wincing of fear.

The pilot spoke again, advising the passengers to remain seated and still, Juliana wryly laughed about the ‘still’ part. “If we make out of this alive I’ll try to be more sociable!” Juliana swore; her eyes closed, frowning her nose more intensely at each rumble-tumble the plane would make. After a stronger one, objects fell off the overhead compartments; the oxygen masks were activated, hanging right above their heads. She decided to offer more, “Ok ok! I solemnly swear I’ll finally make happen all items of my bucket list!”

Even though equally nervous, Valentina couldn’t prevent a laugh. Juliana, skeptical Sagittarius, was offering a deal trade to the Universe. Funny how everyone becomes a believer when on the brink of death! 

Thirteen minutes of pure tension, _thirteen. _They landed safely on Chicago O'Hare International Airport, everyone excitedly clapping and whistling for the captain and all the flight crew in gratitude. It seemed like they were a football crowd whereupon their team had just won the championship. And the prize for that 'Super bowl' in particular was a special chance to live a little longer.

Juliana, Valentina, and all the other passengers disembarked the plane in wobbly steps - shaking head to toe. “I told you to do not make fun of Mercury!” Valentina nudged Juliana with her elbow and they both chuckled.

“Hands down! This was my worst flight experience” Juliana declared, her gallantry attitude didn't last a mere turbulence. Valentina laughed, clearly having fun at seeing the 'heartless, cold-blooded, woman of steel' so vulnerable with her heart coming out her mouth.

Poor Juliana, she just had no idea that Murphy’s Law had aligned with retrograde Mercury. And that my friends, is enough to create a pandemonium. When the shit hits the fan, there's no place to hide. Our favorite OTP had to wait 2 hours until the airline company finally announced that there was no prediction to when the storm would pass, in other words, they would have to stay in the airport - for _undetermined_ amount of time.

After 3 hours walking around, sitting, and waiting, Juliana’s nerves were about to burst. Taping her molars together, swinging her legs up and down, watching her wristwatch at each five minutes, gnawing her nails until it bleed - the designer couldn't simply stay quiet. It was driving Valentina absolutely nuts. “Juls, are there ants in your pants?” she held Juliana’s thigh to stop the frenetic movements of her legs. “Geez… can you please calm down?!”

“Just let me be, ok Valentina?!” She returned the movements, quite riled up. “I need to get out of here, otherwise I’ll explode!” Juliana stood up and walked toward the information booth to talk with the airline representative for the thousandth time. Val shrugged and blew out a defeated breath, she knew it was no use on keep trying to tranquilize Juliana by talking nonstop in her ears. She walked over just to warn her boss that she’d buy them some snacks. Juls quickly nodded, not paying much attention to Valentina.

The airline updates weren’t very encouraging. There wasn't a good weather to fly yet, which only meant more hours of waiting. Juls started pacing around, Valentina hadn't returned and she was starting to freak out even more.

She sat on the floor and leaned her body against the wall. At least she could recharge her phone. Nonchalantly, Juliana scrolled up through her Facebook and IG feeds. She read some tweets, then decided to check on the weather forecast app, pronouncing a tetchy "fuck.my.life" once she became aware that the snow storm could last all afternoon.

With her peripheral vision, she noticed a man sitting next to her. “I hate flight delays too!” he uttered the words with a cocky smile on his face. Juliana looked at him, her upper lip slightly curved up in a crystal clear nuisance. She only nodded to don't be rude, but also not in a mood to talk with a stranger. Without permission or previous notice, he moved closer to her. Their bodies inches apart. Juliana sent him a dissatisfaction look, but the man didn't even seem to care.

“What’s a cute girl like ya doin’ in a corner all alone?”

Oh, hell no! All that she didn't need at that moment was a douchebag dude, with bad breath, flirting with her. Juliana wore her fakest smile and used of her most sarcastic accent to reply him, “I had to fart.”

The man guffawed, truthfully and for long seconds. Juls rolled her eyes so hard that she almost saw her own brain.

“I love well humored women!” he placed his hand on her arm and caressed her skin with the back of his fingers. Juliana pulled away immediately. “Airports are one of the best places to meet new people, did ya know?”

Juliana stood up, furious. “I’m very sorry to interrupt you, but you must have mistaken me for somebody who’s interested”.

“Oh come on! Ya’re all bored here alone, and so am I. Let’s go for a cup of coffee, know each other better”. He rose and dropped his eyebrows twice, Juliana made a grimace in disgust. 

“I’m not alone, and even if I were, I wouldn’t go anywhere with you. Now, leave me alone. Asshole!” Juls tried to walk away but he held her arm, preventing her to go.

“Pretty ladies shouldn't swear. Especially delicate women like ya, doll”.

Definitely, this idiot doesn’t know the meaning of the word limit. “GET-FUCKED!" Juliana freed her arm, “if you insist on pissing me off I’ll show yaaa the doll that lives inside me – also known as Annabelle”.

He would say something, but Valentina approached. “Any problems here, bunny?” Val pecked Juliana’s lip and looked at him with a she-is-with-me expression. Juls took a second to digest the cheesy and embarrassing pet name Valentina had just called her in public.

“Wait … are you gay? Nooo! Why?” he asked, perplexed.

“Well, it started off as a 7-day free trial, but I forgot to cancel so here we are.” Juliana ironically answered and took Valentina’s hand to get out of there.

“What a waste!” he shouted as the two walked away. Valentina turned around, “my middle finger salutes you!” she then shot him a wink and passed her arm around Juliana’s shoulders. He watched them disappear through the airport lobby. 

“Are you ok?” Val asked once they sat down.

“Yeah” Juls nodded, visibly tired.

“I bought you some gummy bears," she handed her the small bag "here!” Juliana’s face lighted up, happy exactly just like a little kid receiving candy. Val chuckled at seeing Juliana devouring the gelatin, unable to stop.

A few hours later ...

🔊_Attention passengers of the flight 2020 AAM, as destiny San Francisco. Classes A and B, we'll be boarding in 30 minutes. Gate D13. ✈_

“FUCK YEAH!” Juliana cheered, throwing both hands up to the air. 

The airline would reallocate first-class passengers on an emergency flight, so they wouldn't have to wait any more. That was option A.

Option B, proposed by the airline to all passengers no matter the boarding class, was to sleep in Chicago for the night in a hotel room paid by the company, and fly out the next day. Valentina would gladly accept option B, but Juliana did not. The brunette was so distressed that she didn't even think about it, she just wanted to get out of there. Paranoia, remember?!

They then boarded the plane, but not on first class. They sat almost in the last seats, same row, but with a third passenger between them. A ten years old child. It's not that Juliana doesn't like kids, she simply doesn't get along with pre-teens, but she was willing to put up with anything and anyone to get to San Francisco asap. _Just_ another four and a half hours and they would be in California, everything that could have gone wrong had already happened, right?

_Bãaaan_. Nope!

The plane took off without any major problems. The first two hours were pretty much fine. Apart from the fact that Valentina and Anna - the adorable 10-year-old little girl, as Val said - wouldn't stop talking not even for a sec. Juliana was tired, and as much as she wouldn't probably be able to shut her brain down to rest, she needed a few minutes of silence. But no, Valentina and her new bestie were in an excited debate about some very import subjects, like... Frozen 2.

The strong odor from the bathroom was also making her even more irritated. Disquietude increasing by minute; a sensation that felt like if rats were nibbling her bones - tingling feet, restless legs.

Juliana tried to focus on blue things to calm herself down, it worked until ... "Val, are you hearing the engines?" her paranoia made her think that the plane's turbines weren't making any noise. _'Is it normal?_' She'd never paid attention to it before. She inclined her head into the corridor to look at the flight attendants, who were talking about usual procedures in the back. "Valentina, there's something suspicious happening!"

“Juls, there’s nothing wrong. Chill out, ok?!” Valentina reached for her hand and held it tightly, the designer's fingers were as cold as ice. Juliana quickly nodded, her eyes bulging, the veins of her temples raised, some visible facial tics … not a good prospect. “Why don’t you listen to some music, it will help you relax and pass the time”. Valentina spoke as softly as possible, really concerned about her boss' tense state – not to say neurotic. 

Juls placed her headphones in her ears and rose the volume to its maximum.

The shuffle function on Spotify is merely symbolic, literally useless to Juliana because she skipped the songs until finding the same five ones she listens to everyday. She found a comfy position, as best as she could, with annoying talkative Anna by her left side and the row seats in front brushing her shins.

Believe it or not, Juliana closed her eyes and managed to relax a little. CEO Paranoia took a break and her brain reduced the production of fake news. Joy assumed the leadership for a while and Juls had flashbacks about the concert when 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran started playing in her Airpods. The lull that spread through her blood cells made her doze off, dreaming about Valentina's lure lips on hers.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" A thin voice and a nudge on her ribs makes her wake up. Juliana was about to tongue kiss Valentina, so she refused to open her eyes - trying to fall back asleep to 'finish' the climax of the dream. "I need to go to the bathroom!" The little girl declares again. Rihanna loudly singing 'Love on the Brain' into Juliana's ears prevented her from hearing it. "I need to go to the bathroom, right now!" Anna reiterated the need with more urgency.

Valentina got up quickly to give the little girl free access to the corridor, but Anna wrongly opted for the jammed side. Without enough time for a more effective reaction, Juliana simply felt her white Converse being covered by vomit. "Noooo....uh COME-ON!" she shouted, lifting her left foot, but it was too late.

Val placed her hand over her mouth, both because she felt sorry for Juls, and also to prevent herself on trowing up too. The strong odor and the practically entire pieces of mac’n’cheese made Juliana’s stomach flip. The gummy bears she ate hours ago were knocking at her throat’s door, asking for their freedom. She closed her eyes, focusing on controlling the muscular spasms of her own stomach - internally yelling as loud as she could.

“Anna, come here!” her mother called, taking her to the bathroom. The entire plane was staring at the scene. The flight attendants helped Juliana to take off her shoes and later cleaned the seats and floor. There was no other seat available, the flight was packed. Yet one more hour and a half to arrive, they would have to endure the stink, no other way.

Only wearing socks, Juliana crossed her legs under her thighs. No freaking way she’d put her almost bare feet on that dirty floor. Valentina said a few words of encouragement, but Juls simply wanted to erase that scene from her mind - she remained silent, otherwise she'd probably start crying. Val understood it and simply let Juliana stay quiet.

When she remembered that she was listening to music before all that disgusting calamity, Juliana quickly tapped her ears but didn’t feel both Airpods. Only the right-side one was in place; she searched through her seat, looked inside her shirt, checked if it got stuck into her hair – nothing.

“Miss, here's your washed sneakers” The flight attendant returned the shoes inside a plastic bag. “We cleaned most of the fluids, but it surely will need a heavier washing”. He then handed Juliana a smaller plastic sac, “we also found your Airpod within the ….”

_‘PUKE, my headphone swam in the fucking pool of ralph!”_ Juliana completed the phrase inside her head, but refused to open her mouth.

“Is there anything I could for you Miss?” the flight attendant kindly asked, his features showing concern and pity, feeling totally sorry for the unfortunate situation.

“Bring me a cup of neat Whisky!”

If Juliana didn’t consume any kind of narcotic - to provide an instant numbness as only alcohol can do - to help her ease her mind as an antidote to the rage she was feeling, the plane would might witness a live remake of ‘Happy Death Day!’ movie.

Valentina thanked the attendant and talked to Anna’s parents, since Juliana wasn’t in a fine mood to do so. Her sullen face was not even beginning to express how mad she was, and Val knew it. Juls drank three cups of Whiskey: first as a treat of the airline company for all the delay situation and now the misfortune of being a victim of Anna-the-puker. The second, Anna’s parents offered it to her as an apology. And third, because she decided to make a toast to maleficent and vengeful Mercury.

They disembarked the plane at 11:42pm, _only_ nine hours later the planned. Juliana walked out in her socks, mute and totally pissed. Val had to hold her urge to laugh, it wasn’t fair, but it was kinda funny. Beyond belief, but funny.

“The flight attendant told me that the airline will rent us a hotel room, in apology for the delays likewise for the awful mischance inside the plane.” Valentina finally spoke, as soon as they collected their suitcases. “So we sleep in San Francisco tonight and tomorrow we finally drive to Yountville, ok?!”

Juliana only nodded, yet unable to utter a single word without wanting to scream or cry. Her cheeks skin was as red as lava, Val found it adorable, besides the scowl Juls was wearing.

Valentina called a cab and checked them in a luxurious hotel paid by the airline. Once they were finally inside their room, Juliana took off her socks and threw them into the trash can. She looked to Valentina, who had a stupid smirk on her lips.

“What?” Juliana asked, her voice husky but calm.

Valentina took the phone out her pocket, unlocked the screen, clicked on their earlier chat and read it out loud “I thrive in chaos!” repeating Juliana's challenging words. She arched a brow, looked back at Juls and started laughing, wholeheartedly.

Though yet pissed, Juliana couldn’t prevent on being infected by Val’s delicious giggles. “Yeah Yeah, Mercury won this battle!” She accepted the defeat to cease Valentina’s laughter, but no use. “I’ll take a shower while you have fun with my disgrace”.

Valentina walked over and kissed her cheek gently, “I’ll call my parents to let’em know we made it safely to Cali. I warned them about the delay earlier, but they must be worried, specially mom”. Val said already placing the phone on her ear.

Juliana then remembered that her phone was about to die. Where is the charger? “Oh, FUUUCK NO! That’s it, I hate this ridiculous Mercury bullshit!” She yelled as she realized her charger was left behind when she ran away from the project of alpha man back in Chicago.

“Do you think it’s too late to apologize myself to Mercury?” Juliana’s question was a bit muffed by the towel she held tight against her face, Valentina chortled. Val would answer but her mother started speaking on the other side of the phone, Juls waved and simply walked into the bathroom – she needed to wash herself and send all this bad luck down the drains. Hopefully the shower wouldn’t also start malfunctioning ...

If regret could kill… Juliana would never, EVER, had challenged a retrograde Mercury!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you gay, why? It started off as a 7-day free trial, but I forgot to cancel so here we are". I saw this line some time ago and now it's part of my life. Every time a homophobic asks me why am I gay - because I look 'too feminine' to be a lesbian - I answer like that. I've learned that the best way to fight prejudices, sometimes, is the use of good humor. I don't know who's the author of this clever reply, but I let here all my gratitude, appreciation, and respect!


	11. C11. Dive

There are days that we simply wish to cancel. Erase from our life history.

If we could predict the future ... but we cannot. The only thing we can do is to believe that the best is yet to come. _To_ _believe_.

That's what people say, ‘every cloud has a silver lining’. Maybe there is a blessing in disguise, just waiting to be noticed. But let's face it, life can be cruel most of the times. It hits us exactly where it hurts, letting us vulnerable, sensible, fragile.

But, sometimes, is necessary to bleed in order to remember that we are only mortals, that we are in this world as mere passengers, and nothing - absolutely nothing - is controllable. Not life, nor death.

We’re in constant motion, along with Earth's rotation. The winds that bring the heavy tempests are the same that blow them away. As the saying goes, ‘storms make trees take deeper roots’, and when everything might seem to be going from bad to worse, life surprises.

When we less expect, the world revolves, turning things upside-down. Everything happens for a reason, although sometimes we're very reluctant to accept it. Howsoever quite difficult to understand why bad things might happen to good people, it's also necessary to keep in mind that life is made of balance.

_Balance._ Good and bad, positive and negative, sweet and bitter, easy and difficult, light and darkness, Yin Yang. Two complementary opposing forces, that at some point meet and unite.

Valentina and Juliana. Two opposing forces – different height, personalities, backgrounds, tastes in music, color of the eyes, one a faithful astrology believer and the other a defeatist skeptical. Two complementary forces. Juliana and Valentina.

United, their bodies comfortably give stability to one another. After a day full of traumatic events, their night was peaceful and unruffled. Like a lodestone force, arms and legs twisted together tightly in natural attraction. Juliana snuggled into Valentina's chest and soundly rested, feeling protected from the world and its astrological nuisances.

Valentina was the first one to awake. The weight over her body made her feel oddly glad. Juliana's breathing was unhurried and lull, her peaceful features confirming that she was in a state of pure serenity. Carefully, to do not wake her up, Val brushed some of Juliana's hair away from her sleeping eyes. An instantaneous inner impulse made her fingers slide over the tanned skin, softly tracing the lines of her eyebrows with her thumb. That tender and perfumed body was liable to cause intoxication, triggering in Valentina tingles in a silly place.

Voice of reason demanded her to stop - she couldn't cross that line. Juliana, even though yet asleep, murmured for not feeling the gentle caresses anymore. The brunette's face buried even deeper on Valentina's neck, pursuing warm shelter. Val’s lips automatically curved up as she felt Juliana’s arms and legs encircling her body with more vehemence, tightening their clasp.

When Juliana felt a hot breathing and wet lips kissing her forehead, she opened her eyes. After a lazy yawn, she lifted her head and encountered the most bewitching shade of blue staring at her.

“Good morning!” Val whispered, her skin naturally gleaming.

Juliana took a few seconds to reply, words seemed to have vanished. “You're ... even more stunning ... without any makeup” The confession came out without shame or filter. Needless to say, Val’s beauty is really jaw-dropping, ravishing!

Valentina's parted lips let escape a timid chuckle. Cheeks flushed, her nostrils exhaled a thick air of tension. Juliana smiled; her retinas capturing that moment like a camera, recording those beautiful natural features in her mind forever. Without much control over her actions, her body slid even closer to Valentina's, who didn't move but didn’t protest either.

“Morning!” Juls kissed her cheek, Val closed her eyes at the enticing touch. She lifted her hand, placed a strand of Juliana's hair behind her ear, held her jaw and kissed her back on the forehead. “Feeling better?”

Juliana’s dimples instantly formed, grinning from ear to ear. “Brand new,” the designer made her lips stay against Val’s chin for a few longer seconds “and ready for more!” Valentina groaned under her breath. She had no idea what was going on, but it felt so damn good.

“I wouldn’t defy the odds like that, especially after yesterday's misfortune events,” both giggled at Valentina's prudent comment, what made their bellies lightly rub by the contraction of their abdomen muscles “and you should not play with fire, if you cannot handle the burning”. The double meaning of her statement let the brunette tongue-tied for a while.

Val kissed the tip of Juliana’s nose, who smirked. “Who said I cannot handle the burning?” Juls whispered back, lifting her left brow to emphasize her sassy provocation. “I thrive in chaos, remember?!”

The two laughed, and laughed again. Juls hid her face on Val’s neck, yet giggling. It felt so natural; easy to interact with the other woman, without the need to force anything. In a society that profits of our self-doubt, Valentina is a phenomenal exception. There's something about her that instantly makes people feel safe and comfortable - homelike.

We’re constantly stepping on eggshells, trying to fit into social patterns to be accepted. 24-7 adjusting to a set of the so called standard rules and norms. We frustrate ourselves: mutilating our bodies 'imperfections', applying extra makeup, filtering our pictures, going on crazy diets, dressing and behaving accordingly to the 'decent' hetero normative system - all in the name of a superficial acceptance. We live in shallow, always afraid to go deeper.

_'You can’t be too tall, neither too small'. If you're too skinny, you're probably sick; if too fat, that's because you can't control your desires or that big mouth of yours. If you're a sensitive man, you might be gay; A decided woman? Arrogant! If too emotional, depressed. Obedient to the rules? too boring! Are you an outlier? No no no, a weirdo! Too liberal, too independent, too happy, too rebel, too pessimist, too much … until it’s too late._

It all makes us afraid to _dive_ in. There's always a hesitation on what to say, what to dress, how to behave, who to be. A constant and individual fight to keep the head above the surface, breathing and striving to do not drown. It can be suffocating, oppressive, brutal. We never really learn how to float; we only do our best to survive - to do not sink. We simply learn how to act in public, being what other people expect of us. But in a world with 7 billion beings, how many times will we have to change ourselves to please everyone? Life is a quandary, but only when we cowardly live it.

Undeniably, there’s something about Valentina that instigates in Juliana an urge to dare. Her fearless spirit with an audacious personality, ever ready to face anyone or anything with pride and kindness at the same time is inspiring. Valentina makes her feel exposed, raw, genuine. Unafraid to be authentic, unabashed to reveal her true self. She makes Juliana feel _real._

For an instant, Barbara's voice resonated in her brain, _“How many things we lose for being afraid of losing?!”_ her therapist, once again, was right.

Tired of being a coward, Juliana thought she could start being honest. And for that, words wouldn’t be able to explain everything that Valentina causes on her, so she let her body speak instead. Juliana’s lips contacted the soft skin under Val’s chin tenderheartedly - exchanging the heat in an amorous way. A low moan was the response she heard, combined with a hand firmly gripping her nape.

Encouraged, at a slow pace, Juliana peppered Valentina's jaw, earlobe, and cheekbone with short, but juicy smacks. Paranoia might be the president of her brain, but Lust is the first lady. And as we all know: when the wife demands, everyone obeys.

With her eyes closed, Valentina sensed each of the little hairs of her arms and neck lifting one by one. Juliana’s nose brushing against her skin plus the damp warm kisses, were making her feel _things. _Things she hasn’t felt in so long, if ever. She doesn't remember feeling that much of desire before, not in that amount of libido. Her fingers tightened the hold on Juliana’s hair, opening her eyes as soon as their foreheads touched.

“You smell good,” Valentina’s voice was weak. Juls leaned in, certain that it was time to take further action. Val dithered if Juliana was in fact thinking on doing it. Dammit. She was.

Before their lips touched, Val turned her face to the side.

Juliana quickly opened her eyes, trying to understand what went wrong. Valentina felt bad, it definitely wasn’t the way she wanted to react, but she panicked. The simple thought of kissing Juliana again gave rise to marvelous feelings, the problem with that would be the aftermath. She quickly stood up and locked herself inside the bathroom, without uttering a single word.

Her abruptness to run away was a clear indication to Juliana that their ‘morning chat’ had finished.

Breathing erratically and with her sex throbbing between her legs, Juls sat down in the middle of the bed - adrift. Both hands on the mattress, eyes staring at the door, a deep rise and fall of her chest. Juliana simply _did not know_ what went wrong.

"What the ...?"

_‘Do I have a horrible morning breath?’_ she questioned herself, _‘Is my kiss that bad?’ _Lust went shopping and Paranoia came back at full throttle, making her feel quite devastated. Valentina left her thoroughly frustrated, on every level of her being.

* * *

Valentina did not know what went wrong either. She simply felt a fraught fear. Fear of what exactly, she simply had no f* idea.

To an honest being, the most terrifying ghost is a guilty conscience!

She sat on the toilet, trying to regain her breath and self-control. In contrast to her flaming skin, butterflies in her stomach were causing cold shivers from the tip of her spine up to her nape. She decided to run a hot bath. Valentina stood there, stupefied. Watching the bubbles form and taking in the lavender scent infusing the bathroom, until her thoughts drifted back to Juliana. A warm wave spread through her insides as soon as her body remembered the sensation of being under her caresses.

A strong electrical current travels her veins, eliciting shocks on intimate places. She enters the tub and sinks her body deep in. Her hand travels directly to where she needed it the most. Valentina closes her eyes, leans her head against the wall and loses herself in the sensation of her fingers massaging the right spots between her legs. She can hear Juliana’s husky voice in her ears, her lips rubbing on her neck, her firm hands holding her hips. A blast. It doesn’t take long until her clit is hard and on fire. A few low moans get stuck into her throat. _'DAMN, am I really masturbating while thinking about my boss? What kind of shit you’ve put yourself in, Valentina? Fuck it! Or better, fuck me'. _She surrenders to her increasing desire, quickening the movements of her fingers.

Intense pleasure arcing from her rigid nipples to the tip of her curled toes, rising and building like a thunderstorm. Soon, the climax – electric discharge emitting sparks and spasms all over her body.

Valentina tried, but it felt kind of impossible to remember the last time she touched herself, or worse, the last time she had an orgasm.

After the blast, comes the tsunami of remorse. _'Is it right to fantasize about the woman I so much hated no longer than only a month ago?' 'Shit, she is my boss!' 'Is it possible that Juliana might be feeling something for me too?' 'What if this is nothing but a convenient strategy to increase her social ratings and deceive everyone?'_ The many doubts again creeped her mind.

The heaviness inside her chest made her heart thump tantivy, forcing her to breathe deeply. Juliana - filling her thoughts with fetishes. Valentina dived into the hot water, lowering herself slowly until her body was fully immersed. A sigh formed a few bubbles on the surface, a perfect metaphor for how she was indeed feeling at that very moment - literally submerging into uncharted waters.

Undeniably, Juliana has been acting differently towards her in the past few days. ‘_But, what if she's only using me?’ ‘Wait, aren't we using one another?’ ‘What will my father say when finding out about this fake relationship?’ ‘My mother???’ ‘All my coworkers and the media?’ ‘What about Raquel?’ Dammit!_

Valentina dried herself, put on clean clothes, and decided to go down to the hotel lobby, not giving Juls time to question her about anything. "I'm going to us rent a car. I see you in half an hour for breakfast?!" She felt a desperate need for fresh air, that way she might could reorganize the twisted thoughts inside her head. Without further ado, Val left the bedroom and a bewildered Juliana behind.

Juls silently nodded, watching Valentina cross the door and disappear. “And one more time you fuck everything up, Juliana Valdés. Congrats on your new brilliant triumph, stupid!” she ironically scolded herself. As always, her faultfinder brain acting as a prophet of doom. Juls madly stomped into the bathroom for her morning routine.

“She surely has an awful idea of me!” Looking at the mirror, Juliana started a chat with her own. "Can you blame her?" she splashed some cold water over her face, both to fully wake up and also alleviate the high temperature of her blazing skin.

_“Nothing changes without endeavor”, _again Barbara’s voice spoke in her mind. _“Maybe life indeed kicks us in the teeth sometimes, but it's your choice if you'll remain toothless or buy yourself a denture”. _She dried her face and exhaled the agonizing air circulating through her lungs and chest.

Juliana was sure that she had messed up, the thought persisted as she descended the staircase and followed the scent of coffee and fresh food. Once the designer arrived at the hotel lobby for breakfast, Val had already picked a table for them on the porch. From there, they had a clear and privileged view of the stunning Golden Gate Bridge – which they’d cross later on to finally head to Yountville. Juls walked straight to the buffet, quite unsure how her relation with Valentina would be from now on. Awkward, that's for sure.

Valentina was reading the local paper, looking over it to peek on how Juliana would behave. She folded and put the newspaper down, poured herself some coffee from the steaming pot, and rested her elbows on the table to sip at her drink. Her eyes attentively watching Juliana moving around.

Juls took a look at the food and her stomach twisted. Eggs, pancakes, cheese, croissants, butter, hashbrown potato … every single thing with a yellow-ish texture made her mind instantly have flashbacks of the mac’n’cheese covering her feet in vomit splatter. “Yuck, gross!!!” Juliana opted for yogurt and fruits. She slowly walked over and sat at the table opposite to the other woman.

“That’s all you are going to eat?” Valentina questioned as she saw Juliana’s plate practically empty, Juls only shrugged. _‘She’s clearly annoyed at me’_ Val thought, chewing her bottom lip as she watched her boss quietly eat.

They remained mute for the entire meal, sporadically looking at each other’s eyes timidly. The two returned to their room, collected their belongings, checked out the hotel, and left. Yountville, be ready. Juliantina fever is coming!

* * *

The first half of hour inside the car was totally silent. Juliana looking out the window, admiring the exquisite landscape while Valentina focused on driving. That is, at least on the outside, because inwardly she was brooding.

Shy sunbeams kissed their skins through the windshield. The sun had started to rise up from the earth, throwing out a pink flow of light across the horizon. Above the sun, the clear blue sky was presenting itself to the day. Not a single cloud in sight. Though barely eight in the morning on a Monday, that day - strangely - felt good. A cozy thrill spread inside Juliana’s chest, nothing as the smell of the ocean to freshen up the spirits.

“Such a beautiful day” she smiled, maybe for the first time in a long time she had really seen the beauty of the natural landscape; rugged rocks, tall trees, late autumn flowers, the soft seashore scents moving on a warm breeze. Valentina glanced at her, glad to see the dark eyes shining so brightly. “Yes, beautiful” She replied, smiling covertly.

A grunt from Juliana's stomach broke the silence. Val chuckled and Juls held her belly, as if trying to make her 'hungry baby' cease the grumbles.

“Here,” Val reached for a plastic bag in the backseat and handed it to the woman on her side. “You must be hungry, since you didn’t eat much at breakfast” she quickly returned her eyes to the road.

“Thanks!” Juliana answered as soon as she saw the blueberries – her absolute favorite type of berries. “I didn’t see it on the buffet” she justified, happily chewing the sweet-acidic fruits.

“It wasn’t,” Valentina grinned, pleased that they were interacting again. “I bought it on a Fruits & Veg minimart I saw on the way to the rental cars store”. Juliana widely smiled. Valentina was being attentive to her. But hold on, “how did you know blueberries are my fav?” an arched brow and a lateral smirk emphasized her amusement.

“I know lots of things about you, Valdes!” Valentina answered sincerely, laughing as she saw Juliana’s surprised reaction. “What? I’ve been working three years for you. I even know your personal computer's password!” she completed, a playful tone coming out her smiley lips. The brunette narrowed her eyes, challenging the veracity of such statement. “Are you doubting it? Try me!” Val offered and again laughed. 

“Okaaay ... What’s my personal computer’s password, Valentina Carvajal?”

“Oompa loompa” Val answered right away, letting Juliana perplexed. “I’ve always found it funny. Quite ridiculous too, won’t lie!” She guffawed, the brunette blushed.

“It’s not ridiculous, show some respect. ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’ is one of my favorites movies of all times”. Val smiled and replied “I knew that as well”, Juliana puffed in disbelief. “It’s basically one of the few good childhood memories I have” she justified, low tone and head down. Valentina swallowed hard, but kept her mouth shut.

“Fine, let’s see. What’s my favorite color?” Juliana broke the tension, changing the subject. The trivia about her life was sorta entertaining.

Valentina bit her bottom lip before answering, “You don’t have a single favorite color. You like all, but white and black most” Juliana’s jaw went slack, _‘What kind of sorcery is that, Cavarjal?’_ Not satisfied, Valentina yet listed another few other things about her personality, preferences, even bank accounts details.

“This is some scary shit! You know more about me than I do!” Juls commented, now also laughing. Perplexed, but laughing. “Okay, you surely know a lot about me, but I don’t know much about you. Only fair if you tell me some secret of yours, or at least something very embarrassing, so we can start being even” Juliana proposed, Val shook head in denial.

“Not happening!”

“Why not? Don’t you trust me?” Juls inquired and Valentina felt her cheeks flush. _‘Do I trust her?’_ she asked herself, feeling ashamed for this self-debate. Juls sensed the hesitation in the air, no vocal reply needed. She understood it perfectly.

Tension arose, a knot formed in Valentina’s throat – asphyxiating.

Juliana realized she hadn’t much to lose, so it was time to throw all cards on the table. “I don’t blame you for not trusting me!” Again, she broke the awkward silence between them. “But I'd like to tell you that if you want to give me a chance, I'm willing to be worthy of your trust”. Juls repeated Val’s words when they talked days ago as they watched the sunrise together. Valentina felt her heart sinking and her eyes watering, which demanded a lot of effort to do not cry in front of other woman.

“You can set the rules, I’ll comply!” the designer offered, putting her heart at stake. After all, _“you can’t break what’s already broken”_, correct?!

“Juliana, I don’t kn…” Valentina very soon understood that Juliana wouldn’t change her mind, her eyes showed nothing but sincerity and longing to, in fact, conquer her trust. _'Maybe we should give it a try, to whatever this is'. _Her thumb slid over the leather steering wheel as she played out the pros and cons.

“Fine, let’s set some rules”

Juliana widely smiled, “Yes, ma’am!” a sassy side-eye wink reinforced that she was all set for this little game. If that was what Valentina wanted, then both would play. “You’re in charge now, _muffin_!” 

Valentina blew out a hilarious “ridiiicuuloous”, referring to the way Juliana called her – she knew that the brunette was enjoying herself too much. “Rule #1: the use of awful cheesy pet names isn’t allowed”. Both laughed deeply, for long seconds.

“Tell me about it! You called me _bunny_, in public!” Juliana feigned indignation.

“It was a payback for you calling me _babylicious_ in front of Raquel!” Val justified, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“So, babylicious not allowed?” Juls mocked, Val only gave her an obviously-not look. “Okay then. What about boo boo?” Valentina didn’t need to vocalize her discontentment, Juliana chuckled. "No? Okay! And cutie pie? Puddin’? Honey?”

"What's your sweet tooth problem? Do I look like a dessert, by any chance?” Valentina joked, making the other woman laugh. The designer was having a blast. "I can be mean to you too, you know? _Cuddle Bug!"_ their eyes met and the war began.

_'Meow meow’, ‘buttercup’, ‘pumpkin’, ‘agel eyes’, _were some of Juliana’s choices to tease Valentina, who counterattacked with ‘_bunbuns’, ‘shortie’, ‘dimples’, _and_ ‘Pikachu’._ With the latter, Juls almost peed her pants.

“You win! Pikachu is the worst of all pet names I’ve ever heard, by far”. She confessed as she held her sore belly. Valentina was also frenetically giggling, doing her very best to keep focus on traffic.

“Alright, I gotta a perfect one for you!” Juliana made a dramatic pause, Val nodded and lifted her left eyebrow, “My Va-len-ti-ne!” the brunette sang each syllable, using of her blessed vocal chords. 

Val quickly released the steering wheel to clap, sarcastic to the hilt. “SO original, Valdes! I loved the pun with my name” Juliana’s laughter echoed inside the vehicle, no space for tension between them anymore. “I also gotta a perfect one for you then” Valentina teasingly frowned and lightly pressed her tongue between her teeth, “Peaches!”

Juliana gave her a ‘what’ look, but soon enough she understood the reference. “Hmm, you’ve been observing my butt?!” Val rose both hands, exempting herself from guilt. “It’s ok, we are even on that!” Juls shrugged, a silly pout on her fleshy lips. Valentina narrowed her eyes and shook her head, taking one of the blueberries from the plastic bag and throwing it hard on Juliana.

“Aw-uh! That hurt” she complained, “and besides that, it’s not nice to waste food!” Juls smiled triumphantly at seeing the other woman so relaxed. Valentina’s laughter is song to her ears. 

“Don’t be a cry baby! And your jokes are awful, as much as your nicknames choices. You’ll easily get along with my godfather Camilo,” Val commented, a smile never leaving her face. "You two have that in common"

Juls turned her body on the seat to fully face the driver. "Oh really?"

“Yeah, he also thinks he’s funny!”

Juliana showed her tongue to Valentina, the two teasing one another as middle school kids. “Tell me more about your family!” Juls demonstrated candid interest, Val then started.

Her mother [Lucia Borges Carvajal] has three siblings:

  1. Camilo Borges Camacho - Val’s godfather and the elder;
  2. Jacobo Borges Reyes – the adventurer;
  3. Evangelina Borges de Luna – the younger.

The four of them are siblings of the same mother, but not of same father. Camilo and Lucia are children from first marriage, their mother married another man and then had Jacobo and Eva. Valentina’s grandmother – of her mother’s part – is no longer between the living, neither are her grandfathers.

The living grandma Val has is Silvina Carvajal, Leon’s mother. 

Camilo is married. He met Beltran Camacho in a volunteering program, both are doctors and they worked together for some years around the world. They fell in love and Beltran decided to move from Mexico – his homeland – to Sacramento to live with Camilo. They’ve been together for a little over than seven years now, and two years ago they adopted a baby - Saroo. 

“Juls, please unlock my phone and open the camera roll. I wanna show you a couple pictures of him”.

“Owww Valetinaa! He’s so damn cute!!!” Juliana spoke with her baby voice, pouting cutely.

“I know, right? I miss him so much it hurts, you have no idea. They’ve visited me a couple times in NY and we often video-chat, but I miss pinching those cheeks so so much!” The blue eyes got a little blurred, Juls fondly smiled at her.

Saroo is Valentina’s godson, and she also has another three godchildren – Eva’s kids. Her aunt Evangelina is married to Mateo de Luna, a successful businessman. They live in San Diego, where Eva works in the local hospital as a nurse.

“Wow, does all members of your mother's family work in the medical field?!” Juliana asked, making Valentina laugh. “Renata is also a doctor. That’s why she moved to Canada years ago, to study. Then she never came back”. The brunette added the comment, a sad voice but at the same time with an indifferent look.

“Is that why things didn’t work out between you?” Valentina felt the need to know.

“Amid other thousand reasons, yeah” she looked out the window, averting eye contact. “I don’t really want talk about Renata right now!”

Val nodded, she didn’t want to talk about Renata at that moment either, or ever. She just wished to know what’s between them, but everything in the right time. “I was telling you about Eva,” Valentina resumed the family subject. 

Eva has three kids: 

Luanna (Lua) – twelve years old,

Maribel (Mari), and Mateo Jr. (Pepo) – a couple of five-year-old twins.

Juliana saw their pictures and swallowed hard. She is not good with kids, especially with pre-teens. She’s also not a judger, but her guts were telling her that by those pics, Luanna seems to have a remarkable personality.

“They are amazing kids, you’ll see!” Valentina assured, trying to dispel her boss’ notable hesitancy. Juls smiled, as best as she could. That was when reality was starting to knock – she’s only a few minutes away to meet the Carvajals, and she did not expect they'd be that many. Juliana tried to overshadow her nervousness, paying attention to what Valentina was saying.

Jacobo and Lucia are only one year apart, practically twins, as they joke. The age difference is almost non-existing, which made of them very attached to one another. Jacobo is a wanderer, as he titles himself. Free spirit, no settled address, no exclusive lover, no religion nor an only ideology. A true vagabond, son of mother nature.

“I can’t hold my tongue, curiosity is killing me. What does your father, traditional as you described him to be, thinks of your uncle Jacobo?” Juliana thought the phrase on her mind before uttering it, to do not sound rude.

Val chuckled, Juliana hasn't yet met her father personally, but already knows how to read him so very well. “Leon Carvajal absolutely hates uncle Jacobo!” Valentina confessed, gesturing a guillotine with her hand. Juliana giggled. “Since I can remember, they never got along! But they pretend to like one another because of mom. It’s pretty shameful, because I love uncle Jacobo so very much. Besides my mother, he’s the person who understands me the most. At least he tries to, you know?!” she spoke with truthful endearment, Juliana could see the fondness in her eyes.

“What about your mother? Wanderer or med career?” Juls asked, keenly interested.

Valentina laughed, “None of that. She’s an artist”. 

Before Lucia met Leon, she was an actress. She used to live in Sacramento, city where she was born and raised with her siblings. At the age of eighteen she decided to try her luck – and her talent – in Los Angeles. But destiny made her old Chevy 1979 engines burn down on the way. A kind and handsome gentleman rescued her on a horse, and forever conquered her heart.

“Wow, your parents’ love history is almost a plot of a cheesy romantic movie” Juliana said between giggles, “so she never made it to Hollywood?” she curiously asked.

“Actually she did. Mom went down to LA and lived there for a while, but dad went after her. They started dating and I really don’t know what happened after Leon Carvajal found her there. By the fact I’m here with you today, I presume they got married and had a beautiful baby!” Valentina mocked, both laughed. 

“And your father’s mother, Silvina right?”

“Right! Chivis, as we affectionately call her. She’s ... hmn ... one of a kind, you’ll see”. The brevity of information about the matriarch let Juliana curious to know more, but she could wait until meeting her in person. “We’re about forty minutes away, if you want to take a nap go for it! I don’t mind” Val offered, Juls immediately denied.

“I'm not tired, I slept well at night” she justified as she checked if her phone had already fully recharged. As she forgot her charger in Chicago, she was using Valentina’s. “I’m sure Mercury already had its time, so we won’t have any major problems today!” She teased, placing both feet on the panel, crossing her ankles and resting her hands behind her head. “I can take it Mercury, you hit like a bitch!" the defiance came out in a louder tone.

Suddenly, an unexpected deafening buzz. Juls jumped in fright, promptly looking to Valentina with a terrified expression. “What the hell just happened?” She asked, both hands over her throbbing chest. Valentina didn’t reply with words, but with a diabolical laughter. “You IDIOT! I can't belie... Butthead! DAMN IT, Valentina” Juliana grumbled as she realized that Val had pressed the honk to scare her.

Valentina couldn’t stop giggling “Ohhh my-lord! You’re such a lost case, Valdés!” Val uttered as she cleaned the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes after that hilarious scene.

“If you don’t want to nap, at least do me a favor. Open the astrology app, and please read my horoscope of the day!” Juls shook her head in denial, arms crossed in front of her chest and a big scowl on her face - totally pissed for Valentina's juvenile prank. “You said I'd be in charge, remember? Now, come on babe. Read the horoscope for your girlfriend!” Valentina insisted with a child-like tone and a silly pout on her very pink lips.

Reluctantly, Juliana unlocked the cellphone. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll do it for you, boo boo”. She corresponded the taunt and opened the app. Juliana’s voice declared, “This is an excellent day for trips. No delays, no vomits, and a great companionship”.

Valentina kept her eyes on the road, smiling widely as she heard Juliana's fake reading. She can't be mad at her not even for a minute. “Oh really? Is that what it says?!”

“It’s exactly what it says!” Juls pointed toward the phone screen, asserting 'obviousness'. “Listen, there is more!” she rose her index finger claiming for full attention. “Be a good girl, it's not advisable to be so cruel to your boss. Pranks are old-fashioned! Not mentioning that it almost gave the poor woman a heart attack. Tip of the day: Stop blaming it on Mercury”.

“Mmn, very specific isn’t it? I’m sure if you keep reading it, the horoscope will say your name!” Valentina wryly replied, narrowing her eyes and pressing her lips together to hide a smile.

“I know, right?! Now I understand why you like reading that kind of stuff so much, makes sense. Very enlightening” Juls smirked, “Now I’m also a believer! Hallelujah.” She rose both hands toward the sky.

“Juls, this is blasphemy! You already have enough problems with Mercury. Don’t find yourself more trouble by infuriating God too”.

“Whatever!” She shrugged, typical doubter's disdain. Valentina shot her a provocative look, so sexy, that Juliana had to find a way to deviate from that stare. "O-kaay, I'll read it for you. Here we go"

> **_Monday - November 25th – Leo _**♌
> 
> _Today’s Full Moon crosses your social house. This is a playful, creative, fun-loving day. Enjoy flirtations and social diversions. Make plans to visit old friends. Playful activities with children will delight, you'll feel optimistic and turned on by life. Discussions with a parent might happen at some point this day, try to control your compulsive behavior. Tip of the day: Open your heart and don't fight your feelings._

Juliana looked curiously over her, but Val didn’t say a word about it. Uncomfortable silence.

“I’ll read you mine as well,” Juls played her part.

> **_Monday - November 25th – Sagittarius _**♐
> 
> _Do something different and exciting! Grab any chance to travel or experience stimulating adventures. You have a desire to reach out for more. You want to learn something new. You'll feel sexually turned on and extremely attractive, so don't waste your chances. Tip of the day: Be careful what you wish for._

“Well, well” Juliana swallowed hard, that damn horoscope let her in a awkward situation. “Is this tip of the day some kind of threat or what?” She joked, making Valentina instantly laugh and the heavy energy between them dissolve again. 

* * *

The rest of the way was very pleasant. They talked about many random things, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Juliana rapidly noticed the change of scenario. As they got closer to Yountville, more beautiful the landscape would get. Oak, pine, and broadleaf deciduous trees lining the narrow roads. A calm expanse of bordered mountain ranges on both sides of the valley in which the old charming houses blended perfectly with its natural surround; lush orange foliage merged effortlessly with the brown-red-ish earth. Beautiful!

Yountville, as the suffix reveals, is a village that belongs to The Napa Valley county. Five are the cities focused on wine production: Napa, American Canyon, Saint Helena, Yountville, and Calistoga. Napa Valley is the second most visited place by tourists in the state of California - with more than four visitors million per year, it only loses to Disneyland.

Fifteen minutes before ten in the morning, the two finally arrived at their destination. The sign at the county’s entrance glimmering in the sunlight.

_[Welcome to this world famous wine growing region]_

_... and the wine is bottled poetry ..._

Behind the capitalized ‘NAPA VALLEY’ welcome sign, vivid-red and radiant-orange leaves protected the thousands of juicy grapes. That probably was the most awe-inspiring thing Juliana have seen in her entire life. Nature, so powerful and so delicate at the same time.

“I want to show you something, is it ok if we make a quick stop?” Valentina asked, Juliana didn’t have strength in her body to form proper sounds after being profoundly touched by so much natural beauty. She nodded, shyly smiling.

The car stopped by a bay. Many shades of extraordinary blue: from the darker like navy, royal, sapphire blue to the lighter turquoise sky blue. Stunning!!! They left the car and walked closer to the shore, the refreshing wind instantly kissing their skin and blowing lightly at their hair. Juliana turned her face to the side to witness Valentina’s blues merging to the clear sky and that paradise in front of them. It was hard to distinct the color of her eyes from the reflection of the water.

“My favorite place on earth!” She revealed, almost inaudibly. “You wanted a secret of mine, here it is”. Val glared at Juliana, noticing that the brunette had a baffled expression over her features. “I used to come here every day when younger, this place is somehow magical”. She returned her eyes to the landscape, nostalgic and content to be there again. “Besides leaving my mother, the only other regret I have about moving away is for not being able to come here regularly”.

Juliana quietly agreed. She would also miss that place if she were on Valentina’s shoes.

“Before I left, mom told me that every person carries part of the ocean inside. It’s like a piece of life within us” Tears escaped her eyes.

“That’s surely beautiful!” Juliana commented, her heart tight inside her chest. “But, what if someone doesn’t know how to swim?” her question was legitimately what she was feeling at that moment. She was allowing herself to be emotional, very rare for Juliana Valdes’ standards.

Valentina once again glared at her. Curiosity made her inquire, “You mean it metaphorically or literally?” She lifted both eyebrows as Juliana looked down to her feet and confessed, “Both!”

Val felt the answer hit her as a bullet. “Then you can always learn how to swim”. She held Juliana’s hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Juls shyly grinned. “It’s one of the items on my bucket list!” Valentina didn’t expect that revelation but she felt proud that Juliana was opening up for her. “So, I should probably learn how to swim, literally. Since I promised that I’d make it happen in case if we survived that turbulence, now I have to fulfill my words”.

“I could teach you, if you’d like” the offer sounded almost like a request.

Juliana stepped forward and hugged Valentina, “Yes, I’d like that!” candidly grateful. Even though not certain how to name the feeling strongly and quickly growing inside her heart, she only knew that, with Valentina by her side she could cross the Nile and the Ganges. The red sea and the Mediterranean. Risk herself, diving into life - without fear of drowning.

“Come on, let’s head to the house before mom starts calling me nonstop to know where we’re!” Val kissed Juliana’s forehead and they walked back to the car. 

A few other minutes and Valentina drove into a farm. It definitely gives impression of a scenic place, Juls felt herself in one of those luxurious old movies. A gigantic garden and stunning flowers adorned the main entrance. Black rocks and white marble made the path to a jaw-dropping mansion.

The panoramic view, surrounded by high mountains and autumn trees moving into winter, let Juliana stupefied for a few seconds. She woke up from the trance once she heard a profound sigh leave Valentina's pursed lips. Her eyes were a little blurred, Juliana couldn’t tell if those tears were of nostalgia for being back home or apprehension for being back home.

“Are you ok?” Juliana whispered, receiving a timid nod in response. They stayed in the car for a couple minutes, in silence.

Suddenly, Valentina turned her body to Juliana, “Rule #2: ignore completely anything mean my father might tell you! Don’t reply to his provocations” Juls instantly laughed, but Val didn’t. Which only meant she was dead serious about it. Juliana then swallowed her giggles and paid full attention to the norms.

“Rule #3: don’t EVER mention anything about our ‘sexual relation’ to my father. Not even if he asks, - ESPECIALLY if he asks!”

Juls lifted both brows in surprise, “Do you think he’ll really ask about … you know … this kind of intimate stuff?”

“We’re talking about Leon Carvajal, so yeah. Expect anything and everything!” 

“Well, it’s fine. Sexual relation between us is non-existing. So, it won’t be hard to not talk about it.”

Valentina agreed, pretending she didn’t blush at the topic. “Rule #4: You’re, from that moment on, catholic and republican! It might sound ridiculous, but you don’t want to contradict my grandma. It wouldn’t be a smart choice!”

Juliana nodded, trying to keep track with all the information. Val blew out noisily, licked her lips then pressed them against her teeth, notably nervous. Juls took her hand and held it firmly, placing a soft kiss on her palm to reassure her that they could do it, together.

Before opening the car's door, Valentina set out a fifth rule. “Rule #5: left side of bed is mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I introduced you to all new characters, but forgot the family's cat. Say hi to Lucy Fur!
> 
> And it occurred to me that some of you are missing Lucho. All I can say is that he's back in the next chapter! 


	12. C12. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.  
\- Einstein

Valentina and Juliana walked side by side into the mansion. The dark caramel eyes scanned the front of the large traditional country home, its white shutters obscuring the sunrays from invading the house. Central stairs sweeping in both directions at its apex, dark wood featuring with ornately carved balustrades that dates back to the original build. Juliana admired the many stunning art works adorning the walls.

There was something about that place that touched her in a way she wasn’t expecting.

Sounds of steps caught their attention, making them turn around and follow the clatter automatically. Valentina threw her handbag on the floor and ran toward the wide open arms ready to receive her. “I can’t believe you're finally back” Lucia spoke as she held her daughter tightly with a heartfelt devotion. Her hands palpating Valentina's face as if checking if she was real, not a dream nor result of some kind of hallucination. “Momma missed you so much! Oh my … so so so much, Tina” she kept repeating the words between the manifold kisses and happy tears.

Juliana stood there, quietly watching the heartwarming scene. It made her instantly think about Lupe - how much she missed her mother's hugs, smell, presence, her love. Inevitably, a few tears made its way down her cheeks, impossible was to don’t to let nostalgia reign the emotions.

Valentina’s voice strived to excel the sobs, “I missed you too mom”. Her lips stamped Lucia’s face with noisy smacks without a break, making the woman giggle frenetically. Juliana keenly observed them - same charming and fascinating features. Cut from the same cloth! Val is a younger version of her mother.

Mrs. Carvajal has truly an artist halo - not to mention the elegant ballerina posture, her abundantly curvy body, and that gorgeous face. By her youthful physiognomy, Juls would risk to say that the woman is still on her thirties. _‘If Valentina age that well, lucky the person that will be with her to behold it!’_ Juliana’s brain noted and she agreed with it beyond a shadow of doubt. For someone who doesn't know that they are mother and daughter, Lucia could surely pose as Valentina's sister.

“East or west, home's best!” The sharp tone alerted her senses and she felt herself jump slightly. Juliana saw the man entering the house, smiling fondly as he approached the two women. Their resemblance is remarkable, Valentina inherited his ocean eyes and aquiline nose. “Hi, dad!” She timidly let go her mother’s arms to walk to her father and also give him a hug. It was honest, but not even close to the worship Juliana had just witnessed minutes ago.

“Tina, show some manners! Introduce us to your girlfriend” Lucia’s voice is angelical, a candor and gracefulness of a cherub. It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes to Juliana be very fond of her ‘in-law’. In contrast, Leon’s fixedly stare revealed the Old Nick behind his intense pair of blue iris.

Speaking of the devil, Lucy Fur made of his presence noticed. The cat rubbed his back and long tail around Juliana’s leg, his meow echoing loudly as the silence was predominant between the humans. The designer bowed her head to see the fluffy furball gliding back and forth against her jeans. She had to force a smile cuz cats are definitely not her favorites, doggies are. No objections for kitties, but neither a single thing in favor.

The feline sensed her disinterest and immediately loathed Juliana's lack of affection toward him. In a house with a kitten, only the cat can show apathy. It's their nature, and no stupid human being would take his place. In what seemed to be in slow motion, he tilted his head and frowned. Juliana’s eyes widened but her reflexes were too delayed.

A high-pitched noise filled the place, it all happened in less than ten seconds. Lucy Fur’s sharped nails penetrated Juliana’s skin, his daring green eyes fixed on her face, making it more than clear that they were from that minute on, declared enemies.

“Holy-shit!” Juliana yelled as she tried to step away from that little Satan. She pulled her body back, the intense stab pierced her skin. “Lucy!” Valentina and her mother screamed in unison, but it was already too late. The cat let go her leg and walked away wiggling his long tail as if nothing had happened.

“Oh my god! Juls, are you ok?” Juliana let go her sore shin to look at the concerned blue eyes in front of her. “Yeah, Val. It just hurt as fu-”

“Do you always make use of profanities to express yourself?” Leon’s disapproving tone caused shivers. Juliana tried to think on a diplomatic answer, but nothing came out. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, just like a fish struggling for oxygen.

“That stupid cat!” Lucia broke the awkward silence as she walked closer to her daughter’s girlfriend. “I’m so sorry. This certainly is not the way I planned on receiving you” her soft hands rubbed the designer’s arm, who felt immediate solace. “It’s ok, ma’am! Don’t worry” she tried to give no importance to the matter, even though it felt like she'd just been shot. Juliana has never been shot, but she was sure that the pain must be similar to this. A supernatural effort was demanded in order to hold her tears, stay on her feet, and put a smile on her pursed lips.

Lucia stepped forward, invading Juliana’s personal space without modesty. “Oh no! Please, don’t call me ma’am. I’m not that old”. Gentle arms encircled her body, the delicacy of the touch made all troubles melt like lemon drops. Pain? What’s that? The only thing Juliana could feel at that moment was affection. Lucia embraced her cordially; for so long Juliana hasn’t felt that great sensation of being held by the loving arms of a mother.

Their hearts connected during the hug, making Juliana take very profound breaths. She detected a mix of vanilla perfume and lavender fabric’s softener – that latter made her eyes water. It reminded her of Lupita, childhood scent yet present inside her lungs and memory.

“Welcome to Yountville and especially to our house!” Lucia stepped back, holding Juliana’s face with both hands to look at her straight in the eyes. Valentina was in ecstasy for seeing her mother receiving her ‘girlfriend’ so well. She cleaned her throat and smiled, “Mom, dad, that’s Juliana. Juls, those are my parents, Lucia and Leon Carvajal”

Juliana tried to swallow the entanglement of jitters that were blocking her throat, but there was not a single drop of saliva to help. She focused on keeping her nerves under control in front of the Carvajals. Evidently, it wasn't the convenient time to have an anxiety attack. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both. Thank you for receiving me at your house!” She showed them her best and frankest smile, Lucia hugged her again.

“The pleasure is all ours! I’m so happy that you brought our daughter back to us”. Leon let out an ironic titter after his wife’s declaration. Lucia straightaway turned around and gave him a threatening look, visibly censoring her husband. “Let's paraphrase it, 'we’re very content to finally meet the woman that has been keeping our daughter away from us'” he replied, sarcastic and grouchy to the hilt.

“Pa, please! Don’t start” Valentina already sounded annoyed. She reached for Juliana’s hand and knotted their fingers. “Juls has not kept me away from home. We already talked about that, a thousand exhausting times” that last sentence came out in a more respectful tone, striving to maintain her composure on that minefield debate.

“Juls? Is that how you call your boss?” he laughed, his arched brows showed nothing but outrage. Valentina rolled her eyes, counting until ten to do not explode. Her cheeks were vivid red, and that tongue sliding over her teeth was the sign Juliana needed to be sure that an intervention was much necessary before the ‘kaboom’. 

“With all due respect Sir, Valentina's my girlfriend. Outside the company we're partners, not workmates. And the least I can do is to apologize for keeping Val too busy to the point of draining all her time. It'll sound quite selfish, and indeed it's, but I'm nothing without her. I wouldn’t last a week if I hadn’t your daughter by my side, helping me to run that company and also making my days lighter”. Juliana had never been so frank in her life. She said that not only to defend Valentina from her father’s insults, but mostly because it was the purest truth. If weren’t for her assistant’s great job on keeping everything efficiently organized and under control, Juliana would surely have gone mad already.

Valentina looked at her, baffled and absolutely speechless. She felt her knees weakening, her heart beats exponentially racing up – she’d never expect to hear such compliment from the woman of steel, especially not in front of her parents, or in front of anyone else to be accurate. Juliana grinned, lifted their clasped hands and placed a kiss on Val’s gelid skin. Lucia candidly smiled at noticing how much her daughter’s eyes were shining.

“You’re _not _partners, at least not in a romantic way!” Leon’s voice again usurped their peace. “For that you’ll need my approval first” he completed, crossing his arms in front of his chest like spoiled child. 

“Le-on, please” Lucia’s tone was a warning, a vehement warning. He instantly dropped his arms to the side of his body and covertly nodded. “Tina, why don’t you take Juliana to your bedroom? I’m sure you two want to freshen up. It was a long and arduous trip wasn’t it dear?” Valentina must have told her mother - in details - about their ‘adventurous time’ on the previous day because Lucia had now a playful tone and funny facial expressions as she uttered the words. “You’ll need to clean that wound on your leg as well,” with that said, Juliana looked down to her shin and saw her jeans with red dots. _‘Great, I'm bleeding. That phucking cat!’_ Yes, with ph because from now on she has to be careful about cursing in the presence of her in-laws, even if it’s inside her head. Who knows if Leon Carvajal has the power of reading minds? ‘_Ok paranoia, please give me a break!’_

“The guest will stay in the guest bedroom!” Leon announced, drawing all the attention back to him once again.

“Dad, are …” Valentina chuckled in disbelief, “… are you serious?”

“Yes, Valentina. Do I look like I’m joking?” And that was the first time Juliana agreed with Leon - he has no sense of humor, at all. 

“Mom?!” Valentina tried her mother; Lucia would say something in their favor but the man of the house imposed his will. “Valentina Carvajal, there’s no discussion under my roof. She won't be sleeping in your bedroom and end of story! The guest room is ready to receive your _boss_” he purposefully emphasized the last word, just to create even more discomfort, and he succeeded. Lucia scratched her forehead, clearly embarrassed for her husband’s juvenile behavior. Valentina loudly puffed to make her discontentment very explicit.

"It’s fine Val. Your father’s right. We must respect him and your mother!” Valentina would protest but Juls shook her head to dispel the complaint. “And as Mr. Carvajal has already let it clear, I still need his approval to be your girlfriend. I’ve to earn your parents’ trust, it’s only fair”. Juliana smiled to Leon and then to Lucia, the latter completely enchanted by the designer’s politeness and respect for her daughter. Val was mega shocked; that serene version of Juliana Valdés is a good surprise - a great surprise, in fact.

“Shall we?” Juliana’s question took Valentina away from her oodles thoughts, bringing her back to the present moment. She nodded. The two collect their suitcases to head to their respective rooms. “If you may excuse us,” talking with a confidence she didn’t feel, Juliana faltered as she asked consent of her in-laws to leave the place. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the tall man provocatively staring at her.

“When you two are done settling in, come to the garden and join us for brunch”. Lucia said and both girls thanked her with candid smiles.

Not sure if she was in fact losing strength in her knees or if the pain of her wounded shin was increasing, but Juliana felt like she was walking as a drunk person – unable to retain stability over her wobbly legs. She looked up, that stairway seemed to have a thousand steps, _‘Oh, just terrific!’_ Juls could yet sense Leon's stare burning in her back as she climbed that Everest to the second floor.

The simple off-white painted upper walls highlighted the pictures that were set along the length of the corridor. Juliana stopped in front of one of the many paintings to contemplate the delicate and precise handmade work. It portrayed a young beautiful girl - pure smile, innocent countenance, happy ocean eyes. _‘Pretty since ever!’_ Juliana narrowed her eyes to read the small signature on the corner of the frame: ‘L to V, with much love’ 

“Are you going to join me or …?” Valentina’s smiley voice put an end to her trance, Juls simply nodded and followed. “I’m sorry about my father’s execrable attitudes”. She pushed her bottom lip forward as an expression of an evident displeasure, and Juliana had no defense against that cute pout. “You’ll have to sleep here!”

Juls then looked around; the ‘here’ Valentina referred to was a very large and comfortable bedroom. She didn’t understand the source of such cranky behavior, _‘maybe Valentina really wanted to share her bed?_’ A smile adorned her lips as Juliana thought about the possibilities. Only one thing was odd about that room, there were three beds – a king size and two single beds. “I know! You’ll have roommates”. Valentina instantly noticed Juliana’s confusion and tried to clarify the situation. “Lua, Pepo, and Mari. That’s their room when they come to visit. Dad did it on purpose, I’m sure!”

Juliana took a few seconds to bespeak a reaction. _‘Leon wants to test me, that’s it! I’ll prove to you I’m good for your daughter Mr. Carvajal!_ _Wait, where did that thought come from?’_ Juls shook her head and refocused on Valentina, that was still waiting for an answer. “It’s ok Val, don’t worry”. Without previous notice, Valentina ran toward her and collided their bodies in a tight hug. Their silence spoke in a million different ways. 

With much caution, Juliana rubbed her hands on Valentina’s back. She could feel the other woman’s tension dissolving little by little, her breathing becoming stable again. Val pulled her head and united their fronts, eye to eye. Juliana’s thumb softly caressed the hot pink cheeks, both hands carefully holding Valentina’s jaw as if she were a fragile porcelain. "What happened to rule #2, may I quote you: _' ignore completely anything mean my father might tell! Don’t reply to his provocations'?!"_

Valentina chuckled. "The rules apply to you. Do as a I say, not as I do" Juliana narrowed her eyes and also laughed. "Really?" Val simply replied with a muffled murmur and a nod.

Juliana slid her hands down to Valentina’s neck, massaging the skin behind her ears. Val closed her eyes and sighed, it felt good. Juls rubbed their noses, the stimulus made her lips part. She also shut her eyes and slowly leaned in, Val did the same onward movement and …

A loud noise coming from the door made them jump miles apart. “Shit, I’m sorry. Lucia said that Lucy Fur attacked Juliana’s shin and I thought that she’d might need nurse care. But I can come back later” Eva was absolutely embarrassed, speaking five words per second, guilty for interrupting their ‘moment’.

“Oh Eva, I missed you!” Valentina giggled and quickly ran to her aunt’s arms, cheerfully giving her a bear hug. Frustration washed over Juliana, but she also felt happy for seeing how the two women enthusiastically greeted each other. “Juls, that’s my aunt Evangelina. Eva, that’s _the _Juliana Valdés!”

The way Val said her name made Juliana frown, _‘is she using of sarcasm or it’s just my impression?’_

“Finally, _the_ famous Juliana Valdés!” Eva walked over and hugged the designer lovingly. “I’ve already heard much of you”

“Really?” That’s all Juliana could utter, the usual ‘only good things, I hope’ surely don’t apply to her case. Valentina must have said horrible things about her, and she had a million reasons to do so. “Yes, really!” Eva laughed, Valentina did too. “Now, let me see what that stupid cat did on your leg!”

“You’re in very good hands, Juls. I’ll take a shower” Val kissed Juliana’s cheek and winked. “See you soon! And you, be nice to her” the latter sentence was a warning to her aunt, Eva rose both hands and gave Valentina a ‘what-me’ look that made Juliana smirk.

* * *

After Eva cleaned her wounds and very effectively made some dressings, Juliana also took a quick shower to rinse the tiredness off her body. The weather was very pleasant that morning, so she opted for casual clothing. Faded jeans, a black open neck shirt, and sneakers. Juliana checked herself on the mirror and liked very much what she saw. Nothing too snobby, but at the same time fashion – after all we only get one chance to make a first impression, and as she’s been nominated designer of the decade, she couldn’t disappoint.

Juliana was applying sunscreen on her face when she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around at a leisurely pace, she saw a small figure observing all her movements. She instantly recalled that face from the pictures Valentina had shown her, Luanna is much prettier in person. ‘_The women of this family were really blessed with lots of beauty!’ _she thought, candidly smiling.

The girl didn’t return the friendly act, it was just like Juliana and Lucy Fur’s weird interaction of minutes ago, but now, the designer was the one tasting the bitterness of disdain. 

“Very simple,” Lunna rose her index finger to claim for attention, her voice matches the body of a teenager but her posture correlates to a grumpy old lady. “I’m not in agreement with what has been proposed here, the bed is mine and that way it should remain. However, uncle Leon trusted me the mission of keeping an eye on you during your stay”. Juliana did her best to contain the yearning to laugh, but a chuckle inevitably escaped. The girl looked at her in a reproachful manner, just like a mother educating a rebel child. “You and I will share the bed during the next days, so I expect from you three simple things: 1. discipline to stay on your side; 2. hygiene because I ain’t going to tolerate bad odors; and especially, 3. silence, since I have a very light sleep. You don’t snore, do you?”

Juliana was totally taken aback by the dozens of information being dictated in such an eloquent manner. That girl won’t ever need public speaking classes, she’s very convincing and well-articulated. Impressive!

“Hello? Are you retarded?” Luanna snapped her fingers, Juliana woke up. “Eeeh … nope. For both questions!” She finally answered, the girl shook her head. “Not so sure about the latter!” She whispered, typing something on the IPad she was carrying. Juliana tried to peek on what she was doing but the teen was faster and blocked the screen.

“For each time you break those rules, you’ll have a punishment!” Out of the blue, she spoke again, making Juls hop in fright.

“A punishment?” Juliana wanted so much to release a deep guffaw, that was by far the most hilarious situation in her life. She’s always been the one to intimidate people, now she’s the one against the wall – and for a _twelve-year-old_ little girl.

Luanna rolled her eyes and deeply sighed, “Punishment: the infliction or imposition of a penalty as retribution for an infringement” 

“I know what punishment means, you don’t need to recite the dictionary for me!” Two similar strong personalities can only create … chaos! “I want to know what kind of ‘punishment’ and who will punish me” She defied, Luanna tilted her head and lifted a brow.

“Now we’re talking!” She walked closer to the designer and smirked. “Five bucks every time you step out of the line, and I’ll be the one watching you ‘morning, noon, and night’. Especially at night, if you think you can venture on a getaway to aunt’s Valentina room, you’re very mistaken!” That was a threat. _‘That was a threat?’_ Juliana narrowed her eyes, a wave indignation washed over her. “That’s blackmail!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“That’s law and order, and it all came from the patriarch. This isn’t the anarchic Old West you see in the movies. There’s hierarchy and** I** am the second power in these lands, only below uncle Leon. I’m his bosom buddy!”

Juliana giggled, that girl has a vocab of a diplomat. “Bosom buddy!? Oh shut up” 

“And that’s your first yellow card!” Luanna unlocked her tablet and opened an Excel spreadsheet with a list in alphabetic order, dates, graphs, and formulas. “What the actual f?” Juliana was perplexed. “Red card! You own me seven dollars and fifty cents already”

“Whaaat?”

“Do I have to explain everything to you? It’s like soccer rules - which I don’t expect you to know, clearly!” Juliana frowned and twisted her lips, that girl is getting on her nerves. “Light infractions, you receive a yellow card and each of them worth $2.50. If you put a little effort on that slow brain of yours, you’ll realize – or not – that it’s half-price of the red card, which are worth five dollars each”.

Juls chuckled, “You’re a little mercenary!” She wanted to say _ambitchious_, but bit her tongue.

“Nope, I’m a visionary. That money goes straight to my savings account – it’s for college!” Luanna had her green pair of eyes focused on the tablet, like a businesswoman dealing her future. 

“You are TWELVE! You don’t have to think about college for at least six years from now. And I’m sure your parents can afford a good education for you” Juliana was now starting to be concerned.

“That’s how small minds think. And besides that, you don’t know how it’s to have twin siblings. They consume all the money and the attention of the house. So yes, I do have to plan my future”. The mini version of Mark Zuckerberg is incredible – for good and for bad, literally using both meanings of the word.

And she was right, as an only child Juliana couldn’t know how it is to share everything with siblings, but she knows very well the importance of money. “Here, I’ll give you a fifty-dollar bill to exempt myself from all the next infractions. Ok?!” Juliana saw a covert timid smile forming on Luanna’s lips, maybe they could get along.

“Thanks for contributing, I’m sure you and I will have a great time during this holiday!”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure we will!” Juliana leaned her body against the dresser and crossed her arms in front of her chest while observing the girl happily folding the bill and shoving it inside the pocket of her jeans.

Two gentle knocks on the door made them seal their ‘deal’. Valentina was widely smiling at them. She was wearing skinny khaki pants that highlighted each curve of her legs and butt, a red shirt, and black leather riding boots that reached to her knees. A ponytail and a black cap – a sight of pa-ra-di-se. ‘_Oh, hey you cowgirl!_’ Juliana’s brain really liked what her eyes registered. That country version of Valentina is hot!

“I can see you already met each other!” she stated and Luanna immediately ran to hug her godmother. “Tía Tina! I missed you” her voice was softer and much more appropriate to a girl of her age. Juliana clenched her jaw, feeling weak for letting herself be manipulated by a kid. “I missed you too, little angel”. The designer puffed at Val’s comment, _‘Angel? Bad angel you mean, right?’_ Juls spoke in her mind as she quietly watched Valentina kissing her goddaughter's face. After a minute, Luanna ran out, letting the two alone in the room.

“You look great!” Juliana had to mention it. Val didn’t reply with words, but with a soft kiss on her cheek. “Shall we go and greet the rest of the family?” Valentina reached out her hand and Juls took it immediately.

They made their way to the garden; from the kitchen, they could already hear the loud talking and excited laughter around the table. The two walked holding hands, both nervous in anticipation. Gradually, each pair of eyes focused on them, the voices ceased, and now all attention was on Valentina and her famous girlfriend.

“Tía Tinaaaaa!” Pepo and Mari screamed in unison, jumping off their respective chairs to greet their godmother. People laughed happily at the scene. “This is Juls, can you two say hi to her?” Each of the twins kissed Juliana’s cheek in an amorous way. _‘I like them much better at that age. Sad that they have to grow up!’ _She couldn’t help but compare the two with their older materialistic sister.

“Are you two like Dipper and Mabel Pines?” Juliana joked, the kids shared a pop-eyed glare and then returned their stare to the unknown woman in front of them. “You watch Gravity Falls too?” Mateo Junior asked in awe, his eyes shining brightly. Juliana was trying to figure out if it was a negative or a positive reaction. “Did you watch the zombie invasion episode? It was AWESOME!” Now, Maribel spoke and Pepo jumped in excitement. _‘Uff, ok. Juliana finally scores!’_ she metaphorically patted herself in the back for finally conquering someone’s heart in that family. Valentina looked at her with a curious gaze, “What? I like cartoons!” she justified with a shrug and Val laughed. 

One by one, Valentina introduced Juliana to the other members. Camilo had a sleeping baby on his arms, Saroo is even cuter in person. Mateo and Beltran also greeted her with much affection. Jacobo showed signs of already being drunk, but also fondly welcomed her to the family. Silvina shook her hand and grinned, but her smile seemed distant and vague. The matriarch shared a side glare with her son, it was obvious to Juliana that she would have lots of work to earn Leon’s and Chivis’ trust.

The two girls joined the table and Juliana only served herself some coffee; she was anxious, and anxiousness causes nausea, and nausea makes hunger simply disappear. Valentina remained quiet for most part of the meal, once in a while she would look at Juliana to check on her, but the two simply sat there in silence listening to the others talking about the upcoming Super Bowl.

Contrary to what Luanna thinks, Juliana likes and understands soccer very well. But yeah, American football is definitely not her thing, so she had no clue of what they were talking about. The only thing on their conversation that caught her attention was the fact that Jenifer Lopez and Shakira would do the half-time show, _that _is something interesting! 

“Well well well ... East or West, home’s best!” A male voice resonated from behind, Juliana had already heard that stupid saying not so long ago; Who was repeating Leon’s dumb words? She saw Valentina fly from her seat to literally jump on his arms. She encircled arms and legs around his body, the man had an irritating white smile on his handsome face.

Wavy hair, strong arms, classic cowboy posture, sparky vivid almond eyes. The dude is one of those kind of men that exudes sexuality, intentionally or not. Juliana tried to find flaws but the idiot looks like a prince from Disney’s movies.

Valentina seemed too excited for seeing him, and so did Leon and Silvina. Actually, everyone was extremely happy with his presence – except one person.

“Como estás cariño?” Juliana heard him ask. She doesn’t know much of Spanish, but the basic communication skills she possesses made her understand that he called Valentina _honey_?

“Estoy bien bebé! Cuándo te volviste tan musculoso, eeh flaco?” Val squeezed his biceps, clearly impressed by his muscular transformation. ‘Wait, did she just call him baby?’ Juliana was in an intense internal debate while she simultaneously tried to translate their talk. She couldn’t understand much, but her eyes were perfectly seeing how Valentina was radiant because of that ‘reunion’.

“Tina and Lucho grew up together, they’re like siblings!” Lucia probably noticed how annoyed Juliana felt at watching their interaction, because she justified such excitement from both parts - maybe it could help to ease the tension that suddenly settled around that table. 

She told Juliana that Lucho lost his parents at an early age, he moved to Yountville when he was just a kid to live with Tiberio, his grandfather. The old man has been working with the Carvajals for years, in fact, he helped Leon’s father to cultivate and make the vineyard prosperous as it's in current days. Tiberio taught his grandson all the knowledge and techniques of the science for grape’s cultivation, and now, Lucho dreams to also be a successful wine producer. 

The young man has been working for Leon since he was sixteen. Now at the age of twenty-five, he’s saving money to buy himself a piece of land and start his own business. Until that happens, he’s been managing the Carvajal’s vineyard production. “He’s a great man, ethical and with a very good background. Tiberio did a great job on educating Lucho, he’s a boy of many talents!” Silvina didn’t spare compliments, and obviously that Leon agreed with every word his mother said.

_‘A boy of many talents … Mr. Right, you’ll surely be my biggest challenge’_ Juliana kept herself locked on her paranoialand, at least until she realized that Val and ‘the perfect man’ were now standing in front of her. 

"Mucho gusto conocerte!" Lucho offered his hand, Juliana was surprised by the soft, warm grip. She was expecting something far rougher, given his stature. "Oh, sorry. Valentina said you don't speak Spanish very well. It's a pleasure to meet you" The soft singsong tone of his voice is certainly annoying.

_‘Wait, what? Valentina said I don’t speak Spanish very well?’ _Juliana frowned while looking at her ‘girlfriend’, who happened to be too busy being entranced by Prince charming.

“Encantada de conocerte” Juls forced a smile, _‘Yeah, take that perfect Spanish speaking skills!’_ She provoked - in her mind, of course. 

“I can take you to a tour to the vines, I think you’ll love it!” he was being too polite and nice, making it even harder to Juliana find some imperfection on him. “What do you say?” the last question was directed to Valentina, who, needless to say, gleefully agreed. Val linked her arm through his and the two walked together toward a barnyard.

“Juls, come on!” Valentina called out and Juliana’s body instantly weakened as she saw what her girlfriend meant.

_‘Oh, hell no!’ _She stood up to follow them, anyway.

* * *

“Valentina, no way I’ll do it! You’re nuts if you think I’ll sit on top of that thing”

Val playfully rolled her eyes, Lucho watched them silently but with a stupid smirk on his pretty face. “Juls, you don’t need to be afraid. I’ll be with you all the time!”

Juliana looked at the giant and robust horse in front of her. He’s beautiful, no doubts, but she’s a city girl - made to ride vehicles, not animals.

“Come here, let me show you that Rayo is very docile!” Valentina placed both hands on Juliana’s waist and pushed her closer to the horse. _‘I’m pretty sure that Rayo means lightening in English, which can only mean that this horse is very fast and I ain't gonna risk my life on top of that beast!’_ The monologue inside her head was at full speed.

Val took her hand and placed it on the horse’s forehead. The animal stood still, he appeared to be enjoying the caresses. It felt nice until … a loud neigh. His large lips quivered and all his sharped teeth showed. Juliana jumped and squirmed all the muscles in her body, hiding her face on Valentina’s neck. 

Lucho and Valentina laughed hard, but for Juliana, it wasn't funny – not at all. “Juls,” Valentina cupped her face and massaged the skin under her scared eyes. “We can’t go to the vineyards by foot, it’s too far. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise”. Juliana was at the edge of crying but she wouldn’t show her weaknesses in front of her ‘rival’. Lucho gave the impression of being too pleased with the situation. She tried to give another chance to the horse but froze, she simply couldn’t do it.

“I'm not getting on top of that horse, Valentina! And that’s my final word”.

***Two minutes later***

Juliana, on top of the horse, felt like her heart would stop beating at any second soon. Valentina also jumped on the horse's back, sitting right behind her girl, their bodies as glued as possible. “I won’t let you fall, I promise!” Val whispered on her ears, and all Juliana could do was close her eyes and hope for the best.

Valentina’s arm encircled Juliana’s waist, giving to her trembling body stability and balance. Juls could feel Val’s boobs against her back and her warm breathing slowly ventilating the skin of her nape. Turns out that the ride was nice; the paramount power of the surrounding nature calmed her down. The landscape was stunning, unexplainable.

“Are you ok?” Val whispered, her chin resting on Juliana’s shoulder. That made her shiver. The horse’s gait was at a steady and unhurried speed, which made their legs swing in sync with the animal’s gallop. “Yeah, I’m ok!” the designer replied almost inaudibly, Val pleasantly smiled as she heard Juls husky tone.

Lucho showed the two women all around, he knows the lands as the palm of his hands. The man undoubtedly is a great manager, Juliana recognized the passion in his eyes - the way he talks about the grapes and its transformation into wine is the same way she used to do with her designs. It made her ponder what had happened to that excitement she used to have when she first started her career, and why her eyes don’t shine like that anymore. "We'll have a great harvest this season!" his voice made her wake up to reality, but the many questions marks around her head wouldn’t disappear easily. She knew that those self-questions would come back to haunt her at night.

After hours wandering amid the juicy grapes, they agreed that it was time to head back. But first, they made a pit-stop near a small but very charming waterfall, so the horses could hydrate. Valentina got down first, giving her hand to Juliana to jump off as well. The three sat under the shade of a tall tree, also using of the natural cascade of water to alleviate the brutal heat of that scalding afternoon sun.

“I missed this place” Valentina confessed, more to herself than for Lucho or Juliana.

“It’s yours, you can come any time you want!” he replied, Juls decided to remain herself impartial on that matter. She felt sorry for Valentina being away from home, but no doubt that she needs the woman with her in NY. But it’s Val’s decision only, and no one else’s.

"This place is more yours than mine Lucho!” she joked, but with that little grain of truth behind the irony. “How’s Amelia?” That was a very abrupt change of subject, however Juliana now felt much more interested in their talk. _‘Who’s Amelia?’_

“She’s good. You should come by to say hi and also to meet our princess!” Lucho took his wallet off his back pocket and handed it to Valentina. Inside there was a picture of a young woman holding a baby girl._ ‘Oh yes, he’s married and a recent parent! Universe’s plans aren’t so bad after all’ _Juls inwardly celebrated the first good news of that day. She smiled largely when Valentina showed her the pic. “You have a beautiful family!” That comment just had to be done.

“Gracias! I love those ladies very much” he smiled back then kissed the picture of his wife and daughter. Suddenly, he isn’t that much of a stupid anymore. “Laura's in town,” 

“NO-WAY! When did she arrive?” Valentina was again very excited, even more than when she saw Lucho. _‘Can’t I have a single minute of peace? Oh come on, who’s that Laura?’ _Paranoia was back again, activating Juliana’s neurons and flooding her cells with anxiety.

“Last night. Her flight from Barcelona delayed a little, also weather conditions” 

“Is she speaking with an exaggerated Catalan accent?” Valentina mocked, Lucho nodded to confirm. “Oh my, that woman’s one of a kind!” She commented, totally amused.

The man now had a grimace over his features, “You know my sister. She says that it’s her artist soul,”

“Learn and adapt!” they said it together, laughing wholeheartedly. Juliana felt like a third wheel, put aside and clearly not invited to participate on their ‘internal jokes’.

A distant trotting was becoming louder insofar as a horseman approached. Rectification - a horsewoman. The three turned around, placing a hand in front of their eyes to make a shade for a better view. “Speaking of the jerk!” Lucho poked Valentina's rib with his elbow. The smile Juliana saw forming on her lips was a new kind of smile. Quite worrisome!

“I knew you fools would be here!” the woman easily jumped off her horse and tied its reins to a nearby tree where the other two horses also were resting.

She’s a shapely figure; sculpted waist and bust - pretty in a flawless, movie-actress way. She's the kind of woman that certainly stop the party when she walks in. Long black-dyed hair, pierced brow and a butterfly tattoo on her neck. Intelligent in expression, sexy on her walking. Her mouth is large, her nose upturned. Sunglasses emphasized the delicacy of her features.

_‘Oh well, guess the entire universe is in retrograde, and against me’ _Juliana tried to find a reason why things have to be so complicated for her all theee timeeee. 

“Hey guapísima!” Laura kissed Valentina’s face multiple times, both giggling frenetically. “No sé cómo lo haces, pero los años solo te hacen más caliente eh?!” Juliana didn’t understand much but by the fact that Laura was turning Valentina around and basically eating the woman’s body with her eyes, she could tell that they're very intimate. _‘Did she just slap Valentina’s butt? What the …’_

“Lau, please speak English”. Valentina used her brows to indicate Juliana’s presence, only then Laura noticed her existence.

“Oh! Hello, I’m Laura. Valentina’s first and most remarkable love!” She reached out her hand and Juliana had to force herself to act nicely and don’t make a grimace. “Nice to meet you. I’m Juliana. Valentina’s current love and hopefully the last!” She replied without thinking on what her statement meant. Val and Lucho were mutely watching the two women quarreling, mouths agape.

“Uuuhn ... I like that one, Tina! Firm hand shaking, demonstrates self-confidence. Better than the last girl” She looked at Valentina and laughed. Val just wanted to bury her head in the sand like an ostrich to hide the evident embarrassment she was feeling.

“We should head back, we’ve been under that heat for a few hours now. Let’s go for a glass of wine and chill!” Lucho was the one to break the ice and to try to dispel that harsh tension between the two women before they could jump at each other's throats.

Laura winked to Juliana and returned her attention to Valentina. “I call for a _Ride or die!!!_” She excitedly yelled. Juls was yet striving on keeping her furiousness under control, totally unable to even give a thought to what a ‘Ride or die’ could possibly mean.

Valentina walked toward Rayo and untied his reins from the tree. “No Lau, I’m with Juliana on the horse. I’ll not race you today, sorry!”

_‘A race? No fucking way!’ _Fear instantly spread through Juliana’s veins, stiffening all her muscles.

“Aww, come on! Always an excuse. Typical loser’s speech” Laura defied, wiggling her brows and doing an ungainly dance. “Juliana, did you know that your girlfriend has always been a scared chicken? Nothing has changed, isn’t that right Valentina yellow-belly!?” She challenged and Valentina instantly bit her bottom lip.

Juliana saw her 'girlfriend' devilishly smirking, Laura’s provocations were working just fine on her.

“Buckle up, idiot! I’ll make you eat my dust” Val jumped on the horse, exhilarated like a kid. Juls placed both hands on her waist, in complete indignation. _‘What? Did she forget that I’m still here?’ _

“Yaasss, less-doo-iit!” Laura chanted, also very excitedly, and settled on her horse. Juliana stood there, feeling abandoned. That little friend of Valentina made her completely forget about her existence. “I guess I’m your ride back home, Juliana!” Lucho offered his hand but Juls hesitated. That was not the agreement. Valentina should be the one to take her back, like she promised. Juliana was fuming, but she couldn’t utter a single word, rage let her speechless. “You can trust me!” he insisted, being a legit gentleman. And well, Valentina was already settling the rules of their stupid race, so Juliana had no option but accept Lucho’s ride. _‘I can’t fucking believe it, Valentina!’_

Lucho helped Juliana sit on his horse and then he jumped in front of her. She hugged his waist with all her strength, scared to death. Juls glued her face against the man’s back and focused on taking deep breaths. She could feel cold drops of sweat running down her spine.

“Hermanito you’ll have to be the judge, that way Valentina won’t cheat. Try to keep up with us!” Laura yelled, Lucho then started a countdown: Unooo … dooos … tres! Juliana forcefully closed her eyes as she heard the horses' hooves making a loud noise by colliding hard against the ground. When she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Lucho yelled an _Eeeh-haa_, making their horse progress rapidly in a seemingly uncontrollable way. They were probably galloping at a speed of 100km/h.

Juliana felt her body losing strength, her arms were not holding the man with the same grip as before. Hands sweating, air not reaching to her lungs, tip of fingers tickling, low blood pressure. _‘Think on blue things’_ She tried, but it wasn’t enough. Anxiety trigged and gravity pulled her down. Her tremulous body felt like a gelatin but it hit the ground like a rock.

“Oh mierda!” When Lucho realized that the woman wasn’t behind him anymore, it was already too late. He pulled the reins to make the horse turn around. He saw Juliana’s body sprawled on the floor like bird's poop. “Heeeey!!!” he screamed for help but his sister and Valentina were too fast to notice anything.

The boy quickly jumped down and crouched by her side. “Juliana, can you hear me?” he encircled her neck with his large hands and she grumbled in pain. “Thank God you’re awake!” he saw the many bruises on her elbows, cheeks, forearm - hopefully she didn’t break any bones. “Can you stand up?”

Juliana opened her eyes and saw the clear blue sky above her, a godawful ache in her butt made her groan. “Fuck you Mercury! I’m so fed up with all your bullshit. It takes real planning to organize this kind of chaos. That’s just ridiculous!” She kept yelling, louder as the pain got stronger.

“Are you hallucinating?” Lucho was utterly confused, Juliana then laughed at her own misfortune. “My butt hurts, I need a painkiller asap!” The words were a bit muffled: one - cuz the fierce anger she was feeling for falling hard, and two - cuz the fierce anger she was feeling for being left behind.

Lucho, as gently as he could, took Juliana on his arms and placed her on the horse. At a slow pace, they made their way back to the mansion, where Valentina was doing a stupid dance to celebrate her victory over Laura, completely oblivious to the fact that her ‘girlfriend’ was hurt.

“What happened?” Lucia asked from the porch, her concerned tone made them all look toward Lucho – he had an injured Juliana on his arms.

“She fell off the horse" Lucho explained, worry all over his features “and landed on top of a bougainvillea!”

A collective ‘_ooouch_’ was heard. Bougainvillea plants are known for its beauty but also for its many sharp thorns.

“Juls?” Only then, Valentina came to sense to what she’d done. “JULS!” She quickly ran toward the woman, her heart on her mouth. If something bad had happened to Juliana, she would never be able to forgive herself. “Juls, are you ok?” Val asked whilst she cupped Juliana’s bruised face. The woman simply frowned, visibly mad.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Juliana replied plainly, Val felt the words cut her like a sharped knife. Mateo ran to help carry the woman inside the house, 'lucky her’ that Beltran's a doctor and Eva a nurse. Juliana would be under good care.

* * *

Valentina was pacing on the corridor as she waited for her aunt to come out and tell her about Juliana's situation. Beltran and Eva were inside the room already for a few hours, taking all the thorns stuck on Juliana’s butt - one by one. Each scream and groan was a torture to Val’s ears and heart. She felt guilty - very guilty. 

“Tina, any updates?” Laura concernedly asked, Lucho also was there, both longing to hear some positive news. The man was feeling awful for letting Juliana slip off his horse.

“Nothing ye-” When she was just about to complete the answer, Beltran finally came out of the bedroom. “How’s she?” Valentina was panicking. Beltran held his niece in place, “Chill, Valentina! Juliana’s going to be ok, just a sore butt for a few days. Eva and I removed all thorns, she’s just finishing to clean the wounds now”. A few tears rolled down Valentina’s cheeks, she couldn’t control her despair.

If regret could kill … remember?

She wiped the tears, unfortunately what’s been done can’t be changed. “Can I go in to see her?” Valentina saw how Beltran bowed his head, looking down, as if feeling sorry for what he was about to reply. “Juliana said she doesn’t want to see you”

“What? I mean … Did she use those specific words?” Valentina stammered, her heart at the size of a grain of sand.

“Precisely, I said I’d let you in but she refused”. Valentina puffed, a bit enraged. “I don’t know what happened between you, but just give her some space. Alright!?” Beltran patted her face and walked away.

“Shit! That’s my fault!” Laura assumed, “I pushed it too far, didn’t I?” The regretful tone was more than evident. Valentina closed her eyes and tried to tame the anger increasing inside, Juliana couldn’t simply shut her off like that. _‘I just want to take care of her’_ she tried to justify to herself, but deep down she knew her ‘boss’ was mad at her with all reasons to. “It’s ok Lau, the blame is on me. I promised I’d take care of her but didn’t”. Valentina finally replied, visibly at the verge of crying.

“Oh Tina, you have it bad for this woman don’t you?” Laura frankly smiled, Lucho did too. The siblings exchanged a mischievous glare, Val didn’t know what to say. She just felt horrible for being the reason why Juliana is hurt and disappointed. It surely was the worst sensation she ever felt in her life. “Let her rest, you can talk to her later!” Lucho suggested, Val ironically laughed.

“You don’t know that woman! She’s stubborn like a mule; she pisses me off so bad!” Laura and Lucho amusedly watching their friend have an angry outburst. She kept repeating how much Juliana irritates her, clumsily gesticulating and going around in circles. 

“What’s going on?” Eva asked as she walked out the bedroom, trying to understand that pathetic scene. Valentina sat on the floor, leaned her back against the wall and rested her head between her knees. “Why don’t you guys go ahead and do me the great favor of bringing me a cold glass of wine?” The woman winked to Lucho and Laura, and they instantly understood that she needed a moment alone with her niece. Once they left, Eva sat by Val’s side on the floor.

“You just don’t understand ok?!” her crying voice and pouty lips made Eva chuckle, typical spoiled girl tantrum – some things never change.

“Why don’t you explain it to me then?” Evangelina’s frank patience made Valentina calm down a little. She stared ahead, trying to come up with an answer. She then felt a cyclone of emotions inside her chest, making it quite impossible to find shelter and be spared from all these feelings at once. “I don’t know how to explain!” Val confessed, her aunt guffawed.

How could she not be confused? The past few days have been insanely unexpected. Juliana turned her life upside-down, she lost control over the outcomes, over her life, over her plans.

Lucho came back and placed two glasses of wine on the floor, one for each woman. “Lucia said that dinner will be served in fifteen!” Eva thanked him and the man left the two women alone once again. 

Valentina wanted to scream, to cry, to punch someone – or herself. A suffocating agony inside her chest was driving her crazy. _‘What’s happening to me?’ _There are questions in life that have no immediate answer, and for that lack of certainty, some brilliant brain invented whiskypedia – oh well, in this case wine will do the trick.

Val had hers and also Eva’s glass of wine, drinking it all in quick large gulps. “Heey, eeaasy. That ain’t tequila, corazón!” Valentina, with the back of her hand, cleaned the excess of liquid that ran down the sides of her lips, that made Eva laugh even harder.

“Are you sure Juliana’s fine? Don’t you think we should take her to a hospital for an x-ray or-”

“Valentina, calm down. She’s fine! Beltran has been a doc for over twenty-five years, and I’m a nurse for eighteen. We know what we’re doing. She just has some bruises; your girl will be ok” Valentina nodded, but yet not fully convinced. She just wanted to confirm it with her own eyes, to hug Juliana tightly and say that she’s sorry.

“Oh wow. She really means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Val didn’t vocalize an answer, but a timid smile meant more than a million words. “I’m just curious about one thing: is that the same Juliana Valdés you told me a-thousand-times that you absolutely _hated _with-all-your-being?”

Valentina laughed, embarrassed for being ‘caught’. She shrugged “Yes, it-is! Flesh and bones” She didn’t look at her aunt’s eyes, too shy to do so.

“Hmn, I see”. Eva mumbled with know-it-all tone that Valentina absolutely detests. She couldn’t help but giggle. “Juliana's still an asshole, Eva!” she declared with a sigh, butterflies tickiling in her stomach. The older woman chuckled and rolled her eyes, “She can be an asshole, but with a very nice ass! Let’s be honest”. Eva poked Val’s arm with her elbow, the two now giggling like idiots. 

“No denying that!” both laughed even harder as Valentina confirmed the veridical statement. “And can you please stop talking about her butt?!” Joking or not, Val felt an urge to limit her aunt’s silly comments about Juliana’s peach. 

“Hmm jealous, bebé? Valentina Possessive Carvajal, who could ever imagine that!?”

“Not possessive, I just take good care of my things” Valentina was more relaxed, visibly much lighter than minutes ago. “And besides that, you gotta be professional. You can’t be checking out on your patients like that”.

Eva wryly puffed, the two were now face to face. “I’m professional, not blind!” Val laughed. “And did I hear it right, you said _your_ things?” Valentina widely smiled, pressing her bottom lip between her teeth. She simply lifted brow to demonstrate that her aunt had heard it damn right. “Oh my, you’re reeeaaally in love!”

“I’m not in love” Valentina instantly retorted, “What? Not in looove, dammit! You like to label everything, Eva. Juls and I are knowing each other better, and it’s nice ok?! It feels nice”. Was that true? Yes, it was. Valentina couldn’t keep lying to herself anymore, could she? 

“Tina, you never brought anyone home to meet your parents. You wouldn’t bring her here to face Leon Carvajal aka ‘Jason Voorhees’ if she didn’t mean something more than just a simple ‘it-feels-nice’ to you. And _‘knowing each other better’_ my ass. I know you since you were in diapers, don’t you dare trying to lie to me because you won’t succeed”.

Eva had noticed the way Valentina almost had a heart attack when seeing that Juliana was injured. And well, she was nearly going insane merely because Juliana doesn’t want to talk to her. Valentina froze, the smile that was on her lips disappeared as soon as she heard her aunt clarify those things to her. Eva in fact knows her too well. _‘But how come Eva realize all those details only in a few hours? Those are precipitated conclusions; she can’t be sure of anything – not about something so ‘serious’ like that’. _

“Ok, I won’t push you anymore. Keep lying to yourself if it makes you feel less pressured. Just don’t let your father scary her too much, you don’t want her to run away”.

Valentina chuckled. She scratched her forehead and then massaged the back of her stiffed neck. Eva knows how to easily disarm her. “She’s tough. I’m sure Juliana can handle it!” Val replied with a silly wink, the two enjoying their unplanned - but very pleasant - chat. It felt nice to be back, mostly because of her family, Val missed them all so much. 

“See? Oh my god, _you are falling hard!!!”_ Eva placed one hand over her chest and the other on her forehead, doing a dramatic scene like a classic Mexican soup opera actress.

“Oh, shut up!” Valentina tried to hide her flushed face between her hands but her aunt pushed her arms away. Eva moved her body, now sitting on her knees to fully have access to Valentina’s eyes. “What, are you afraid that Juliana might hear it?”

Valentina would answer but they heard the bedroom door being pulled open.

“Afraid of me hearing what? Juliana was there, on her feet, looking to both women on the floor. Valentina’s face got as hot as fire, her brain malfunctioned and no words came out of her parted mouth. 

“And that’s my cue! I’m going to… mnn… check on my little M n’ Ms”. Eva promptly stood up to leave. “Don’t forget dinner’s almost ready,” she excused herself to walk back to the living room and join the others.

“Hi!” that’s was all Valentina could utter. 

“Hey!” Juliana visibly was still mad, but she replied anyway. “Juls, I …” Valentina stood up and walked closer, Juliana shook her head as if telling her to shut up. “Could you help me to get downstairs?”

“Sure! But you don’t have to if you aren't feeling well. I can bring dinner to you-”

“No. I’m fine” She interrupted Valentina in a cold manner. “I just need help to walk”

“Of course! Hm... let me,” She held Juliana’s waist. The brunette whined when Val squeezed a sore part of her body. “Sorry! Juls, please stay in bed. I don’t want you to force your ... mmn, your leg” Valentina couldn’t say the word butt without feeling her face heating up even more. 

“Thanks for the concern, Valentina! Very kind of you” rude Juliana was back. “I won’t skip dinner. Your father will surely be offended, and your mother disappointed” the sarcasm was evident, Valentina felt even worse as she realized Juliana was doing a great effort to please her parents – even though she was feeling much pain.

“I’m sure they’ll understand, Juls”. Val tried again, her voice weaker for hearing Juliana groaning as she tried to walk. “Please, don’t push me away. Let me take care of you!” She basically begged but it was no use, Juliana wouldn’t change her mind. _‘That woman is so freaking stubborn, uurrg!’ _

“You can take care of Laura, I’m sure she’ll much appreciate it!” The answer came out in a louder tone, almost a shout. Val widened her eyes, _‘wait, is she … jealous?’_. No denying that Juliana’s reaction made Valentina feel a bit pleased, thrilled even.

“Just shut up and help me to get down stairs!” With that said, the two silently made their way to join the others.

* * *

Dinner was nice, besides all the previous events of the day. Contrary to how Val thought Juliana would behave, the designer was very friendly and talkative - with Camilo, Beltran and Jacobo, because she didn’t say a single word to Valentina since they sat at the table. The four were having a blast, their loud and excited talk was an indication that they were getting along pretty well. No one mentioned Juliana’s accident, but Valentina couldn’t stop thinking about it, not even for a second.

Valentina was sat across from Juliana. And though physically close, she felt a huge gap between them. The ‘distance’ seemed to be even greater than when months ago Juliana Valdés used to take no notice of her existence in the office. But ‘her’ Juls of now, ignoring her on purpose, was making her heart ache, intensely sorrow.

No matter what Valentina did to draw Juliana’s attention, the designer didn’t look at her direction the entire time during dinner. Laura smirked at Valentina, she noticed how the woman was annoyed by the fact that her girlfriend wasn’t reciprocating her attempts to chat.

“Hey, I messed up. I’m sorry!” She whispered, Val sadly smiled. “It’s fine Lau, it wasn’t your fault” Valentina held her hand and squeezed it, Juliana instantly looked at the two. “Looks like you finally succeeded on your mission!” Laura joked as she wiggled her brows to indicate to Valentina that Juliana was staring. Val pulled her hand immediately, but Juliana had again dodged her glare. She sniffed, profoundly frustrated.

“Only fair that I fix the mess I’ve put you in. You can thank me later!” Laura whispered, and cleaned her throat to draw the attention of all family members. Valentina’s heart raced, “Lau, what you doi-”

Before she could complete the question, the woman cut her off.

“Juliana … I’m a very curious person!” Juls had to force a smile to don’t be rude in front of Valentina’s relatives. “Tell us how Valentina succeeded on charming you?” It was a provocation; Juliana knew it was a stupid provocation. All eyes were on her, she wanted to reply with the proper tone that idiot Laura deserved. But she looked at Valentina and noticed the immense discomfort in her eyes, like if she was afraid, afraid no, terrified.

They’ve come a long way, literally, to Juliana let it all ruin simply because Valentina acted as a moron. _‘How many times I was a total jerk and she still supported me?’_ It was the time to be mature and swallow her pride, time to Juliana demonstrate to Valentina that she was being honest when she asked for a chance to prove that she's worthy of her trust.

“I’m also curious!” Lucia agreed, breaking the awkward silence. Valentina was shocked that her mother was adding gasoline to the fire. “What? It would be nice to know a little bit more about you two!” Mrs. Carvajal shrugged and the others laughed, Val was perceptibly mortified. Juliana nodded and candidly smiled to Lucia. She locked her eyes on the blue ones, took a deep breath, and let her heart dictate her words.

“Valentina’s an uncharacteristically Leo, she's not egotistical or narcissist, but she owns an altruism that very few can grant. She thinks hope is the most important virtue and that there’s a greater power that architects the Universe. She wants to save all abandoned dogs in the world, and she believes in fairytales. She likes wine, very much, but she drinks black coffee every morning to fully wake up and large caramel latté when she’s feeling overstressed. And very alike her sign, she is fire. Passionate, annoyingly optimistic, exuberantly spontaneous, extremely loyal and petulantly stubborn. She's the woman hidden in so many lyrics of love songs. Her big heart is her greatest quality, and, at the same time, her biggest fragility”. Juliana paused and looked to Laura, “How did Valentina succeeded on charming me is a rhetorical question. How someone could not be charmed by her? That is what we all should try to figure out!”.

Only the sounds of crickets could be heard. Everyone around that table was fully dumbfounded; Lucia had nothing but happiness in her shiny eyes. Eva, Camilo, and Beltran had their chins almost hitting the floor. Lucho, Laura, and Mateo were smiling widely. Luanna was typing something on her IPad. Even Leon and Silvina were moved by Juliana’s words.

But one person in particular was more than astonished. Valentina had tears in her eyes; how could Juliana know so many things about her? They never talked about anything she just described, but it was all accurate – from the first sentence to the last. 

“If you don’t stand up and kiss her right now, I’ll do it for you!” Jacobo broke the ice and everyone laughed. Juliana felt her chest doing extra effort to keep her heart stable, but it was quite difficult.

“It’s you turn, tonta!” Laura whispered again, incentivizing Valentina to do or say something. She slowly stood up, her legs were too weak to respond properly to her brain’s commands. Juliana’s eyes showed sincerity, and guilt only became more overwhelming inside of her. Valentina in an impulse, ran away.

“Val!” Juliana called out but the woman didn’t seem to hear. “I’ll talk to her” Juliana excused herself, she saw confusion on all faces. As fast as she could, she made her way to the second floor. Val was in her room.

After knocking a few times and not getting an answer, Juliana opened the door and walked in. Valentina was standing in front of the windowpane, staring at the starry night sky. “Val” Juls tried again. It came out in an almost inaudible whisper, Valentina didn’t look at her.

“I don’t understand you! I try, I really do, but I can’t quite figure you out!” her tone was pure exasperation, and Juliana realized that Valentina was crying – it hurt much more than her sore butt. “Please, don’t do that!” Juliana pleaded, walking closer. She stopped inches away from the other woman, Valentina finally turned around to face her.

“You’re an idiot, Juliana! You ignore me the entire dinner and then suddenly say all those things about me for my family-“

“I didn’t say it all for them, I said it to you” Juliana interrupts her, firm and confident. “And you’re an idiot too, Valentina! You not only abandoned me in the middle of nowhere, as you also broke your promise. My butt is like a Swiss cheese right now, and all because you wanted to show yourself off for _that_ woman”. 

Valentina had to control herself to do not laugh at the repulsive way that Juls referred about Laura. “I’m sorry, ok? It wasn’t my intention; I swear to you”. She held Juls face to look at her in the eyes, the brunette tried to pull away but ended up giving up the fight. That pair of blue eyes are undeniable.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore”. With a huge pout on her lips Juliana tried to pretend she wasn’t feeling affected by the way Valentina was looking at her, but she was – oh she was. “Jerk!” She uttered, Val smiled.

She stepped even closer to Juliana and murmured, “Stupid!”. Juls frowned, feigning offence. Her hand brushed a strand of Valentina’s hair, gently placing it behind her ear. “Douchebag!” The reply came out in a very low tone, their eyes on each other’s lips.

“Asshole-dork!” Valentina leaned in. A quick peck sweetened their lips, both sighed at the contact. Juliana felt the pair of cold trembling hands encircling her neck and Val’s hot hasty breathing on her face. Her bottom lip was now in between Valentina’s lips, softly moving in perfect harmony. No tongues, no hurry. Only the delicacy of their mouths massaging one another. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like time had stopped.

Juliana pulled first; with her thumb, she cleaned the excess of saliva from the borders of Valentina’s lips.

“Sorry!” Val said shyly, clearly confused. Juliana didn’t want her to feel like it was mistake, because for her, it felt so right. “You don’t have apologize, not for that!” her words made Valentina blush, they smiled at each other and remained in silence for a while. 

“So, you didn’t answer my question of earlier” Juliana was caressing Val’s cheeks, sliding her fingers over the soft skin. A good sensation was consuming Valentina in an overpowering way. “What? Which question?” She refocused, looking back into the dark dilated eyes. 

“When you were talking to Eva. She said that you were afraid of me hearing something. I asked you what was the matter, but you successfully deviated the course of the talk”. Valentina’s eyes almost popped out. _‘Have Juliana heard all their talk?’_

“Mmn” she mumbled, not knowing if she should answer that question. “Mmn …” Juliana imitated her, it provoked a giggle. Juls smiled proudly for making the woman laugh and relax, but she needed to know if Valentina was also feeling the same things that she was gradually starting to admit to herself. “So, what are you afraid of me hearing? Should I be concerned?” her hands cupped Valentina’s jaw to keep her head up, that way she wouldn’t deviate her stare. 

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know what?” _‘Come Valentina, I just need one sign that I’m not alone on that!’_

Val shook her head, she was scared. “I’m confused”

Juliana nodded, she knows the feeling. But willing to understand what’s going on between them. Juls softly kissed Val’s forehead, then each of her eyes “What are you confused about?” 

“Us” Valentina confessed, her lips quivering. “Us?!” Val nodded to confirm, she then held Juliana’s waist, pulling her closer “Yeah! I mean, about all this. Aren’t you?”

“Yep, a little!” Juls also had to admit, they laughed. “But, maybe we can figure it out together?” their breathing was erratic, eyes connected, and bodies trembling. Thick silence, Juliana couldn’t hold back anymore. “Val… I need to know what's in your mind”

Valentina closed her eyes, searching for any bit of courage to help her confess, “Eva thinks I’m falling for you”. It came out at once, the designer smiled widely.

Juliana joined their foreheads and asked the most important question of her life until that moment “And, are you falling for me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It definitely ain't one of the best chapters i've written but i didn't want to let you waiting any longer. This quarantine is draining all my inspiration and that's driving me awfully insane😞


	13. C13. Δ = 2b1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed (Carl Gustav Jung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is a relief for many, and I’m very glad it is. Please, don’t ever think I’m not updating on purpose.  
To sum up, this chapter is dedicated to all healthcare professionals that are combating this virus in the front line.  
I appreciate you ALL profoundly! THANK YOU 💚

Chemistry: the study of matter, its properties, how and why substances interact, combining or separating to form other substances.

We don’t have to be a white-coated genius scientist mixing strange liquids in a laboratory to detect chemistry between two people. It’s all about action and reaction – sparks, undeniable connection.

Chemistry basically is an analysis on how substances interact. A chemical reaction happens when two or more substances create a bond and exchange energy during the process. A chemical reaction is the _change_ from reactants to products. Human relations, of any kind, are only one example of chemical reactions among million others. When two people meet, attracted by mighty energy, a process of change occurs between them.

It’s very simple: two bodies – two souls – meet. They interact. If there’s energy between them, they physically react. But in order to complete the process, old bonds need to broken to form new ones, and that only happens when there is mutual attractive force - interconnection.

Energy plays a key role in chemical processes. The more energy between the reagents, more _heat _that interaction will have. And well, heat provokes physical changes, like an ice melting to water. This natural phenomenon is known as Fusion, it occurs when a substance changes from a solid to a liquid state. Upon heating, particles gain enough kinetic energy to overcome the chains that once held them together. But only physical attraction is not enough to form new bonds; it arouses interest, but to something more happen, it’s necessary a far-reaching reciprocal action: transformation.

Let’s think about the water molecule, as an example. Two completely different substances [Hydrogen – H & Oxygen – O] that create an even more different product [H2O] once combined. When the chemistry is too strong, it’s quite impossible to imagine any result other than not this one. But before the bonding, they are simply a molecule. Like Juliana is _just _Juliana, and Valentina is _just_ Valentina. Of course, each of them have its own qualifications and worthiness, but when together, they can be much more. They are Juliantina, and only now they’re becoming aware of how much chemistry exist between them.

Valentina stares deeply at the brown eyes that are revealing an intense desire. The sensation after the question of seconds ago abiding and gracing her features into a pleased expression, the corners of her mouth turned up almost reaching out to her ears. She’s surrendered in passion and it’s no use denying it no more.

Juliana’s gravelly voice still resonating in her mind again and again_._ Valentina closes her eyes and inspires a great amount of oxygen trying to calm her euphoric heart. She rubs Juliana’s dimpled chin, then slides her index finger up to her perfect, delicate, alluring lips.

Juliana, with a recent-found bravery, softly brushes her warm lips against Valentina’s neck. “Are you falling for me?” She insists, the words a bit muffled by the appetite. After hearing a groan, she expectantly looked up. Valentina caught a glint in the woman's eyes as she waited for an answer with wishful hope. It was the 'a-ha moment', in which Valentina finally understood what so many love stories describe as magnetism. _This_ is the kind of connection everybody longs for, but very few find. The ‘reaction’ is in fact undeniable.

She leans in, captures Juliana’s lips and kisses her with all her soul. The delicious sensation of their tongues meeting spreads excitement through her body, she surely never experienced anything like this before. Hands began to explore necks, hips, waists. No duel, no attempt for dominance, that kiss was too good to be categorized as a battle. Timid slow-moving steps until Juliana pushed her firmly against the wall; bodies seeking for presence, using great exertion to have more contact. Nails seductively scratching backs and shoulders, provoking gasps and fluttering.

_“Juuuls” _Valentina’s moans ringing out her throat into Juliana’s ears were only making them hungrier.

“You taste so good!” Juliana susurrated looking right into that infinity blue, no doubt she wanted to get lost in such vastness. Before Valentina could even think on a reply, Juls kissed her again. This time, lips tenderly moved at a slower speed, revealing more arousal along with each time their tongues met. They were about to fuse, the elevated heat between their bodies was increasing kinetics, lust, _need_. And they wanted it, the two were ready to give in, lay down on each other's arms and melt down, literally. 

But knocks on the door made the designer pull back, resting her forehead on Valentina’s as both strived to find some self-control before things escalated to a point they wouldn’t be able to stop. Val closed her eyes and pleasantly smiled as she felt Juliana’s nose over her lips, smelling the perfume of their desire. 

“Toc toc!” A voice takes them out of such mused state. “Can I come in?” Lucia was at the door, patiently waiting for the two women cool down. She walked in and sat on the bed facing an amused Valentina that simply couldn’t stop smiling. Instead of feeling embarrassed because her mother just caught Juliana and her intensely making out, Val could only find the situation comic. “I came to ask if you were ok, but I don’t think that’s necessary”.

Contrary to her ‘girlfriend’, Juliana was totally ashamed. Her cheeks were blood red; one, because she was madly turned on, and two, because her ‘in-law’ almost watched a live porn scene. Juls desperately searched for the blue eyes, silently asking Valentina what to do. Val chuckled also dithering, but ended up leaving a peck on her lips.

“Mhmmn” Lucia cleaned her throat to prevent them to resume the kissing session. “My sister is looking for you Juliana, it’s time to take the second dose of your meds”

Juliana nodded, unable to look into Lucia’s eyes. “Thank you ma’am … I’ll, I’m ... mnm, I should … better go” She pointed towards the door, clumsy and disorientated. And that cuteness overload was enough to complete the process of fusion in Valentina’s body - her heart melted into a puddle, and the wetness in her panties also confirmed the theory.

“Juls” She called, Juliana instantly turned around to face her. “The answer” Val bite her bottom lip, and the designer felt her heart skip a beat. “The answer to your question, is … yes”

Without even caring about the consequences, Juls walked back “you sure?” Valentina only nodded, both smiled into the soft kiss that followed.

“Now go, we talk later”

Juliana smiled so broadly to the point of exposing all her gums. “Okay!” She focused on keeping her steps stable, but it was quite difficult not to stumble as her legs were too shaky. Juliana crossed the door to leave mother and daughter alone.

Val flings her body against the mattress, throwing herself face-down.

“Well, that was something!” Lucia mocks and she hears her daughter giggling in response. Valentina turns around to look at her, clearly wordless. “You don’t need to say anything, the sparkle in your eyes tells it all!” Lucia reaches to her cheek and caresses it lightly, Val leans into the affectionate touch. She missed her mother, she missed her very much.

They silently share a fond glare, relishing the genuine bliss of being together again. Valentina couldn’t feel happier. Seeing her mother so joyful like that is surely one of the best achievements in life. “What’s in your mind?” Lucia whispered, the sweetness in her tone made the blue eyes water – those kind of tears that instantly form when we feel a sense of comfort, of belonging, of finally being home.

Val sharply inhaled, straightening her body to level and meet her mother’s curious gaze. “A LOT is in my mind, mom”. The confession came out in a mousy whisper, followed by a sheepish grin. Lucia tilted her head and smiled, she knew exactly what her little girl needed. Without uttering a single word, she took off her shoes and leaned her back against the headboard, crossed her ankles and tapped on her lap so her daughter could lay down. Valentina immediately rested her head on her mother’s thigh, closing her eyes at the heartwarming sensation of soft fingers brushing her hair. It felt like she’d traveled back to her teens, to a time when her worries were only about school grades and memorizing the new CD of the Backstreet Boys.

Life was so much more uncomplicated.

The routine was simple and pleasant – wake up, go to school, come back, have lunch, nap, afternoon snack, read magazines and listen to her Discman, play in the vines until the sun comes down, shower, eat, sleep, repeat.

But obviously, like any other teenager, Valentina also had her phases of self-conflict, and, well … discoveries.

With Lucho and Laura, Valentina discovered the meaning of a true friendship. The three grew up together like real siblings. At first, they would simply study together, after all, Valentina was daughter of the ‘boss’ and that meant keeping a respectful distance. But with time, they’ve become inseparable.

With him, Valentina learned all about horse-riding, football, soccer, basketball, and even baseball. He also helped her with biology studies, since she never really liked Natural Sciences.

Biology, Physics, and especially Chemistry were her pain-in-the-ass.

Lucho’s nickname in school was Darwin, he has always been a true nerd. Him and Valentia were classmates and the boy did his best to teach his friend all about cells theory, evolution ladder, kingdoms and phylum, genetics, and so on. But, most importantly, with him Valentina found out that she _might_ wasn’t into boys. Nature can be amazingly surprising, isn’t that right?

He was her first kiss and last ‘straight experience’.

With Laura, Valentina also learned a lot of things: to party hard, to get drunk, to never let an unexperienced friend cut your hair – ever again, to paint, to relish the taste of a good wine, to self-makeup, to flirt with girls, that mint-chocolate chip ice cream goes really well with peanut butter and coffee, and that everyone needs that one especial friend to have your back when things in life don’t go as expected. Two years ahead in school compared to Lucho and Valentina, Laura also taught her a few things about theoretical physics but mainly, she gave Valentina many practical classes about bodies exchange of energy.

Laura was Valentina’s first crush, first time, and first orgasm. They never officially dated, but they shared a quite few important moments in life.

When Valentina came out, Laura was right there by her side. Leon surely freaked out, but Lucia, as always stood by her daughter’s side. When Val announced to her folks that she wanted to study Journalism and, by consequence, break her family’s tradition in wine production, Laura also was there holding her hand – it surely was much worse than telling Leon that she was gay. Her father basically kicked her out of his house, and when Valentina moved to New York in pursuit of her dreams with a few dollars in her pocket, she again had Laura to count on. Laura moved to Spain to work in a gallery as a painter, but distance meant nothing at all. She was the one to always send money to Valentina, until she could find a job and be able to deal with expenses on her own. 

Destiny demanded from both girls to grow up quickly; Laura, because of her parents soon and unexpected death, and Valentina, because of her father’s over exaggerated ‘pride’. And well, life might have made them take divergent paths, live different experiences, meet other people, and face distinct obstacles; however, they never abandoned one another, be it in failure or in success. 

Life _changed - _briskly, abruptly, significantly. She is not that little girl anymore, and things are definitely not easy as they once were. Specially not now, when she just admitted to herself that she’s falling in love for her ‘complicated’ boss. 

Lucia feels a cold tear hitting her skin. She immediately shifts her body to look down and check on her daughter. “I thought you’d fallen asleep. You’re crying” It wasn’t a question, but a concerned statement. Valentina dried her face and with her palm she rubbed her nose up while sniffling audibly. “No tears of sadness mom, just a bit of nostalgia. I was thinking about how things changed so much in such short period of time”.

She looked up and smiled. Lucia mirrored the act, patiently waiting until her daughter felt comfortable enough to share whatever was ailing her heart. Valentina wanted to confess the truth and end this suffocating agony once for all, but she couldn’t. Not if that meant disappointing her mother. Then, she opted for simplifying things. “It’s just … lots have changed since Juliana and I are … mnm … dating and it’s quite terrifying. I know that it may sound too dramatic, like I’m over exaggerating it, but I’m afraid we’re committing a mistake. A huge mistake that in the end will make her suffer, and she doesn’t deserve more suffering in her life”. It transparently caught Lucia off guard, she’d never expect such disclosure, not after seeing the smile that was minutes ago adorning Valentina’s face when she walked into the room and caught the two devouring one another. 

“What makes you think that you’re committing a mistake?” No judgments in her voice, only concernment.

“I just” Val stammered, searching for the right words. “We are too different, I guess” It wasn’t the truth entirely, but neither a complete lie. Lucia lovingly smiled at her daughter, as always, Valentina was being overprotective and cautious with other’s heart, even if that meant breaking her own.

“You’re doing it again!” That’s all Lucia replied, and it was enough to Valentina understand what her mother meant. She sat up, her face red for embarrassment. _‘Am I that easy to read?’ _She chuckled, laying her body over her mother’s chest to hide her hot face on Lucia’s neck. “My little baby” Val heard her mother whispering into her ear before leaving a gentle kiss on her temple. “You don’t fit in my lap anymore, but you still my little baby” They shared a laugh, both with tearful eyes. A comfortable silence prevailed for a couple minutes, until Lucia broke it.

“Change is not a bad thing, Valentina!” And there it is, the same words her mother told her the night before she left Yountville to move to NY. After meditating over it for a little while, Valentina looked straight into her mother eyes. “Mother, I like Juliana” She confessed, no hesitancy in her statement. Lucia chuckled after hearing the obvious.

Valentina promptly sat up, hiding her face amid the palm of her hands. “If you like her, don’t fight your heart over it” Lucia tickled Val’s ribs and under her arm pits, making her daughter slightly hop while laughing wholeheartedly. “Do you want me to keep torturing you until you stop being so stubborn?” Lucia insisted with a threatening arched brow and a smirk, Val hugged her mother with all her strength. “No mom, I already got the point. How did I survive being far from you for so long?!” Valentina murmured, her body yet glued into her mother’s embrace. She really missed _home._

Lucia caressed her flushed cheeks and lightly pinched her nose, exactly as she always did when Valentina was younger.

“Amorcito, the fact that you and Juliana are different, doesn’t mean you’re committing a mistake”. Valentina smiled smugly, she couldn’t hide the relief that washed over her after hearing her mother’s ‘approval’. “Being different is part of the nature, and you know that”. Val nodded, attentively absorbing her mother’s wisdom. “Changes happen to shake us up, to remind us that nature is dynamic, and so is life. We only have the now guaranteed, amorcito, and is up to us to choose how to act upon it. Changes are what keep us out of our comfort zone, awaken. There’s no such thing as crystal balls, no time machines to know what the future holds. Life’s magic relies on the present - on living each moment, every breathe, all in between a sunrise and a sunset. So live it Valentina, live without fearing what might will happen in the future. We only have a one-way ticket to this incredible journey that is being alive, so don’t waste your chances by being afraid of the end”.

Valentina swallowed hard. The last time she felt so scared like that, was when she decided to leave Yountville. And her mother was right, a lot have changed, but she doesn’t regret leaving because this was what made her find herself. Val held Lucia’s hand, “I love you, so much!”. It was the simplest way to demonstrate her gratitude and admiration for the beautiful and rare soul she has the privilege to call mother. 

“I love you too, my most precious gift! And I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. I can’t even believe you came out of this withered belly”. The two chuckled between a few happy tears. “But believe it Lucia Carvajal, I came out of your flawless belly and all that I am today, is because of you and that beautiful heart of yours”. Valentina kissed Lucia’s forehead and hugged her once again. 

“Promise to your momma one thing,” Val nodded, she could never deny anything to her. “Promise me that you’ll always let your heart guide you”.

“I promise” She spoke with a cracked voice, but genuine honesty in every syllable.

“I’m glad to know that Juliana knocks you off your feet, being grounded all the time can be too boring. And no doubt that you two have such chemistry enough to fly a rocket!” Lucia teased, and that comment rang a bell.

That, between them, was much more than simply physical attraction. It’s chemistry at its finest - EUREKA!

When younger, Valentina had always been a good student, curious, dedicated. She wasn’t a nerd properly said, but not a dummy either. And just like any other ordinary human, there were subjects she liked a lot and other ones that she wasn’t really fond of. After Lucho helped her with biology and Laura with physics, her grades improved notoriously. But chemistry? She failed it _three_ miserable times. No matter how much she devoted herself to learn, or how many sleepless nights drunk in liters and liters of coffee, or the uncountable hours in the library - nothing seemed to make her understand or at least memorize the damn subject. 

Valentina absolutely _hated _it. She couldn’t find a plausible reason why she needed to learn such things as joules and mol measures, electrons, neutrons, protons, formulas and all the other bullshit that comes with it. She would never actually apply it to her life, right? Wrong!

Love, fear, passion, desire, courage, sadness, nostalgia, happiness and all the emotions we have inside ourselves are simply chemistry reactions. Human interactions are, at its genesis, chemistry reactions. Atom to atom, molecule to molecule, heart to heart. We are nothing but walking scientific experiences. And though some experiments go wrong and life sometimes explodes right at our faces, maybe, at some point, we’ll successfully mix all these things together and ‘create’ something fantastic. Life indeed leaves a few burn marks and scars, but what doesn’t kill makes us stronger, and practice leads to improvement.

Chemistry is all about change. It’s transformation. And obviously, the unknown can be terrifying. To accept difference is awareness, to assume difference is an act of bravery, to become part of the different is altruism.

Although we always find a way to complicate it, the chemical reaction known as love has no mystery. _It requires change in order to two become one, and change requires courage._ It’s all in front of us, ready to be discovered and explored. We are the ones who insist on muddling the signs, turning a blind eye to the details. But the thing is, this formula cannot be learned from books. Life is the best and only teacher, and it’s just giving Valentina a lesson that she won’t ever forget. It’s up to her if she’ll have the audacity to absorb it and dare to experiment. 

“Where did you just go?” Lucia was laughing hard; Valentina has been out of service for a couple minutes now. She shook her head and tried to refocus on the conversation with her mother, but it felt almost impossible to do not think about Juliana, and about her lips, and them together, and… “Tina” Her mom snapped his fingers to wake her up from the horny trance she was losing herself into.

“Perdon ma,” Val chuckled, reality just hit her like a truck. Definitely there is something intense going on between Juliana and her, and no denying that Valentina’s surely interested to find out more about it. “Es que … no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Es como un disco in loop”.

Lucia smiled, her daughter is officially dumb in love. “I’m happy for you, amorcito”. Val smiled back, she also felt very happy – fulfilled even. “Just don’t let your father catch you two making out as I did. You don’t want Leon furious, ok? Be careful”.

“I was not even thinking about dad when we-“ Before she could complete the excuse, Lucia gave her a menacing look. Valentina knew that her mother was absolutely right. She didn’t want more problems with her father, not now that she was starting to solve one - amid dozens - she has with Juliana. “I’ll make sure the door is closed next time!” she mocked, mischievously.

“Valentinaaa, don’t be naughty” Lucia warned, making Val release a loud and boisterous laugh. 

“Hey you sappy gurls” Eva’s voice made the two look towards the bedroom door. “I’m starting to feel a bit jealous here!” She teased, both hands on her waist emphasizing her childish discontentment. Lucia and Valentina giggled, simultaneously opening their arms as an invitation. Eva quickly jumped on bed and the three lost themselves in laughter and caresses.

“Tina, it’s your turn to medicate your girlfriend. She’s being more difficult than my five-year-old kids, I gave up!”

Why Valentina was not even a bit surprised by the fact that Juliana is being stubborn? “Now you understand what I have to endure every day in that office”. She smiled at the bitter-sweet memories. _‘That woman is surely my karma! A lovely karma, perhaps’_

“What happened to your persuasive nurse skills, Evangelina?” Lucia teased her sister, the younger showed out her tongue. “She’s denying to take the analgesics Beltran recommended. She said something about already drinking other meds to sleep. Is your girlfriend under some kind of treatment?” 

The two sisters stared curiously at Valentina, she chuckled. “I’ll convince her to take the meds!”

“Great! And it’s also your turn to tell Pepo and Mari a bedtime story, I’m officially on vacation mode and Mateo is already too drunk and passed out on the couch” Valentina laughed, already getting out of bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll put the kids to sleep” She walked out, grinning. She purposefully included Juliana on her previous statement. 

As she arrived in the room, she saw the cutest of the scenes. Pepo and Mari were laid on Juliana’s chest, one at each side. Luanna was also already on bed near them, but with her gaze focused on her Ipad. Val stood by the door, yet unnoticed by the four kids.

“Wait, the monster saves the princess? That doesn’t make any sense” Maribel was gesticulating and frowning, serious as if they were discussing any matter related to world’s peace. “But the prince always kills the monster and kisses the princess in the end” Pepo agreed with his sis.

“Not in my story. A perfect prince doesn’t exist, ok?” Juliana tries to maintain herself patient, but the two weren’t giving her an easy time. “What? And who’ll save the princess?” Maribel sounds stunned, irrevocably agog. 

“No one needs to save her cause she can do it herself. Girls don’t need a savior, girls need clothes, food, trips, and money to have all those nice things. And well, also a key six letter word that begins with o and ends with m, but you’re too young to know about that yet” The twins looked utterly confused, Luanna also didn’t seem to catch such sexual reference._ ‘Good, maybe in another five years you can have that talk with your mother’_. The designer grinned as she spoke in her mind. Juliana had to refocus before losing track of thoughts, so she carried on.

“Once upon a time, a girl lived very happily - alone and at complete peace. Though, it all changed when her evil fairy godmother decided to reset some rules of the kingdom, and so the girl had to find a new way to survive in that dictatorship”.

“What’s a dictatorichips?” Mateo Jr interrupts. Valentina releases a giggle, pressing a hand on her mouth to keep it low.

“Dictatorship: government by a dictator, tyrant. Ruthless and a cruel and oppressive ruler” Luanna explains like a pro, yet with her eyes fixed on the tablet in her hands.

“Precisely! Thanks for your contribution, human dictionary!” Juliana smiles at her, Lua shows out her tongue with a grimace.

“So … the girl has to lie to her fairy godmother, and you know that lying is bad thing. It makes her feel awful, but she does it anyway. And that’s why she transforms into a monster – because she knew that lying was wrong but she did it anyway to save her skin”.

Valentina knew exactly where that analogy came from, but she decided to remain quiet to listen and see ‘til how far Juliana would go. 

“Mari, you’ll turn into a monster”. Pepo sat up, desperate. His face showing fraught fear. “You broke momma’s phone, not Lua”

“Was it you, little liar?” Luanna instantly threw the Ipad away, trying to reach to her lil sis and hit her. Juliana prevented the mortal kombat to happen before her eyes. “Calm down, ok? No one is going to turn into a monster, it’s just a story. And don’t hit your sister, she’s just a kid!” The last sentence was uttered directly to mini Eva, she was fuming.

“Red card for defending these little liars!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Juls rolled her eyes, she definitely is not going to have kids in the near future – or ever. “Can I continue?” She asked, irked. The three only nodded, a bit surprised by her high pitched tone. “FINE! SO, the monster had a challenge: make people like her. But everyone was afraid of her because she looked very ugly on the outside. And as she couldn’t make any friends since she was too scary, she ended up walking into a dark and gloomy valley, called Solitude”.

“What’s the monster’s name?” Mari, as always very shrewd, questioned.

Juliana shrugged, she wasn’t planning on being unreservedly ‘loyal’ to the original story. “Monster” Valentina was doing her best to keep all the chuckling as low as possible and maintain her presence unseen. Juliana resumed the talking before the kids could hit her with a thousand other questions. “But one day, the monster meets an innocent girl and blackmails her. She _needed_ her help”.

“Is that girl the princess?” This time, Luanna was the one to inquire. She was also paying full attention to Juliana now. “Yeah, she’s the princess. The most beautiful girl the monster had ever seen in life – in and out. She had the most amazing pair of eyes, but most importantly, the purest heart in all universe. She didn’t like the monster either, and she was also afraid to be friends with her. But what no one knew was that the monster was the one terrified. The monster started to feel things, being too fond of the princess-”

“Wait a minute, is this Shrek?” Luanna intervened, making Val laugh loudly this time. Juliana, promptly noticed her presence and decided to put an end to the narrative. “Yeah, you solved the mystery Sherlock! And you spoiled the end to your siblings”.

_‘Oooohhh’_ Pepo and Mari complained, clearly disappointed. But no way Juliana would confess to three kids that the ‘monster’ was in reality herself, and that it was no tale at all. So better let Luanna think she's a know-it-all as the girl believes to be, and maintain ‘her secret’ safe. It was a win-win settlement.

Valentina finally walked in, giggling non-stop.

“Tia Tinaa!” Pepo and Mari instantly cheered up. “Can you tell us a story?” The boy requested, visibly not satisfied after Juliana’s boring fable. Juls shook her head, feigning offence. It only made Valentina laugh even harder. 

“I sure can, but now, each one on your respective beds!” She demanded and the twins immediately obeyed. _‘She’ll be a great mother someday’_ Juliana spoke to herself, charmed by the incredible woman in front of her. “And you, please take your meds before I lull you to sleep as well” Val handed Juliana the analgesics and a cup of water.

“Will you lull me to sleep?” Juliana maliciously whispered, making Valentina blush. “Only if you well behave” She answered with a smirk, the two enjoying that flirtation game. Juls swallowed the medicines without any reluctance, and as a reward, she received a delicious kiss on her forehead. “Dat’s ma goo girl” Val teased, winking her left eye. The mere sight of it almost stopped Juliana’s heart. 

Val turned off the main lights, leaving only the side lamps on. Luanna, Pepo, Mari, and Juliana were all set under the blankets, just waiting for the bedtime story to begin.

“This story is one of my favorites. Mom used to tell me when I was younger. It’s called _Nobody Hugs a Cactus_” her voice was smooth, calm, bewitching. Juliana’s mind drifted to her childhood; Lupita would also lull her to sleep, but instead of stories, she would sing to her until she could calm down and peacefully rest. Her eyes watered, the memories of her mother were ‘haunting’ her all day long. Val, instinctively held Juls hand, and that, was exactly what she needed.

Juliana focused on the woman in front of her – her soft lips moving, her beautiful eyes revealing tenderness, her sweet voice echoing through the environment, her sexy body with its own enthralling language. She never met any other human being like her. It seemed like Valentina is that impeccable character taken from a fictional story, in which everything is perfectly architected and all plots makes sense. In which problems aren’t difficult to solve and life ain’t too complicated to figure out. That’s what Valentina provokes on her, a sensation of constant peace and easiness. Valentina is _the_ X factor - the cure for the world’s diseases, peace for any conflict, the flammable light that extinguishes cold darkness for good.

_"Once upon a time, there was a lonesome Cactus…”_

Juliana was all eyes, ears, whole body and soul to Valentina.

> _“Hank is the prickliest cactus in the entire world. He sits in a pot in a window that faces an empty desert, which is just how he likes it. So, when all manner of creatures — a tumbleweed, a lizard, an owl —come to disturb his ‘peace’, Hank is very annoyed. He doesn’t like noise, he doesn’t like rowdiness, does not like company, and definitely does not like hugs. But the thing is, no one is offering him one. Who would want to hug a plant so mean? One day, Hank realizes that being by himself all the time can be a very lonely and sad way to live. So he comes up with a plan to get the one thing he thought he would never need: a hug. _
> 
> _The lone cactus, who was always cranky and grumpy, realizes his mistake when the tumbleweed insists on helping and being friends with him. The two discover a beautiful friendship and Hank no longer feels lonely. In gratitude, he grows her a flower. _
> 
> _The tumbleweed is so happy with the kind and pure act that she hugs him and they are stuck together forever. The two become one, and solitude never again’._

Juliana was in tears. She had never imagined that such a simple child story could touch and melt her like that. It’s so pure, so honest, so heartfelt. The three kids were far gone asleep, but Val made sure to finish the story, to Juls in particular.

She leaned in, her lips brushing Juliana’s ear “You’re not a monster, you’re like Hank the Cactus. You don’t need a savior, or money, clothes, food, trips. You just need someone to hug and take care of you” Valentina whispered, then left a quick kiss on Juliana’s forehead and a peck on her salty lips.

“You let me wordless!” Juliana declared, in absolute awe. Valentina smiled, “now you know how I always feel when I’m close to you”. Before the designer could utter a reply, Val turned off the lamps. “Sleep tight,” she said before walking out the door.

Juliana closed her eyes. So many things happened in the past days, let alone in the past twenty-four hours. The story of that cranky and friendless Cactus made her instantly think about the talk she had with her therapist. Juliana had admitted to Barbara how much she feared loneliness.

_‘The last time, you told me you enjoyed loneliness. What's changed?’_

Not what, but who. Valentina _changed_ everything. She turned heavy days into weightless ones, Valentina warmed her cold heart, made her believe that she can be happy again.

Juliana has always seen love as a game of chance, and the probability of breaking her heart only gets higher as she lets herself involve. But Valentina is worth the risk, and she’s decided to throw all cards on the table and play against the odds. She reached to her phone and without hesitancy she texted the woman that appeared in her life to transform her world.

[I know you didn’t ask, but I feel like telling you anyway. I am also falling hard for you, Valentina. And if you dare with me, I’ll dive right into whatever this is] 11:07pm

In a few seconds, a reply came. 

[You can’t] 11:07

[what?]

[You can’t dive. You don’t know how to swim, remember?] 

[But I’ll teach you, if you teach me how to love] 11:08

Juliana giggled, relieved that Valentina was trying to ease the tension and face the facts in a ‘mature’ manner. 

[I also don’t know much about love. But we can learn it together, if you want to]

Juls bites her lips as she sees the three dots appearing and disappearing incessantly on the screen, until four simple words pop up. 

[I do want to] 11:08

[And we start tomorrow] 11:10

[I thought we already did, when we kissed earlier😏]

[😂😂😂]

[I meant the swimming classes silly]

[Oh, okay. Tom then]

[Juls]

[yes Val]

[If you’re in, I’m in]

[Pacto!]

[Pacto!] 11:11pm

A happy squeak echoed loudly in the room, but luckily the kids didn’t wake up. And contrary to those little ones, Juliana would not fall asleep too soon. She’d surely spend the night dreaming awake and thinking on how all of a sudden, she’s finding herself in a world made for two and no one else. 

** _\- It requires change (Δ_ ** ** _) in order to (=) two become one (2b1)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
'Nobody Hugs A Cactus' is a story beautifully written and illustrated by Carter Goodrich. I recommend it for kids of all ages.


	14. C14. Final Dance

Juliana woke up with an arm over her face and a leg around her belly. She rubbed her tired eyes, lingered a lazy lion-like yawn for a few seconds, then turned her head to the side. Luanna was drooling at her pillow while releasing soft snores, totally passed out. Juls pushed Luanna’s body away from hers, lifted the tiny arm off her face and dropped it over the other side of the mattress, heavy like a stone.

“You have a very light sleep, eeh lil devil?” The brunette laughed on her own as the response she received was a loud grunting - that 70-ish pounds little girl sounds like a truck.

As Juliana got up from bed, yet a bit groggy by the strong effects of painkillers, she stretched some muscles and instantly felt a discomfort - the pain in her butt was still an issue. She rubbed the sore skin while walking to the bathroom. Wearing a light cotton white shirt, denim overalls and a nice dark shade of exhaustion under her eyes, she made her way downstairs.

Before joining the breakfast table in the garden, she made a quick stop in the living room. Juliana was captivated by the many pictures and paintings on the walls. The Carvajals seemed to be a very happy family, at least until Valentina left to NY. Juliana observed that there wasn’t a single recent picture of Val on display, only dozens of her as a kid. The designer found it a bit weird, upsetting even. Howsoever, she scolded herself for feeling sad on Valentina’s behalf – after all, it was none of her business.

Once she turned around to finally leave the room, she realized that Leon was creepily watching her at a certain distance. _‘For how long has this weirdo been there spying on me?’_ She thought to herself, trying to handle the rising tension inside her chest.

“Can I get you a drink? We have rum, whisky, vodka, and, of course, wine”. He stepped closer, Juliana’s heart beating strong in her ears. The man was analyzing her, as if, somehow, he knew that she’s a liar. His intense and judgmental stare caused shivers; suddenly, she felt an urge to cry, drop herself to her knees and beg for his pardon for making his amazing daughter lie to all her family because she blackmailed Valentina to. But, obviously, that could only cause more problems to their already cracked father-daughter relation, and surely Val didn’t need any more of that. So no way Juliana could break down, not now, not ever. She owes this loyal sacrifice to Valentina.

Juliana gathered all her nerves, fears, and insecurities to lock them in a safe box inside her mind. It was time to wear the _cold bitch_ mask she’s been using the past years, brush aside her emotions and simply run the show as the audience expects.

“What will you drink?” The man insisted after a while, as he heard no instant response from her.

It took a few seconds until her facial muscles obeyed to her brain’s commands and a forged smile appeared on her lips. “Thanks sir, but I'll have to decline the offer. It’s too early for alcohol and I-”

“Oh, are you insinuating that I’m an alcoholic because of my early drinking bad habits?” Leon was, clearly, willing to give her a very hard time.

“No sir, absolutely not. I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just, I had a few analgesics at night … and I … mmn … I think it will not be adequate to mix all these chemical substances. You know, side-effects”. Juliana stammered, quite unsure what to say or how to behave in front of the man. She just realized that, somehow, the Carvajals have too much power over her nerves.

His fierce blue eyes remained rigid, deeming her in a not-so-comfortable way. “But, I guess the effects have already worn off, so I’ll gladly join you on a glass of whisky”. She once again tried to smile, but it surely was nothing more than a grimace.

He wryly laughed, sarcasm all over the place. “Why not wine? Our wine isn’t compatible to your refined taste, Miss finest designer Valdes?”

_‘Oh my fucking gosh! Is he really?_’ Juliana couldn’t believe on how childish Leon was behaving. She then reminded herself that Valentina had warned about his provocations, she should not fall into his insulting games.

“No, Sir. I didn’t mean that either. I'll happily have a glass of wine then”.

Leon placed his empty glass on the mini-bar counter and shook his head in disapproval. He grabbed a bottle of Bourbon and poured the liquid on his cup. “You don’t have personality. A person who changes its mind so easily like that, cannot be trustable”. He closed the bottle of whisky and drank the neat liquid in one gulp. “When you finally make up your mind to decide what you really want, it might be too late!” Leon handed the empty glass to Juliana, stopped inches away from her face and whispered with his recent alcoholic breath “I’m watching you, and I don’t like what I see”. He turned on his heels and walked out leaving Juliana with a dropped chin.

_‘What the heck_ _did just happen?’ _Just then she realized how heavy and unsteady was her breathing, her hands sweating and slightly shaking. Not a good first impression with her in-law, it seems.

“Hey, Juliana” She jumped in fright for hearing her name being called by a hoarse voice. Camilo was widely smiling at her with Saroo in his arms - watermelon all over his little cute face and clothes. “Bello día! How you’re feeling, better?” The extra polite man approached and kissed her on the cheek. 

“hmm ... yeah, better. Thanks for your concern!” She lied, visibly lied. Her weird chat with Leon seconds ago was still creeping out her mind, and not to mention the restless aching in her butt reminding of her disastrous attempt to simply stay still on top of a stupid horse. 

Camilo burst into laughter when Saroo tried to shove a piece of fruit inside her mouth. “No my love, Juli doesn’t want your watermelon”. Juliana couldn’t help but smile by the affectionate way he referred about her. The little boy tried to speak back, but all that came out was some unintelligible muttering. Camilo was delighted. His happiness is so intense and so genuine that Juliana felt a bit envious. She wanted to be able to feel that much of joy, effortlessly, simply being happy for the fact she’s alive and breathing. Life has been a burden, and not a blessing as it should be. Juliana wanted, just for a single day, to feel genuinely happy as he is.

“I am so glad Valentina brought you along for this holiday. I’ve never seen my girl so jovial! I’m sure you have much to do with that happiness”

Ookaaaay. For that, she did not expect.

Her first day with the Carvajals was a bit tense, quite uncomfortable even. The edgy interaction with Leon was a clear indication of how the next days would follow. But, Camilo clearly is changing her perspective. 

“Not so sure about that Sir. I may be the source of Valentina’s many headaches and concerns. I don’t even know how she put up with me for all those years. Val’s too good for me, to be honest!” Juliana was being utterly frank, but Camilo took it as a joke.

“That’s what partners are for! Beltran always find a way to piss me off, he gets grumpier as he becomes older, and his manias… oh! He drives me nuts most of the time.” he rolled his eyes to emphasize his annoyance, Juliana chuckled only for imagining. “You never heard me saying this, of course!” Camilo joked and winked, Juls instantly nodded, sheepishly smiling. “I love my grouchy bear, even with all his defects and lunacy”.

The idea of loving someone beyond and above everything, ever felt impossible to her. Like, that’s the kind of love only found in fictions, love songs, stupid cheesy movies and novels.

Juliana noticed his expectant eyes over her, so she offered a timid nod in return. “Guess that’s the type of love so many try to find and very few succeed” She bowed her head, not brave enough to look at Camilo in the eyes.

“I suppose that is?” his voice was soft, his eyes silently inquiring about her feelings. She murmured a bashful ‘yeah’ back. He used a moment or two to study her face. The silence between them was broken by him after some thought, “Love can assume different shapes, you know. I like to think that no one is ‘made’ to anyone else. Love’s what is built together, day after day, bit by bit. It’s a universal feeling, and in the meanwhile, unique to each person. That’s why it’s so mystifying”

“And so rare!” Juliana now looked at him, the two smiling fondly at the other. Valentina was right again, Camilo and her got along so naturally and easily that it felt like they’ve been friends for years.

“Maybe”. He replied, a brow lifted in amusement. Camilo continued to analyze the young woman in front of him, Juliana’s cheeks reddened under his curious gaze. “Love is not rare, Juliana. People say those ‘magical’ three words all the time, even without meaning it. We both know that. But, I must agree that _true love_ is really rare. That’s why when we find it, we can’t let go”.

His confident tone could only mean that he knows exactly what he’s talking about. His kind eyes over her and a grin on his lips were enough to make Juliana serene. It was a friendly conversation after all, not a test or probation as she always feels when talking to Leon Carvajal.

For a few seconds, Juliana wondered what is Camilo’s medical specialty. Like Barbara, her therapist, he might have figured her out in just a minute. Or would have Valentina and him talked about her? About them?

The exchanged texts with Valentina in the previous night came to mind. Would Valentina be really willing to give it a try with her? Could they make it work? Could them be each other’s _Koi No Yokan_? Is it safe to hand Valentina her heart? Does Valentina want her heart, in the first place? Valentina … Valentina … Valentina. 

After a comfortable silence and lots of self-doubt, she shook the thoughts off to reply him, “I’ll keep your advices in mind, Sir. Thank you!” 

“You can call me Camilo, no need for formalities” he lightly tapped her blushed cheek, “Now, could you please help me while I quickly run upstairs to get Saroo clean clothes? I promise I won’t take more than a minute”

Before Juliana could agree or disagree on that request, Camilo took Saroo’s dirty clothes off, leaving him only in diapers and handed the cheerful boy to her. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had held a baby. Cautiously as possible, she left the empty cup on the nearest table and firmly took Saroo in her arms as she watched Camilo go up the stairs.

“Hey you, little one!” she softly whispered. Saroo stared deeply in her eyes, like he was just being hypnotized. Juliana saw the endearing dimples forming on his cheeks as an adorable smile beautified his face. It melted her entirely. ‘_I’m too emotional, my period must be on its way’_ she tried to justify to herself all that cuteness taking control of her body, unable to prevent a pleasant grin to shape her own lips.

Saroo tilted his head, placed his small hands on the sides of her face and leaned in. His mouth landed over her nose in an attempt of a kiss. At first contact, she found it a bit nasty as the sticky saliva mixed with watermelon juice was spreading all over her nose and upper lip. Notwithstanding, she understood it was his way to show affection, and it brought to her ‘cold heart’ an overpowering cozy type of sentiment.

“Oooh, thank you. That extra wet kiss felt spectacular!” She pushed him away, both her hands now under his armpits. Juliana stretched her arms, holding him right in front of her. He excitedly started moving his tiny fatty legs non-stop, enjoying their interaction. Before he could slip from her hands and fall, Juliana decided to lay him on the couch. Bad idea! A loud cry resonated in protest, making her feel guilty.

“No no no, please don’t cry. Your father will think I’m not taking care of you properly” The baby didn’t give her any credit and increased the volume, throwing a tantrum. “Pleeease, don’t do that. I need to impress this family, and if anyone walk in right now, I’m screwed. Let’s be friends, ok? You and I, pretty please? I need an ally, can you be my ally?” She bargained with the baby as if he was able to understand her adult problems. Saroo stopped for a second as if he was, in fact, comprehending what the woman was saying. But before Juliana could even blink, he resumed crying his lungs out.

Putting to practice the first thing that came to mind, Juliana made a few funny faces. Saroo seemed to calm a little. She then tickled his tummy, winning a cute chuckle in reward. _‘Okaaay, it’s working’_ she mentally patted herself in the back for doing - what felt - the first thing right since she left NY.

Now that she had his full attention, Juliana pretended to hide her face behind her hands. “Who’s the cutest baby in the world?” he let out a high-pitched sound, making her proudly smile. “Who’s the cutest baby, aunt Juls?” she heard him squeak again, “It’s you!” She showed her goofiest face and Saroo guffawed, again and again. His deliciously hysterical baby laughter was extremely amusing and contagious. Without even noticing, she was also chortling along. Valentina was silently watching Juliana and Saroo from the living room door, her heart in her hands. 

Camilo returned after a while, “Looks like you made a new friend, didn’t you charming boy?” he sat by Juliana’s side on the couch. Juls looked up and shrugged, for her surprise she caught an instant approval in Valentina’s eyes.

She gnawed the inside of her cheek before speaking, “Hey!”. Val bit her bottom lip to hide the content smile that was about to form. Time stood still as they locked eyes, staring intently at each other, oblivious to the other people in the place. Juliana felt overawed, she had to banish the dirty invasive thoughts that were quickly infesting her mind.

“Thanks, Juliana. You can go ahead and join your girlfriend for breakfast. We’ll also be there in a minute or two”. Camilo winked at her, then returned his attention to his son. Valentina was now smiling so brightly and freely that Juliana wasted no time to stand up from the couch and walk closer to her.

“Morning,_ aunt_ Juls!” Val teased. Sharp heat rose instantly and uncontrollably through her body, her legs began to shake and her heart raced. “Morning!” Juliana bashfully replied, feeling a sinking eagerness, heavy in her guts, as she saw Valentina’s dark pupils amid her blue orbs.

“Didn’t know you were so good with babies!” 

“I’ve a few other skills you yet don’t know about, Miss Carvajal” Without intending, that response felt like a flirt. Valentina blushed, and Juliana suddenly didn’t know what to do with herself. Wanting to relieve a little of that consuming desire, Juls gently pulled her into a hug. Val accepted the warm embrace, melting into Juliana's skin. She absorbed the genuine affection that was being lavished on her.

Valentina moved her lips close enough to brush it against Juliana’s ear. “Are you feeling any better?” The question came out in a timid-guilty tone, evident concern on each syllable.

“Better now” Juliana tightened their hug, her words being justified by the warmth of her needy arms demanding more contact with Valentina’s body. They pulled apart just enough to touch foreheads, both too shy to say anything else. Lips were about to meet when Silvina’s voice woke them up, “Breakfast is served!”. The two jumped in fright as if being caught in crime. Valentina left a quick kiss on Juls cheek, time enough to her feel the silly smirk on those lips she so wanted to taste again. They held hands and intertwined their fingers as Val led their way out to the garden.

* * *

The morning meal was very pleasant despite the fact that Leon didn’t take his mad eyes off Juliana, not even for a minute. The talk around the table was flowing naturally and comfortably. The designer was delighting a piece of toast covered by peanut butter and honey when the patriarch made her choke with an indiscreet request “So Juliana, tell us about your parents”.

She didn’t have time to properly chew before a piece of bread made its way down her throat. Suddenly, it felt too tight to bear, not able to swallow even the smallest of grains. Juliana felt a hand softly slapping her back again and again whilst she reached for the coffee mug. The lukewarm liquid was enough to make the piece of toast soggy and easier to gulp down. She coughed a few other times before being able to normally breath again. 

“Juls, are you ok?” Valentina asked, concerned. Juliana nodded and tried to smile, yet unable to produce any sound. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t feel comfortable”.

Juliana knew that Valentina was being protective and sensible enough to understand that it’s a delicate subject for her. She doesn’t talk about her private life with anyone, and, especially when the subject is her mother or the jackass of a man she had as father. But this is different. Juliana is trying to prove to the Carvajals that she can be trustable, and to achieve their respect, she’d might have to break some of her personal rules.

“Mnhnn” she cleaned her throat, using the seconds to think on a practical reply. “My mom passed away four years ago, Sir” and there it was, a flat and frank answer. Val sighed heavily by her side, clearly mad at her father for being so difficult, so… inconvenient.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that sweetie!” Lucia affectionately squeezed her forearm. Juliana thanked her mother in law with a timid smile.

“And what about your father?” Leon insisted, not demonstrating a mere sign of empathy for her loss.

Juliana looked at Valentina, who had an apologetic expression on her face. “It was only the two of us, mom and I”. She opted for the simplest version. It wasn’t necessary to say that she doesn’t know who her father is for real. And also, that the man who was supposed to act like one, was a drunk motherfucker who disgraced her mother’s life leading her to depression and suicide.

With great effort, she prevented the tears burning her eyes from falling.

“And so, who raised you?” Now, Silvina was the one to inquire. Valentina was just about to tell them to end that stupid questionnaire, but Juliana whispered to her it was ok, that she’d be ok. They held hands under the table, fingers knotted spontaneously.

“My mother raised me, I was 21 when she passed. And until I could live on my own, I moved with my godmother, Raquel. She runs VIREO with me” her voice was unstable, everyone around that table could feel the pain in her words. Not even the nice breeze of that sunny autumn morning was able to blow the tension away.

“Why does your company is named VIREO, by the way?” Mateo questioned, breaking that uncomfortable blitz, perspicuously attempting to ease the pressure over Juliana. Valentina silently thanked him with a quick wink, he smiled and winked back at her.

“Vireo is a bird species” Juliana explained with a candid smile on her lips. “Near our house, back in Texas, there was park where there were hundreds of birds’ nests. Every morning, a few birds would land on our bedroom window and sing. I’d spend hours hearing and watching them fly around freely. Unfortunately, mom and I had to move to NY and it isn’t a natural habitat for these kind of birds, so I kindda can say that it became a good memory of my childhood”. It was the only good memory of her childhood, in fact.

Juliana paused to search for the right words, she didn’t want to spoil their morning with her sad life history.

“On my graduation day, mom wrote me on a congratulations card that I was her little Vireo”. She had to force a smile to disguise the tears that instantly formed in her eyes. "Vireo means _‘migratory bird’_. Mom told me it was time to spread my wings, fly high and as far as I could. _The sky is the limit, Juliana -_ she used to say all the time. So when I started this fashion business adventure, and my flights became higher, I wanted something that could always remind me where I came from, no matter where I might go”.

Juliana bit her bottom lip and decided to shut up. Like everyone else, Valentina was speechless. A feeling of reverential respect mixed with admiration could be felt from miles away.

_Woman of steel?_ The tabloids and magazines really don’t have any idea of who the real Juliana Valdes is!

Valentina couldn’t hold herself. She held Juliana’s chin and kissed her cheek, letting the tender act speak for itself. Juls tilted her head, absorbing the affection at its fullest. Her thumb rose to Val’s jaw and gently caressed the soft skin while losing herself in the intensity of her eyes.

A clean of throat made them break their fiery stare. “I’m sure your mother is very proud of you, Juliana. Wherever she is, she's proud!” Lucia stated with a docile smile as she watched her daughter in law blushing.

“I’m sure your godmother is also very proud of you” Camilo added to his sister’s line of thinking. 

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh after Camilo’s comment. She’s not quite sure about that, not when Raquel is basically forcing her to do things against her own will. Pure blackmail. If they only knew…

“She is” Valentina reassured, her vehemence taking Juliana aback. “Raquel is very proud of you” She insisted, back at looking into the brown eyes in front of her. 

“How long have you two been dating?” Juliana heard that question before, and it almost seemed that Renata was at the table with them transmigrated into Leon’s body.

“Two months” the couple answered in unison. People laughed at how embarrassed they were for matching sentences.

“Two months only, really? Valentina has been working for you for years, and you’re only dating her for a couple months? What's that supposed to mean? Were you having casual sex with my daughter all this time?” Leon Carvajal definitely masters the art of being irritating.

“We were not, I wasn’t…” Juliana stammered, almost having a heart attack. All eyes on her, she could not falter “I confess it took me too long to call Valentina on an official date, Sir. I didn’t know if your daughter ever saw me as something other than just her coworker” Valentina chuckled at hearing Juliana’s poor justification, but no denying it was a cute excuse. She liked how Juliana used the word coworker, instead of ‘boss’ – dreadful boss.

“You two make a very cute couple. I like it!” Beltran commented, just to surprise all the family. He’s a man of very few words, only speaks when strictly necessary.

“Tina, what you exactly do at VIREO?” Mateo, again, intruded to dispel the tension. He could see Valentina and Juliana breathing in relief after his holy intervention.

Leon interjected, answering for his daughter, “She’s the secretary! That’s what journalists do, pick up calls and serve coffee for the big bosses!” Valentina shut both eyes, taking deep breathes and trying to swallow the rage.

“Actually, Valentina is both my arms and legs at the company. She literally keeps me in motion. I wouldn’t be half successful as I am today if she hadn’t appeared in my life three years ago”. Juliana’s words made them all release an _‘ooooh,’ _except Leon, who remained inexpressive. “And I am not saying this because we’re in front of your family. I mean it, I really do!” she whispered to Valentina to leave no doubts. She leaned in and kissed Juliana’s nose, it was soft and quick, but worthwhile.

The stares around the table were uncomfortable enough to make them stand up and leave. “Come on, we have a swimming class today!” Val spoke with her lips centimeters away from Juliana’s, who nodded, entranced by the effect of those ocean eyes. She could easily get used to it. “Interrogation is officially over folks. If you may excuse us,” Valentina pulled Juliana with her before someone else could insist on hitting them with more inconvenient questions. 

* * *

The first swimming class didn’t pass beyond the point of floating. As Juliana’s butt was still sore, she couldn’t put much effort in her legs. And besides that, it didn’t take long until they had company at the pool. First the kids, then Laura. The woman surely had an evil plan to implement – no other reason could justify the mini sized red bikini she was wearing that morning. It didn't go unnoticed by the designer how Valentina’s eyes scanned her ex-lover’s body once she joined them in the water.

Juliana could swear that she didn’t want to feel jealous, but she couldn’t help when her brain started tracing a plan to drown that gorgeous arch enemy of hers. She shook her head and shut her eyes to get rid of such bad thoughts and the poltergeist voice in her ears. _‘With the amount of luck I had in the past days, months, and years, I’d probably end up slipping and drowning myself’._ That silly thought made her chuckle on her own – far away from the others, that were all playing in a depth she could not even dream to stand at. Her shorty legs and her inability to swim never annoyed her so much like now.

Not really in the mood to be there as a mere spectator, Juliana decided to get out of the pool and maybe relax under the rays of a scalding sun. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat down in one of the sun loungers. A final look towards Valentina before she laid down made her broadly smile – the woman seemed so genuinely happy to be playing with her godchildren, that Juliana felt that happiness migrate to her body, like an osmosis process of peace and joy. 

The blazing sunrays quickly dried her wet body; the water drops didn’t last much on her tanned skin - which was just about to become even browner. Juliana is not sure when she actually fell asleep, or for how long she remained slumbering, but that nap certainly was much welcomed after a night of insomnia with much snoring in her ears. A disturbing voice woke her up, bringing to an end that peacefulness she hadn’t felt for quite long.

“You should apply some sunscreen before your skin toast!” A shadow encroached her personal space, blocking the sunlight like a cloud. Juliana placed a hand before her eyes to see a well-toned silhouette in front of her. She frowned as she realized that Laura was inviting herself to sit on the lounger next to hers. “What a beautiful morning, isn’t it?!” The woman, for some unknown reason, tried to start a conversation.

_‘Will it be too rude if I pretend I’m not listening?’_, Juliana asked herself. Yes, it would rude of her, and she didn’t need any more people in the world to loath her. “Nice morning, indeed”, she agreed aloud, but inside she wanted nothing but keep her mouth shut.

Laura must have felt the awkward tension between them, because she sighed a bit heavier than normal to demonstrate her discomfort. Juliana couldn’t understand why the woman seemed so out of place, as if she didn’t know how to behave in front of her.

“Listen, I know we didn’t have much of a nice start. And I also know you already don’t like me, and that’s my fault only, but we don’t have to be enemies. Valentina is above all my best friend, and someone I deeply love and care about. I just want to make sure she is happy, ok? That’s all that matters to me”

Juliana felt honesty on Laura’s blustering speech. It wasn’t something someone says just to impress, or to pass the good Samaritan image. She really loves Valentina, and that scared Juliana a little bit more. The thing is: would it be friends type of love, or lovers type of love?

“Her happiness is also my priority. I can assure you that!”, her reply came out without a tone of doubt. Perhaps she hasn’t paid much attention to Valentina’s happiness in the past years, but since the past few days, all Juliana can think about is how to keep a smile on Val’s lips. The thing is: what type of love is that? _Wait, is that what love is? _

“I’m glad to hear that Juliana, I truly am”. Laura shyly smiled, and the designer returned the cordial act. “She’s my first love, like real love. Not a summer crush, you know?” The woman had her eyes fixed on Valentina, who were still playing with the kids inside the pool. “We’ve been through a lot, her and I. I’ve seen her crumble and I was the one to help her put all the pieces together. She’s a true warrior, no overstatement. But, at the same time that I’m sure she can fight the world if she sets her mind into it, I also know that she needs a safe heaven. Valentina is the strongest woman I know, and also the most breakable. Her pure heart is too fragile, and I don’t think I could handle seeing it in pieces again. So don’t make me go after you, because if I go, I’ll beat the shit out of your gorgeous body!” Laura rose the tone in the last sentence, just to emphasize her threat. She turned her head enough to send an intimidating look at Juliana, but all the brunette could notice was the tears that formed in her green eyes. 

A lump formed in her throat. _Shit! Valentina doesn’t deserve any of this, how can we sustain that lie?_ Juliana kept thinking on how Val has someone who truly loves her, a family that is so caring and solid. She felt like ruining it all – just as she does every time she walks into people’s life. 

“My grandpa once told me that no matter how many fishes are in the sea, we always want the ones we cannot catch”. Laura kept talking, as she noticed Juliana was too lost in her own mind. “I thought it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, until the analogy fit perfectly to Valentina and I”. She emitted a long and deep breath, expressing sadness, and more apparent, regret. “If it was up to me, I’d drop everything I have now if I could win Tina’s heart back. But the now is too late, and I was too immature and selfish to have done that in the past”. This revelation made her instantly think about Renata. Too immature and selfish to have acted in the past, but was she, like Laura, truly willing to drop everything to win her heart back? Would Renata be able to face her mother and the consequences now? Did Juliana want that? Was it time to forgive and maybe try again, or simply forget and move forward?

Even with the thousands of doubts and questions, Juliana is completely sure of at least one thing now: Laura loves Valentina as more than a friend does, and she can only selfishly hope that it isn’t reciprocated – not until Val and her can figure out what is truly going on between them at least. 

Laura must have read Juliana’s expression, because she knew almost exactly what the designer was thinking about. “Don’t worry, I’m not a threat to you. Not anymore. The way she looks at you … it’s the same way she used to look at me when we were younger”.

Juliana felt her heart skipping a beat. _‘Does Val look at me in a different way? What ???’_

“Are you going to say anything, or will you let me in this awkward monologue?” Laura joked as Juliana remained baffled silent. The designer used another few seconds to admire Valentina and to process all the trillion thoughts simmering her neurons.

Juliana turned her head toward Laura - her left eye shut because of the intense sunlight against her sight, her nose wrinkled as typically when she’s thinking about an important subject. The other woman remained expectantly watching her with a puzzled look, until the designer finally took some air and decided to speak. “I agree with your grandpa, it is a good analogy, ‘bout the fishes in the sea thing”. Juls used her hands to gesticulate between Laura and Valentina. “But I am afraid you didn't use it right, not in this case at least”.

The answer only increased Laura’s curiosity. “Why not?”, she asked with an amusing tone and a defying smirk.

Juliana grinned, putting her eyes back at the woman who’s hooked her heart. “Because Valentina isn't just a fish, she's the entire ocean herself”.

That was enough to make Laura widely smile. But Juliana didn’t see how pleased the woman reacted, because she was too occupied at watching Valentina getting out of the pool and walking toward them. She almost had an instantaneous heart-attack, just for seeing those beautiful blue eyes sparkle as she approached. Renata never made her lose her breath that way. No one ever did.

“Hey you two weirdos! What you doin’?” Valentina inquired with a curious gaze over Laura.

“Nada, just talking. About fishes and stuff” Laura teased and winked over to the designer, Juliana couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.

“Fishes? Really?” Valentina now inquisitively looked at Juliana, who was too hypnotized to form coherent sentences, so she just nodded. “Okay, then. I’ll let you two talk in codes in front of me, very nice of you ladies”. Val reached for Juliana’s dimple and softly rubbed the spot on her chin. “We should head back to the house and shower before lunch, what do you say?”

Juliana felt a chill spread through her body as Valentina’s warm fingers touched her skin so delicately. She mischievously smiled before replying, “I say Yes, ma’am”.

Val giggled for a few good seconds, releasing some funny sounds that formed on her throat as her body shook entirely while laughing wholeheartedly. “Come on then, I also think it’s time to another dose of your meds. We don't want your butt to get an infection”

“We really don’t” 

* * *

After showering and filling their bellies with an amazing lunch, the Carvajal family was more than ready for a lazy afternoon. Valentina invited Juliana to a movie session, but obviously the kids joined them. The debate regarding which movie to watch lasted half an hour - Lua and Mari had a hard time to convince Pepo to watch Cinderella instead of Spider-Man Homecoming. Juliana would be at the boy’s side, if - _and only if_ \- weren’t for Luanna’s threatening devil look at her, implicitly promising the worst of consequences in case she voted against her favorite movie. That was more than a good reason to the designer absolutely agree that the princess movie was the best pick.

Valentina - sensitive, thoughtful, and lovely as she is - promised to watch the super-hero movie with the boy later, which made Mateo Jr calm down and stop the tantrum he was loudly throwing. Val’s ability with the kids only made Juliana again think about what a great mother she’ll be someday.

Not a fairy tales’ enthusiast, Juliana wasn’t really paying much attention to the big screen in front them. Her eyes had long gone abandoned the film to lay on Valentina’s features. The designer watched in awe how each line of Valentina’s face would draw itself by each emotion she felt: the inflection of her lips curving up as she felt pleased; how her expression dropped once a melancholic scene pop-up; the prominent wrinkles between the eyebrows and over her nose for agony; some cords standing out on her neck for anticipation; and how she would firmly purse her lips trying to maintain concentration. _She’s art!_ Juliana’s mind stated for itself. 

“You’re staring”, Valentina whispered just before turning her head to look at the dark eyes that were saying so much.

Juliana swallowed hard for being caught. She could feel an intense heat over her cheeks, so there was no point on trying to declare as untrue what was the obvious. “I guess I am” her mischievous tone, that coy smile, and her slightly narrowed eyes made Valentina blush. 

“You’ll miss some important parts of the story” Juliana chuckled at hearing that. She simply didn’t care about the girl who couldn’t keep a shoe while running, _if Cinderella's shoe really fit perfectly, why did it fall off in the first place? _That was the main question Juliana always had about that stupid movie. But it didn’t matter at that moment, or ever. Her thoughts once again drifted to the woman she wanted so desperately to touch – the real woman sitting right there next to her. Tormented at her inability to shake off the sensual images of Valentina in a bikini this morning, she forced herself to dodge her stare before losing her mind.

This time, Valentina was the one to have a hard time on returning her attention to the movie. She caught herself moistening her lips with her tongue and leaning forward on impulse. Before she could have control over her own actions, her lips rested on Juliana’s cheek. Val could feel a light tremor on Juliana’s jaw, her breath hitched a little. Slowly and softly, Valentina moved her arm around Juliana’s shoulders, dragged her face closer, and took her time on smelling Juliana’s natural scent.

“You just sniffed my hair?” The question came out more as an affirmation.

“I guess I did”. Two could play that game, and Valentina surely was willing to demonstrate that she was ready to engage. Their eyes maintained contact, Juliana salivating like the desperation of drinking cold water in the desert. Her hand encircled Valentina’s neck, gently rubbing the spot behind her ear. Valentina shut her eyes and tried to remain herself calm before she might succumb in anticipation; all she wanted that moment was to feel Juliana’s lips on hers again.

“You two keep your hands to yourselves or find a room!” A voice coming from behind the couch made them abruptly pull apart. “There are kids in the room ladies, my kids!” Eva winked and shook her head, Juliana hid her sheepish face in between her hands. Though her eyes were covered by her palms, she could feel Valentina panting by her side - what only meant that she wasn’t the only one frustrated by the continuous interruptions.

Eva rounded the large couch to sit by Luanna’s side; the girl too entertained and focused to be true. Since Juliana arrived, that must be the first time she saw the little girl so relaxed. She’s just a kid, and seeing her simply act as one, made Juliana feel pleased.

For the rest of the movie, they kept their fingers intertwined as Valentina’s arm yet rested over Juliana’s shoulders. She let go Juliana’s hand a few minutes only to stroke her hair, unintentionally lulling the brunette to a peaceful nap.

“Juls” She whispered once, twice, three times. Juliana blinked a few times before fully waking up. “Movie’s over. We fell asleep!” The brunette sat up, adjusting her body on the couch and freeing Valentina’s arm. Eva and the kids were already gone, and by the dim orange light at display through the window, the sun was just about to set below the horizon.

“Wow, I haven’t slept so deliciously like that in ages”. She declared as she stretched her arms over her head and popped some bones.

“By the drool you left on my shirt, there’s no doubt!” Valentina teased, pulling the fabric over her shoulder to the side. Juliana’s eyes widened in embarrassment, and she quickly lifted her palm to her mouth. But the corner of her lips didn’t feel wet, no sign of saliva at all. She then glimpsed at Valentina’s face to see a smirk and an arched brow.

“You liar! I didn’t drool on you” Juliana used the cushion to hit the pranker. Val didn’t waste time on grabbing a cushion to defend herself from the attacks. The little pillow war lasted a few minutes, until their bellies hurt for so much laughing. Juliana took advantage of Valentina’s exhaustion to jump over her and tickle any part of her body she could reach.

“Juls, stop … Juls … oh my god … please … I’m gonna pee my pants!” Valentina begged in between all the boisterous laughing, but Juliana showed no clemency.

“You’’ll learn the hard way to do not make a fool of me, Valentina Carvajal. You’re at my mercy”, Juliana kept lightly touching under armpits, neck, hips. The sound of Val’s laughter flooded Juliana’s heart with joy – that woman’s happiness has in fact become her main priority.

As her mind drifted back to the conversation she and Laura had earlier that day, Juliana lowered the intensity of her hold, what was a perfect moment of distraction to Valentina turn them around and lay the brunette on her back.

Valentina pinned the woman against the soft couch; her hands held Juls arms above her head, and her legs sit on either side of the designer's waist. “Who’s at who’s mercy now, Juliana Valdes?” She defied with her face inches away from Juliana’s.

Both gasped as the realization hit: Valentina was straddling Juliana, deliciously straddling her.

“I’m at your mercy”. Juliana’s voice was hoarse and low, provoking cold chills all over Val’s skin.

“Yes you are, and with that being clarified”, Valentina rubbed their noses before completing “I have a very dirty plan to the rest of our evening”.

Juliana swallowed hard. She could feel her heartbeat loudening in her ears. “Do … you?”

“Yes, I do”. Valentina’s naughty smile made a pool of wetness form in Juliana’s panties.

_What is she trying to do to me?_ Juliana’s asked herself, completely wonderstruck. 

“Are you ready?” Valentina kept the teasing, her voice getting sexier by second. Juliana opened her mouth but no sound came out, she lightly nodded at first, then she vehemently moved her head to emphasize how ready she was. Oh, she was!

She had to shake her head more than once to understand why Valentina had let go her arms and body to walk over to the TV. “What the fu…?” Juliana voiced her confusion as the other woman cheerfully sat next to her again, the remote in her hands and her eyes focused at the device in front of them.

Valentina laughed hard as she turned her head to the side to confirm that the incredulity Juliana had in her voice, was also evident on her face. “Now that the kids are gone, we can watch adult movies”. She tried to explain with a certain normality in her voice, but obviously she was so turned on as Juliana seemed to be.

“Adult movies?” Juliana asked with a raised brow and a malicious tone. It didn’t take long to Valentina understand what she was implying.

“What a perv! Do you really think we’ll watch porn at my parents’ house?” Juliana shrugged, feigning innocence. “Just to make it clear, it’s not that kind of adult movies I have in mind. Keep it in your pants!”

The brunette giggled after the advertence. “I’ll try to keep it in my pants, but you can’t tease me like that. I'm only human”. Valentina flushed, but she absolutely did not regret their hot interaction of moments ago. “And for the record, I don’t like to watch those kind of ‘movies’, I rather do it!”

Valentina choked after Juliana’s direct woo. Her pulse point in the neck throbbed intensely, and Juliana couldn’t help herself but lean in and leave a wet peck right there.

“What kind of movies you don’t like to watch, Juliana?” Lucia’s playful tone interrupted their flirting – again! 

Juliana’s cheeks reddened so badly that she looked like a tomato. Valentina pressed her tongue against her inner cheek, sending to her 'girlfriend' a tipsy look as if telling her to deal with this mess on her own. The designer cleaned her throat and did her best to smile toward Lucia before replying, “Fairy tales, ma’am. Not really into this kind of fiction” The silly excuse made her in-law shriek with laughter – _God only knows how long that woman has been watching us!_ Juliana thought, and by Lucia’s reaction, she must have been there for long enough. 

“That’s unfortunate! Your girlfriend always loved fairy tales, still does. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” 

Valentina caught her mother’s firmer tone behind the words, no doubt it was a reprimand for their behavior. It reminded her of their talk on the previous night, in which her mother had already advised her to be careful and not let Leon eventually catch Juliana and her making out. Not that they were exactly making out in the middle of the living room, they were just … foreplaying?

“That’s right,” she answered after a while, “I’ve always dreamed on finding my principe azul” She winked to her mother, then looked back at Juliana.

“Oh boy, I’m in so much trouble then!” Juliana teased.

“Why?” Mother and daughter asked in unison.

“I can’t even sit on top of a horse without falling, how will I qualify to be your principe azul?”

The joke made Lucia laugh wholeheartedly once more. Valentina, in the other hand, almost melted into a puddle for so much cuteness.

"It’s never late to learn, Juliana. I know that Valentina will gladly teach you how to ride a horse”, Lucia was smiling so widely to the point of exposing her gums. “And I’m sure this lack of knowledge ain’t nothing compared to your other qualities. The way my daughter looks at you, confirms my guess".

Juliana found it curious that it was the second time only that day someone mentioned the way Valentina looks at her. How could other people notice something she was having a hard time to assimilate herself?

“Mom, isn’t aunt Eva or daddy looking for you somewhere outside?” Valentina asked without taking her eyes off Juliana. Lucia got the request implied on that question. It was a clear invitation to let them alone again and stop embarrassing her in front of her girlfriend. 

“I’m already leaving! I just came by to ask both of you if you want to join us on a quick visit to town. We’re all going to the wine festival that starts tonight, our family traditionally has the most visited tent at the fair, Juliana. But tonight we’re only going there to make sure everything is settled and ready for the holidays”.

“Do you wanna go?” Valentina asked Juliana. The brunette read in the blue eyes the request to deny the proposal, so they could both stay.

“Mmn … I’m afraid I’ll have to kindly reject the offer, Mrs. Carvajal. I can’t drink because of the meds, and my butt sorta hurts still. So if it isn’t too rude of my part, I’ll opt for a quiet evening at home, but I’ll gladly visit the Carvajals tent at the fair tomorrow”. Lucia nodded to show comprehension. She already knew the answer by the minute she walked in the room, but she wanted to hear the women’s excuses for fun. “But you can go Val, don’t stay only because of me. If you want to joi….”

“No. I don’t want to go anywhere!” She interrupted Juliana so abruptly that Lucia couldn’t hold back a laughter. “I mean, I’ll stay with Juliana to take care of her. Is that ok, mom?” She spoke with a calmer tone this time, her mother again nodded.

“Alright then. Let the front door unlocked and the lights in the porch on, please! I don’t think we’ll be back any time soon. And we probably are having dinner over there, so feel free to use our kitchen. There’s plenty food in the fridge – just spare the turkey, it’s for our meal tomorrow”.

Both girls chuckled, surely they weren’t hungry for turkey. 

“I’ll see you later”. Lucia walked closer and squeezed Juliana’s shoulder, then kissed Val’s forehead. “You, behave! I don’t want to get home and see two naked bodies on my couch. You have a room honey!” She winked to Valentina and walked out, leaving the two women completely embarrassed behind.

“Okaaay …” Juliana broke the awkward silence that lasted a few minutes, both laughed. “You promised me dirtiness, right Miss Carvajal? What’s the plan, I’m curious” Valentina narrowed her eyes and playfully puffed. “Come on, Val. Don’t make me regret staying when we could have gone to town and drunk our asses off – for free!”

Valentina rolled her eyes at this. “Don’t be silly” she returned her attention to the TV and searched for her favorite movie of all.

“_Dirty Dancing?_ Oooh man! I already regret my poor decision” Juliana complained, standing up from the couch to check if the Carvajals were still there, so maybe she could escape.

“Put your sore butt back on that couch, Valdes!” Valentina pulled her back by the arm, the two much enjoying how light and easy the interaction between them was flowing. “Dirty Dancing is the best movie of all times! How can you not like it?”

“What? No freaking way it is the best movie of all times. It’s super overrated by the critics. Even Cinderella is waaay better than Dirty Dancing, if you want the truth!” Valentina feigned offence, placing both hands over her chest. Juliana pleased smiled by that overdramatic reaction. 

“I’ll pretend I did not hear you saying that, for your own good!” 

“Over-rated!” Juliana repeated, singing the word just to annoy the other woman a bit more.

“Overrated? Overrated???” Valentina’s cheeks were pinker and Juliana was sure she’s never seen anything cuter. “FYI, it was the first film to sell over a million copies on home video, and the soundtrack spawned several successful singles, including _I've Had The Time of My Life_, which, by the way, won the Golden Globe and an Oscar for best original song …” a quick pause for air, “aaaand a Grammy!” 

“Whoa! You really like that overrated movie” Juliana received a soft slap on her arm for being so annoyingly stupid. “That’s exactly why I think it’s praised too highly, the movie won more prizes than it deserved. I honestly think that Patrick Swayze did a wonderful job on that movie - as in many others - but seriously, I know I’m an amateur and have no pro basis to criticize, but Jennifer Grey, with all due respect, did a very poor job in the role as Frances – again, my opinion”.

Valentina didn’t reply instantly this time, she watched Juliana with a smirk on her lips.

“What?” asked Juliana.

“Do you remember how I told you that mom was on her way to Hollywood when dad went after her?” Juliana nodded to confirm. “So, she doesn’t talk much about it, but one day she confessed to me that she was going to L.A. for auditions. And can you guess which specific movie of the eighties she would try a role for?”

Juliana’s chin dropped at realization. “Nooo waaaay! Wait, are you telling me …? Would she … your mother … would Lucia do auditions for Dirty Dancing?!?” Valentina twisted her smiley lips and nodded. “WOW!” Juliana had to take a minute to process that information. “I'm wondering how much greater the movie would be if your mother played the role as Frances. Dancing all sexy with Patrick Swayze, eh? Can you imagine the gorgeous babies they would have made together?” The last sentence made Valentina guffaw, the intensity of her laughter echoing and filling each corner of the empty house.

Val pushed some air back to her lungs and wiped the corner of her tearful eyes before replying, “if my father ever dream you said that, you won’t return to NY alive.” Juliana agreed with a chuckle.

“You know what, now I think your mother is even braver. I already had an absolute admiration for her since you told me how she supported and stood up for you. But, this? Giving up her dream career for love ... that valor is for very few!” the tone of joke and teasing were gone, Juliana was being utterly honest. Valentina felt a warm wave take over her heart, a cozy feeling that hasn’t visit for so long. She brushed some disheveled strands of hair to behind Juliana’s ears, holding her face firmly in place.

Their eyes locked once again, the environment was quickly filled by a smell of desire. Valentina leaned in and capture Juliana’s bottom lip in between hers, softly at first, hungrily as she felt the tip of a tongue seeking for more contact. She tilted her head to have a better angle, kissing Juliana fully – possessively.

Juliana pressed her hands at each side of Valentina’s hip, pulling their bodies closer as the lust took over her actions. The taste of their mixed saliva was making the brunette delirious, craving and literally wetter every time their tongues met. That was the best sensation ever experienced, and there was no other place in the world Juliana would rather be than not in Valentina’s arms.

Val pulled away for air, not disconnecting their foreheads.

“If we don’t stop now, I’m sure we won’t be able to watch any movie!” Valentina warned, her throaty voice was almost enough to send Juliana to the edge of desire. She didn’t want to stop, at all. Who cares about that damn movie? Apparently, Valentina. Juliana understood it was her way to ask for some space, and she’d respect her timing. 

“Okay! What about watching Ghost? Patrick Swayze is on that one too, and it’s much better than Dirty Dancing”, Juliana proposed.

“No objections about the female protagonist in Ghost, miss Valdes?” Valentina teased, clearly willing to push Juls buttons.

Juliana detected the provocation, and wisely changed the winds to her favor again. “What? Why on earth would I have any objections on Demi Moore? She’s an amazing actress, not even mentioning how hot I think she is! She’s one of the sexiest women in the film industry. I even lost count on how many times she made me achieve an orgasm in my adolescence”

“Oh no, you just didn’t say that! You gotta be really bold to say something nasty like that in front of your girlfriend” Valentina didn’t have time to think the words before it naturally slipped out her mouth. She bowed her head to prevent the embarrassment, but Juliana held her chin and gently leveled their eyes again. 

“I was at my puberty, don’t judge me!” She joked, and so the lightness of their interplay was restored. “Soooo, do we settle with Ghost?” 

“Nuh-uh! We’ll watch Dirty Dancing, you’re at my mercy remember?” replied Valentina, with a bossy tone and an arched brow. “Stop provoking me, it’s my final warning! I’ll run to the kitchen and prepare us some popcorn, use this time alone to think on how a bad girl you’ve been.”

Juliana could actually use that time alone to cool herself down and try to ease the intense throbbing between her legs. No doubt she's completely at Valentina’s mercy.

* * *

The film had barely started and Juliana couldn’t feel more bored. She truly thinks that cheesy movie sucks. But on the bright side, this time, Valentina was practically laid on top of her. They made themselves more comfortable on the couch, and at some point, without warning, Val leaned over to rest her head on Juliana’s chest. The designer was more focused on caressing Val’s hair than at the TV.

“I love that scene!” Valentina declared before filling her mouth with a handful of popcorn. 

Juliana rolled her eyes. It was the scene Johnny and Baby have dance practice in the middle of a lake. _Is there anything cheesier than practicing the lift while their bodies are all wet? Lame!_

Waiting for a reaction, Valentina looked up checking if Juliana hadn’t fall asleep. “Yeah, very charming!” Needless to say that Juliana was being extremely sarcastic. 

“Could you at least pretend to be entertained? Jeez, a bit of romance never killed anyone, you know”

“Romance? That movie ain’t romantic, it’s garbage!” Juliana instantly retorted.

“Oh really? What’s a good romance for you, project of Don Quixote?” Valentina defied.

Juliana adjusted her body, now she had full access to Valentina’s eyes. “Lion King has a great love plot” she spoke so earnestly, that Valentina had a hard time to distinguish if she was being deadly serious or not. She was.

“How old are you, ten?” That’s all Valentina could utter.

“You asked me about a good romantic movie, and Lion King is. Am I wrong?” Juliana raised a brow, and Valentina snorted. “Don’t you snort at me! If you’re so full of yourself, tell me what’s a top classic romantic movie then” At this point, Juliana was just playing her part, willing to let Valentina mad. 

“Well, besides Dirty Dancing, of course…” Juliana pursed her lips, frowned her nose, and nodded. She won a soft slap on her arm for that ridiculous sarcasm before Valentina continued her point, “… I think _Pretty Woman_ is also one of the best romantic movies out there!”

Juliana giggled, “Why on earth you are so fascinated with old movies?” Her thumb slid back and forth over Valentina’s pinky cheekbone. The act instantly softened her facial muscles.

“Becaaause, old movies are great”. Juliana shook her head. Valentina knew that Juls was contradicting her just be annoying. “Tell me another movie. One that is not kid’s rated, I mean”.

Juliana narrowed her eyes and hummed, “mmnn … _50 first dates?!_” she caught instant approval in Val’s eyes.

“And that movie ain’t old, Juliana? Don’t be such a hypocritical”.

“At least ‘50 first dates’ is from this century!” She retorted with a higher pitched tone, Valentina laughed.

“But really”, Valentina leaned on her elbow, now more in a sitting position, “what’s your favorite movie of all. No lies, no jokes”

Juliana took a few seconds to give it a thought, and after a moment, she found an answer. “Definitely, _Ten things I hate about you_” 

“Really?” Valentina had an astonished look on her face. It made Juliana more shy than she naturally is. “Yeah, really! Why the tone of surprise?”

“Cause that’s indeed a great romantic movie, but I could never think it would be your style”.

Juliana could certainly understand that reaction - after all, she is known as the _heartless woman_, right?! “I actually never really had a plausible reason to show myself as a romantic before”.

The weight of such confession hit Valentina like a tank. _Is Juliana indirectly telling me that she has a reason now?_ Valentina couldn’t help but question herself. “Well, the fact you chose a good movie this time, doesn’t make of you any less hypocritical. _Ten things I hate about you_ was released in 1999, if I’m not mistaken. Last centuuuryy!” She sang the word to emphasize her mockery.

The designer had to give in, Valentina had a good point and had just thrown it at her face. “You know what, I hate when you play the smartass!” She joked, pinching the other woman’s chin. 

Valentina winked with that overconfidence that makes Juliana weak in her knees. “Can you name nine other things you hate about me Valdes?” she challenged, and it clearly took Juliana by surprise.

“Valentina, you probably can name a thousand things _you_ hate about me. But, the contrary is not possible”. She tried to save herself from such compromising task, but apparently, Valentina wouldn’t let it go that easily. 

“Come ooon, Juliana. Put some effort into this, I really want to know. It’s the only way I can forgive you for making us lose the greatest movie ever!” She insisted with a pout, and against that, Juliana had no willpower to deny. 

Looking at her hands while thinking, Juliana thought that it was absurd how easy and quickly she gathered at least another five things she ‘hates’ about that wonderful woman – or about herself when it comes to Valentina.

“I hate how your eyes have so much power over me”, she declared in a faint tone, almost inaudible. When her eyes met the blue intensity, Juliana experienced a funny feeling inside her chest. She thought about the past years, and how she’s been nothing but oblivious and stupid. “I hate how I’ve been nothing but an ass to you for so long, and still, all you gave me back was kindness”. She did her best to swallow the regret and keep going. “I hate myself for having you right in front of me during all these years and never really seeing you, all because my stupid pride blinded me”.

Valentina wanted to reach out and shut her up in a kiss, but she also knew that Juliana needed to put all these feelings out. She’d have to hold herself and let the woman take her time on this.

“I HATE Dirty Dancing, but I hate it even more now because I know that every time I hear about or watch it again, I’ll instantly think of you”. Both chuckled at that confession, Valentina felt her eyes being filled with tears. “I solemnly hate that I am the dragon in this story, and that I can’t be the principe azul you’ve always dreamed of. I hate to know that I’m no good for you, and that my heart took so long to let you in. I hate when you call me asshole-dork, because it’s so damn sexy”. A salty tear reached Valentina’s smile; Juliana also felt like crying, but she held it until finishing. “And, I hate the fact that I’m falling so hard for you, and that I can’t do anything to prevent it, even though we both know you deserve so much better”.

That admission felt like the last straw, it was impossible to keep denying her tears. The weight of the blame recognized out loud, is much heavier than when only at thought. 

Valentina dragged her body closer to Juliana’s, almost sitting on her lap. She reached out, wiping a tear drop off Juls face. “You only said nine things, and the deal was ten” she whispered, the teasing tone made Juliana smile again.

The brunette shook her head in contemplation, _how can Valentina be so perfect? _

She was about to open her mouth to reply, when at that exact time the movie was just heading to its end. The most famous scene of Dirty Dancing was about to happen - the final dance. Juliana chuckled at the silly thought she had, and that is the tenth thing she hates: the fact that she easily loses her inhibition when Valentina is around, in another words, she would do anything for her. _Anything._

“Come on!” She stood up from the couch and offered her hand to Valentina do the same. The latter didn’t understand much of what was going on, but she followed Juliana anyway. The brunette grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume up, exactly when the song _Time of my Life_ started.

“Oh no, we’re not dancing!” Valentina disapproved the idea as soon as she assimilated what were Juliana’s intentions.

“Oh yes, we are. I’m sure you can move your butt waaay better than Jennifer Grey!” Valentina couldn’t believe Juliana has just said that. “Now, give me the honor of this final dance”. She kept her right hand outstretched to Valentina, wiggling her fingers to accentuate her enthusiasm.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_And we felt this magical fantasy_

The first verse played out, and Juliana started moving her hips and shoulders accordingly to the rhythm. Valentina closed her eyes for a few seconds to contain the laughter threatening to scape her mouth. She reopened her eyes and scratched the spot between her eyebrows as she watched Juliana wiggling her butt.

“Will you lift me in the end?” She teased, not hoping for a positive reply.

Juliana walked closer, holding her firmly by the waist. “Of course I’ll lift you in the end”

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other’s hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency _

The second verse was sang in Valentina’s ear, making her giggle by the way Juliana tried to make her voice thicker just like the singer’s – but she failed, horribly failed.

They started swirling, Juliana guiding them across the living room as if it was their private dance floor. “Val” she whispered, “When we dance that kind of tune, we must look at our partner’s eyes”.

Valentina instantly took her eyes away from their feet and connected them with the now thin brown irises around the dilated pupils. She squeezed Juliana’s hip slightly and smiled. With that, they knew. No need to say a single word. They let the lyrics speak for themselves as their bodies moved in sync to the melody.

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no _

Juliana moved her feet in a very smooth motion, sliding gracefully across the fluffy carpet. Valentina slid forward, chasing Juliana's retreating foot with hers, like a tiger on the hunt of its prey.

_Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say_

_"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)_

_And remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

** _This could be love _ **

Dipping forward and looking into her eyes, Juliana's fingers tightened on her ribs, sweaty foreheads touching, focused eyes. Valentina forcefully pressed her bottom lip between her teeth, licking the soreness of the fleshy part after she freed it. Juliana couldn't help but release a groan at the sight of it. The movements became more flirtatious as the heat between them arouse.

_Because I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Threatening to finally sink her lips against Valentina's, Juliana used the famous chorus to tease a bit more. Her face turned left, and then right like a pro Tango dancer. Valentina giggled briefly, then she mimicked the moves, turning her head always opposite to Juliana’s.

A ravishing desperation instantly grew inside Valentina as Juliana pushed them apart. Their arms pulled taut, then Juliana made her spin out twice. Maybe the designer felt the same incredible necessity to reconnect their bodies, because she didn't take a second on reeling Valentina back into her strong arms.

“Are you ready?” Juliana broke their trance; it was time for the climax of that dance.

Before Valentina could properly think this out, Juliana pulled her away again making a greater distance between them than before. The brunette moved to a corner of the living room, standing there. She flexed her knees and clapped her hands twice, as if she was a baseball player just about to catch the championship ball.

“Three, two …” Valentina chuckled as the other woman started a countdown. “ONE!” As soon as she heard the final number, Valentina started a short run until reaching Juliana and jumping on her arms. 

The lift wasn’t really _a lift_. Even though Juliana’s arms are quite strong and Valentina’s weight could be compared to a plume, the two women fell ridiculously to the ground. They were laughing so hard that they couldn’t maintain the necessary concentation to execute a perfect lift.

Valentina’s body landed on top of Juliana’s like a jelly, the two crying with laughter. 

“Ouch! You smashed me” Juliana complained, yet giggling nonstop. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Valentina replied, adjusting herself amid Juliana’s legs. All the laughter ceased on the instant that Valentina’s hot sex rubbed against Juliana’s thigh. Even though the fabric of their clothes was a barrier between their bare skin, it was possible to Juliana feel how wet Valentina was.

Who could ever imagine that falling again would be like heaven to Juliana? That twist of fate had to be a sign of the Universe. 

Valentina leaned in and kissed Juliana, licked her lips, softly bit her earlobe and neck, moaned again and again. If before she needed some space to think, now all she wanted was to lose the reason and glue herself to that woman underneath her.

Like a sunflower being attracted by the sunrays, they moved in perfect sync. Tongues began to explore lips, then to dart provocatively inside.

“Val” Juliana tried to speak, but Valentina seemed too focused on her task of kissing Juliana again, and again, and again. “We should…”

“No, I don’t want to stop!” Valentina pulled her head back to stare at her eyes. “Do you want to stop?” The desperation and the fear in her words made Juliana’s heart throb even harder.

“I wouldn’t say anything about stopping. I’d say we should not do it here, right in the middle of the living room. What if your family walks in, out of the sudden?” Valentina sighed in relief, and also for excitement. “And no, I don’t want to stop either. I actually think it’s the perfect timing to figure out what we really feel for each other. I want this, I want you!” Juliana took Val’s hand and kissed it softly. 

“Let’s go to my room” Valentina stood up faster than the Flash, reaching out her hand to lift Juliana from the floor. 

“I’m not allowed to go in your room remember? Your father-”

“Shush! Stop it, please”. Valentina interrupted Juliana, peppering quick pecks on her lips. “Let’s for once forget about the rest of world. Don’t think about the company, your godmother, my father, or anyone else. It’s just you and I. Ok?”

Juliana shut her eyes to calm herself down and let Valentina’s request fully convince her. She _really_ wanted to lock herself with Val inside a bedroom and let the world burn outside, or inside - in this case. She opened her eyes to dispel any shade of doubt she could possibly still have. With a secure nod and a smile, she tightened the hold on Valentina’s hand to show that she agreed to that proposal.

Valentina pulled her so abruptly that she stumbled on her own feet. They made their way upstairs as fast as possible. The view of Val’s butt in front of her as she led the way, made Juliana’s body quickly react – her clit was hard and on fire, every muscle in her body was tense and ready to be touched. She wanted Valentina on her, under her, inside her.

The door was merciless shut and securely locked. The naughty smile on Valentina’s lips felt like divine torture. Juliana pulled her closer, scratching her fingernails on the uncovered skin of Val’s waist.

“I’ll take your shirt off!” She warned, Valentina nodded just before lifting her arms. The piece of clothing was thrown away with so much desperation that it was a bit comic. “Now I’ll take off your sweatpants!” Juliana narrated her next move again. Valentina, just about to lose her mind, helped to yank her pants off her body.

“Less talk, more action. Asshole-dork!” She whispered, and that was the drop of gasoline that started the uncontrollable fire. “Yes, ma’am!” Juliana replied as she frenetically took off her own shirt and shorts; and just like in the dance of moments ago, she was the one to guide them across the room, pushing Valentina into her back against the mattress.

Juliana slid herself on top of the other woman, Valentina had an unmistakable hunger showing in her eyes.

She started leaving kisses through Valentina’s body - at each touch, a delicious throaty moan would scape Val’s mouth. Juliana pressed her lips against her jaw, her chin, her neck. There, her teeth scraped the skin with quite intensity, enough to make Valentina scream. Proudly smiling at the satisfying response she had, Juliana licked the red spot just to soothe the pleasurable pain. 

Valentina’s mind drifted back to when she had that weird nightmare in which vampire Juliana invaded her apartment in search for blood. No doubt that reality felt much better. Her fingers enlaced Juliana’s hair with more force, her hips lifting up seeking for more friction to maybe ease her throbbing sex.

“Juliana, skip the torture” Valentina groaned, desperately needing to be touched in a specific place. Juliana pretended to not hear, because she continued taking her time on the slow path south Val’s body. “Valdes!” the firmer tone made Juliana look up, she licked her lips and smirked as she saw how deliciously turned on Valentina was. Without further ado, she lowered Valentina’s panties until it fell off her long legs, a glistering center made her swallow hard in anticipation. 

Juliana looked up again, this time as if asking for permission. After all, it was their first time. She wanted to satisfy Valentina in every possible way, but she also wanted it to be especial - remarkable. Val licked her own lips and nodded, already panting just for imagining Juliana’s mouth on her.

Not giving much more time for imagination, Juliana spread Val’s legs and kissed her inner thighs – first the left, then the right. She felt Valentina trembling under her touch, and that sent a stronger heat to between her own legs. Firmly gripping Valentina’s hip, Juliana dived in. She gently kissed the erected clit, the smell of Valentina’s desire made her delirious. It didn’t take long til her tongue joined in, slowly drinking all the juice Valentina was offering her.

“Jesus, Juliana!” Valentina moaned; her eyes shut, her back slightly lifting from bed, one hand firmly holding the white sheets and the other directing Juliana’s head to where she needed it most.

“I’m more known as devil, babe” Juliana joked, both chuckled. “You taste so good Val, so damn good!” She declared before licking Valentina again, bottom to the top, purposefully and slowly. As she increased intensity and speed of her tongue movements, Valentina would moan louder and louder, pulling Juliana’s hair and thrusting herself against her mouth.

“Oh god! I’m coming” Val let out the words and Juliana stopped, pulling away with a teasing look. “No, you just didn’t-” Juliana didn’t let Valentina finish the complaints as her lips landed on hers again. She pressed Val against the mattress - with her left hand Juliana pinned her arms above her head by the wrists, only to reaffirm her authority in the moment. 

Juliana’s free hand stroke her tanned, taught abdomen, rubbed her forefinger over her rigid clit then it found her wet entrance. Freeing her left hand, she caressed Valentina’s skin until it stopped on her lower back. As careful and delicate as possible, Juliana lowered her body to connect flesh with flesh, kissing Val’s cheek as she plunged two fingers deep inside of her. Valentina groaned, aching for so much excitement. “Now you can come for me!”, Juliana declared as she connected her eyes on the infinite blue she adores so much. Valentina’s body tensed, she threw her head back hard against the pillow. All her muscles stiffened, and soon she was trembling.

“Fuuuck!” Valentina lingered on the word as she rode the best orgasm of her life. She could feel every single part of her body, and at the same time, it felt like she was floating. Though her hands were yet shaking, she reached out to cup Juliana’s face and kiss her unhurriedly. The urgency was gone, at least for her. “Take off the rest of your clothes, now!” She was still trying to catch her breath when she demanded, but her bossy tone was beyond question a warning that they weren’t done yet. 

Juliana inched apart just enough to take her underwear off. With a shy smile on her lips, she also unclasped Valentina’s bra - the only piece of clothing remaining on that gorgeous body. After throwing the garments away somewhere on the floor, she wasted no time on landing her mouth on the pink erected nipples, licking and flicking it passionately. Valentina started loudly moaning again as the wracking sensations reheated her body.

With an unexpected turn, Juliana was now under Valentina. “My turn. Do exactly as I demand!” Val whispered in her ear, the hot breath against her skin and the authoritarian tone made Juliana gasp heavily. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a moan. “I didn’t hear you, Juls. Was it a vow of obedience?” Valentina insisted, speaking very softly under her breath.

_“Yes … Yes ma’am”_ Juliana finally succeeded on producing some sound in her nearly dried vocal chords. If she died that night, she’d die happily as never before. Valentina pushed a thigh between her legs as she pressed their bodies impossibly closer. Both whined loudly as Juliana’s wet center rubbed again Val’s hot skin. The brunette moved her hips upward, adding ardor to the tingling and pulsing in her sex.

Immersing herself into that visceral electrifying thrill, Valentina thrusted into Juliana, moving with harmony. Thirst for more and more pleasure, Val peppered wet kisses on Juliana’s shoulder and neck, her tongue tasting Juls natural perfume mixed with the salty sweat. “Moan my name!” She ordered right before sucking Juliana’s earlobe. Not willing to disappoint, it didn’t take any effort to the designer do as she was told. Movements became more frenetic and vigorous, flaming, magical. Juliana shut her eyes as she felt the strong orgasm building up, she bit her bottom lip almost drawing blood. “Open your eyes, Juls. Look at me” Valentina now had a softer tone, no less damn sexy.

Juliana again, did as demanded. “Don’t stop”, she gasped out, Valentina traced her hand down to cup Juliana’s butt cheek. Her firm touch increased the grip, making Juliana whine – both for pain and pleasure. In a steady and precise motion, Valentina pushed her thigh forward, doing light circles against Juliana’s swollen clit. “Val… Val!” She moaned repeatedly, crumbling under that wonderful woman. “Valentina!” Juliana screamed as the climax hit, her voice way deeper and hoarser than the usual.

Valentina pleasurably smiled, leaving small kisses all over Juliana’s face. “I’ve got you Juls, I’m here”. Her fingers caressed the skin soaked in sweat, shining brightly and smelling like sin. A great sin. Juliana could only delight the soft contact of Valentina’s fingers and lips as she breathed calmly to ease her erratic heart after an orgasm she had never experienced before.

Extremely tired, Valentina collapsed on top of Juliana. They hugged each other in silence, yet feeling the intense throbbing of each other’s centers on their skin. After a minute or two, Juliana vigorously pulled Valentina up into a passionate kiss. She cupped her face, leaving quick pecks as both fully regained their breath. “Do you have any idea of what you do to me?” Juliana asked with affection, Valentina widely smiled.

“Umm… is that your way to say it was good?” Valentina questioned, unable to prevent herself from blushing.

“Are you kidding?” Juliana teased, just before holding Valentina’s neck to look straight into her eyes. "I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you”

Valentina laughed loudly and wholeheartedly. She kissed Juls one more time, infatuated. She rested her head on Juliana's chest, and right away, warm and tender arms encircled her body. 

Juliana never felt so complete, as if she belonged. She felt like she had just touched the Universe in Valentina’s body, powerful enough to travel through stars and realign the planets - and there is absolutely no retrograde movement capable of taking that feeling from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been long since the last time, I know. Thank you for those who patiently waited, and for the concerned and sweet messages I’ve received in the meanwhile. I must clarify that Juliana’s opinion about Dirty Dancing does not reflect this author’s opinion. My characters have full autonomy and freedom to think whatever they want 😂. In fact, I love that movie and all the others I've mentioned in this chapter. My quarantine has been filled with old movies and books, I guess that is the only thing capable of helping me to remain a little bit sane. About updates … I’ll do my best to have more regularity, but can’t promise anything. I am just overcoming a huge block, and I don’t want to push myself to the point of getting stuck again. One day at time, one update at time! No worries, I always finish what I start. 
> 
> That’s it! Lots of love and strength to y’all 💛


End file.
